Unidos por los sueños
by KyleRu
Summary: [UA, SasuNaru y otras parejas] El pasado de Sasuke es desvelado ¿cómo reaccionará Naruto?. Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre la pareja e Itachi tiene algo que ver con ello ¿o tal vez no?...¡ACTUALIZADO!
1. Sueños y regalos

**Aviso: Este fic es shonen-ai, puede que más adelante incluso haya lemon, si no os gusta ésto no sigais leyendo .  
Decir también que estos personajes no son míos sino que mi tito Kishi me los ha prestado un rato ;-)**

**Bueno después del aviso, empecemos :D**

**

* * *

**  
Sentado y triste, un chico rubio de apenas 7 años se encontraba al borde de un precipicio

_¿Por qué tuvisteis que dejarme¿por qué?_

Se levantó con dificultad, las piernas y casi todo su cuerpo le temblaban, miró hacia el cielo azul, lo miró con todas sus fuerzas porque sería ya la última vez, estiró fuertemente los brazos y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer hacia delante, una suave mano le agarro antes de que cayera por el borde, lo giró y enfrente se encontraba un chico de su misma edad, no podía verlo bien por las lágrimas, sólo sabía que tenía los ojos mas bellos que jamás había visto, unos ojos de un profundo negro como la noche. El pequeño de ojos negros lo atrajo hacia sí mientras le susurraba al pequeño rubio…

_Tu y yo somos iguales, estamos hechos el uno para el otro_

Estas palabras fueron selladas con un suave y simple beso.

* * *

El despertador sonaba fuertemente, un chico rubio de 17 años de edad se quejaba del fuerte sonido que entraba por sus oídos

_¡Kusoooooo, maldito despertador ¬¬, la próxima vez que a Kakashi se le ocurra regalarme una cosa igual de estúpida, se la pienso estampar contra la _cara –decía malhumorado mientras daba un golpe al despertador y se levantaba con dirección al cuarto de baño-

_Estúpido despertador, estúpido, estúpido….te prometo que como tengas familia pienso ir y vengarme de ella _–se posicionó delante del espejo sin dejar de maldecir al diabólico despertador que para el chico en esos momentos le parecía el mismísimo anticristo. Se paró en frente del espejo y se miró la cara detenidamente, sus grandes ojos azules y su pelo rubio contrastaban con su suave moreno de piel, fijándose mejor en su cara se dio cuenta de algo-

_Marcas de lágrimas -_susurró para sí mismo- _es verdad, he vuelto a llorar en sueños, tsk. _

Se enjuagó la cara mientras pensaba que ya era hora de superar su triste pasado, hacía 10 años que se había quedado huérfano, sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de coche y desde ese día su vida no fue la misma, daba gracias que el mejor amigo de su padre, Hatake Kakashi se ocupó de él desde entonces, era un tipo "especial", siempre estaba molestándole y pinchándole con que le resultaba demasiado sexy para soportar no tocarle y cosas por el estilo, era un pervertido en toda regla y homosexual declarado.

Al chico rubio eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, es más, le encantaba que Kakashi fuera tan despreocupado, irresponsable y pervertido, aunque las cosas de la casa estaban todas a su cargo, ya fuera limpiarla, hacer la comida, despertar a su padre adoptivo para que lo llevara a la escuela y por ende fuera él a su trabajo, hacer la compra, pagar los recibos, es decir, Kakashi ponía el dinero y él hacia el resto, pero a él no le importaba, él era feliz viviendo así con Kakashi, menos los días en que cumplía años, ese día le recordaba a sus padres y lo que había sufrido, lo malo es que hoy era uno de esos días para él y encima había tenido ese extraño sueño, mirándose al espejo de nuevo posó su vista en sus labios.

_Mi primer beso _–susurró para sí mientras se ruborizaba un poco- dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba, sacudió su cabeza y riéndose de su propia estupidez, se dijo para sí- _seré baka, fue un estúpido sueño, a parte de que me besó un chico (uno muy bello eso sí) _–pensó para sus adentros sacudiendo de nuevo su cabeza- _¡Kusoooooo, lo único que me faltaba era volverme un pervertido como Kakashi._

Suspirando decidió que no tenía ganas de comerse la cabeza, ya que aún le faltaba lo peor del día, según su criterio. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y poniendo su mejor sonrisa elevó su puño en alto y dijo a media voz

_¡Yeahhh, venga Naruto, te toca lo más difícil del día…¡hay que despertar a Kakashi!_

Saliendo del baño se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto del hombre, abrió un poco la puerta y allí estaba el pervertido, un hombre como de unos 33 años de edad, bastante guapo y atractivo, sin barba, un pelo revuelto y de un color llamativo entre gris y blanco. Éste dormía placidamente, pero Naruto suspiró al encontrárselo de la misma forma que lo hacía todos los días del año, es decir, boca arriba, semidesnudo, con las sábanas completamente enredadas por todo su cuerpo y acostado del revés, Naruto aún no entendía como era posible que Kakashi acostándose como todas las personas normales de este mundo, terminara moviéndose tanto en la noche que por la mañana, es más, TODAS las mañanas lo encontrara en la misma posición, vamos…era un caso especial. Entró a hurtadillas y oía como el peligrís hablaba entre sueños

_¡Uhhh, acaríciame así…. ¡no!..mmmm, así, así…._

A Naruto le tembló un poco el ojo derecho al oír e imaginarse lo que estaba soñando el pervertido, se acerco y suspiró antes de zarandearlo un poco, depositó suavemente su mano en el hombro del peligrís para llevar a cabo su tarea.

_Kakashi, Kakashi…despierta._

Parecía que el hombre no estaba por la labor ya que lo único que sacó Naruto de su intento fueron unas palabras, eso sí, unas palabras que lo dejaron frío.

_¡Mmmmmmm, si Naruto….¡oh siiiiiii que bien...tu si que sabes hacerme disfrutar!..._

El rubio no sabía donde meterse, sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas que un tomate maduro y sus piernas le fallaron un poco, intentó moverse pero una mano tiró de él haciendo que cayera sobre la cama y por ende, sobre el cuerpo del peligrís

_¡Ohayô Naruto!...vaya¡te has puesto muy rojo, eso es que sientes lo mismo que yo y me amas profundamente _–sonrió levemente cerrando sus ojos de la manera característica que hacia siempre-

_Tuuuuuuuu…. ¡serás!_

Antes de que dijera el rubio algo más, el peligrís apretó al chico contra si mismo mientras se reía descontroladamente

_¡Siente nuestras pieles rozarse Naruto! _–se volvía a reír como un loco-

_¡Suéltame asqueroso pervertido!...estoy harto, todas las mañanas buscas la forma de ponerme en evidencia…. ¡y deja de tocarme! _-el rubio le dio un golpe con los nudillos en la cabeza del peligrís, aprovechando que éste se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, se incorporó y le lanzó una mirada de enfado-

_Como veo que ya estas despierto, prepárate de una vez, que sino, llegaremos tarde como siempre, y ya sabes que a la directora Tsunade eso de "Tsunade-sama disculpe mi tardanza, pero me encontré a una ancianita por el camino de la vida y tuve que ayudarla" no va a colar, es más¡lo has intentado ya 50 veces y NINGUNA ha colado! _

El rubio salió de la habitación algo menos rojo pero más malhumorado que como entró.

_Todos los días el mismo sufrimiento, voy a tener que buscarle un novio, si sigue sin uno… ¡es capaz de violarme! _–decía el rubio para sí mismo mientras un escalofrió recorrió su espalda_- y pensar que semejante esperpento me adoptó ¬¬, las leyes están muy mal.._

Suspiró y entró a la cocina dispuesto a preparar un genial desayuno para Kakashi y él mismo, que el peligrís fuera de esa manera no significaba que lo mataría de hambre, aunque a veces pensara que no sería una mala idea.

_Naruto_ -Kakashi entraba a la cocina en esos momentos con sólo un bóxer gris como única ropa- _¿sabes donde está mi bóxer blanco que marca mucho paquete?_ -decía mientras sonreía- _es que hoy he quedado para almorzar con Iruka-chan y quien sabe…. tal vez le de por buscar átomos dentro de mi ropa interior_ -el peligrís se rió con cara de perversión mientras a Naruto le sacudía otro tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo-

_Lo tienes en la 2º gaveta al lado de la cama ¬¬ y dudo que Iruka-sensei busque algo en ellos -_le sacó la lengua y siguió cocinando su maravillosa comida, el peligrís se asomó para ver que cocinaba el rubio-

_¿Otra vez ramen Naruto?_ -se quejó éste- _todos los días igual, quien te viera cocinar pensaría que intentas matarme de hambre_ –sonrió- _bueno, voy a ducharme_ -le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y salió de la cocina, no sin antes dejar sobre la mesa de ésta el MP3 que Naruto llevaba semanas suplicándole mientras, despreocupadamente, le decía un suave "Feliz Cumpleaños"-

_En el fondo es buena persona_ -decía para sí mismo el rubio mientras sonreía y dejaba de cocinar el ramen para empezar a preparar el manjar más maravilloso sobre la faz de la Tierra para Kakashi-

* * *

_  
Vamos Kakashi¡ya llegamos 5 minutos tarde!_ –gritaba el rubio histéricamente mientras tiraba de la camisa del peligrís- _quiero que mis amigos me feliciten antes de que comiencen las clases_ –se quejó graciosamente el rubio- 

_Haiiiiii_ –contestaba el peligrís caminando más lento mientras bostezaba casi sin ganas- _¿por qué me haces venir a trabajar Naruto?...¿no puedo quedarme en casita leyendo la genial Icha Icha Paradise mientras tu trabajas y me mantienes?_ –volvió a bostezar aún con menos ganas que antes-

_¡Eso no me lo esperaba de ti Kakashi!...que futuro le espera al pobre Naruto_ –el rubio se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y sonriendo feliz salió corriendo hacia un hombre de unos 27 años con una cicatriz en la nariz, moreno y bastante atractivo que le sonreía tiernamente-

_Iruka-sensei_ –Naruto abrazó al hombre-

_Buenos días Naruto_ –le sonrió mientras lo separaba de su cuerpo y le daba un sobrecito- _felicidades Naruto-kun, no te lo gastes todo en videojuegos,_ _por cierto corre a clase que te toca Física y Química conmigo y ya sabes que odio que llegues tarde, a parte de que los chicos te esperan para felicitarte_ –sonrió de nuevo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-

_Haiiiii_ –respondió el rubio feliz mientras se despedía de Kakashi y entraba a su aula-

_Y tu Kakashi, la directora te quería ver en su despacho, creo que era algo sobre un nuevo alumno que ha llegado a la escuela algo problemático_ –le sonrió-

_Haiii iré ahora mismo Iru-chan_ –le guiñó un ojo mientras caminaba a la oficina de la directora- _nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, no faltes_ –se despidió con la mano- _por cierto, gracias por portarte tan bien con Naruto, pero comprándole a él no conseguirás comprar mi amor_ –el peligrís se rió antes de desaparecer por la esquina mientras Iruka algo sonrojado entraba en su aula dispuesto a dar la clase del día- _será baka ese Kakashi_ –se dijo para sí-

* * *

_Ya veo, así que en tu primer día de clases te pillan fumando en los baños y con el dinero que le robaste a unos niños de primaria en la entrada del colegio_ –una mujer rubia, de apariencia juvenil, grandes pechos pero con cara de pocos amigos hablaba a voces- _¡tu donde te piensas que has venido!_ –dio un golpe fuerte contra la mesa- _no permitiré ningún acto más como este de tu parte Uchiha, que seas nuevo y no conozcas las reglas no significa que no conozcas lo básico en educación y respeto_ –bufó mientras se sentaba para al momento oírse golpecitos en la puerta- _¡pase!_ –grito la mujer enfadada- 

_Veo que se lo está pasando de lujo señora directora_ –sonrió Kakashi feliz-

_¡Cállese y entre de una vez¿qué horas se piensa que son estas para llegar Kakashi-sensei?_ –gritó molesta- _aquí tienes al nuevo alumno que ha llegado al colegio, ya la ha armado, quiero que lo lleves a la clase 2-C y lo sientes con Hatake Naruto a ver si se le pega algo bueno de él _–dijo dándose la vuelta como dando por terminada la conversación-

_Hmmm_ –el peligrís se rascó la barbilla pensativo mientras miraba al chico que estaba delante de él, tendría unos 17-18 años, piel pálida, ojos rasgados y negros como la noche, pelo azulado, alto y muy buen cuerpo, a parte de una pose y actitud de gallito, a Kakashi le entraron muchas ganas de fastidiarlo- _Ok, Tsunade-sama, haré lo que usted dice _–volvió a mirar al chico-

_¿Qué miras viejo pervertido?_ –soltó el chico mientras lo miraba como por encima del hombro, dándose así aires de importancia-

_Nada, nada, sólo pensaba que me recordabas a alguien, pequeñina_ –dijo el peligrís sonriendo feliz-

_¿Pequeñina?_ –repitió el chico molesto entre dientes mientras salía de esa habitación que para él se había convertido en un sitio aburrido y desesperante- _llévame a esa maldita clase, viejo canoso_ –habló el chico antes de que Kakashi dijera algo-

_Veo que estas bien educada_… _etto_…._Cuchilla ¿era?_ –sonrió tontamente-

_¬¬ Uchiha_ –respondió molesto el muchacho-

_Eso, eso…..creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien señorita_ –dijo sonriendo feliz el peligrís mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima al chico-

_¡No soy una tía imbécil!_ –respondía el muchacho molesto-

_Lo que tu digas, lo que tu digas_ –bromeaba Kakashi mientras lo seguía arrastrando hacia la próxima clase-

* * *

El sonido de la campana hizo que toda la clase cerrara sus libros corriendo y se giraran y levantaran poniéndose a hablar ignorando al profesor que se encontraba en la pizarra 

_Haced estos ejercicios para el próximo día por favor_ –hablaba Iruka algo cansado de que nadie excepto Naruto le pusiera asunto- _los pediré mañana y os pondré nota_ –Iruka recogía sus cosas mientras Naruto empezaba a hacer lo mismo- _hasta mañana chicos_ –decía el moreno de la cicatriz mientras salía de la clase y miraba hacia Naruto-

_¿Te llevas muy bien con el maestro Iruka verdad Naruto?_ –habló de pronto un chico con pinta de cansado- _es problemático llevarse bien con los profesores, por eso algunos como Gaara te miran mal_ –el chico de aspecto cansado miró hacia la esquina de la clase y se encontró a un chico pelirrojo que lo miraba con rabia- _que problemático, creo que me ha oído_ –decía decaído mientras Naruto sonreía-

_No te preocupes Shikamaru, Gaara es así, no creo que me odie, a ti te mira igual que a mi y que a todos_ –sonrió-

_¿De que habláis chicos?_ –preguntó una chica de pelo rosado-

_Seguro que hablaban de chicas desnudas Sakura_ –contestó mirando hacia Shikamaru una chica rubia-

_¿Qué hablas Ino? Esas cosas son muy problemáticas ya lo sabes_ –dijo bostezando- _por cierto, ya sabéis, sobre todo tu Naruto, que este fin de semana celebraremos la fiesta por tu cumpleaños en mi casa, he conseguido bebidas, lo pasaremos genial, he invitado a toda la clase, incluso Gaara viene_ –miró al pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirarlo enfadado y tragó saliva- _creo que me iré con Kiba y Chouji a tomarme una siesta a las canchas, estoy demasiado cansado_ –bostezó de nuevo y salió por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo-

_¡Espérame Shikamaru!_ –gritó la rubia mientras corría detrás de él- _¡no dejes a tu novia detrás o no podrás llamarte hombre!_

_Esta Ino_ –sonreía Sakura para luego girarse hacia Naruto- _oye Naruto, estoy muy emocionada con lo de tu fiesta _–sonrió-_ ¡ah! por cierto¿sabes que se comenta que un chico nuevo ha venido al instituto, dicen que ya ha armado algún lío y lo mejor de todo es que dicen que es muy guapo_ –la pelirosa no cabía en sí misma del gozo mientras se imaginaba a ese chico tan apuesto-

_¿Para que me cuentas esas cosas Sakura-chan?_ –preguntó el rubio mirándola mientras esperaba la repuesta que ya se imaginaba-

_Lo digo, porque como tu padre Kakashi-sensei es…ya sabes…tal vez a ti también te gustaría hacer "esas" cosas con el nuevo_ –rió malignamente mientras le sacaba la lengua-

_¡Sakura-chan, te he dicho un montón de veces que esa broma no me gusta, Kakashi-sensei es la mejor persona que existe y no me importa que le gusten los hombres_ –dijo- _(si las mujeres son todas como tu, no me extraña que él las odie)_ –pensaba el rubio-

La verdad que hace años la pelirosa le volvía loco, pero últimamente desde que él había madurado algo más, la pelirosa había pasado de ser su objeto de deseo a una simple amiga que a veces se pasaba con sus "bromas".

_Me alegra que pienses eso de mí Naruto_ –se oyó la voz de Kakashi mientras entraba por la puerta de la clase- _señorita Haruno_ –miró a la chica seriamente- _creo que debería prestar más atención a estudiar dado los resultados del examen de ayer, en vez de cotillear sobre con quien se acuesta su profesor de literatura, aunque éste esté muy bueno_ –se rió tontamente mientras se colocaba en la mesa del profesor y la pelirosada se sentaba en su sitio roja como un tomate de la vergüenza-

Naruto se sentó en su sitio mientras sonreía y sacaba sus cosas para prestar atención a Kakashi

_Bueno chicos_ –Kakashi se fijó en la clase- _aquí falta gente_ –dijo bostezando de pronto- _así que Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Kiba han vuelto a fugarse para dormir en las canchas, aunque Ino no vaya a dormir precisamente_ –se rió pervertidamente Kakashi mientras Naruto suspiraba con vergüenza y la clase se reía- _os daré por encima las notas del examen de ayer_ –miró a la clase- _estáis todos aprobados a no ser la señorita Haruno _–la miró y sonrió feliz. El peligrís abrió su maletín y sacó un libro- _sacad vuestros libros, pero antes de empezar y mientras os preparáis os presentaré a un nuevo compañero_ –Kakashi abrió la puerta de la clase e hizo un movimiento para que el chico entrara- _os presento a vuestra nueva compañera…preséntate guapa_ –sonrió feliz-

_¡Qué no soy una tía!_ –gritó bastante molesto, mientras la clase entera se reía y Sakura se maravillaba de semejante espécimen humano que estaba frente sus ojos. La verdad que el chico moreno estaba empezando a odiar a su profesor, sobre todo porque éste se había pasado todo el camino hasta la clase intentado meterle mano y sobre todo no había parado de preguntarle si de verdad no era una chica. Recuperando la compostura el moreno de piel pálida miró a toda la clase y poniendo una pose chula y sonrisa de superioridad habló- _soy Uchiha Sasuke, vengo de lejos y no os interesa saber nada más de mí_ –el moreno pasó la vista sobre sus insípidos compañeros según su parecer y se paró de pronto algo asombrado, aunque sin demostrarlo en su cara, al ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules que lo miraba fijamente demostrando cierto interés-

_Bueno señorita Uchiha, como veo que es usted tímida y se le ha comido la lengua el gato, siéntese al lado de Hatake Naruto, ese chico con cara de tonto y rubio de ahí y empecemos la clase, tengo que culturizar vuestras ignorantes mentes_ –dijo con pocas ganas mientras bostezaba de nuevo-

Sasuke fue caminando hasta el asiento que le había indicado su profesor y se sentó sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

_¡Hola! Soy Haruno Sakura, encantada de conocerte, si quieres, luego podemos comer juntos y te enseño el instituto_ –saltó rápidamente la pelirosada la cual fue fulminada por una mirada asesina del Uchiha-

_No me vuelvas a hablar….pesada_ –se giró hacia su sitio dejando a la pelirosada más cortada que antes-

_Hola ._ -contestó Naruto cuando el moreno se sentó bien en su sitio- _si quieres saber algo sólo debes preguntarme_ –el moreno sonrió con superioridad y dijo- _¿tu eres el dobe de la clase verdad?_ –rió entre dientes, mientras a Naruto se le subían los colores y se giraba hacia la pizarra molesto- (_Será imbécil el tío este, y pensar que le iba a decir si quería ser mi amigo, yo que pensaba que se sentiría mal al no conocer a nadie….¡pero es un baka y un chulo!_) –pensó el rubio molesto-

* * *

La clase trascurría tranquila mientras la pelirosada no dejaba de suspirar sin quitar la vista del pedazo de hombre que según su mente era el Uchiha, éste miraba fijo a Naruto y el último copiaba los apuntes a toda leche que dictaba su padre adoptivo Kakashi. 

_Pues sí chicos, las novelas Icha Icha Paradise son lo mejor, no sabéis lo que os perdéis por ser menores la mayoría_ –reía pervertidamente- _Naruto ¿Qué copias si no he dado apuntes?_ –se rascaba la cabeza el peligrís mientras Sasuke miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa y éste arrugaba las 3 hojas de chorradas que había escrito pensando que todo lo que soltaba Kakashi era algo importante sobre la asignatura-

* * *

El timbre del fin de las clases sonó indicando a todos que era hora de marcharse, la mayoría salió como alma que lleva al diablo quedando sólo unos pocos en el aula. 

_¡Naruto hoy es jueves y mañana es santo y no hay clases!... ¡vivaaa!_ –saltaba Kakashi feliz por el aula mientras recogía su maletín- _por cierto, te espero en el coche-_ dijo sonriendo feliz asomado a la puerta- _yo ya he terminado por hoy_ –Kakashi desapareció mientras Naruto guardaba los libros, en eso Gaara pasó por el lado del rubio y compañía, en ese instante Shikamaru tragó saliva, Ino abrazaba a Shikamaru, Sakura miraba a Sasuke, Sasuke miraba mal a Gaara y éste mirando a Naruto dijo con voz profunda y de mala leche- _nos vemos en tu fiesta Naruto_ –y salió por la puerta impasiblemente volviendo con ello a suspirar de alivio Shikamaru-

_Chicos nos vemos el sábado ¿vale?_ –dijo Ino mientras arrastraba a Shikamaru que sollozaba con temor que era seguro que Gaara aún estuviera cerca y que eso sería problemático. Naruto cogió su mochila despidiéndose con la mano de todos incluido el nuevo que aunque no hubiera hablado mucho y le cayera un poco mal se preguntaba porque se había pegado todo el día sintiendo su mirada-

_Oye dobe, espera_ –dijo el Uchiha levantándose siendo perseguido por la pelirosada- _a esa fiesta… ¿podría ir?_ –preguntó serio- _será una fiestucha, pero me apetece ver lo mal que os lo montáis o pasar y estropeártela_ –Naruto frunció el ceño pensando que el moreno era muy imbécil- _pasa de mí, si te parece tan mala, ni preguntes para ir_ –el rubio dejó la clase y se dirigió al coche quedando sólo en esta, Sakura y el Uchiha, sonriendo éste casi malignamente mientras se giraba para mirar a la pelirosada-

_Tu, dime ahora mismo donde se hará esa fiesta…_ -el Uchiha sonrió triunfal-

* * *

El día de la fiesta llegó, Naruto estaba en frente de la casa de Shikamaru cuyos padres no estaban ese fin de semana, así que tendrían la casa para ellos solos, como siempre el rubio había llegado una hora tarde por culpa de Kakashi. Éste se había empeñado en vestirlo y de paso pedir concejo a Naruto de cómo vestirse para salir a tomar algo con Iruka y algunos profesores más de la escuela, en resumen, el no se veía diferente y Kakashi le había hecho perder una hora mientras lo miraba ponerse mil y un modelitos y hacer boberías desnudo por el cuarto. 

_Naruto ya era hora que llegaras_ –dijo un Shikamaru algo ebrio que había abierto la puerta- _como ves ya estamos borrachos todos un poquito….incluso Gaara_ –hipó- _tío, el Gaara es un colega, no sé porque le miras tan mal Naruto, yo siempre te había dicho que era un tipo muy agradable _–decía Shikamaru apoyado contra la puerta casi cayéndose- _por cierto, vienes muy guapo Naruto, sino tuviera novia y no fuera tan problemático liarse con un hombre, tu serias mi novia_ –rió tontamente mientras a Naruto le resbala una gotita de sudor por la cabeza-

Naruto terminó por entrar a la casa después de 5 minutos de aguantar a un Shikamaru contándole que Ino había intentado llevárselo a su cuarto para "intimar" pero que había sonado el timbre y que por fin su amigo Naruto había llegado por lo que Ino y toda la fiesta, e incluso todo el mundo entero tenía que pararse porque el cumpleañero, su mejor amigo, había llegado, Naruto nada más entrar se hizo la promesa que no bebería lo mismo que Shikamaru, echó un vistazo rápido a todo el salón, con ello vio a la mayoría de la clase botada, o en las esquinas o en los sillones, suspiró derrotado y sintió una suave mano que le acariciaba el hombro, se giró y sonrió sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba-

_¡Hinata-chan!... ¡Neji-kun, cuanto tiempo sin veros, desde que os cambiasteis de instituto es difícil pillaros por ahí_ –Neji estrechó la mano de Naruto y le dio las felicidades, Hinata lo abrazó suavemente y le entregaron su regalo, Naruto lo abrió y se sorprendió-

_Nos dijiste que cuando nos volviéramos a ver nos pondríamos uno de estos cada uno, mira, Neji y yo lo llevamos_ –Hinata le enseñó el pendiente y Neji el suyo- _una promesa es una promesa_ –sonrió la chica. La verdad que apreciaba mucho a Neji y Hinata, los dos eran muy parecidos, pelo negro, piel pálida, ojos claros de un extraño y atrayente color casi blanco, la verdad que los echaba de menos, pero se alegraba de verlos sobre todo porque la última vez todo había sido muy tormentoso-

_Naruto-kun_ –llamo Hinata de pronto al rubio, se la veía algo cohibida- _Neji_ _y yo...él y yo…...est...est...esta...¡estamos saliendo!_ –la chica sonrió algo tímida y el chico se sonrojó- _nuestros padres han aceptado el noviazgo aunque seamos primos_ –Naruto sonrió de corazón- _¡me alegro mucho chicos, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado!_ –sonrió con sinceridad, de verdad que se alegraba, porque sabía que esos dos se querían un montón y habían sufrido demasiado, pero al final todo había salido bien-

* * *

El tiempo pasó y Naruto se lo estaba pasando en grande, todos bebían y bebían, incluso él, habló mucho con Chouji, Kiba, Hinata y Neji, incluso con Gaara que estaba más hablador que de costumbre y se sonrojaba cuando Naruto le hablaba, el rubio pensó que seria cosa del alcohol. Sólo había una cosa que le causaba curiosidad o más bien extrañeza y es que Sakura no estuviera en la fiesta, tal vez se hubiera puesto mala, mientras el rubio pensaba en ello el timbre sonó y viendo que Shikamaru no estaba por ningún lado fue él mismo a abrir la puerta, tiró del manillar de ésta y con un "Bienvenidos a la party" que sonó algo ridículo por lo ebrio que estaba, se quedó al momento en shock al ver lo que estaba en frente de sus narices 

_¡Holaaaa Narutitooooo, veo que ya estas fino_ –sonrió la pelirosa- _te dejo aquí tu regalo_ –soltó un paquete muy mal envuelto- _voy a por bebidas_ –rió-

Naruto seguía estático, frente a él se encontraba quien menos esperaba.

_¿Qué tal dobe, veo que eres de los que empinan el codo _–el Uchiha le miró de arriba abajo descaradamente- _creo que hoy va a ser un buen día para darte mi regalo_ –sonrió un poco. Naruto se recuperó de su parálisis y dijo casi sin voz- ¿_Qué haces aquí imbécil?... ¡no estas invitado!_ –el moreno sonrió- _¿Cómo que no, el adefesio ese que está detrás de ti, me invitó, fue fácil de manipular la verdad, es bastante tonta_ –sonrió sarcásticamente y Sakura que había llegado con las bebidas y escuchado todo, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas desapareció entre la gente, Naruto miraba enfurecido al moreno-

_¿Por qué tratas así a Sakura-chan¡eres un engreído de mierda!_ –el Uchiha sonrió y entró cerrando la puerta- _venga, no discutas y pasémoslo bien….Naru-chan_ –sonrió y el rubio sin saber porque se sonrojó levemente_- baka¡que te dén!_ –bufó y caminó un poco siendo agarrado por el Uchiha- _ne, usuratonkachi, vayamos a un sitio…más tranquilo, quiero decirte algo_ –Naruto fue a protestar pero Sasuke tiró de él y lo metió dentro de un cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, algo raro pasaba, los ojos del moreno habían adquirido un brillo extraño-

_¿Sabes dobe?... cuando te vi supe que eras tú_ –Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente hasta que acorraló a Naruto contra la pared- _cuando la gente cumple años se le dan regalos ¿verdad?_ –sonrió, esta vez no era como las otras sonrisas, esta era una pura, una pura y bella sonrisa- _hace poco te regalé mi primer beso y tu me regalaste el tuyo, ahora, te regalo el segundo_ –Sasuke besó casta y suavemente a Naruto- _si quieres….podemos regalarnos……nuestra virginidad_ –la mirada intensa del Uchiha se clavaba en la azul del rubio, Naruto no sabía que pasaba, no sabía si era la bebida, pero lo que le había dicho y hecho ese moreno, había provocado que cierta parte de su cuerpo se "despertara"-

* * *

¡Hola a tods, bueno e aquí el primer fic que escribo en mi vida xD, espero que os haya gustado y no os resulte un tostón ., seria feliz sabiendo que os gusta. Bueno espero actualizar pronto y ya me direis que os parece, acepto sugerencias y críticas :P 

Y bueno para despedirme os dejo con unas preguntas...¿cuando se dieron Sasuke y Naruto su primer beso¿qué fue ese sueño¿Kakashi violará a Naruto? xD ¿donde se metió Shikamaru en la fiesta¿Porque Gaara mira mal a todo el mundo¿Será Sasuke una tía como insinúa Kakashi? xD y sobre todo ¿habrá Iruka echado un vistazo a los super boxers del peligrís? XDD. Todo esto en los próximos capítulos :P

Saludos!


	2. Sentimientos confusos

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, estos son muñecos hinchables xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_¿Sabes dobe?... cuando te vi supe que eras tú_ –Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio, tanto que terminó acorralándolo contra la pared- _cuando la gente cumple años se le dan regalos ¿verdad?_ –sonrió, esta vez no era como las otras sonrisas, esta era una pura, una pura y bella sonrisa- _hace poco te regalé mi primer beso y tu me regalaste el tuyo, ahora, te regalo el segundo_ –Sasuke besó casta y suavemente a Naruto- _si quieres….podemos regalarnos……nuestra virginidad_ –la mirada intensa del Uchiha se clavaba en la azul del rubio, Naruto no sabía que pasaba, no sabía si era la bebida, pero lo que le había dicho y hecho ese moreno, había provocado que cierta parte de su cuerpo se "despertara"-

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Sentimientos confusos_**

_Ahhh…no…yo no…_-las manos del Uchiha se deslizaban lentamente por el cuerpo del rubio, Naruto no sabía porque su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto de la piel del moreno, y ni muchos menos comprendía porque su corazón latían tan rápidamente, tanto que parecía que iba a salírsele por la boca-

_Naruto…quiero…que me beses _–la voz del Uchiha se notaba excitada en el oído del rubio, este volvió a estremecerse y apoyando su mano de forma temblorosa sobre el pecho del moreno consiguió apartarlo levemente- _Sasuke…yo…._-se ruborizó violentamente al notar como el moreno se le pegaba de nuevo exageradamente y sentía sobre su cuerpo el miembro erecto de éste- _No me niegues este placer dobe _–Naruto gimió al sentir los labios del Uchiha en su cuello, se abrazó fuerte a la espalda del moreno y le susurró-_ ¿por qué haces todo esto? _–Sasuke sonrió y se despegó un poco de él-

_Lo hago porque te amo…..estamos conectados Naruto, somos el uno para el otro _–el rubio impresionado apartó a Sasuke de él, eso era demasiado para el joven de ojos azules¿qué lo amaba, que eran el uno para el otro?...¡pero si se conocían de unos días y para colmo se llevaban mal, o eso pensaba Naruto. El rubio estaba seguro de algo, fijo que el Uchiha quería reírse de él, enfadado le contestó-

_¡No me vuelvas a tocar imbécil!...¿por qué demonios me haces esto¿quieres burlarte de mí?... _–el rubio miró mal al Uchiha mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo, dentro, el Uchiha suspiraba y se maldecía por no haberle explicado todo bien a Naruto, pero es que era tenerlo cerca y se descontrolada-

_Dobe…te prometo, que serás mío, sólo mío _–el Uchiha se levantó y como pudo salió del cuarto evitando que nadie viera su "estado", velozmente se metió en el baño y se dispuso a "desahogar" el problemilla que tenía entre las piernas en ese momento-

* * *

_¡Heyyy Naruto!_ –la voz de Shikamaru se dejó oír desde la esquina del salón- _¿dónde estabas?_ –el rubio miró a su amigo y le dijo escuetamente- _estaba resolviendo un problema_ –Shikamaru sonrió y agarrando a Naruto por el cuello lo sentó en el sillón y le dio un gran vaso con un fuerte olor a alcohol- _anda ¡bébetelo, seguro que tus problemas se acaban con esto_ –Naruto agarró el vaso y asintió levemente, lo miró y acordándose de Sasuke susurró para sí- _¡Maldito bastardo!_ –sin saber porque unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por la cara- _¿por qué tienes que burlarte de mi?_ –Shikamaru arqueó una ceja y se acercó hasta Naruto- _¡hey¿estas llorando?...¿ha pasado algo?_ –el rubio se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente- _no, no, es que….me he puesto tonto por beber tanto_ –sonrió falsamente mientras se bebía el vaso de un trago- _¡ponme más Shikamaru, en esta fiesta nos vamos a emborrachar todos!_ –el salón entero tembló cuando media fiesta gritó "!si, bebamos hasta caernos muertos¡", con ese "lema" todos continuaron bebiendo sin parar-

* * *

Naruto abría los ojos poco a poco, la cabeza le iba a estallar, intentó situarse de donde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era que se había puesto a beber aún más cuando un arrogante Sasuke se unió al grupo después de salir del baño, como odiaba a ese bastardo, en unos minutos ya se había hecho amigo de todos…¡incluso de Gaara, que estaba muy hablador después de tanto beber y ya no poseía esa mirada de enfado contínuo. 

_¡Ahhhh mi…cabeza! _–el rubio la movió restregándose contra algo duro y suave en el acto- _¿pero qué…?_ -abrió los ojos impresionado mientras un grito ahogado se quedaba en su garganta, allí pegado a su cara se encontraba el pecho del Uchiha, éste dormía placidamente. Naruto estaba desquiciado y para colmo los brazos del Uchiha estaban fuertemente agarrados a su cintura. Tan suave como pudo se fue soltando del moreno, asustado analizó mejor la situación, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una cama de matrimonio-

_Debe ser la cama de los padres de Shikamaru _–salió de la cama y torpemente se resbaló cayendo al suelo notando también al instante por el frío que sintió que se encontraba completamente desnudo- _mierda…esto….no puede ser _–con amargura una idea le llegó a la cabeza- _por favor, por favor Kami-sama…que no esté desnudo, que no esté desnudo _–lentamente se acercó a Sasuke y con suavidad para no despertarlo levantó un poco la sábana y echó un vistazo al interior- _dios……es inmensa _–se tapó la boca y se agarró los pelos desesperado- _¡no pienses en eso baka, es el bastardo, es un tío, es odioso….y lo peor…¡es que puede que haya perdido mi virginidad con él! _–Sasuke como molesto por los ruidos que hacia el rubio gruñó entre sueños, Naruto asustado miró rápidamente por la habitación viendo que su ropa se encontraba echa un montoncito sobre una silla, tambaleándose se vistió rápidamente y echando un último vistazo al moreno dormido que lucía increíblemente sexy salió corriendo del lugar-

_¡Kusoooo que he hecho…soy un imbécil!...yo…yo.._-bajó las escaleras y echó un vistazo al salón. Sobre el sofá se encontraban un Shikamaru durmiendo a pierna suelta con Ino encima, mientras Kiba, Chouji y Shino se encontraban botados en el suelo acurrucados unos con otros, los ojos del rubio miraron hacia el fondo del salón, Gaara se encontraba durmiendo con los ojos medios abiertos en una silla y una botella de tequila aún en su mano, vacía eso si-

_¡Mierda de fiesta!..puto alcohol…¡nunca más volveré a beber! _–recorrió el salón sin encontrarse a algunos de sus compañeros ni a Neji y Hinata, suponiendo que se habían ido a sus casas- _esto, esto…es un desastre _–rápidamente salió de la casa dando un portazo y corriendo en dirección a la suya- _necesito una ducha, yo, yo…_-de pronto percibió un olor característico sobre su cuerpo y ropa- _¡joder!...su olor…su olor…huelo como Sasuke _–nervioso apretó más el paso, quería llegar a su casa lo antes posible-

* * *

En la casa de Shikamaru el Uchiha abría los ojos y miraba hacia sus manos vacías. 

_Que pena que te hayas despertado antes que yo dobe _–sonriendo suavemente se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa dispuesto a irse a su casa-

* * *

Naruto abría ruidosamente la puerta de su casa, durante el camino a parte de pensar en la burrada que había hecho y en que el Uchiha era demasiado sexy aunque se maldijera por esos pensamientos, se le ocurrió, la según para él, brillante idea de preguntarle a Kakashi, el experto en amores gays, si había alguna forma de averiguar si su cuerpo había dejado de ser virgen, si fuera así, mataría a ese moreno, porque Naruto tenía otra cosa clara, y era que el Uchiha se había aprovechado de él. 

_Maldito aprovechado _–cruzo velozmente el pasillo y llegó hasta la habitación de Kakashi, abrió la puerta de par en par y cuando estaba abriendo la boca para gritar al peligrís que se levantara, se quedó pálido y sudores fríos comenzaron a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Frente a él y en la cama se encontraban un Kakashi desnudo tapándose con sus manos ciertas partes nobles mientras sonreía feliz y un Iruka rojo como un tomate con los pantalones por las rodillas-

_Kaka…..I..I…Iru…etto….¡gomen! _–el rubio cerró la puerta y se metió en el baño abriendo el gripo de agua fría y metiéndose con ropa y todo, necesitaba despejarse y despertar de una vez, fijo que era todo una horrible pesadilla. En la habitación de Kakashi un Iruka se moría de la vergüenza mientras el peligrís con sonrisa pervertida le volvía a bajar el pantalón-

_Venga Iru-chan, te dije, cuando se oyó la puerta, que Naruto es muy rápido y que te iba a pillar con todo por fuera _–sonrió mirando a Iruka- _seguro que ahora está en el baño "desahogándose" después de tan bella visión _–a Kakashi un chorrito de sangre se le escapó por la nariz al recordar el cuerpo de Iruka tenso y marcado por la sorpresa y su rostro levemente sonrojado por la vergüenza- _¡no digas burradas Kakashi! _–le dio un coscorrón el moreno de la cicatriz- _ya no podré mirarle más a la cara _–Iruka abrazaba a Kakashi avergonzado mientras este con sonrisa pervertida pasaba una de sus manos por el trasero de éste- _¡quieres dejar de pensar en obscenidades! _–Kakashi se disculpaba mientras Iruka le volvía a pegar-

* * *

_Pues como ves Naruto-kun….Kakashi-kun y yo….vamos que….él y yo…_-Iruka sudaba de los nervios, no sabía como explicarle que la noche anterior mientras el rubio estaba celebrando su fiesta de cumpleaños Kakashi y él, al salir borrachos del bar donde habían quedado todos los profesores para salir, terminaron yendo hacia casa del peligrís y por consiguiente acostándose- _pues eso Naruto-kun…anoche…Kakashi-kun y yo…._-Iruka cogió aire y cuando iba a volver a hablar Kakashi respondió- _me he tirado a tu profesor de Química¿a que estas orgulloso de mi Naruto? _–sonrió- _¡ya tengo novio! _–comenzó a reírse pervertidamente- _-podremos hacerlo todos los días y a todas horas _–una gotita de sudor resbala por la cabeza de Naruto mientras un Iruka rojo de furia daba patadas a un Kakashi que se reía e intentaba abrazar y besar a su ahora novio- _¡quien ha dicho que seré tu novio!...dios…¿cómo puedes haberle dicho de esta manera eso a tu hijo¿qué pensará de mi?..._-Naruto se levantó y serio pasó por al lado de los adultos, abrió la nevera y se puso un vaso de leche bebiéndoselo de un trago. Los adultos extrañados dejaron de pelearse y un Kakashi serio preguntó- 

_¿Te pasa algo Naruto? _–el rubio se sentó en un sillón y mirando a Kakashi con los ojos vidriosos y levemente sonrojado preguntó- _Kakashi…¿cómo se si me he acostado con un tío? _–Iruka abrió la boca de par en par, sin poder evitarlo se desmayó, mientras Kakashi gritaba feliz por toda la casa que su mayor sueño se había cumplido- _dime Naruto…¿te lo montaste con Gaara, ya decía yo que te miraba mucho..¡no espera, no hables, fue Shikamaru, yo siempre he sabido que siente algo especial por ti –_zarandeó a Naruto- _calla, calla, seguro que es Kiba, tiene pinta de hacerlo como una bestia _–rió pervertidamente- _¿te dolió mucho¿la tenía muy grande¿jugó antes tu lengua con "ella"? _–sangre se escurrió por la nariz del peligrís. Naruto hastiado miró a Kakashi ferozmente entendiendo éste que el rubio no estaba para juegos, Iruka en ese momento se despertaba de su breve colapso y oyó decir al rubio- _¡no es eso nada de eso, yo…..yo…..después de beber mucho_….._me he despertado desnudo al lado de Sasuke¡desnudo también él! _–Iruka abría de nuevo la boca y se volvía a desmayar dramáticamente-

_Hmmm así que la señorita Uchiha es un tío –_Naruto miró ferozmente de nuevo a Kakashi- _vale, vale entiendo, nada de bromas _–suspiró y mirando serio a Naruto le espetó como si nada-_ ¿te duele el culo? _–Naruto miró entre sorprendido y extrañado a Kakashi- _oye no me mires así, cuando Iruka se recupere de sus…..desmayos, fíjate como camina _–el peligrís rió por lo bajo- _si no te duele, es que aún eres virgen, porque me extraña mucho que Sasuke sea del tipo "sometido" _–Naruto se levanto y comenzó a tocarse el culo frenéticamente- _Kakashi….no…no…¡no me duele! _–feliz abrazó a su padre adoptivo- _gracias Kakashi, eres el mejor, lo sabes todo _–el peligrís sonrió feliz para luego mirar picaronamente a Naruto- _bueno, para estar seguros, lo mejor es que le preguntes directamente a él que habéis hecho_ –Naruto se enrojeció fuertemente- _yo…yo…¡el se aprovechó de mí, no "hemos", el "me" hizo a mí _–Kakashi sonrió- _chico listo el Uchiha, fijarse en mi bello y virginal hijo _–Naruto miró mal a Kakashi-

_Vale, vale, venga desayunemos algo y despierta a Iruka _–Kakashi abrió la despensa- _haremos ramen –_Naruto feliz comenzaba a zarandear a su maestro Iruka- _Kakashi…estoy contento de que tu e Iruka…ya sabes _–miró a Kakashi y este guiñándole un ojo le respondió- _di la verdad, estas contento porque vistes que el Uchiha la tenía enorme –_Kakashi se reía como un loco mientras preparaba el ramen y Naruto callado se sonrojaba por enésima vez, centrándose en terminar de levantar a Iruka del suelo y pensando para sí que era verdad que Sasuke la tenía enorme¡pero no se alegraba por ello!-

* * *

El sábado y el domingo se había pasado rápido, Naruto se lo pasó hablando con Kakashi e Iruka y yendo al cine con ellos, al final todo se había normalizado, Iruka consiguió explicarle a Naruto que Kakashi y él habían decidido empezar a salir, que él quería mucho al peligrís desde hacia tiempo y que le había hecho mucha ilusión que Kakashi se le declarara, lástima que lo hiciera borracho y mientras le bajaba los pantalones mirándole con cara de salido total, pero que al fin y al cabo lo había hecho. También le comentó al rubio que prefería que la noticia no se extendiera mucho, sobre todo para evitar comentarios. La verdad que el rubio estaba muy feliz por los dos adultos, se les veía genial juntos, lo único que le fastidiaba era que esos dos días se los había pasado pensando en Sasuke cuando estaba despierto y teniendo sueños extraños con él por las noches. En conclusión, estaba en el coche de camino al instituto y las ganas por ver al Uchiha decrecían llegando a estar bajo mínimos- 

_Ya hemos llegado Naruto_ –Kakashi sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos- _será mejor que te des prisa, llegas 10 minutos tarde a la clase de natación del maestro Gai _–Kakashi sonrió despreocupado mientras Naruto abría los ojos y maldecía a todos los santos por llegar tarde a la clase de ese loco del deporte y la puntualidad-

* * *

_¡Venga Naruto, que se note tu juventud! _–un tipo con un corte de pelo raro, grandes cejas, ojos grandes y redondos, vestido con un bañador de lycra verde que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, animaba al rubio- _te quedan 100 flexiones más por llegar 20 minutos tarde, con ellas harás 200 _–Naruto respiraba dificultosamente, odiaba las flexiones, la verdad que ni cuerpo tenía para ello, mientras sus amigos como Gaara o Neji tenían cuerpos definidos y musculados acorde a su edad, eran a parte altos, luego estaba él, que no pasaba del 165, estaba fibrado por la natación pero su cuerpo no desarrollaba mucho músculo, es más, Kakashi que lo había visto desnudo alguna veces en las últimas semanas cuando se colaba a espiarlo mientras se duchaba, le comentaba con sorna que su cuerpo era demasiado "delicado" y bello para ser rudo y fuerte como el de un hombre, Naruto se miraba constantemente en el espejo y sí, le daba la razón al pervertido de su padre, estaba algo más desarrollado que una chica pero tenía más caderas que un chico, un culo respingón aunque duro y unos abdominales duros pero lisos y tersos, a parte de un pecho marcado de manera delicada- 

_Naruto ¡tu juventud se agota!_, _no pienses tanto y termina de una vez_ _–_la clase miraba como Naruto terminaba las flexiones y éste sudoroso se levantaba costosamente mientras gotitas de sudor recorrían toda su piel morena que sólo estaba tapada por un pequeño bañador. El rubio miró al frente y se encontró con las miradas fijas de Sasuke y Gaara, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse sobre todo al ver al moreno en bañador, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, anchas espaldas, gran pecho marcado y fuerte, abdominales visibles, largas piernas bien formadas y contorneadas y un culo de cine, a parte de un gran paquete como guinda a semejante espectáculo visual, lo malo, era que no sólo él se había dado cuenta, todas las chicas de la clase estaban babeando al lado del Uchiha, e incluso las de cursos mayores silbaban desde las ventanas y gritaban burradas al moreno, pero éste ni se inmutaba su vista estaba clavada en el cuerpo del rubio-

_Venga chicos, comencemos las carreras ¡que se note vuestra juventud! _–un grito desde una de las ventanas que decía "Gai-sensei es el mejor", se escuchó por todo el recinto, todo el mundo supuso que era Rock-Lee el fanático admirador de Gai-sensei. La clase comenzó a prepararse para hacer las carreras, Naruto se puso en la fila y se cohibió al ver que le tocaba competir contra Sasuke y Gaara, los dos seguían con las miradas fijas en el rubio, lo peor era que Naruto notaba que esas miradas eran como….de deseo-

_¿Pero que cosas estoy pensando, sobre todo de Gaara…el Uchiha si es más normal que mire así, es un pervertido _–pensaba el rubio mientras se ponía en posición, miró al lado izquierdo y vio como Sasuke le sonreía y decía- _no me dejaré ganar por un tío con cuerpo de tía _–el rubio enrojeció y furioso se puso en posición lanzándose ferozmente cuando oyó el silbato de Gai-sensei- _te pienso machacar Uchiha creído, eres un baka, un imbécil _–de fondo se oían las voces de las tías gritando "vamos Sasuke eres el mejor y el mas sexy", el rubio aún más cabreado cerró los ojos fuertemente y nadó más rápido, si algo había que hiciera bien en el mundo, era nadar, pero no se dio cuenta que llegaba al final de la piscina y con todas sus ganas se dio un golpe contra el muro, quedándose boca abajo e inconsciente-

* * *

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado, miró para todos los lados y vio que se encontraba en el mismo precipicio con el llevaba soñando desde hace días, se volvió a sobresaltar al escuchar una voz conocidagirándose hacia el lugar que provenía, quedando de espaldas al precipicio. 

_Estaba muy preocupado…cuando te diste ese golpe en la piscina y el agua comenzó a teñirse de rojo, pensé que mi corazón se paraba _–Sasuke extendía la mano hacia Naruto y le acarició la mejilla- _prométeme que tendrás más cuidado –_Naruto asintió sin poder hablar, la expresión que tenía el Uchiha lo había dejado sin palabra, era de alivio y preocupación-_ llevo toda la tarde esperando a que despiertes….yo…_-Naruto se separó del Uchiha y sin darse cuenta se resbaló por el precipicio, comenzó a caer asustado notando que pronto llegaría al suelo, miró hacia arriba y se quedó sorprendido, Sasuke se había votado detrás de él y llegando a su altura lo abrazó-

_Siempre te protegeré _–el Uchiha hizo que Naruto quedara bocarriba y éste notó como todo el golpe contra el suelo se lo llevaba Sasuke-

* * *

Sobresaltado se despertó en la camilla de la enfermería del instituto, su respiración se relajó, el sueño, había sido tan real esta vez, se levantó con algo de dolor de cabeza y comenzó a buscar su ropa, en ese momento la puerta del baño de la enfermería se abría apareciendo un Sasuke serio. 

_Por fin te despiertas dobe, Kakashi me dejó un recado para ti, dijo que fueras a casa de Shikamaru que habría mucho__ ruido esta noche en tu casa…..¿estas en obras? _–Naruto maldecía internamente a Kakashi mientras seguía buscando su ropa- _Naruto, tu ropa está aquí, toma _–el Uchiha pasó delante de Naruto y le pasó su ropa-

_Por cierto, Shikamaru me ha dicho luego, que estaria en su casa con Ino, que era mejor que buscaras otro sitio, yo le dije que podías quedarte en mi casa _–la mirada del Uchiha se volvió tensa-

_Si…si…si no hay más remedio…yo…de todas formas…quería hablar contigo de ciertas cosas _–Naruto aún estaba impresionado por el sueño, sabía que era un sueño, pero había sido tan real, no sabía si era por el golpe, pero su percepción sobre Sasuke había cambiado-

_Gracias por cuidar de mi todo este rato _–el rubio se sonrojó-

_No es nada usuratonkachi _–Sasuke sonrió levemente de manera arrogante- "_siempre te protegeré"_

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido, el Uchiha extendió su mano y Naruto cohibido la agarró

_Venga, seguro que tienes hambre, en mi casa te haré ramen, Kakashi me dijo que te gustaba mucho _–Sasuke miraba serio al frente mientras tiraba de Naruto-

_Ha…hai _–el rubio se dejaba arrastrar, en su mente una pregunta estaba ahora mismo clavada…¿había sido todo un sueño, se colocó el pelo bien mientras sonreía para sí, lo que pensaba no eran mas que boberías, Sasuke estaba siendo amable, nada más, seguro que estaba arrepentido por haberse metido desnudo en la misma cama y esa era su forma de disculparse. Sonriendo siguió a Sasuke mientras pensaba que tal vez el Uchiha no fuera tan mala persona y que tal vez pudieran llegar a ser "amigos"-

* * *

**Bueno siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero estoy de exámenes :P, pronto tendréis también la actualización de mi otro fic "Las alas de un ángel" (cof cof como me gusta hacerme publicidad XDD)**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, que pensáis ¿los sueños son reales o no? Jijiji ¿es tan pervertido Kakashi como parece? xD y sobre todo ¿estará tan bueno Sasuke en bañador? xDDDD**

**Ahora comentaré brevemente las reviews que me han dejado, muchas gracias a todos/as por cierto, no me esperaba tantas ., cada vez que leo una me dan muchas más ganas de escribir a parte que con lo que comentáis se sacan buenas ideas que plagio jiojio :P**

**

* * *

**

_**Reviews**_

**_Naruko-xan:_**Gracias, me ha gustado mucho tu review, sobre todo lo que te encantó el primer capi jeje :P, espero que este 2º no te defraude ;-). Ya me contarás si Kakashi te ha parecido más o menos pervertido que en el 1º xD

**_Estherkyubi:_**Gracias por tu review, pues sobre el lemon, tardará, no mucho creo, pero tardará xD es que nunca he escrito uno y tengo que mentalizarme primero xDDD. Sobre Gaara y sus miradas…pues es Gaara, pero tranquilas/os no sufre de falta de visión ni estrabismo xDD

**_Lovekiba89:_** Gracias por el review, pues aquí está la actualización y como ves Kakashi sigue metiéndose con el Uchiha xD aunque en este capi ha sido poco, tengo la sensación que en el próximo cuando estén en clase se meterá aún más con él, no sé porqué xDD

**_Maca-chan15: _**Gracias por el review, pues como ves Kakashi sigue aún más pervertido xD me encanta imaginármelo así . todo obseso xD, y tranquila no lo harán tan pronto, todavía falta, en el horizonte se ven nubes de tormentas y obstáculos (cara maligna) xDDD

**_Himeno-Asakura:_** Gracias por el review! ., pues sí, Sasuke va a saco y si fuera por él desde el primer párrafo se lo estaba montando con Naru xDD pero ya le he dicho que las cosas van poco a poco :P

**_Kennich:_** Gracias por el review me ha encantado, pues sí, más o menos de eso va la cosa, los sueños pueden conectarnos y….no pienso decir más :P, seguid leyendo para enteraros ;-)


	3. Dormir con Sasuke traerá problemas

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, estos son dobles contratados con ganas de orgía xDD**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a Lovekiba89, Himeno-Asakura, Maca-chan15 y sobre todo a Naruko-xan por sus reviews, muchas gracias, me dais muchos ánimos para continuar .**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este rato _–el rubio se sonrojó-

_No es nada usuratonkachi _–Sasuke sonrió levemente de manera arrogante- "_siempre te protegeré"_

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido, el Uchiha extendió su mano y Naruto cohibido la agarró

_Venga, seguro que tienes hambre, en mi casa te haré ramen, Kakashi me dijo que te gustaba mucho _–Sasuke miraba serio al frente mientras tiraba de Naruto-

_Ha…hai _–el rubio se dejaba arrastrar, en su mente una pregunta estaba ahora mismo clavada…¿había sido todo un sueño, se colocó el pelo bien mientras sonreía para sí, lo que pensaba no eran mas que boberías, Sasuke estaba siendo amable, nada más, seguro que estaba arrepentido por haberse metido desnudo en la misma cama y esa era su forma de disculparse. Sonriendo siguió a Sasuke mientras pensaba que tal vez el Uchiha no fuera tan mala persona y que tal vez pudieran llegar a ser "amigos"-

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Dormir con Uchiha Sasuke traerá problemas**

Un silencio incómodo estaba presente entre los dos, Naruto no sabía de que hablar, su corazón latía fuertemente, durante todo el camino no había parado de pensar en Sasuke, el sueño del acantilado y el día que se despertó en la misma cama con él…¿qué le estaba pasando?

_Oe Naruto_ –de pronto la voz del Uchiha lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

_Di…dime_ –el rubio tragó saliva-

_Se está haciendo de noche ¿puedes apretar el paso?_

El rubio se sonrojó al darse cuenta que mientras pensaba Sasuke tenía que arrastrarlo e iban demasiado lentos

_Ha…hai, lo siento, yo…estaba pensando_ –se disculpó mientras comenzaba a caminar al ritmo del Uchiha-

_No importa_ –fue lo único que dijo el moreno mientras seguía caminando-

_Ne Sasuke…etto…yo_ –Naruto tragó saliva, tal vez no era el momento pero el rubio sentía que tenía que preguntar-

_De eso hablaremos en la casa_ –el moreno como leyéndole el pensamiento interrumpió a Naruto y siguió tirando de él-

Después de estar unos 15 minutos más caminando en silencio, Sasuke se paró frente a una gran casa, un inmenso y precioso jardín daba paso a la puerta de ésta, Naruto estaba maravillado pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Sasuke vivía demasiado cerca de él, se encontraban en el mismo barrio.

_Sasuke…¿cómo es que vivimos tan cerca y nunca te había visto?_ –el rubio puso gesto pensativo-

_Mira que eres dobe ¿acaso no ponías asunto cuando me presente el primer día que fui a clases?_ –el moreno bufó molesto de que Naruto en verdad no le estuviera poniendo asunto-

_Si, si puse asunto, ahora que recuerdo dijiste que venías de lejos_ –el rubio se sonrojó- _perdona por la pregunta tonta, es que estoy nervioso, salvo con Shikamaru, nunca me he quedado en casa de nadie más, me da vergüenza presentarme de repente, no sé si tus padres querrán que yo…_

Sasuke se giró hacia el rubio, su mirada parecía…¿triste?

_Yo…no tengo padres, vivo con mi hermano mayor, él está ahora en viaje de negocios, así que no te preocupes_ –el moreno se giró y comenzó a abrir la puerta-

Naruto se tapó la boca, había metido la pata, seguro que Sasuke se había enfadado

_Entremos dobe, comenzaré a preparar la cena, por lo lento que eres ya casi es de noche._ -Naruto fue a protestar molesto y notó como el moreno sonreía levemente, así que no se había enfadado, el rubio sin saber porqué se sentía aliviado, no le hubiera gustado que Sasuke se enfadara con él-

_Siéntate ahí mientras hago la cena_ –el moreno señalo unos taburetes que estaban pegados a la barra de la cocina-

_Vale_ –el rubio se sentó y comenzó a mirar como el moreno preparaba todo, la verdad que era muy diestro, a parte que se le notaba que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo- _Sasuke ¿como aprendiste a cocinar?_

_Como mi hermano se encarga de los negocios y suele pasarse semanas sin venir por aquí, tomé clases para poder desenvolverme_ –el moreno serio comenzaba a cortar unas verduras para el ramen-

_Je, nunca hubiera pensando que el serio y creído Sasuke Uchiha fuera tan buena ama de casa_ –Naruto le sacó la lengua riendo cuando el moreno lo miró algo molesto. La verdad era que se lo estaba pasando muy bien con éste-

Pasaron unos minutos donde Sasuke comenzó a explicarle a Naruto como preparar un buen ramen, el rubio prestaba atención en todo, tal vez aprendiera a cocinar algo mejor mientras lo miraba y así Kakashi no se quejaría tanto de su comida, aunque ahora tenía a Iruka, una sonrisa cruzó su cara

_¿De qué estas tan contento dobe?_ –preguntó el moreno curioso-

_¿Ah?..Na-nada_ –rió tontamente-

_El ramen ya está, sentémonos a comer_ –el Uchiha cogió el caldero y lo llevó hasta la mesa, cuando el moreno cargó el caldero con sus brazos Naruto notó algo extraño-

_Sasuke…¿te duele la espalda, es que caminas medio raro_ –el moreno se paró y respondió calmadamente-

_No es nada, hoy me di un leve tirón en la clase de Gai-sensei mientras nadábamos, por eso llegaste antes que yo a chocarte con el muro y quedarte inconsciente….baka_ –el moreno sonrió con superioridad y dejó el caldero en la mesa-

_Mira que eres imbécil y capullo…lo de la piscina, fue un lapsus_ –dijo el rubio molesto llevando unos platos y vasos a la mesa-

_Si, si, un lapsus, uno que hizo que te comieras el muro_ –el Uchiha comenzó a reírse mientras Naruto se quedaba callado y se sonrojaba al ver lo guapo que era el moreno cuando lo hacia, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

_Dobe ¿por qué me miras tanto, tengo algo en la cara?_ –preguntó con burla-

_Déjame en paz y comamos ya ¡que me muero de hambre dattebayo!_ –Naruto se sentó y comenzó a servirse ramen-

_Deja que traiga los palillos_ –Sasuke fue a la cocina y volvió al momento con dos pares de palillos- _¿no pensarías comer con las manos¿no, dobe?_ –sonrió haciendo que Naruto se quedara embobado de nuevo-

_Etto..yo…¡slurp!_ –Naruto comenzó a engullir para disimular su sonrojo mientras Sasuke extrañado hacia lo mismo-

_Oye Naruto, antes querías decirme algo ¿no? cuando veníamos de camino a la casa_

_Cof, cof…yo…cof, cof_ –Naruto casi se atraganta con el ramen, y es que ¿cómo podía Sasuke pretender que mientras comían semejante maravilla, porque la comida estaba increíble, le contara que su preocupación era averiguar que habían hecho la noche que se quedaron en la misma cama?

_No comas tan rápido dobe, que te atragantas_ –el Uchiha seguía comiendo tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar al rubio fijamente-

_Pues…yo…sólo_ –Naruto tragaba saliva, hasta de pronto se le habían quitado las ganas de comer, estaba muy nervioso-

_Quieres saber que hicimos esa noche en la fiesta ¿no?_ –el Uchiha seguía comiendo tranquilamente mientras un Naruto rojo como un tomate asentía débilmente-

_Me aproveché de ti_ –Sasuke soltó aquello sin dejar de comer y sin dejar de mirar al rubio, a éste los palillos se le cayeron al suelo mientras la vena de la sien se le hinchaba, cuando iba a gritarle un par de barbaridades al moreno, éste lo interrumpió-

_Hice lo mismo que estaba haciendo media fiesta_ –sonrió con superioridad-

Naruto se sentó abatido en la silla¿lo mismo que media fiesta¿que quería decir Sasuke con eso?

_Verás, cuando salimos de nuestra "conversación" del cuartito, yo fui a "lavarme" las manos, al salir del baño me dirigí a donde estabas y…_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

_¡Tú bastardo de mierda!...¿aún no te has ido de mi fiesta de cumpleaños¡vete de aquí_! –Naruto se cruzaba de brazos molesto, mientras Sasuke ignorándolo se sentaba enfrente, se notaba que todos estaban muy bebidos, mientras Naruto comenzaba a ingerir alcohol a grandes cantidades-

_Pues verás…¿Chuclilla era?_ –preguntaba un chico totalmente borracho de la misma clase del rubio sentándose al lado de Sasuke-

_Uchiha_ –respondía el moreno sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio que parecía molesto porque sus amigos hablaran con él-

_Pues eso, Chocilla, verás, tu a mi me pareces muy guapa, pienso igual que Kakashi, eres demasiado mona ¿qué te parece si…._ –Sasuke empujó al chico quitándoselo de encima mientras se acordaba de Kakashi y toda su familia, el chico rechazado y con el corazón roto se alejo de allí sollozando-

_¡Naruto toma otro vaso!_ –Shikamaru le daba otro gran vaso de alcohol al rubio, que en menos de 5 minutos ya se había bebido 6 y comenzaba a tambalearse-

_Ya no me des ni uno más Shika, estoy muy mareado_ –el rubio rió tontamente-

_Tu, Uchiha_ –una voz grave y notándose en su tono grandes síntomas de borrachera, acompañada de una mirada (modo malose on) y algo perdida se clavaban en el moreno- _deja de mirar a Naruto_

_Cállate_ –el moreno miró al chico que le hablaba, era ese al que llamaban Gaara-

_¿Te crees que vas a ser algo con él? pues que sepas que es muy famoso en el instituto, no eres el único que vas tras de él_ –sonrió con superioridad el chico pelirrojo e hipó de la borrachera que llevaba, estaba casi a punto de quedarse dormido del pedo-

_Ya veo¿a ti también te gusta? eres poca cosa para él_ –Sasuke curvó con arrogancia sus labios-

_Eres un…-_Gaara levantó el puño dispuesto a pegar al Uchiha tambaleándose de lo borracho que estaba y cayendo en una silla quedó allí estático, como si se hubiera dormido-

_¡Gaara¿tú también hablabas con ese imbécil?_ –Naruto molesto bebía otro vaso- _sois todos unos traidores_ –decía entre dientes mientras le tiraba a Gaara una botella vacía de tequila cayendo esta sobre sus manos, siendo al momento fuertemente agarrada por Gaara entre sueños-

De pronto una música comenzó a sonar y Naruto como si fuera un resorte se levantó mientras gritaba animado.

_¡Siiiiii! adoro esta canción ¿quién viene a bailar?_ –el rubio comenzó a bailar en medio del salón, Sasuke lo miraba casi embobado, la verdad que lo hacia muy bien, demasiado bien-

_¡Así se baila Naruto, eres el mejor…!tío bueno¡_ –Ino totalmente desinhibida gritaba y animaba al rubio que comenzaba a moverse cada vez mas sensualmente, cosa que molestaba al Uchiha porque bastantes chicas y algunos chicos lo miraban con ganas de comérselo-

_Rubito ven aquí_ –un chico alto y fuerte atrajo al rubio contra sí mientras Naruto comenzaba a moverse en torno a este, Sasuke supuso que debía ser de una clase superior y que era uno de "esos" sobre los que Gaara le había hablado. Como si hubiera prendido el fuego, en cuestión de segundos Naruto estaba rodeado por unos cuantos chicos y chicas más que bebidos que no dejaban de pasar sus manos por cualquier rincón de éste, Sasuke bastante molesto se levantó y apartó a empujones a todos agarrando al rubio y comenzando a bailar con él-

_¿Pero qué?..-_Naruto intento zafarse pero los brazos del moreno lo tenían bien agarrado-

_¿Vas a huir Naruto¿tienes miedo de quedar en ridículo delante de tus amigos al ver que bailo yo mejor que tu?_ –el Uchiha sonrió con superioridad y Naruto cayendo en el juego comenzó a bailar aún más pegado a Sasuke excitando a éste-

_No perderé contra un imbécil como tú_ –decía el rubio completamente borracho aunque para maravilla de Sasuke coordinaba su cuerpo increíblemente bien incluso en ese estado-

_¡Naruto…Sasuke!...¿pero qué?_ –Sakura aparecía en ese momento con visibles marcas en su cara de haber estado llorando un buen rato. Volviendo hacer amago de ponerse a llorar desapareció de la fiesta saliendo por la puerta de la casa-

_¿Quién era esa Sasuke-teme?_ –preguntaba un Naruto ahora casi cayéndose-

_Veo que el alcohol ya te ha llegado del todo a la cabeza_ –el Uchiha sonrió y cargo a Naruto en su espalda- _nos vamos a casa_ –dijo serio-

_¡No, no! Kakashi no puede verme así, además hoy salía con Iruka y los demás profes y estaba muy ilusionado, me dijo que iba a declarar….broaghhh_ –el rubio vomitó sobre toda la espalda de Sasuke y medio cuerpo suyo-

_¡Joder Usuratonkachi, que me gustes no significa que deje que me vomites encima_ –el moreno molesto comenzó a caminar-

_Jeje ¿de verdad te gusto tanto?_ –el rubio comenzó a sonreír tontamente- _tu a mi me caes fatal, eres un creído, un pedante, un pesado_ –Naruto metió una de sus manos por el pelo de Sasuke acariciándoselo- _eres todo eso y eres un imbécil muuuuuuuy guapo_ –volvió a reír tontamente mientras Sasuke se sonrojaba un poco y Naruto hacia amago de volver a vomitar-

_Será mejor que nos quedemos por aquí, estas fatal y paso de dejarte aquí sólo con toda esta manada de buitres esperando hincarte el diente_ –el Uchiha comenzó a subir las escaleras, abrió la primera puerta que encontró y vio una cama de matrimonio-

_Aquí nos quedamos, desvístete Naruto, no puedes dormir todo vomitado_ –cuando el Uchiha miró a Naruto este estaba ya quitándose la ropa interior haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara notoriamente, tambaleándose el rubio intentó meterse en la cama lo que ocasionó que se resbalara y cayera de rodillas al piso dejando todo su culo en la mejor posición que Sasuke nunca hubiera imaginado, terminándose de desvestir y quedándose en ropa interior el moreno metió a Naruto en la cama como pudo-

_Naruto yo dormiré en el suelo_ –Sasuke hizo ademán de alejarse de la cama pero Naruto lo agarró fuertemente-

_No me dejes solo, no me dejes_…-el Uchiha miró a Naruto y se sorprendió al ver como este sollozaba-

_Naruto ¿qué te pasa?_ –el moreno le limpió las lágrimas-

_Padre, madre ¿por qué me dejasteis¿por qué?_ –apretó más el brazo de Sasuke-

_Shhh Naruto no llores, tienes a Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei y….a mí, no estas solo_ –el moreno se sentó en la cama mientras Naruto se abrazaba al cuerpo de este-

_Duerme conmigo_ –Naruto no paraba de sollozar-

_Va-vale_ –Sasuke se metió en la cama y Naruto se pegó a él fuertemente haciendo que un problema le creciera al Uchiha entre las piernas-

_Gracias Sasuke, gracias por no dejarme sólo, al final, no eres tan mala…persona_ –Naruto comenzó a respirar acompasadamente dándose cuenta Sasuke que se había dormido-

**Fin del Flashback**

**

* * *

**

_Y eso fue todo, como ves, no te hice nada_ –sonrió burlonamente-

_Joder…¿baile así con todos esos¿Sakura nos vio bailando¿te vomite¿me viste desnudo!_? –Naruto se sonrojaba- _¿te pedí que durmieras conmigo?_! –el rubio se tiraba de los pelos desesperado- _¡no podré volver nunca más al instituto!_

_Tranquilo dobe, hoy nadie se acordaba de nada, todos estabais muy borrachos, demasiado borrachos_ –Sasuke curvó sus labios arrogantemente, al momento que Naruto se acordaba de algo-

_¡Bastardo¿por qué estabas desnudo completamente por la mañana si me dijiste que te acostaste conmigo en ropa interior?_ -el rubio señaló acusadoramente al moreno-

_Ah…eso_ –el Uchiha se encogió de hombros- _te pegabas tanto a mí que la ropa interior me molestaba, así que me la quité_ –contestó despreocupadamente- _y tu ¿cómo sabias que dormí desnudo¿echaste un vistazo o notaste mi "cosa" contra tu piel?_ –el Uchiha se echó a reír divertido-

_¡Baka, no noté nada contra mi piel!_ –gritó molesto Naruto-

_Ah… ¿así que levantaste la sábana para ver como la tenía de grande?_ –el moreno volvió a reírse mientras agarraba las manos de un sonrojado y molesto rubio para evitar que le pegara-

_Sasuke-teme_ –resoplaba furioso el rubio mientras intentaba golpearlo-

_De verdad Naruto_ –el Uchiha lo miró y se puso completamente serio- _me gustó bastante dormir abrazado a ti_ –la mirada oscura se clavaba en los iris azules de Naruto-

_Yo…yo…-_el rubio dejó su intentó de golpear al Uchiha-

_Anda dobe, vete y date una ducha, te buscaré algo de ropa mientras_ –Sasuke se levantó y desapareció por un pasillo-

_¿Qué ha…pasado?...¿por qué mi corazón….late tan rápido?_ –el kitsune se llevó la mano al pecho preocupado mientras miraba el pasillo por donde el Uchiha se había marchado- _¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?_ –apretó más fuerte sus manos contra su pecho-

* * *

Naruto salía del baño completamente vestido con la ropa que el Uchiha le había dejado, esto era un pantalón corto azul que seria de Sasuke cuando este tenía 5 años menos por lo apretado que le quedaba y una camisetilla sin mangas blanca que resaltaba aún más el moreno de la piel y los ojos azules de Naruto, a parte del pelo completamente despeinado- 

_Sasuke…ya he…terminado_ –dijo un Naruto algo avergonzado. Sasuke lo miró y aunque por fuera parecía serio, por dentro la boca le llegaba al piso y las babas escurrían por ella, el rubio se veía…irresistible-

_Naruto…estas ridículo, como esta mañana con ese bañador tan corto_ –Sasuke recordó a Naruto haciendo flexiones y como este al levantarse estaba lleno de pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalando por su cuerpo, antes de que la sangre saliera por su nariz entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras si-

_¡Ni se te ocurra espiarme dobe!_ –gritó burlón-

_¡Quién quiere espiar a un creído como tu!_ –Naruto se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a pasar canales- _Sasuke ¿de verdad soy tan feo?_ –por segunda vez en esa noche se volvió a llevar las manos al pecho-

* * *

El agua caliente caía copiosamente sobre el perfecto, marcado y bello cuerpo del Uchiha, su pelo azulado y sobre todo su flequillo se pegaban contra su cara mientras éste jadeaba aguantándose las ganas por gritar el nombre de cierto rubio 

_Ahhh…Na-naruto…eres…perfecto_ –Sasuke se agarraba su miembro fuertemente excitado mientras pensaba en el rubio con la ropa que le había prestado, en el rubio en bañador y sudado y sobre todo en el rubio de rodillas mostrándole su preciosa retaguardia-

_Ahhhh_ –el moreno comenzó a masturbarse lenta y pausadamente sin dejar de imaginarse al rubio en mil y una posturas, todas, mientras susurraba su nombre, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo cuando su erección se ponía cada vez más dura, Sasuke cerraba fuertemente los ojos y jadeaba bajito de placer-

_Na-naruto…Na-naruto…eres….eres ¡sólo mío!_ –se mordió el brazo para acallar el grito de placer cuando terminó descargando toda su esencia en su mano, dejando que el agua se la llevara-

_Ahhh, tendré que conformarme con esto hasta que te me entregues…Naruto, lástima que hoy no pueda frotarme contra tu piel como el otro día_ –sonrió pervertidamente al recordar un detalle que omitió de la versión que le contó a Naruto de lo sucedido-

* * *

**Flashback**

_Papá…mamá_ –unas lagrimas bajaban por la cara del rubio mientras dormía. Sasuke conmovido por la visión y completamente empalmado por la cercanía del rubio, llevaba media hora sin poder dormir-

_Kuso…tengo…que conseguir….relajarme_ –el Uchiha miraba el techo mientras respiraba profundamente-

_Mmmmm_ –el rubio suspirando se pegó entre sueños aún más al moreno y entrelazó una de sus piernas con las del Uchiha, este sin poder aguantarse ni un momento más se quitó lentamente la ropa interior que comenzaba a molestarle y entrelazó su cuerpo completamente con el de Naruto-

_Na…naruto…ahhh…na..ruto_ –el moreno comenzó a friccionar su palpitante erección con cuidado contra la piel del rubio, no quería despertarlo y menos ahora que notaba la deliciosa piel del rubio rozar contra su poderosa herramienta-

_Ahhh…siiii_ –Sasuke mordió la almohada evitando gemir alto mientras aumentaba el ritmo con el que se restregaba contra el rubio, sintiendo que ya estaba a punto de venirse se giró hacia el otro lado rápidamente y agarrando un cojín de la cama que estaba en el suelo lo apretó contra su erección descargándose en él-

_Ahhhh Na…ruto, Naruto_ –Sasuke suspirando entrecortadamente y sudando un poco se colocó al lado del rubio bocarriba, el rubio como notando su falta de contacto se posicionó sobre el pecho del Uchiha y volvió a pegar su cuerpo-

_Siento haberte hecho esto Naruto_ –Sasuke soltó el cojín otra vez en el suelo y metió sus manos entre el pelo rubio y sedoso, comenzando a acariciarlo- _pero sino lo hubiera hecho, no podría haberme controlado, te amo tanto que me es imposible controlarme a tu lado_ –tiernamente el Uchiha beso la frente del rubio y cerró los ojos mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio fuertemente-

**Fin del Flashback**

**

* * *

**

_Sasuke llevas mucho en el baño ¿estas bien? _–la voz de Naruto se oyó detrás de la puerta, el moreno se sobresaltó y cerrando la ducha contestó-

_Si, me estoy secando ya salgo_ –se secó completamente todo el cuerpo y se vistió con una camisa negra larga y un pantalón corto del mismo color, tenía que tapar ese horrible moratón. Sasuke se palpó la zona y se quejó suavemente, mierda de morado, ahora no podría estar sin camisa luciéndose ante Naruto por esa estúpida marca en su espalda, la verdad, pensó que la caída no había sido tan fuerte, en el fondo, era todo un sueño. Suspiró y mirándose la cara una última vez en el espejo para colocarse seximente su pelo semihúmedo, salió del baño-

_¿Me echabas de menos dobe?_ –curvó su boca arrogantemente-

_¡En tus sueños Sasuke-teme!...yo…sólo…estaba aburrido_ –se sentó en el sillón siendo imitado por Sasuke, el sillón era tan pequeño que quedaron algo apretados-

_¿No puedes sentarte en el suelo Sasuke?_ –preguntó Naruto agobiado por la cercanía del moreno-

_Es mi casa y este mi sillón, siéntate tu en el suelo_ –bufó molesto-

_Y una mierda, si me siento ahí me pondré enfermo, prefiero tenerte pegado_ –el rubio se sonrojó al momento por lo dicho mientras Sasuke reía para sí-

_Oye dobe ¿qué ves?_ –Sasuke miraba divertido la pantalla en ella se veía una cría de zorro jugar tiernamente con una cría de pantera negra-

_Un documental ¿no tienes ojos?_ –contestó burlonamente el rubio-

_Se parecen a nosotros_ –rió contento el Uchiha mientras Naruto se sonrojaba sin saber porque, tal vez fuera porque en ese momento la cría de pantera lamía la cabeza y barriga de la cría de zorro-

_Tu eres más bien una culebra Sasuke-teme_ –dijo el rubio sacándole la lengua-

_Y tu una hiena fea_ –contestó con superioridad el moreno, haciendo aquellas palabras mella en Naruto-

_¿Tan feo te parezco?_ –agachó la cabeza-

_¿Nani?_ –dijo el moreno atento a la pantalla al ver que la cría de pantera se montaba por detrás a la cría de zorro mientras jugaban, la imaginación de Sasuke volaba y ese acto inocente le parecía otra cosa más apetecible-

_¡Soy feo, vale! …pero ¡deja de recordármelo!_ –molesto se levantó y se metió en un cuarto mientras decía- ¡_me voy a dormir¡_

_¿Pero qué…?_ –Sasuke sobresaltado por el grito vio la reacción de Naruto y como este se encerraba…..en el armario de los abrigos-

_Dobe…¿quién ha dicho que seas feo? a parte, mi cuarto, no es ese_ –rió burlonamente-

_Déjame en paz_ –el rubio salió del armario disgustado- _dime donde dormiré de una vez_

Sasuke suspiró

_A mi hermano no le gusta que toquen nada suyo, mucho menos que duerman en su cama, el sillón de la sala es incómodo y pequeño como ves, no hay más futones en la casa ya que no recibo muchos invitados…así que…_-el moreno miró al rubio-

_¿En tu cama contigo otra vez?_ –Naruto abrió la boca incrédulo- _¡ni de coña!_ –se cruzó de brazos molesto-

_Pues eso o duermes en el suelo_ –contestó serio- _y no tengo mas mantas ni almohadas salvo las mías_ –el Uchiha adoptó una sonrisa triunfal-

_¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres odioso?_ –respondió Naruto mientras lo miraba-

_Nop, todos dicen que estoy muy bueno_ –le guiñó un ojo- _venga, sígueme_ –Sasuke agarró la mano del rubio y lo llevó hasta su cuarto-

_Esp…!espera¡_ -el rubio se sonrojo por enésima vez sin saber porqué cuando entró en la habitación del moreno, ésta estaba decorada de acuerdo a la personalidad del Uchiha, sencilla, cómoda y al mismo tiempo bonita-

_Es…es muy bonita _–Naruto miraba embobado todo el cuarto-

_Lo sé, me refleja perfectamente_ –sonrió con chulería el Uchiha- _puedes irte metiendo en la cama, eso sí, no te quites hoy la ropa, no podría soportarlo_ –el Uchiha miró serio a Naruto y éste tomándoselo todo como otra burla del moreno hacia su físico comenzó a quedarse desnudo, dejándose sólo unos calzoncillos que Sasuke le había prestado con dibujitos de una mini pantera negra-

_Pues te jodes porque tengo calor, si mi cuerpo te repugna tanto, tápate los ojos_ –molesto se metió dentro de la cama-

_No es eso…yo…-_Sasuke suspiró y se metió en la cama, aunque fuera grande, esta no lo era tanto e irremediablemente las piernas de los dos chicos se rozaban sin poder evitarlo, cosa que hacia que a Sasuke se le subiera la temperatura y comenzara a sudar del calor-

_¿Podrías despegarte un poco Naruto?...yo…-_el rubio no dejo que terminara-

_Oh perdone señor Uchiha el perfecto y soy más sexy que tu_ –dijo con ironía el rubio- _no, no puedo despegarme más, incluso, me estoy saliendo ahora de la cama así que me voy a pegar un poco más_ –Naruto con intención de molestar al Uchiha se giró hacia él y se pegó completamente mientras lo miraba desafiante-

_Naruto..te..tengo calor_ –el Uchiha sudaba notoriamente-

_Oh perdone señor Uchiha tengo calor por el asco_ –Naruto agarró la camisa del moreno- _quítatela y así no tendrás calor, aunque pegaras tu noble piel contra mi horrible cuerpo_ –el rubio sin escuchar las protestas de Sasuke tiró fuertemente de la camisa de éste para quitársela haciendo que el Uchiha chillara de dolor-

_¡Ahhh gilipollas!_ –el rubio terminó de sacarle la camisa asustado y arrepentido, miró al Uchiha y se fijó que este tenía un gesto horrible de dolor y una de sus manos se dirigía a su espalda-

_Baka…déjame verte esa zona, llevas toda la tarde con dolor, yo suelo curar a Kakashi, tal vez pueda hacer algo_ –Sasuke miró furioso a Naruto, éste se achicó un poco pero la curiosidad y la preocupación pudo más, le dio la vuelta a Sasuke y se llevó las manos a la boca asustado-

_Sa…suke…¿qué te ha pasado?_ –a Naruto le temblaban las manos, un inmenso morado le cubría toda la espalda, esta tenía un aspecto horrible, era verde, parecía que Sasuke se había llevado un fuerte golpe contra algo-

_Usuratonkachi…¡quítate de encima!_ –Naruto se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el culo del Uchiha- _me aplastas_

Naruto sin escuchar pasaba delicadamente su dedos por el moratón con cara de preocupación

_Sasuke ¿tienes alguna crema antiflamatoria?_ –preguntó con preocupación-

_¿Nani?...¡déjame, no necesito que me cuides, no me duele, fue un golpe tonto_! –Naruto apretó suavemente el morado gritando el Uchiha de dolor- _¿quieres matarme usuratonkachi!_

_¡Tienes crema o no!_ –gritó Naruto con un sollozo ahogado. Sasuke impresionado se calló de golpe y asintió-

_Está en esa mesilla de ahí_ –pegó su cara contra la almohada sonrojándose al sentir como Naruto abría el bote de crema, echaba un poco sobre el morado y comenzaba a extenderla con delicadeza-

_Sasuke…esto…es horrible…¿cómo..?_ –el moreno lo interrumpió-

_Fue una caída tonta en la piscina cuando te llevábamos a la enfermeria_ –dijo rápidamente esperando que el rubio se lo tragara-

_Ahh...por eso te tardabas tanto en el baño, seguro que intentabas curarte...¡debiste avisarme!_ –respondió molesto-

_¿Qué querías, verme de nuevo desnudo?...¡ahhh!_ –el Uchiha se volvió a quejar cuando sintió que Naruto apretaba el morado como represalia por el comentario-

_¿Ya no te ríes Uchiha?_ –contestó Naruto burlón mientras continuó masajeando con delicadeza la zona-

El Uchiha suspiraba mientras sentía todo el peso de Naruto sobre él, la verdad que pesaba como una chica, casi ni lo notaba y sus manos eran tan suaves y delicadas, que si seguía así volvería a empalmarse

_Naruto ya está….muchas_ _gracias_ –se sonrojó- _¿podemos dormir?_

El rubio asintió y se separó, echándose a su lado, quedando sus caras casi pegadas, sintiendo el aliento el uno en el otro.

_Sasuke_ –el moreno giró la cara hacia el otro lado antes de que Naruto continuara hablando-

_Durmamos_ –respondió secamente y es que Sasuke estaba en su límite, tener a Naruto, tan cerca, tan bello, tan atento…era insoportable para sus hormonas-

_Yo sólo quería decirte…..que si te duele en cualquier momento de la noche, me avises_ –Naruto se separó un poco de Sasuke para no molestarlo ¿por qué se había puesto tan serio de pronto?-

_Naruto_ –la voz del Uchiha sonaba grave-

_Dime_ –respondió el kitsune abatido por sus pensamientos-

_¿Podrías pegarte a mí y abrazarme por la cintura?_ –el rubio y el moreno se sonrojaron al unísono aunque ninguno se vio- _la crema está muy fría y me estoy congelando_

_Va-vale_ –el rubio asintió y abrazó a Sasuke como quería, se sentía tan bien, posar su brazo sobre la fuerte y marcada cintura del Uchiha, a Naruto unas cosquillas le comenzaron a vibrar por el estómago-

_Oyasumi-nasai…Sasuke-kun_ –se apretó contra él-

_Oyasumi-nasai_ –dijo el moreno mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos con felicidad-

* * *

La mañana llegó y Sasuke se despertó totalmente cansado al oír el despertador, lo primero que notó es que Naruto no estaba en la cama, era lo mejor, había dormido 3 horas en toda la noche y es que no paró de pensar en Naruto y su cercanía, en que se moría de ganas de volver a restregarse contra él aunque le pareciera eso un acto de lo más bajo, pero es que el sentir en su espalda la respiración del rubio y en su cintura el brazo cálido y suave lo mantuvo al borde de la locura toda la noche, lo peor había sido que el morado no dejó de dolerle y le daba pena despertar a Naruto, no quería molestarlo, prefería pasar dolor que despertarlo y que por la mañana se viera feo con ojeras 

_Buenos días Sasuke_ –Naruto entró al cuarto en ropa interior, con una bandeja y un apetecible desayuno en ella, la dejó en la mesilla de al lado de la cama y se volvió a sentar sobre el culo del Uchiha como la noche anterior-

_¡Usuratonkachi¿no puedes sentarte de otra forma!pesas como una vaca¡...¡ahhh!_ –el Uchiha gritó como una niña al sentir como Naruto molesto le apretó fuertemente el morado-

_Con que soy pesado como una vaca ¿ne?_ –Naruto restregaba la crema fuertemente-

_¡Ahhh! No Naruto, lo siento, eran bromas, eres más ligero que una pluma_ –Sasuke estaba al borde del llanto-

_¡Así me gusta! Que te levantes con ganas de decir la verdad, venga date la vuelta despacio_ –el Uchiha con mirada furiosa se dio la vuelta y Naruto le colocó el desayuno sobre las piernas-

_¿Pero esto que…?_ –Sasuke abrió los ojos maravillado, ante él tenía un desayuno increíble, cruasanes a montones, zumo de naranja natural, mantequilla, tostadas con mermelada de arándanos casera, sin pensárselo comenzó a devorarlo todo-

_Lo he hecho esta mañana temprano, es que te pasaste toda la noche suspirando en sueños, supongo que te dolía hasta dormido y no pude pegar_ _ojo_ –dijo el rubio con cara de preocupación, a Sasuke casi se le atraganta una tostada, los suspiros eran de deseo frustrado más que de dolor, si acaso, dolor de huevos porque se pasó toda la noche empalmado-

_¿Ya has desayunado?_ –preguntó el Uchiha para cambiar de tema-

_Si_ –respondió con una sonrisa el rubio-

_Pues venga preparémonos o llegaremos tarde_ _a clases_

Con dolor se levantó el moreno y se vistieron, Naruto se sonrojó al darse cuenta que no había traído ropa para ir a clase y la suya estaba sucia y echa un estropicio, más se sonrojó cuando Sasuke le abrió el armario y dijo que cogiera lo que quisiera, el rubio esperaba que la gente no se diera cuenta que esa ropa era de otra persona, se puso una camisa sin mangas azul y con los bordes rojos ya que hacia calor y un pantalón vaquero desgastado que le quedaba apretado, el Uchiha llevaba una camisa sin mangas roja y con cuello y un pantalón pirata negro, los dos se miraron y sonrojaron-

_Te queda muy bien mi ropa dobe_ –comenzó a agarrar los libros- _toma llévame algunos, que me duele el morado_ –sonrió-

En ese momento se dirigían a la salida de la casa mientras al mismo tiempo una chica pelirrosa caminaba hacia la entrada mirando una hoja en la cual había una especie de mapa dibujado

_Sasuke…yo…-_Naruto tragó saliva, no sabía si estaba bien decir lo que iba a decir, el Uchiha abría la puerta mientras lo miraba con cara interrogante-

_Sasuke…¡me ha gustado mucho dormir contigo!_ –Sasuke abría la puerta feliz, felicidad que desapareció al ver frente a ellos a Sakura con la mano levantada dispuesta a tocar y los ojos lleno de lágrimas-

_Yo..yo..pregunté donde vivías….esto no_….-la pelirrosa miró a Naruto y notó que esa no era su ropa habitual- _¡degenerados!_ –salió corriendo de allí dejando a un Naruto sonrojado y a Sasuke balbuceando divertido-

_A ti te habrá gustado pero a esa tía no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia….¡ahhhhh!_ –Sasuke gritó cuando Naruto molesto le apretó la zona del morado por enésima vez-

_¡Sasuke-teme!...ahora…todo el insti…¡sabrá que he dormido contigo!_ –el Uchiha y el rubio comenzaban a caminar con dirección al instituto, Sasuke iba más feliz que un niño el día reyes y Naruto más avergonzado que un niño sin pantalones delante de cientos de personas-

_Naruto…¿cómo es posible?...eres…un…traidor_ –Sakura corría por las calles- _me las pagarás, me las pagarás…Sasuke…era mío –_se limpió las lágrimas mientras llegaba al instituto-

* * *

**O.O Capítulo 3 terminado, cada vez me salen más grandes, no sé si pedir perdón o echarme flores xDDD, espero que os guste y no se os haga pesado ;-)**

**Dejadme comentarios sobre que os ha parecido el capi, así veré si lo que estoy preparando os puede gustar o no, y actualizaré más rápido (es el poder oculto de las reviews xDDD)**

**Ahora a comentar las reviews :D**

_Reviews_

**Maca-chan15:** Hola gracias por la review, pues como ves este capítulo ha sido entero Sasunaru, tenía ganas de meter a Kakashi todo pervertido, pero Sasuke ha ocupado su lugar muy bien creo ¬¬ ejem xDD. Gaanaru no habrá casi nada, puede que se intente meter en medio pero habrá alguien que molestará más (Risa diabólica). Espero que este capi te guste mucho y los siguientes también .. Para el lemon no falta mucho jijiji

**Himeno-Asakura:** Gracias por el review! ., espero con ansias leer tu trabajo :D. Como ves Sasuke si "estuvo" con Naruto, se restregó contra él mientras el rubio dormía la borrachera muajaja xDD que salido es el Uchiha pero que sexy (babas). Espero que este capi te guste también y espero más reviews tuyas y que me sigas leyendo, nos vemos ;-)

**Naruko-xan:** Gracias por el review, decirte que me río mucho con ellas me encantan, me das muchos ánimos, gracias de nuevo .. A mi también me encanta Kakashi (babas) y si, es dato oficial que Sasuke calza un arma con calibre inmenso muajaja (babasx2) y bueno ocurrir, Naruto no lo sintió pero el Uchiha se restregó como cual perro en celo xDD. Las siguientes preguntas serían contestadas en orden del siguiente modo xD:

- En casa Sasuke pasa de todo y de nada xD

- Tirárselo aún no, el dolor de huevos lo va a matar XD

- La conexión se sabrá alguno de estos días xD, lo que si te puedo decir, es que es fuerte, muy fuerte :D

- Sip, el destino tiene que ver y mucho ;-)

- Los lazos los vendía yo, hasta que me los confiscaron por atarle uno a Naruto y otro a Sasuke para que fueran mis esclavos sexuales en el amor (babas)

- La cara de Gaara maloso mode on seguirá ahí por siglos y ahora más cuando los rumores comiencen a circular jiojio (risa malvada)..a parte he hecho mención al modo malose on en el capi, espero que no te moleste xD

- Yo que practico con él te digo que muchas XDD

- Iruka aunque camine mal por ello, las aguanta todas XD

Espero que algunas preguntas se te hayan resuelto xD y espero que te guste el capi y me mandes más reviews tuyas que me encantan :P, saludos

**Lovekiba89:** Hola, gracias por el review!. Pues ya se ha respondido a lo que hizo Sasu con el pobre Naru todo borraxo xDD. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste y que me sigas leyendo, saludos!


	4. El parque acuático, parte I

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai/yaoi**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, los que salen en mi fic son vibradores de buen uso xDD**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han leído y me han dado su apoyo y geniales comentarios. Muchas gracias .**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Sasuke…¡me ha gustado mucho dormir contigo!_ –Sasuke abría la puerta feliz, felicidad que desapareció al ver frente a ellos a Sakura con la mano levantada dispuesta a tocar y los ojos lleno de lágrimas-

_Yo..yo..pregunté donde vivías….esto no_….-la pelirrosa miró a Naruto y notó que esa no era su ropa habitual- _¡degenerados!_ –salió corriendo de allí dejando a un Naruto sonrojado y a Sasuke balbuceando divertido-

_A ti te habrá gustado pero a esa tía no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia….¡ahhhhh!_ –Sasuke gritó cuando Naruto molesto le apretó la zona del morado por enésima vez-

_¡Sasuke-teme!...ahora…todo el insti…¡sabrá que he dormido contigo!_ –el Uchiha y el rubio comenzaban a caminar con dirección al instituto, Sasuke iba más feliz que un niño el día reyes y Naruto más avergonzado que un niño sin pantalones delante de cientos de personas-

_Naruto…¿cómo es posible?...eres…un…traidor_ –Sakura corría por las calles- _me las pagarás, me las pagarás…Sasuke…era mío –_se limpió las lágrimas mientras llegaba al instituto-

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El parque acuático, parte I**

_Sasuke…no quiero entrar_ –el rubio se dio la vuelta delante de la puerta de entrada al instituto siendo agarrado al instante por el Uchiha-

_Usuratonkachi no seas tonto, no hemos hecho nada ¿no? pues no te preocupes_ –Sasuke miraba hastiado al rubio, éste se había pegado todo el camino maldiciendo haberse quedado en la misma cama con él e incluso haber ido a la casa del Uchiha, y eso molestaba increíblemente a Sasuke, odiaba que Naruto lo rechazara de esa forma-

_¡Ohayô Naru-chan!_ –Kakashi saltaba detrás del rubio y lo apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho-

_Te he echado mucho de menos hijo mío, casi no he podido dormir pensando que no estabas en casa_…_bueno, por eso, y porque he estado toda la noche montándomelo con Iru-chan jojojo_ –el peligrís reía pervertidamente mientras comenzaba a sobar la espalda del rubio poniendo cara pervertida- _que cuerpito tan delicado tienes de buena mañana_…-miró con lujuria el cuerpo apretado contra el suyo-

_Kakashi _–la voz de Iruka se dejó oír algo molesta- ¿_esa es forma de tratar a tu hijo?_

Kakashi soltó al rubio y se rió tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

_Iru-chan_ –se lanzó sobre el hombre de la cicatriz dispuesto a sobarlo de la misma forma que a Naruto, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo KO en el suelo por parte de éste-

_Uchiha, Hatake_ –Iruka miró a Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente- _no lleguéis tarde ¿ne?_ –sonrió y arrastró a Kakashi dentro del recinto mientras a Sasuke y Naruto una gotaza les resbalaba por la cabeza, eran tal para cual-

_Tu padre y el sensei_…-Sasuke hablaba de manera seria a Naruto- _parece que estuvieran juntos_

_Hai…lo están_…-sonrió zorrunamente mientras miraba a Sasuke- _no se lo digas a nadie, quieren ser discretos._

Sasuke se sorprendió y maldijo a Kakashi, ojalá el también consiguiera estar de esa forma con Naruto, estaban destinados y lo conseguiría. El Uchiha siguió mirando con envidia a la pareja de adultos viendo lo "discretos" que eran.

_Si claro, muy discretos se les ve_ –dijo el Uchiha burlón. El peligrís se había recuperado del golpe e iba abrazado a Iruka mientras con una mano le sobaba el culo e Iruka seguía golpeándolo como un poseso para quitárselo de encima-

_Él es así….no se le puede cambiar_ –Naruto suspiró-

_Tú también podrías ser igual de cariñoso_ –Sasuke pensaba que a él no le importaría que Naruto le tocara el culo delante de todos-

_¿Cariñoso?...Sasuke yo soy cariñoso con Kakashi, pero de ahí a que me deje sobar lascivamente…_ –hizo un gesto gracioso imitando a Kakashi mientras lo soba- _venga entremos y que sea lo que Kami-sama quiera_ –el rubio tragó saliva dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera-

..…-Sasuke no dijo nada, el rubio no se había dado cuenta de que el comentario iba dirigido hacia ellos dos, suspiró y siguió a Naruto que ponía rumbo a la clase, temiendo Sasuke que ya todos supieran lo que había ocurrido por boca de Sakura, aunque explicaran la verdad, nadie les creería, y Naruto ya no volvería a dormir con él-

* * *

_Bueno, bueno chicos……¡callaos de una vez!_ –la profesora Kurenai que impartía la asignatura de inglés, miraba con el ceño fruncido a una zona de la clase- 

_¿Queréis atender de una vez y dejaros de hablar todo el rato?_ –miró a Naruto y Sasuke, estos dos se habían pasado toda la hora hablando entre ellos, se extrañaban de que Sakura hubiera saludado a Sasuke alegremente y de que nadie cuchicheara sobre ellos, o les preguntara si era verdad que habían dormido juntos. Vamos, contra todo pronóstico Sakura no había hablado, eso sí, la palabra a Naruto no se la había dirigido y cuando éste fue a saludarla Sakura lo miró con ira y le dio la espalda-

_Perdone Kurenai-sensei, no volverá a ocurrir_ –Naruto se sonrojaba y disculpaba mientras Sasuke se ponía serio y atendía de nuevo-

* * *

El timbre de la primera hora sonó, la clase había acabado y todo el grupo se juntó entorno a una mesa, menos Sakura que disculpándose con que iba al baño abandonó la clase. 

_Chicos la fiesta estuvo genial ¿verdad?_ –Ino abrazaba a Shikamaru mientras sonreía feliz- _lastima que no nos acordemos por la borrachera_ –rió mientras el grupo asentía avergonzado-

_Yo sólo recuerdo que fue todo muy problemático porque no te me quitabas de_ _encima_ –Shikamaru bostezó mientras Ino le daba un pellizco en el brazo para que se callara-

_No contéis intimidades por favor_ –se quejaba Kiba-

_La verdad que no estuvo nada mal, gracias por invitarme Naruto_ –una voz grave y seria se dejó oír, todos menos Sasuke dieron un respingo impresionados al ver que el que hablaba era Gaara, éste clavó sus ojos aguamarina en las iris de un azorado Naruto que sonreía tímidamente-

_Si, estuvo bastante bien, gracias a esa fiesta Naruto y yo somos buenos "amigos" ahora_ –Sasuke habló despreocupado mientras Gaara fruncía el ceño, ese comentario era un claro ataque de intenciones- _lo mejor sin duda, los pasos de baile que me enseñó _–Sasuke miró con malicia a Gaara, éste estaba rojo de la furia, Naruto ¿había bailado para el Uchiha?-

_¿Naruto bailó¡_ -Ino casi gritaba del disgusto- _mierdaaaa, con lo que me gusta verte bailar Naru-chan, lo haces genial_ –Ino se giró hacia Shikamaru y le dio un golpe en el hombro- _¡seguro que no lo vimos por tu culpa baka!...claro, no piensas más que en llevarme al huerto todos los días, y nos lo perdimos._

La clase miró a Shikamaru e Ino, el primero bostezaba pasando de todo y la segunda seguía golpeándolo, todos sabían que si se lo habían perdido no era por el Nara, ya que la que estaba todo el día encima de él para "esas" cosas era ella, Shikamaru según les había contado le daba pereza moverse tanto-

_Si lo visteis, es más Ino, te pasaste más de 5 minutos piropeando a Naruto lascivamente_ –Sasuke curvó una media sonrisa mientras el grupo reía, eso era lo que más le cuadraba a ellos sobre lo ocurrido-

_Sasuke…-_el kitsune le dio un codazo, no quería que contara más cosas- _si, ahora somos amigos, cállate ya_ –dijo medio sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente para que se diera cuenta de que podría estar hablando demasiado-

_Ya decía yo porque Naruto te hablaba tanto Uchiha, me alegra que te unas al grupo_ –Kiba sonreía e Ino aún algo sonrojada por el comentario anterior del moreno asentía, mientras Gaara apretaba los puños y miraba mal a Sasuke-

_¡Ah!_ –Ino dio un gritito que sobresaltó a todos menos Sasuke y Gaara- _¿habéis leído el cartel en el tablón informativo sobre la excursión que nuestra clase y los mayores del grupo A harán al parque acuático pasado mañana?_ –Ino babeaba imaginándose a muchos chicos en bañador salpicándose unos a otros, echándose crema, jugando en el agua a ahogarse mientras se tocaban "sin querer"…-

_Ino quita esa cara que nos da miedo lo que imaginas_ –Kiba conociendo los gustos de Ino ponía mala cara-

_¿Una excursión nuestra clase nada más con los cursos superiores, para pasado mañana y casi sin avisar?_ –Naruto vislumbró en su mente a un Kakashi riéndose pervertidamente, seguro que ese plan tan repentino había sido idea de él, estaba seguro, sobre todo porque el tutor del curso superior con el que irían era Iruka-sensei-

_Si, la excursión la he montado yo_ –Kakashi apareció casi de la nada y metió su cabeza entre el círculo que había formado el grupo-

_¡Kakashi-sensei!...por dios, no nos asuste así_ –Ino clavaba las uñas en el hombro de Shikamaru que se retorcía para no gritar-

_¿No os parece buena idea? como hace calor y aprovechando un poquito la borrachera que Tsunade-sama llevaba encima ayer por la tarde en la reunión del profesorado, he conseguido que una visita a la Biblioteca Municipal sea una excursión al parque acuático jojojo_ –Kakashi reía triunfante-

_Kakashi….-_Naruto le tiraba de la manga- _si los profesores lo sabían, nos lo ibas a comunicar y Tsunade-sama lo ha aprobado ¿por qué has puesto carteles sobre la excursión por casi todo el instituto?_ –el rubio suspiraba, seguro que lo había hecho por algún motivo estrafalario-

_Jeje lo hice para picar a Gai-sensei, el tiene una reunión escolar mañana con la directora y no podrá venir JOJOJO_ –Kakashi reía como un loco mientras el grupo abría la boca y una gotaza les resbalaba. Todo había sido montado para molestar a Gai-sensei, entre Kakashi y éste siempre había existido una gran rivalidad, sobre todo por parte de Gai-sensei, se lo tomaba todo en serio, al contrario que Kakashi, éste pasaba de todo-

_¿Has montado todo para molestar a Gai-sensei?_ –Naruto miraba incrédulo a su padre mientras el grupo reía divertido, su tutor era único-

_Bueno, eso….y para ver_ –Kakashi puso cara pervertida y un hilillo de sangre escurría por su nariz- _a Iruka con un pequeñito bañador jijijiji _–Ino y Kakashi reían pervertidamente al imaginarse los dos lo mismo mientras el resto suspiraba pensando que la cosa no tenía remedio-

_Bueno, así que ya sabéis, mañana a las 8 a.m. en la puerta del instituto y con el bañador más provocativo que tengáis para mi deleite_ –Kakashi se dirigía hacia su mesa mientras el timbre indicaba el comienzo de la nueva clase, el peligrís se reía pervertidamente mientras el grupo negaba con la cabeza, su tutor era único, pero no tenía remedio-

_Venga chicos, sentaos que ahora os toca la mejor clase_ –Kakashi sacaba de su maletín Icha Icha paradise volumen 4-

_Hmmm_ –escrutó con la mirada toda la clase- _¿la __señorita Haruno no ha venido hoy?_ –preguntó sin ganas Kakashi, como si lo hiciera por deber más que por interés-

_Está en el baño_ –respondió Ino mientras volvía a cuchichear con las otras chicas de la clase sobre que tío se vería mejor en bañador-

_Bueno, empecemos pues, hoy os hablaré del volumen 4 de Icha Icha Paradise, literatura clásica como ninguna_ –rió pervertidamente mientras Naruto preguntaba a Dios el motivo de haberle dado un padre tan despreocupado y pervertido-

* * *

_Si, quiero que tus amigos hagan eso_ –Sakura asomada a la ventana del baño que daba a un patio hablaba por el móvil- _ya te lo he dicho, aunque tus amigos no estén acostumbrados a ese tipo de trabajo dile que les pagaré muy bien _–Sakura sonreía malignamente-_ ok, ya sabes, el viernes por la tarde, es seguro que Naruto estará por allí, todos los años lo hace, venga, espero que todo salga como te he dicho _–Sakura colgó mientras sonreía triunfante- 

_Naruto, ya que tanto te gusta acostarte con tíos, tendrás lo tuyo_ –caminó fuera del baño sin dejar de sonreír, después de que Naruto sufriera lo que le había preparado y Sasuke se enterara, era natural que éste lo dejara de lado, seguro, y ahí es cuando ella aprovecharía para acercarse de nuevo al Uchiha, esta vez no fallaría-

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y ahora se encontraban en el descanso del recreo, todos hablaban en torno a una mesa preparando la salida al parque acuático, bueno, no todos hablaban, más bien como ocurría siempre, dos discutían. 

_Nos montaremos primero en la atracción de "pasea y alimenta a los delfines"_ –Kiba daba golpes contra la mesa mientras miraba al rubio desafiante-

_¡Qué no, mucha gente me ha comentado que esa atracción es cada año más mierda dattebayo!_ –Naruto golpeaba la mesa del mismo modo- _nos montaremos en la montaña rusa submarina._

Mientras Naruto y Kiba discutían, el resto del grupo los miraba de manera divertida, esos dos siempre estaban peleándose, los dos eran igual de cabezotas, pero se lo pasaban en grande cuando estos discutían.

… –Sasuke ignoraba la discusión, estaba más pendiente del culo que se le marcaba a Naruto tras los pantalones que le había prestado, al levantarse y golpear la mesa sin parar dejaba una vista espectacular, su momento de gloria se esfumó al oír una voz-

_Sasuke-kun, llevo un rato preguntándote si me puedo sentar_ –la voz que más odiaba Sasuke de ese instituto taladró sus tímpanos de nuevo sacándolo por completo de su ensimismamiento con el perfecto culo del rubio-

_Haz lo que te de la gana, pesada, pero no me hables_ –Sakura algo molesta por la indiferencia y los insultos de Sasuke se sentó enfrente de él en vez de a su lado, comenzando a comer una pequeña ensalada-

_Chicos dejad de discutir, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a la piscina y ver a los chicos jugar y echarse cremita como si fueran enamorados_ –Ino se sonrojaba, mientras el grupo suspiraba, ya estaban acostumbrados que a Ino ver dos tíos juntos le gustara sobremanera-

_Que dos tíos hagan esas cosas es lo más asqueroso que puede__existir_ –dijo molesta de pronto la pelirosada-

Naruto se sonrojó y agacho la mirada mientras Sasuke apretaba el puño, los dos sabían claramente que ese comentario iba hacia ellos.

_Pues yo creo que si se quieren o les gusta, no hay nada malo en ello, estamos en el siglo XXI_ –decía Shikamaru bostezando de nuevo perezosamente mientras se encogía de hombros y recibía un abrazo feliz por parte de su novia que asentía corroborando lo que decía el Nara-

_Eso es verdad, yo pienso que no hay nada de malo…mejor aún, más tías para mi si hay muchos gays_ –Kiba se rió mientras a los demás unas gotitas les escurría por la cabeza-

_Los gays son un asco, deberían todos arder en el infierno, morir y pudrirse solos_ –Sakura escupía veneno por la boca- _con razón Kami-sama a castigado a algunos de esos gays dejándolos sin_ _padres_ -Sakura miró con malicia al rubio que abría sus ojos descomunalmente y el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, nunca pensó que Sakura fuera tan cruel-

_Sakura…eso que has dicho…es hor_ –Ino no pudo terminar, la cara de Sakura se encontraba estampada contra su comida mientras un chico de pelo negro corto, alto, apuesto, ojos rasgados, y una bonita sonrisa aunque en este momento fuera falsa, habló-

_Perdóname Sakura-san, lo siento mucho, el idiota de mi amigo me ha empujado y he caído sobre ti_ –el chico extendió un pañuelo hacia la pelirosa, esta levantó la cara completamente rebosada y manchada toda de comida para mirar de manera furiosa al moreno-

Sasuke en ese momento soltaba el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, se había descontrolado totalmente, si el chico no hubiera aparecido, le había arrancado todos esos horribles pelos de un tajo a la chica.

Naruto contenía las lágrimas, Sakura, su amiga, se había pasado demasiado, sabía que después del suceso de por la mañana lo odiaba, pero no era razón suficiente para semejante crueldad.

_Tu….¡Eres imbecil¿no?_ –Sakura le apartó el pañuelo que le ofrecía de un manotazo y se marchó del lugar con dirección al baño-

_¡Gomen!_ –gritaba el muchacho mientras se reía por lo bajo y luego miraba hacia el grupo-

_Buenas, no he podido evitarlo, Sakura a veces es un asco, así de simple_ –sonrió recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos-

_Perdónala Sai-senpai, desde esta mañana está muy rara, algo le ha debido de pasar_ –Ino se excusaba ante aquel chico tan guapo, la verdad que era bastante famoso en el instituto por su belleza, además de ser el capitán del equipo de natación-

_No importa_ –sonrió de nuevo- _¿qué tal estas Naruto-kun?_– Sai posó sus ojos en el rubio- _por cierto, te vi el otro día nadando, no me canso de decírtelo, eres un genial nadador, aunque debes corregir el chocarte contra los muros_ –rió- _además, me gustó mucho el bañador que llevabas ¿era nuevo no? tengo que comprarme uno igual._

Naruto se sonrojó y asintió mientras el Uchiha miraba molesto la escena¿aquel tío, eran manías suyas o estaba flirteando con Naruto?

_Naruto, ya sé que todos los semestres te lo pregunto pero…¿te unirías al equipo de natación?_ –Sai puso cara de perrito apaleado mientras abrazaba a Naruto por detrás-

_Yo…-_el rubio fue interrumpido-

_¿Quieres dejar de tomarte tantas confianzas con Naruto?..._.-Sasuke miraba molesto al nuevo intruso, Gaara que estaba sentado y comiéndose un pudín con cara asesino hacia lo mismo, tal vez aquel tío, era otro de "esos" que perseguían al rubio, pensaba Sasuke sin dejar de encararlo-

_Me tomo las confianzas que quiera, novato_ –Sai habló seriamente mientras miraba al Uchiha-

_Que seas el nuevo ídolo de algunas tías del instituto, no te da derecho a hablar de esa manera a un senpai_ –Sai miraba algo molesto a Sasuke, ese novato era muy arrogante-

_Y porque tu seas un senpai no te da derecho a pegarte de esa forma a Naruto_ –Sasuke pegaba su cara contra la de Sai haciéndole frente, Gaara asentía ante lo que el Uchiha decía y el resto del grupo se preguntaba porque Sasuke actuaba de esa forma-

_Ya basta ¡los dos!_ –Naruto se levantó y suavemente los separó-

_Sasuke, Sai-senpai es un viejo amigo, lo conozco desde el primer año y fue el que me enseñó varias técnicas para nadar mejor, además es mayor que nosotros háblale con algo más de respeto, onegai_ –Sai sonreía triunfante, Naruto se había puesto de su parte y el Uchiha parecía furioso por ello-

_Haz lo que quieras dobe, me voy yendo a clase_ –el Uchiha salió bastante molesto de la cafetería dejando a todos intrigados por su actitud, menos Gaara y Sai que sabían por donde iban los tiros de sus actos-

_Bueno Naruto¿te decides a entrar al club? hará incluso que suban tus notas_ –Sai volvió a recuperar el tema, no se daría por vencido tan fácil esta vez, a parte que se moria de ganas de ver al rubio en bañador y tenerlo cerca en el club casi todos los días-

_Yo…no sé_…-Naruto fue interrumpido por Ino-

_Naruto, venga por favor, todos sabemos que te encanta nadar y lo haces genial, no te hagas de rogar e inscríbete_ –Ino puso una sonrisa de lujuria- _además imagínate todos/as los fans que tendrás cuando vayas a las competiciones y vean tu delicado cuerpo moreno y sudoroso en un pequeño bañador de lycra pegado que deje poco a la imaginación…hasta yo no podré contenerme jiojio_ –se rió como una loca-

_Ino….¡no me digas eso que me da vergüenza!_ –Naruto se sonrojó-

_¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?_ –Kiba miraba extrañado a Gaara y Sai, ambos tenían un pañuelo apretando sus narices para evitar que la hemorragia saliera, imaginarse a Naruto de la forma que Ino insinuaba había sido demasiado-

_Na…nada¡es alergia!_ –Gaara y Sai decían lo mismo al mismo tiempo y se miraban furiosos, como osaba su contrincante en el amor por Naruto habérselo imaginado de manera tan poco pudorosa-

_Chicos¿estáis bien?_ –Naruto posó su mano izquierda en la cara de Gaara y su mano derecha en la cara de Sai, haciendo que estos se sonrojaran-

_¡Es…estoy bien!...te…tengo que irme_ –ambos chicos volvieron a actuar igual y salieron de la cafetería rápidamente para evitar una hemorragia nasal mayor-

_Que raritos son_ –decía Kiba entre dientes-

_Bueno….me voy a clase_ –Naruto suspiraba y se levantaba, la verdad que tal vez no fuera mala idea lo de apuntarse de una vez por todas al equipo de natación, tal vez si nadaba más a menudo dejaría de tener un cuerpo tan "fino"-

_¡Espéranos que vamos contigo!_ –Ino agarraba a Shikamaru y tiraba de él, mientras Kiba y unos callados Chouji y Shino los seguían- _lo de mañana va a ser genial, Sasuke en bañador, Shikamaru en bañador, Kiba en bañador, Gaara, tu Naruto y también estará Sai-senpai_ –la rubia se babeaba de nuevo y Shikamaru se encogía de hombros cuando el grupo, que salía de la cafetería miraban al Nara incrédulos, Ino ¿pensaba en algo que no fueran tíos con poca ropa?-

* * *

El timbre del final del día escolar sonaba, todos salían como alma que llevaba el diablo mientras comentaban que mañana sería un gran día y que tenían que ir a comprarse bañadores nuevos, Naruto estaba enfadado, después de volver de la cafetería Sasuke no le habló en el resto del día, se encontraba demasiado serio y le apartaba la mirada aunque lo pillara mirándolo descaradamente. 

Cuando en la clase ya sólo quedaban ellos dos, encaró a Sasuke.

_Sasuke…¡espera!...¿qué te pasa?_ –el rubio agarró al moreno antes de que se levantara y saliera de la clase-

….-éste no hablaba-

_¡Me quieres hablar dattebayo!...¿no éramos amigos¿qué te he hecho ahora?_ –Naruto tiraba del brazo de Sasuke desesperando a este, no por lo pesado que resultaba la escenita sino porque hasta un toque tan simple como ese despertaba las hormonas del Uchiha-

_¡Déjame en paz Usuratonkachi y vete a flirtear y defender a tu capitán del equipo de natación!_ –Sasuke miró mal al rubio, los celos llevaban desde la hora del almuerzo comiéndoselo vivo-

_¿Nani?_ –el rubio soltó un poco el agarre que tenía sobre la mano del moreno y sin poder evitarlo se molestó-

_¡Yo no flirteo con nadie!_ –respondió molesto- _¡y menos con un tío!_

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad y tiró de su brazo para librarse del leve agarre que mantenía con el rubio.

_No me digas que eres un homofóbico como la petarda del pelo rosa_ –Sasuke sonrió con sorna- _¡pues a mi me gustas tú! que¿te doy asco¿no quieres flirtear conmigo¡pues bien que te abrazaste a mi anoche dobe!_

Naruto agacho la mirada, le dolía que Sasuke se enfadara y le gritara, y es verdad, se abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello al moreno la noche anterior…pero lo hizo por…no sabía explicarlo.

_No me refiero a eso Sasuke-teme y…¡deja de reírte de mi!_ –Sasuke ya estaba otra vez con la broma de que le gustaba¿qué pasaba¿no quería ser su amigo?- _yo quiero que no te enfades conmigo y seamos amigos_ –dijo el rubio con un hilillo de voz mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke haciendo que este se sonrojara- _perdóname si hice algo que te molestara_ –Naruto no sabía porque hacia aquello pero algo en su interior lo había impulsado a apaciguar la ira del Uchiha, no le gustaba que Sasuke lo odiara y la única forma que se le ocurrió fue ésta-

_Yo…aggg…no estoy enfadado usuratonkachi_ –Sasuke aún algo molesto porque Naruto seguía creyendo que sus sentimientos eran una burla hacia él, abrazó a Naruto conteniéndose y separándose un poco para que no notara que se le había puesto media dura-

_Es sólo que dejas que todo el mundo te dirija para sus propósitos ¿no te das cuenta?_ –Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros en los azules del rubio haciendo que éste se estremeciera sin saber bien porqué-

Naruto miraba aquellos ojos y en su estómago comenzaron como a revolotearle mariposas, los brazos de Sasuke….eran tan cálidos, aquellos ojos se parecían tanto a los del niño de aquel sueño, inconscientemente cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

_Naruto….me voy a casa_ –Sasuke se soltó y salió por la puerta, no aguantaba más, haber tenido a Naruto tan cerca, suspirando, temblando y medio sonrojado había hecho que se le pusiera dura del todo y lo peor…es que había tenido que contenerse fuertemente para no echar a Naruto sobre la mesa y hacerle el amor sin control, ese rubio, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas-

_Sa…¿Sasuke?_ –Naruto miró extrañado el aula, se había quedado ensimismado pensando que seria maravilloso que Sasuke…se sonrojó. Aunque estaba confundido ya que pensar en él y otro tío juntos le daba asco, imaginarse a él y Sasuke…era diferente-

_Kuso…me estaré enam…noooooo jajaja_ –se rió tontamente y recogió sus cosas saliendo rápidamente del aula y dirigiéndose al coche, seguro que Kakashi e Iruka lo estaban esperando desde hace un rato-

_Jujuju_ –una risa se oía desde detrás de una gran planta al lado de la puerta por fuera de la clase-

_Kakashi….somos de lo peor_ –Iruka salía enjuagándose las lágrimas- _hemos escuchado algo demasiado privado ¿qué pensaría Naruto si se enterara?_

_Pues el no sé, pero yo pienso que tengo que empezar a darle clases sexuales ya….se nota que pronto se follaran como locos jujuju_ –Kakashi se rascó la cabeza cuando recibió una colleja de Iruka-

_¡Serás….! Eres un pervertido, no debí haberme quedado callado cuando los oímos hablar, teníamos que haber entrado como si nada_ –se quejaba Iruka-

_Bueno Iru-chan, mira el lado bueno, pronto podremos salir los cuatro en una cita grupal_ –sonrió feliz y le guiñó un ojo recibiendo una mueca de disgusto por parte de Iruka-

A éste no le gustaba que Naruto se tomara a la ligera los sentimientos del Uchiha, este era demasiado posesivo, y lo peor, Naruto ni se daba cuenta, pensaba que todo era broma, aunque no le extrañaba, Kakashi se pasaba todo el día diciéndole que alguna noche se colaría por su cuarto y lo violaría, echándose acto seguido a reírse a carcajada limpia de las caras de espanto que pone el rubio, pues es normal que éste piense que Sasuke bromea igual-

_Vayamos al coche, Naruto se estará preguntando donde estamos _–dijo Iruka tirando de Kakashi-

_Le diremos que estábamos en el baño echando un polvete rápido….¡ahhh!_ –Kakashi gritó al sentir el fuerte pellizco que Iruka le dio en el brazo- _vale, vale le diremos que fue solo una mamada…¡ahhh!_ –Iruka pellizco más fuerte_- vale, un retraso, sólo eso_ –Iruka sonrió hacia el peligrís- _un simple retraso……!porque te pusiste cachondo como una mona! muajaja_ –el peligrís salía corriendo hacia el coche siendo perseguido por un cabreado Iruka-

* * *

El despertador sonaba en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se levantaba con ojeras, había pasado otra noche casi en vela, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara del rubio sonrojada, temblando levemente y con los ojitos cerrados como si esperara un beso de película. 

_¡Agggg mierda y mas mierda!_ –pataleó como un niño pequeño en la cama para luego levantarse y dirigirse al baño-

_Esto tiene que acabar….no lo soporto más_ –Sasuke se duchaba rápidamente, tampoco iba a pegarse media hora cuando en una hora estaría completamente empapado de agua con cloro-

El día de la excursión al parque había llegado, los días habían pasado rápidos y tranquilos, no habían habido peleas con Naruto, habían hablado mucho y cada vez se llevaban mejor, conocía mejor al grupo y aunque Gaara lo miraba mal y no lo soportaba (sabiendo éste y Sasuke bien porque no se aguantaban mutuamente) el resto lo había aceptado sin queja alguna, es más, les gustaba que Sasuke se hubiera unido, sobre todo a Kiba, desde que se les unió, la visita de algunas chicas guapas no faltaban y Kiba se alegraba la vista con ello.

_Bien, el morado ha desaparecido por completo, la crema que me recomendó onii-chan ha funcionado, hoy estaré perfecto para…_-el moreno se sonrojo y se maldijo, otra vez estaba pensando en el rubio-

Salió disparado desnudo hasta la habitación, abrió su armario y buscó su bañador preferido, por fin podría lucirlo ante Nar…mierda otra vez, suspiró resignado, desde que tenía uso de razón muchas cosas de las que hacía las hacía para el rubio de sus sueños como marcaba la tradición de su familia, el que tomara clases de canto, de baile, de piano, se cuidara el cuerpo, la piel, se mantuviera virgen….todo era por ese rubio y ahora que lo había encontrado, pues suponía que era normal que pensara aún más en él.

_Aquí está….-_rápidamente se lo puso y se miró en el espejo- _genial_ –sonrió con superioridad y buscó una camisa sin mangas a juego y un pañuelo para la cabeza, no llevaría el pelo suelto y mojado ante su rubio, además quería ir llamativo y chulo para que todos se fijaran en él y poner celoso a Naruto, o eso esperaba-

Al mismo tiempo un rubio de ojos azules remoloneaba perezosamente sobre su cama, un hombre peligrís lo miraba con disgusto.

_Mira que quedarte dormido…eso se merece un castigo_ –sonrió con malicia y destapando al rubio con cuidado vio que este se encontraba sólo en ropa interior, un suave slip blanco con zorritos que marcaban su perfecta anatomía y hacia que Kakashi sonriera pervertidamente y diera gracias a Kami-sama por semejante visión-

_Na-ru-ch_…-Kakashi recibía una patada en la cara y caía hacia atrás feliz de todas formas, Naruto lo había golpeado pero al hacerlo se había estirado por completo y su cuerpo se había marcado todo perfectamente, mostrando para el peligrís una vista difícil de superar-

_Por Kami…no sé como Iruka-sensei te soporta, aprovecharte de que me haya quedado dormido desgraciado_ –pisoteó al peligrís en el suelo y agarrando la ropa que ya había preparado la noche anterior se metió en el baño-

A los veinte minutos Kakashi y Naruto ya estaban vestidos, desayunados y con todo listo.

_Hora de irnos Naruto, me muero de ganas de ver a Iru-chan en bañador_ –sonrió pervertido- _y a ti también, no te me pongas celoso_ –intentó besarlo en la mejilla babosamente- _eres mi hombre preferido ya lo sabes_ –recibió un nuevo golpe por parte del rubio-

_Mira que nunca te rindes Kakashi ¬¬_ -Naruto salía y se metía en el coche, ya faltaba menos para ver a Sasuke en bañador otra vez, sin saber bien el motivo un sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa pervertida cruzó su cara, tal vez se pareciera más a Kakashi de lo que deseara-

* * *

_Bueno ¿estamos todos?_ –Kakashi con un megáfono a plena potencia gritaba dentro del autobús que comenzaba a ponerse en marcha ya que el peligrís no paraba de hacerle gestos al conductor para que así lo hiciera- 

_Sensei, esta es la doceava vez que le decimos que no, que de nuestra clase falta Sakura_ –decía Shikamaru hastiado de tener que repetir la misma frase doce veces, eso era muy trabajoso y problemático para él- _es más, es la doceava vez que también le digo, que lleva diez minutos golpeando la puerta del autobús para que la deje entrar –_medio autobús reía por lo bajo, Kakashi era el mejor-

_Lo dicho, estamos todos_ –el peligrís dejaba medio sorda a mitad de la guagua y seguía haciendo gestos al conductor para que arrancara de una vez-

_¡Ábranme ya! Sensei, le voy a denunciar a la directora_ –Sakura golpeaba y pataleaba la puerta-

Iruka carraspeó y miró fijamente a Kakashi.

_Vaaaaaale, ya dejo la broma por hoy_ –le hizo un gesto al conductor y este abrió la puerta, haberlo sobornado con algunas fotos de Naruto en bañador para que le siguiera la corriente había funcionado, si es que había muchos pervertidos sueltos por el mundo-

_¡Sensei¿no me oía?_ –Sakura jadeaba cansada, vale que había llegado un poco tarde, pero es que se había pegado tres horas para maquillarse y buscar el bañador mas apropiado, es decir, el más escotado y el que más enseñara y eso no se hacia en tan poco tiempo según ella-

_Señorita Haruno, me tenía preocupado, he estado diez minutos conteniendo a esta manada de descerebrados para no irnos sin ti, fíjate que querían dejarte botada y habían pagado con sobornos al conductor para ello, si es que son muy malos compañeros_ –el peligrís se rió y a la guagua una gotaza inmensa les escurría por la cabeza, nunca habían oído excusa más mala-

_Sakura-chan estas_ _preciosa _–la voz de Lee se dejó oír desde la parte trasera de la guagua- _vistes como una princ_…-una voz le interrumpió-

_Vistes como una FU-LA-NA_ –la guagua comenzó a reírse a carcajadas limpia con un Kakashi descojonándose a pierna partida en el suelo, Iruka carraspeó de nuevo y el peligrís recuperando la compostura dijo-

_Venga, nos vamos, y ese tipo de comentario que no se vuelva a repetir_…-rió por lo bajo mientras Sakura miraba cabreada la zona de la guagua de donde había provenido, sabiendo más o menos de donde venía y de quien era esa voz-

_Kiba…¿cómo has podido decir eso?_ –Ino reprendía al Inuzuka, era verdad que Sakura parecía una…con ese vestido y bañador que había traído, pero no era cuestión de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que se atuviera a las consecuencias de lo que pensara la gente, pero ellos eran sus amigos y debían apoyarla-

_Ino, Sakura para mi ha dejado de ser parte del grupo…¿no has visto como ha tratado a Naruto estos días?_ –Kiba miraba molesto a la rubia mientras esta se encogía de hombros y recordaba algunos de esos momentos-

_Bueno la verdad es que tienes razón_ –la rubia recordó cuando Sakura cabreada por algún motivo le tiró el pastel de manzana que se estaba comiendo al rubio a la cara y salió de la cafetería como si nada- _lo del pastel…_

Naruto miraba a un Sasuke sentado a su lado que se sonrojaba levemente, el rubio se giró hacia Kiba y asintió corroborando lo que éste decía, Sakura se había pasado y le había demostrado que lo que los unía nunca había sido amistad, Sakura era retorcida y cruel, vale que Sasuke le había limpiado un trozo de tarta de chocolate del labio con un dedo sin que nadie se diera cuenta…pero Sasuke lo había hecho para que nadie se riera de él, o eso le había dicho el Uchiha, no tenía derecho a tratarlo así, aunque Sasuke al quitarle el pedacito de pastel se lo comiera sensualmente de su dedo mientras lo chupaba con ansia, el chico ¡tenía hambre y no había traído dinero! o eso le había comentado también el Uchiha, no eran motivos para ponerse celosa.

_Y ¿recuerdas ayer cuando en la clase de música Sasuke y Naruto cuchicheaban tranquilamente entre ambos y Sakura cabreada a saber porque, le tiró el móvil a la cabeza a Naruto y salió de la clase como si nada también?_ –Kiba seguía rebatiéndole a Ino su postura-

_La verdad es que_…- ésta asentía aún más convencida, tenía razón, hacia años cuando conocieron a Naruto hicieron un pacto, el rubio había sufrido tanto que, quien se metiera con él, no sería amigo de ninguno de ellos nunca y Sakura lo había roto- _lo del móvil…_

Naruto volvía a mirar a un ruborizado Sasuke y volvía a asentir aún más enérgicamente, vale que Sasuke y él se habían pasado toda la hora riéndose por lo bajo y que Sasuke a veces sin que nadie se diera cuenta le hacia cosquillas por los costados, pero lo hacía porque Naruto se metía con su peinado, o eso le decía el moreno, vamos que tampoco tenía motivo Sakura para tratarlo así.

_Yo creo…que está celosa_ –Sai se acercaba hacia el grupo y hablaba calmadamente- _sólo hay que ver que hace lo que sea por llamar la atención del Uchiha y tu Sasuke, la ignoras vilmente, al único que le pones asunto es a Naruto….parece…que te gustara él_ –Sai rió malignamente y todo el grupo se echo a reír siguiendo la supuesta "broma", mientras Gaara miraba mal a Sasuke y Sai, Naruto se sonrojaba y Sasuke le hacia el corte manga al senpai-

_Sai siéntate ya_ –Iruka les habló seriamente para que les hicieran caso- _no falta mucho, sólo quince minutos_

Sai a regañadientes volvió a su asiento, Sasuke más contento que Sai ya que estaba sentado al lado de Naruto le sonrió con superioridad, mientras Gaara miraba a los dos morenos con ojos asesinos, a él, le había tocado sentarse con Lee y una muñeca con el pelo rosa a la que el chico de cejas grandes llamaba "Sakurita" mientras la acariciaba lascivamnte.

_Bueno pues ya sabes Ino, desde ahora y es para todos, pasamos de Sakura_ –Kiba le dio un codazo a Shikamaru que asintió mientras se despertaba de su agradable sueño, no sabía porqué pero el Nara supuso que debía asentir- _tenemos que decírselo a Shino y Chouji mañana._

_Es una pena que a Shino no le guste el agua y Chouji esté acomplejado con su cuerpo_ –decía Ino triste- _también me hubiera gustado verlos en bañador y echarse cremita el uno al otro_ –la rubia y una amiga de ella que estaba sentada a su lado se reían pervertidamente, el grupo suspiraba, bien decían que Kami-sama las cría y ellas se juntan-

* * *

El autobús había llegado a la zona del parque acuático, cada año el grupo solía ir, pero como siempre hacían reformas y añadían nuevas atracciones, siempre les entretenía y parecía impresionante. A la entrada un inmenso cartel luminoso, demasiado llamativo, decía "Bienvenidos a Konohaquark" 

_¡Oh¡ Iru-chan, mira que ingeniosos, han juntado Konoha con Aqua-Park y les ha salido Konohaquark_ –el autobús entero miraba a Kakashi como diciendo "¿y?" el peligrís carraspeo y poniéndose en pie gritó a plena potencia con el megáfono como represalia por reírse de su maravilloso comentario sobre el nombre del parque-

_Bueno chicos, aquí tenéis las entradas¡disfrutad¡_ -Kakashi dio las entradas a su clase e Iruka a los de la suya- _nos veremos a las 6 p.m. cuando esto cierre aquí fuera, que os vaya bien_ –el peligrís empezó a echar a todos fuera del autobús-

_Pero ¿no debería cuidarnos y vigilarnos como haría cualquier buen profesor?_ –un chico de la clase, que seria el perfecto candidato a saco de boxeo del gimnasio según Kakashi, empezó a parlotear sobre el deber de los profesores y que se iba a quejar por semejante falta al trabajo de la docencia-

_Si hombre, tus padres te han mandado conmigo sabiendo como soy porque seguro que no te aguantan ¿y piensas que yo te voy a cuidar? si he montado todo esto para ver a Iru-chan en bañador…nada más jojojo_ –Kakashi se reía como un loco mientras los alumnos se miraban incrédulos-

_Así que venga, aire y no molestéis, si alguien muere o se ahoga, nos desharemos de su cuerpo y nunca admitiremos que se presentó a la excursión_ –el peligrís sonrió y salió de la guagua feliz y despreocupadamente-

* * *

_Bueno chicos, entonces nuestra primera atracción será__"pasea y alimenta a los delfines" –_Kiba sonreía triunfante, el grupo se encontraba a la entrada del recinto y con la suerte de su lado el Inuzuka había ganado a piedra, papel o tijera y Naruto se tenía que aguantar ahora el ir primero a la atracción que eligiera su amigo- 

_Primero dejaremos las cosas en la zona de sombrillas y hamacas que he alquilado_ –dijo Kakashi feliz entrometiéndose en la conversación-

_Señor Hatake…¿vendrá con nosotros?_ –Ino y su amiga babeaban felices imaginándose a su sensei en un pequeño tanga de hilo gris, conociendo a su sensei fijo que ese era el modelito que llevaba-

_Si, iré con vosotros, no puedo dejar al bello, inocente, descuidado y virginal hijo mío sólo_ –Naruto se sonrojo y comenzó a golpear a Kakashi-

_¡A ninguno de ellos les interesa saber si soy virgen o no subnormal!_ –Kakashi se reía mientras Sasuke se sonrojaba, ya lo sabía pero siempre que se lo recordaban se sonrojaba, era superior a sus fuerzas, Kiba y Shikamaru asentían como confirmando sus sospechas mientras Ino, su amiga y un Gaara fuera de sus casillas al oír lo de virginal babeaban al imaginarse a Naruto suplicando que no le doliera en su primera penetración-

_Yo también voy con vosotros_ –todos se pararon y giraron hacia donde provenía la voz, Sai se encontraba de pie sonriendo angelicalmente y dejando ver por completo su torso desnudo-

_Sa-i-kunnnnnnnnn_ –Kakashi se lanzó hacia el capitán del equipo de natación dispuesto a sobarlo hasta en el carné de identidad siendo parado por un golpe de Iruka-

_Mira que te gusta dar la nota_ –Iruka arrastró a Kakashi hacia dentro del recinto- _chicos estaremos en la zona de las hamacas y sombrillas, al lado del primer chiringuito_ –Iruka sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano-

_Sai…estas….increíble_ –Ino y su amiga se babeaban como ya era costumbre mientras Shikamaru haciendo gala de algo de sangre y temperamento carraspeó y arrastró a su novia hacia dentro del recinto, demostrando algo de celos e impresionando divertidamente a sus compañeros-

_Nos vemos dentro_ –dijo Shikamaru mientras Ino seguía babeando descomunalmente-

_Naruto, me he comprado un bañador nuevo para que lo sepas_ –Sai sonrió arrogantemente hacia el pelirrojo y el moreno- _espero que el tuyo se parezca al mío, así pareceremos "íntimos"_ –Garra y Sasuke clavaron sendas miradas asesinas sobre el mayor, como se le ocurría semejante ataque directo-

_Que raritos sois_ –Kiba agarraba a la amiga pervertida de Ino y entraban también en el recinto- _nos vemos donde todos_ –sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha que seguía babeándose por Sai de todas formas-

_Yo…he traído…este_ –Naruto algo sonrojado se quitó la camisa y el pantalón cortó que llevaba encima, metiendo a continuación la ropa en la mochila, dejando al trío impresionados-

_Naruto…lo que llevas…es…-_Sasuke, Sai y Gaara, se taparon la nariz al mismo tiempo y cruzaban las piernas para que no se les notara la media erección que les había causado la visión que tenían enfrente-

Naruto llevaba puesto un pequeño bañador tipo bóxer apretado en las ingles de color naranja y negro, que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y resaltaba su piel morena, pelo rubio y ojos azules. En el pie derecho llevaba una pequeña tobillera naranja que Ino le había regalado por su cumpleaños y por su cuello colgaba el pendiente que Neji y Hinata le habían dado, el rubio había utilizado un collar de plata pegado al cuello que Kiba le regaló para enganchar el pendiente a él y para terminar en su muñeca derecha llevaba una pulsera naranja que Shino y Chouji le habían comprado. En resumen Naruto se veía extremadamente sexy y provocador, había dejado los modelos de bañador y el estilo del resto a la altura del betún y eso sin proponérselo.

_No me miréis así dattebayo…no voy tan mal ¿no?_ –los tres chicos asintieron dándole la razón al cien por cien-

_Venga entremos, que seguro nos están esperando_ –Naruto comenzó a caminar con su mochila a la espalda, mientras los tres restantes, Sasuke, Sai y Gaara se miraban fijamente declarándose la guerra-

_Veo que todos estamos dispuestos a luchar_ –habló Sasuke con arrogancia- _no tenéis nada que hacer contra mí hoy, he venido especialmente preparado, Naruto caerá rendido ante mi modelito y estilo _–Sasuke se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón, se colocaba chulamente el pañuelo y se ponía unas gafas de sol que lo hacían ver más adulto y sexy, al tiempo que dejaba al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo y su bañador preferido, este era uno tipo bermudas, de color azul y negro, algo pegado para que se marcara bien su cuerpo- _¿a que os habéis quedado de piedra?_

Gaara y Sai abrieron los ojos impresionados y asintieron al unísono, Sasuke sonreía con su ego por las nubes, les había vencido.

_Mierda…esto es…una mierda_ –Sai se empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón corto que llevaba mientras el Uchiha sonreía aún más-

_Lo mismo digo, pero…joder que mala suerte tengo_ –Gaara hacia lo mismo y ya Sasuke no cabía en si de su gozo, hasta que…-

_¿Pero que…?_ –cuando sus rivales se habían quedado en bañador Sasuke miraba a éstos incrédulo, los tres abrieron la boca de par en par, alguien se había reído de ellos, de eso estaban seguros, se volvieron a mirar incrédulos hasta que Sasuke chilló

_¡Los tres tenemos el mismo bañador?_ –el Uchiha se llevaba las manos desesperado a la cabeza-

* * *

_Jujuju pero míralos Iru-chan…parecen hermanitos gemelos jujuju_ –Kakashi se reía tontamente a diestro y siniestro sobre los modelitos iguales del trío mientras Iruka aguantándose la risa le daba un codazo al peligrís para que se callara- 

_No me digáis que os habéis llamado los unos a los otros para poneros de acuerdo…no os pega_ –decía Ino incrédula, sin dejar de babearse eso si-

_Sasuke….jajaja…¿por esto era?...jajaja….¿todo el secretismo de acuerdo a tu súper bañador preferido que te compraste hace 6 meses en Nueva York y que te había salido una pasta_? _JAJAJA_ –Naruto no podía aguantarse las ganas de reírse, era demasiado, Sasuke se había pegado los dos últimos días repitiéndole minuto a minuto casi, que se iba a quedar impresionado con su modelo de bañador, que era exclusivo y nadie más lo tenía, pues vaya que si lo había impresionado-

_Cállate Usuratonkachi_ –Sasuke molesto se echó a tomar el sol en su hamaca, lo único que le reconfortaba era un pacto que habían hecho anteriormente Sai, Gaara y él-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Bueno, como veo que todos vamos a competir por Naruto_ –Sai hablaba tranquilamente- _echemos a suertes quien acompañará a Hatake Naruto todo el día de hoy, los que pierdan no se entrometerán en nada, sólo hablarán con él en la zona de las hamacas, en las atracciones u otro lugares será exclusivo del ganador ¿entendido?_

Sasuke y Gaara asintieron, al moreno le molestaba tener que sortear a Naruto cual trofeo cutre, pero sabía que si no lo hacia y ganaba, esos dos no dejarían de dar por culo todo el día. Mierda ¿por qué Naruto seria tan guapo y tendría tantos tíos detrás? contra tías indecisas y tímidas podría competir, pero esos dos iban muy enserio.

_El que saque el papelito que diga "Esclavo de Naruto" será el ganador_ –Gaara y Sasuke miraron extrañados al mayor ¿esclavo? si que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por conseguir al rubio-

Afortunadamente y para desgracia del capi y el cara asesino como Sasuke los llamaba en su mente, el Uchiha sacó el papelito correcto, bueno, era cuestión de estadística, los otros dos no se sabe si por ansias o idiotez habían dejado que el Uchiha se encargara de escribir los papeles y en los tres había escrito lo mismo. Vamos, sacara lo que sacara iba a ganar, sobre todo porque, sí tuvo la suerte de que ganó a piedra, papel, tijera para ver quien empezaba cogiendo papelito, se la había jugado y se había llevado el premio gordo y ni se sentía mal por hacer trampas, no se sentía mal por haberse restregado contra un indefenso y borracho Naruto cual perro en celo y se iba a sentir mal por jugársela a esos dos desgraciados.

_Je_ –Sasuke riendo con superioridad votó a la papelera la bolsita con los papeles para que el resto no se diera cuenta del truco-

_¡Oye que ahí iba a meter mi dinero!_ –se quejó Gaara al ver como su monedero improvisado se mezclaba con restos de comida y cosas peores pasando de intentar recuperarlo-

_Se siente, venga, que nos estan esperando_ –un Sasuke feliz entraba al recinto seguidos por un Gaara y un Sai cagándose en su mala suerte-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

_Bueno chicos como veis sólo hay 6 hamacas, el presupuesto no daba para más_ –Kakashi sonrió, más bien lo que no había dado a más habían sido las fotos de Naruto en bañador, había perdido unas cuantas con la broma de Sakura, otras para conseguir cócteles gratis para Iruka y él a parte de la hamaca más grande que tuvieran y por último las que les quedaban las había invertido en conseguir entrada ilimitada a todas las atracciones del parque para el grupo, vamos que había mucho pervertido suelto y pocas fotos del rubio-

_Como hay pocas y el suelo está demasiado caliente hasta para poner una toalla_ –Kakashi sonrió con malicia- _he distribuido las hamacas para que quepáis de dos en dos, así estaréis mojados, sudados y….pegados_ –el peligrís rió mientras el grupo lo miraba incrédulo e Iruka negaba con la cabeza-

_¿Que queréis? me tengo que entretener con algo, ya me he leído ell último tomo de Icha Icha Paradise y hasta final de mes no sale el nuevo_ –caminó hacia una hamaca y volvió a hablar después de tan pobre excusa-

_Aquí irán Shikamaru e Ino, si ésta no muere de deshidratación antes_ –la rubia dejó de babear por todos los tíos en bañador y se sonrojó-

_Kiba y su amiguita aquí_ –los dos estaban ya a esas alturas comiéndose la boca como posesos-

_Ejem…dios que necesitados, aquí irán Sasuke y mi hijito virgen_ –Naruto fulminó a Kakashi con la mirada mientras Gaara y Sai se quejaban al peligrís, que la asignación de ese modo era injusta, que sería mejor echarlo a suertes-

_Callaos…vosotros….no os habéis portado tan bien como la señorita Uchiha_ –Kakashi recordó pervertidamente las fotos de Naruto durmiendo que Sasuke había sacado vete a saber como, el peligrís llevaba años intentándolo pero no lo había conseguido, tenía un álbum lleno de fotos de Naruto en distintas facetas "culturales" según él, estas eran, Naruto en bañador, Naruto en ropa interior, Naruto y su culo, Naruto en la ducha, Naruto en ropa de calle, Naruto en ropa sexy….y así un sinfín de categorías, sólo le faltaba las de Naruto durmiendo y el Sasuke las había conseguido, unas muy buenas por cierto, así que se había dejado sobornar por ellas, el Uchiha haría lo que fuera con Naruto y Kakashi se lo pondría en bandeja, si, el peligrís lo sabía, había vendido a su propio hijo…pero era demasiado débil y pervertido.

_Y las hamacas que quedan serán una para Gaara y Sai, la otra para los desaparecidos Sakura y Lee y la más pequeñita porque somos buenos senseis para Iruka y un servidor_ –Kakashi rió triunfal al ver las caras que se les quedaba al grupo al ver la hamaca gigante que poseían los senseis, en ella cabían todos si se lo proponían-

_Bueno Iru-chan y yo nos vamos a relajar, así que fuera y no molestéis_ –el peligrís los alejó del lugar-

_Bueno gente, vayamos a la atracción de_ _"pasea y alimenta a los delfines" -_dijo Kiba despegándose de los labios de su amiguita- _ya sabéis que son sillones que imitan delfines y nos llevan por los túneles marítimos a oscuras donde tras unos inmensos cristales se ve parte del océano, lo mejor, es que es para parejas _–Kiba miró a la chica y sonrió feliz mientras Gaara y Sai miraban furiosos a un Sasuke muy feliz y un despreocupado Naruto-

* * *

Llevaban 5 minutos montados en la atracción y Naruto se aburría como una ostra, todos los años la atracción le parecía más mierda, el necesitaba emociones fuertes. 

_Venga Sasuke, tu puedes, tienes que aprovechar y sobarle que nadie te ve ahora_ –Sasuke pensaba y se daba ánimos, suavemente estiró su brazo y lo pasó por los hombros del Kitsune-

_Sasuke…-_el rubio lo miró sonrojado- _arigato, tenía frío, te has dado cuenta_ –Naruto sonrió y Sasuke daba las gracias a Kami-sama mientras pegaba más a Naruto contra sí-

El rubio se pegó al cuerpo semidesnudo de Sasuke, la verdad que no sentía frío, pero eso no se lo iba a decir al Uchiha, no sabía porqué pero después de verlo en bañador había deseado abrazarle, bueno mentía, si sabía porqué, ya era una estupidez negarlo, sentía algo por Sasuke, imaginarse abrazado a otro tío no le hacia gracia…pero imaginarse con Sasuke, hacia que su estómago volara y eso es lo que lo tenía confundido.

Sasuke sudaba nervioso y se mentalizaba psíquicamente de que esta vez no podía cagarla, lentamente apoyó su cabeza sobre la del rubio, como le sacaba más de una mano en altura la posición no resultaba incómoda, es más, era sumamente agradable.

Veinte metros más atrás Sai y Gaara se tiraban de los pelos al no poder ver los progresos del Uchiha, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, lo que más les molestaba es que Naruto era demasiado inocente y seguro se dejaría hacer.

_Naruto_…-Sasuke habló sonando su voz grave y varonil, estando así se había excitado-

_Sasuke…-_el rubio había hablado al mismo tiempo-

Ambos se miraron y entendieron a la perfección que el próximo paso podía ser dado, Naruto susurrando y cerrando sus ojos dijo.

_Bésame…Sasuke_ –el Uchiha se sonrojó y sonriendo feliz fue acercando sus labios a los del rubio, dispuesto a darle el mejor beso de su vida-

* * *

**Capítulo 4 terminado, wiiiiii! xD, bueno espero que os haya gustado, como veréis la visita al parque acuático estará dividida en dos capítulos y si la cosa va bien supongo que el final del siguiente capítulo Naruto sufrirá lo que Sakura le ha montado ¿qué será? (yo lo sé jiojio), sólo diré que es mala y puta xDD ahí esta dicho, la verdad es que no tenía pensado en poner a Sakura de mala mala sino más iba a ser Sai, pero he preferido que Sai y Gaara compitan contra Sasu xD me ha parecido divertido ¿a vosotros?**

**Una última cosa, gracias por las reviews . y segundo, siento el retraso, ya sabéis exámenes finales pero ahora tengo tiempo libre espero que vaya más rápido (aunque no os quejareis siempre me salen largos los capis ¿no? Jejeje)**

**Por cierto, he intentado hacerlo un poco más cómico ya que mi otro fic es algo más oscuro (aunque tb creo que tiene sus cosas cómicas) ¿os gusta así o lo preferís más serio? Decidme que sino haré lo que me plazca jejeje**

**PD de última hora: si algún día lo llego a poder subir, decir que se ha retrasado aún más porque no puedo subir el archivo a fanfiction ¬¬, esperemos que se arregle, si lo estáis leyendo, supongo que será porque está arreglado (uff me ha salido humo de pensar semejante cosa xDD)**

**Bueno sin más doy paso a las reviews que siempre me enrollo como una persiana xD**

**

* * *

**

_**Reviews**_

**Mahokusweetcandy:** jeje yo también había pensado en que Naru borraxuxo se lo tirara pero es que…¡no me pega a Sasuke recibiendo! xD que no quita que a lo mejor reciba en el fic, nunca se sabe, es una posibilidad xD. Me alegro que te esté gustando, espero que este capi también.

**Maca-chan15:** Hola maca :P, pues como ves este capi no es del todo Sasunaru…¡peo tiene sus partes buenas! xD he compensado la falta de Sasunaru con apariciones estelares de Kakashi perver a todo poder xDDD creo que no esta mal de esta forma tampoco xD Para el lemon y la resolución de los sueños y moratones tardará unos capis más, estoy metiendo relleno xDD es coña, no falta mucho pero los nenes deben cogerse confianza total y aparecer I…cierto personaje que desatará verdades (cara maligna). Espero que te siga gustando y me sigas comentando .

**HagaRenPotter:** jeje me ha encantado que te hayas quedado leyendo hasta tarde el fic, espero que no llegaras muy retrasada al trabajo por mi culpa xD, sino ponle a tu jefe alguna excusa tipo Kakashi que suelen funcionar jeje. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que este capi también, saludos.

**Kin'iro Kitsune:** Hola, me alegro de que te parezca la leche . y tranquila aquí está la próxima actualización, denuncias no onegai que sino Kishi no me prestara más nunca a sus hijos y no podré seguir escribiendo perversiones con ellos xD (Tu inner me encanta xD intentaré que firme un contrato conmigo en exclusiva para trabajar en mis fics jeje :P). Saludos, espero que el capi te guste, ya me contarás.

**Naruko-xan:** Hola guapa, otra de tus reviews con las que me meo de la risa xD. Sip todo only Sasunaru jeje tenía ganas de hacerlo y vamos lo del restregón me sorprendió hasta a mi xD en un principio no tenía intención de ponerlo no estaba metido en el patrón del capi pero me salió así y me dije "vamos a ponerlo" y vamos ha tenido bastante aceptación jeje, es que cuando el macho de Sasu se restriega todos/as se vuelven locs xDDD. Naruko podemos montar una ONG de hermanas de la caridad xD tu ayudas a Sasu y yo a Naru xD y si, el rubito es muy inocentón que le vamos a hacer y eso que esta entrenado especialmente para evitar los ataques de Kakashi como se ve en este capi pero con Sasuke le falta práctica xD

Respondiendo a tus preguntas:

- La herida sanó por una crema de Itachi, no, que te veo venir, esta no procedía de Itachi's body xDDD, para la cremita Naruto's body no faltará muxo y esa sanará todo lo que pille por medio xD

- No sólo la piel de Naruto es adictiva, todo Naruto lo es xD si, tengo obsesión por Naru, me encanta y del mismo modo que como en otros fics todos/as se baban por Sasu en el mío se baban por Naru 3 veces más porque yo lo valgo y punto xD

- Lo de Sasu es inhumano, más bien es problema de hormonas, virgen a los 17 casi 18 es malo pa la salud xD el pobre ta con la cosa tiesa al mínimo roce, ais pobrecito, tendrá que chuscar pronto xDDD

- Basura-chan será apestada for ever and ever, de eso me encargo yo xD y Gaara maloso-chan se juntará mas bien con Sai súper-capi, armarán buenas os lo aseguro xD

- Naruko, sobre Lucky-Iruka, joé no sabes las veces que me he reído con ello xD, me lo pensaré, si metí el modo maloso, puede que Iruka se disfrace de Lucky nunca se sabe xD

Bueno me alegro de que te guste y espero que te siga gustando, ais mira que me enrollo a hablar contigo xDD, me encanta :P

**Himemi:** Hola, me alegro de que te guste, dios los 3 capis seguidos, eso se merece un trofeo, yo no aguantaría leer algo mío seguido xDD enserio muchas gracias me alegro que te guste y si, Kakashi es súper perver, este capi creo que animará más esa teoría xD y lo del moretón tendrá respuesta pronto :P

**Lady-orochimaru:** Hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que este capi también . y sobre Itachi onii-san…hmmm, no diré nada, sólo que hay una pista entre las reviews que he contestado hoy xD, saludos

**Yukime souma-chan:** Hola, espero que este también te guste y creo que ha salido larguito, no sé si el más largo (creo k si xD, creo que incluso supera al último capi de mi otro fic que para mi es inmenso xDD) y vamos que Sasu sigue degenerado perdido y Kakashi ya ni te digo, hasta trapichea con fotos de Naru XDD. Saludos :P


	5. El parque acuático, parte II

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai/yaoi**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, los que salen en mi fic son robots humanoides con ganas de "marcha" xDD**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han leído y me han dado su apoyo y geniales comentarios. Muchas gracias.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

El rubio se pegó al cuerpo semidesnudo de Sasuke, la verdad que no sentía frío, pero eso no se lo iba a decir al Uchiha, no sabía porqué pero después de verlo en bañador había deseado abrazarle, bueno mentía, si sabía porqué, ya era una estupidez negarlo, sentía algo por Sasuke, imaginarse abrazado a otro tío no le hacia gracia…pero imaginarse con Sasuke, hacia que su estómago volara y eso es lo que lo tenía confundido.

Sasuke sudaba nervioso y se mentalizaba psíquicamente de que esta vez no podía cagarla, lentamente apoyó su cabeza sobre la del rubio, como le sacaba más de una mano en altura la posición no resultaba incómoda, es más, era sumamente agradable.

Veinte metros más atrás Sai y Gaara se tiraban de los pelos al no poder ver los progresos del Uchiha, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, lo que más les molestaba es que Naruto era demasiado inocente y seguro se dejaría hacer.

_Naruto_…-Sasuke habló sonando su voz grave y varonil, estando así se había excitado-

_Sasuke…-_el rubio había hablado al mismo tiempo-

Ambos se miraron y entendieron a la perfección que el próximo paso podía ser dado, Naruto susurrando y cerrando sus ojos dijo.

_Bésame…Sasuke_ –el Uchiha se sonrojó y sonriendo feliz fue acercando sus labios a los del rubio, dispuesto a darle el mejor beso de su vida-

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El parque acuático, parte II**

Sasuke acercaba poco a poco sus labios hasta los de Naruto, el rubio temblaba de la emoción y su estómago era invadido por un agradable cosquilleo.

_Bésame Sasuke…hazlo…ya_ –el Uchiha tragó saliva y acercó aún más sus labios quedando los de Naruto y los suyos a escasos milímetros de distancia a punto de rozarse, por fin el rubio dejaría darse el primer beso sin tener que forzarlo o tomarlo por sorpresa, Sasuke con sus brazos apretó al rubio contra si y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más el momento-

_¡Auch!_ –Naruto se apartó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-

_¿Qué pasa Naruto?_ –Sasuke miraba confundido y algo molesto ya que el rubio se había separado cuando estaba a punto de besarlo-

_Algo me ha dado en la cabeza_ –Naruto ponía rostro lastimero y se rascaba el sitio donde le había golpeado el objeto-

_Bastardos_…-el Uchiha susurraba mientras miraba con rabia hacia el vagón detrás de él que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros-

_¡Imbécil! debías darle al Uchiha, no a Naruto_ –Sai reprendía a Gaara haciendo que este se molestara-

_¡No me llames imbécil….baka, te dije que me pasaras algo duro, no esa piedrita que tenías trabada en la chola_ –Gaara miró al moreno con ojos asesinos- _con la mierda que me distes no se puede apuntar bien…el viento cambió la__trayectoria_ –Gaara seguía en sus treces de que su puntería era infalible-

_Si te llego a dar algo más grande y duro estaríamos ahora llevando a Naruto al hospital con la cabeza abierta_ –Sai giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras Gaara apretaba los puños cabreado y miraba de manera psicópata al moreno- _por tu culpa Sasuke seguirá de pegajoso sobre Naruto_ –Sai suspiró molesto-

_Cállate pesado….de todas formas hemos conseguido lo que queríamos, se veían demasiado juntos y ahora aunque no se ve bien, parece que se han separado un poco, a parte de que la atracción está a punto de terminar, no puede quedarle mucho más_ –Gaara miró a Sai y sonrió-

_Bueno, mirado así, tienes razón_ –el moreno también sonrió, no dejaría que ese imbécil pusiera las manos sobre su Naruto, aunque hubieran hecho un pacto. Gaara al mismo tiempo pensaba lo mismo, no dejaría que nadie salvo él tocara a su Naruto-

_Sasuke…la atracción…ya se acaba_ –Naruto sonrojado por la vergüenza de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer le había llevado a alejarse del Uchiha un poco, para molestia de éste claro-

_Si…se acaba_ –respondió seco y cortante el moreno- _y no has dejado que te bese_ –añadió agudamente-

_Yo…nos van a ver, más…tarde, podemos intentarlo_ –Naruto agachó la cabeza y desvió sus ojos de los de Sasuke, la luz del soleado día inundaba el tramo dejando ver claramente el vagón de Kiba y la chica que iba con él al igual que el resto de vagones, la atracción se paró y bajaron todos de ella-

_¡Ha estado genial!_ –Kiba daba saltitos de la emoción mientras el resto del grupo lo miraba sin ganas, la atracción había sido muy aburrida y para Shikamaru incluso traumática Ino no paró todo el rato de intentar montárselo con él en el vagón y eso ¡era muy problemático!-

_¡Ha sido una mierda!_ –Naruto gritó hacia Kiba y se pusieron los dos a discutir de nuevo mientras Sasuke miraba a Sai y Gaara cabreado y éstos se hacían los locos-

_La próxima vez os mato, como no nos dejéis en paz como aclaramos en el pacto…os juro que os mato_ –Sasuke les susurró y clavó una tenebrosa mirada que dejó helados a los dos chicos-

El Uchiha estaba muy cabreado, sobre todo con Naruto, no comprendía porque siempre lo rehuía y sobre todo se escondía y preocupaba que el resto no los viera, si algún día salían juntos de verdad el Uchiha no aguantaría el no poder abrazarlo o sobarlo en público, eso era desesperante-

_¡Pues nos vemos en la zona de las hamacas más tarde_! –Naruto que había dejado de discutir con el Inuzuka le gritaba a éste y su amiga que volvían a montarse en la atracción de los delfines otra vez, les había encantado, Naruto no comprendía porqué, sólo veía como Kiba y la chica se subían de nuevo al vagón y comenzaban a sobarse como posesos otra vez mientras desaparecían en la oscuridad de la atracción-

_Naruto, Shika y yo nos vamos a sentar en aquellos bancos cerca de la piscina a ver las nubes_ –la rubia sonrió, cuando Shikamaru se ponía a ver las nubes ella aprovechaba que éste estaba en otro mundo y lo podía sobar como quisiera-

_Vale, nosotros iremos al laberinto acuático que está aquí al lado_ –Naruto sonrió y miró a Sasuke recibiendo un gesto de enfado por parte de éste cosa que desconcertó al rubio-

La rubia y el Nara salieron caminando dejando a los cuatro chicos allí solos, Sai y Gaara comenzaban a acercarse a Naruto con intenciones de acaparar su atención, Naruto tenía la cabeza gacha preguntándose que había hecho enfadar a Sasuke y éste dándose cuenta de las intenciones de los dos buitres que acechaban al rubio le agarró la mano y tiró de él-

_Vayamos a ese laberinto usuratonkachi…ahora_ –Sasuke soltó la frase cortante y enfadado, Naruto miró a Sai y Gaara y algo triste les dijo-

_Va…vayamos_ –el rubio soltó la mano del moreno y caminó en silencio a su lado, los otros dos chicos intentaban acercarse al rubio y hablar con él pero Sasuke los miraba tan enfadado y frío que eso los mantenía a raya-

_¡Que diablos le pasa al Uchiha?_ –preguntaba Sai al pelirrojo entre susurros-

_Parece muy cabreado, seguro que interrumpimos algo y eso lo ha molestado bastante, tiene pinta de matarnos de verdad si lo molestamos de nuevo_ –Gaara miraba fijamente el culo que se le marcaba a Naruto mientras caminaba casi respondiendo automáticamente a Sai-

_¡No mires así a Naruto!_ –Sai le dio una colleja y Gaara se giró hacia él mirándolo mal-

_Vuelve a tocarme y te hago picadillo imbécil_ –Gaara y Sai pegaron sus frentes y hacían fuerzas la una con la otra mientras sus ojos echaban chispas-

_Chicos ¿qué hacéis? no os quedéis atrás, venid rápido u os perderéis_ –Naruto llamaba al moreno y el pelirrojo que se separaban al instante y salían corriendo en dirección hacia Naruto-

_Serán perros falderos_ –Sasuke los miraba con arrogancia un poco más atrás de Naruto mientras curvaba una pequeña sonrisa-

_Por esta vez te has salvado bastardo_ –Gaara siseaba pausadamente mientras corría hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke-

_Lo mismo te digo nenaza_ –respondía Sai del mismo modo mientras se dirigía hacia Naruto también-

_Venga sigamos_ –Sasuke volvía a agarrar la mano del rubio y tiraba de él alejándolo de los otros dos chicos, éstos miraban celosamente al Uchiha-

* * *

El grupo de chicos llegó hasta la entrada del laberinto, por fuera tenía un aspecto de cuadrado de grande proporciones, en la entrada habían dos puertas, la atracción según les había explicado Naruto consistía en sortear el laberinto lleno de agua casi en su totalidad por parejas siendo el verdadero objetivo encontrar la salida antes que la otra pareja. 

_Que pase la siguiente pareja por esta puerta y la que le sigue por esta otra_ –un empleado del parque abría las dos puertas que daban entrada al laberinto y hacia señas a Sasuke y Naruto para que entraran por la primera puerta y a Sai y Gaara para que entraran por la segunda, el rubio se fue acercando y Sasuke quedándose algo más retrasado y con una sonrisa de superioridad añadió a los dos chicos-

_Ahora si que no podréis molestarnos…..que disfrutéis juntos_ –Sasuke reía y entraba junto a Naruto sin dejar de sonreír con arrogancia y mirando al moreno y el pelirrojo que apretaban los puños y los dientes de la rabia-

_Sasuke vamos_…–Naruto sonrió y se metió en el agua, la primera estancia del laberinto no era muy difícil de superar-

…-el moreno volvió a tomar su actitud enfadada nada más cruzar la puerta-

_Sasuke ¿te pasa algo¿por qué estás callado y borde conmigo?_ –el rubio se paró delante del moreno agarrándole las manos-

_¿Por qué¿por qué?_ –el Uchiha clavó su mirada- _porque eres un dobe Naruto_ –Sasuke se soltó molesto y comenzó a nadar-

_Ne….Sasuke-teme espera…¡bastardo no me dejes atrás!_ –el rubio persiguió al Uchiha por el agua, tenía que averiguar el motivo de porque Sasuke estaba así, le molestaba mucho que se enfadara o le mirara de esa forma tan fría, le dolía demasiado-

En otra parte del laberinto Gaara y Sai se encontraban escalando costosamente un muro por el cual resbalaba agua y hacia casi imposible superarlo y más cuando ninguno de los dos se ayudaba-

_Gaara…sería mejor si nos ayudáramos ¿no crees?_ –el moreno se giró hacia el pelirrojo-

…_Paso_ –el pelirrojo siguió intentando subir mientras Sai lo observaba, el moreno algo asombrado veía como el pelirrojo casi sin esfuerzo llegaba hasta el borde del muro y se agarraba con las dos manos dificultosamente, no podía negarlo, tenía una gran agilidad-

_Ya…casi…-_Gaara intentaba darse impulso para subir el borde del muro, Sai sin saber porqué apoyó sus manos estiradas en los pies del pelirrojo y empujó para ayudarlo-

_¡Qué haces imbécil!...no…¡no necesito ayuda!_ –Gaara pataleó y Sai como consecuencia perdió el equilibrio cayendo de culo al suelo-

_Jajaja eso te pasa por ayudarme sin pedírtelo señor Capitán_ –Gaara se descojonaba mientras Sai se acariciaba su dolorido trasero-

_Ahora verás_…-el moreno se levantó y saltó hasta alcanzar el bañador de Gaara agarrándose a él pensando que lo tendría atado y lo haría caer pero se equivocó, al agarrar el bañador este cedió al no estar atado y se bajo hasta los tobillos dejando al pelirrojo con el culo al aire y desnudo-

_¡Desgraciado!...¿qué pretendes?_ –Gaara sonrojado intentaba subirse el bañador pero tampoco quería perder todo el trabajo que le había costado subir el muro así que angustiosamente intentaba subirse el bañador y subir el muro sin conseguir ninguna de las dos-

_Jajaja que bueno, eso te pasa por baka_ –Sai lloraba casi de la risa, le venía bien al pelirojo por autosuficiente y creído-

_Mami, ahora tenemos que subir el muro, es genial_ –a lo lejos se oyó la voz de una niña pequeña de unos 6 años, ésta corría hacia la zona del muro sobresaltando a Gaara y Sai, el pelirrojo totalmente apurado intentaba subirse el bañador desesperadamente-

_Sai…ayúdame Sai…yo_ –Gaara se sonrojó aún más al sentir como los pasos de la niña se acercaban-

_¿Ahora quieres ayuda?_ –el moreno reía bajito-

_Por favor Sai…esto es…demasiado vergonzoso_ –Gaara giró la cabeza y miró a Sai a los ojos, estaba completamente sonrojado-

_Yo…vale, te ayudaré_ –el moreno suspiró, no sabía porqué pero al ver los ojos aguamarina de Gaara casi suplicando le acudió la necesidad urgente de cumplir lo que le pedía-

_Venga apóyate en mis hombros déjate caer_ –Sai agarraba a duras penas los tobillos del pelirrojo-

_¡Como quieres que me apoye en ti desnudo?…¡pervertido!_ –Gaara se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza-

_¡Mami corre ya llegamos!_ –el grito de la niña se oyó por toda la zona, estaban ya cerca-

_Agárrame bien y esto no se lo contaremos nunca a nadie_ –Sai asentía y Gaara con cuidado posaba sus nalgas desnudas sobre los hombros del moreno, todo fuera por salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba a estas alturas-

_Joder que asco….noto toda tu polla en mi nuca_ –Sai ponía cara de asco total y Garra se sonrojó violentamente comenzando a moverse desesperadamente para bajar-

_¡Gaara..Ga…no te…muevas tanto! Me..me..resbal_..-Sai no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, cayendo por consiguiente Gaara también-

_Mami es genial, ya hemos llegado ahora pulsamos el botón y subim…¡kyaaaa!_ –la niña gritaba asustada al encontrarse a Sai bocarriba moviendo brazos y piernas para todos los lados intentando quitarse a Gaara y éste había caído con todo el culo sobre la cara de Sai-

_Hija ¿qué pas..?...¡kyaaaa! pervertidos_ –la mujer llevaba un pequeño bolso con el que comenzó a golpear a Sai y Gaara con los ojos cerrados dándole por todos los sitios que pillaba-

_Señora…nosotros..esto no es…señora onegai_ –Sai intentaba parar los bolsazos de la mujer mientras Gaara se subía el bañador rojo como un tomate, la niña trastornada se sentaba en el suelo y mientras agarraba sus rodillas y se balanceaba susurraba-

_El chico pelirrojo tiene dos pecas en la nalga derecha…el chico pelirrojo tiene dos pecas en la nalga derecha_ –Gaara se sonrojaba aún más y agachaba la cabeza totalmente avergonzado mientras Sai recibía ahora patadas y cachetadas de la mujer que se había centrado exclusivamente en darle una paliza al moreno-

* * *

En la zona de las hamacas Kakashi e Iruka estaban pegados el uno al otro tomando tranquilamente el sol. 

_Iru-chan_ –Kakashi se estiraba y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Iruka-

_Kakashi_ –el moreno le pegaba en la mano y se la quitaba de encima- _te he dicho que me vas a dejar marca, así que quiero tus manos fuera de mis hombros, mi pecho, mi espalda y cualquier otra zona de mi cuerpo a la que le dé el sol_ –el moreno miró fijamente al frente donde un grupo de ancianas de la tercera edad pasaban caminando tranquilamente-

_Entonces…¡puedo tocarte esta zona!_ –el peligrís riendo como un loco le agarró el paquete a Iruka y comenzó a sobarlo por encima del bañador-

_¡Kakashi!_ –Iruka se sonrojó y las viejitas comenzaron a chillar burradas a la pareja cuando vieron semejante escena-

_¡Pervertidos!_ –las viejitas gritaban histéricas mientras el peligrís ya se encontraba sobre Iruka apretándose y restregándose compulsivamente mientras el moreno no sabía como quitárselo de encima-

_¡Kakashi por Dios…contrólate!_ –el moreno intentaba quitárselo pero no podía mientras algunas viejitas se encontraban desmayadas en el suelo y eran arrastradas por sus amigas al grito de más burradas-

_Bueno…ya se han ido_ –el peligrís como si nada se retiró de encima de Iruka y también como si nada comenzó a leer la revista que tenía en las manos aún-

_¿Ka…kashi?_ –Iruka estaba confuso, ahora llegaba el momento en el que él le daba una colleja o le pellizcaba y lo hacia comportarse en público, que Kakashi se separara sin él hacer nada y se pusiera serio no era normal-

_Dime_ –contestó el peligrís algo molesto-

_No sigues ¿no sigues tocándome?_ –Iruka se confundía más a cada momento, ese no era Kakashi-

_¿Ahora quieres que te toque, hace un momento gritabas "por dios contrólate"_ –el peligrís seguía leyendo indiferente la revista-

_Si….yo….¿Kakashi?_ –Iruka agarró el brazo del peligrís recibiendo una mirada de cabreo por parte de éste-

_A ver si me aclaro, entonces, no puedo tocarte el culo por ejemplo ni besarte delante de la gente, sólo cuando tú quieras y me des permiso ¿no?_ –el moreno dejó la revista a un lado y se quedó mirando expectante a un muy confundido Iruka-

_Yo…no es eso..sólo, siempre me tocas cuando_ _quieres_ –Iruka se rascaba la nuca ¿por qué parecía Kakashi tan enfadado?-

_Tu y Naruto sois iguales, no pensáis en el que tenéis al lado, sino en el que dirán_ –Kakashi arrugó el rostro algo molesto- _¿no ves que si te toco el culo delante de la gente es porque me gustas y porque quiero que la gente lo sepa? quiero tocarte sin miedo a que me rechaces ¿lo entiendes? _–Kakashi miraba serio a Iruka-

_Yo…Kakashi, no pensaba que tu_…-Iruka se abrazó al peligrís y lo besó cuando el mismo grupo de viejecitas pasaba con sus mochilas y arrastrando a sus maridos-

_¿Veis? Esto es un nido de perversión y vulgaridad_ –las viejitas ponían el grito en el cielo mientras algunos maridos sollozaban que querían quedarse y disfrutar más del agua y las chicas jóvenes- _¡nos vamos ya de aquí! quien sabe, tal vez os ataquen a vosotros dentro de nada_ –una viejita miraba mal a Iruka y Kakashi mientras estos se besaban ahora sin pudor-

_Lo siento Kakashi, no pensaba que esas cosas te hiciera sentir mal, yo quiero que seas tu y que hagas lo que te apetezca cuando quieras, si quieres podemos dejar ya clara nuestra relación ante todos_ –Iruka sonrió y se sonrojó levemente-

_Con esto me basta Iru-chan…eso si_…-Kakashi se acercó al moreno y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que se sonrojara-

_¿Ahora…en el baño?_ –Iruka abría los ojos sorprendido, su peligrís nunca cambiaría, sonrojado y con timidez asintió, los dos hombres se levantaron y entre risas y abrazados por la cintura se metieron en los baños públicos que estaban cerca de la zona de hamacas que habían alquilado dispuestos a realizar ejercicio durante un rato-

* * *

_¡Déjame usuratonkachi!_ –el moreno le retiraba la mano por sexta vez al rubio que confundido no sabía que pasaba- 

_Pero…¿por qué te enfadas? sólo te he dicho que ahora que estamos solos y a oscuras…podríamos_ –Naruto se sonrojó- _podríamos darnos ese beso_ –juntó sus dedos tímidamente-

_¡Pues ahora no quiero yo!_ –Sasuke se mordía el labio, sabía que oportunidades como esa tendría pocas, Naruto ofreciéndosele no ocurría todos los días, pero tenía dignidad y no seria un simple juguete para Naruto en los momentos donde nadie los viera, el quería abrazarlo y besarlo delante de sus amigos, de Kakashi…¡de todo el planeta si hiciera falta, quería decirles que ese rubio tan guapo y con tan buen corazón era suyo y de nadie más-

_¡Sasuke!_ –el rubio se abrazó a su espalda- _dime que te pasa…onegai_ –el rubio apoyó su cabeza suavemente en la espalda desnuda del moreno, excitándose éste ante el simple contacto de sus pieles mojadas-

_Naruto_…-se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido- _no me utilices…así, por favor_ –Sasuke con delicadeza lo apartó y siguió caminando por la estrecha estancia, ésta era un simple laberinto con espejos y gotitas de agua cayendo del techo, vamos una zona que hasta un bebé podría superar-

_¿Utilizarte¿quién?...yo…¡yo no te estoy utilizando!_ –Naruto se ponía a su altura-

_¡Si me utilizas dobe o así me siento yo!_ –Sasuke pegó un fuerte puñetazo de la rabia agrietando un poco un cuadrado de plástico que tenían que saltar para poder continuar-

Naruto se asustó y agachó la cabeza, juntando sus manos de nuevo tímidamente.

_Yo…creo que….siento algo especial por ti, siento que algo nos une, me da miedo, pero….si he hecho algo que te ha molestado_ –Naruto levantó la vista y de sus ojos azules salían lágrimas- _perdóname, dime lo que te ha molestado y no lo volveré a hacer._

_Mira que eres dobe_ –Sasuke se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó, verlo llorar había hecho que todo su enfado o parte desapareciera, lo que en verdad había hecho desaparecer todo había sido esas palabras por parte del rubio, especial, especial, él era especial para Naruto, el moreno levantó suavemente la barbilla del rubio-

_Ahora no te escaparás_ –con delicadeza comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del rubio que temblaba levemente bajo sus brazos y cerraba los ojos visiblemente sonrojado esperando ansiosamente lo que Sasuke iba a hacerle-

_Lee, te he dicho que dejes de seguirme, estoy buscando a Sasuke….me das asco _–Sakura aparecía con su provocativo mini bañador con un Lee y su muñeca Sakurita detrás pegados como una lapa-

_¿Sasuke…Naruto?_ –Sakura se paró en seco al encontrarse a Naruto sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados esperando que los labios del Uchiha hicieran contacto con los suyos, mientras Sasuke visiblemente cabreado se quedó a escasos milímetros cuando oyó la odiosa voz-

_La que faltaba_ –Sasuke suspiró molesto-

_¡Sois unos guarros!...¿qué…qué pretendíais hacer?_ –Sakura temblaba levemente de la impresión y ponía cara de asco-

_¿Qué crees?_ –Sasuke apretaba al rubio contra sí, éste se encontraba sonrojado pero mirando fijamente a la pelirosada-

_Sakura ¡escógeme a mi! he practicado con Sakurita y soy más hombre que ese Uchiha_ –Lee morreaba a la muñeca para demostrarle a Sakura que él si era un hombre de verdad-

_Naruto….eres un degenerado….-_Sakura caminó hacia el rubio y se detuvo delante de su cara mientras lo señalaba y gritaba-_….!un degenerado como Kakashi¡…ojalá…ojalá_…-Sakura lloraba de la rabia- _ojalá hubieras muerto con tus verdaderos padres_

_¡Plaf!_ –Naruto visiblemente lloroso había cacheteado a Sakura que se encontraba en el suelo y con un labio partido-

_Sakura…tu y yo…dejamos de ser amigos para siempre, si es que alguna vez me consideraste como tal…eres como un cáncer para mí….aunque mis padres estén muertos sé que estarán orgullosos de mi donde quiera que estén…..tus padres me dan lástima, dudo que ellos lo estén con semejante hija_ -Naruto se limpio las lágrimas- _Sasuke vámonos de aquí_ –el rubio agarró la mano del moreno y tiró de él, dejando atrás a una consternada Sakura y a un Lee con la boca abierta-

* * *

El rubio había caminado durante unos minutos sin decir nada, Sasuke iba callado aunque impresionado, Naruto lo había sorprendido gratamente, se había enfrentado a Sakura y no había negado nada de lo que estaban haciendo, eso sí, internamente se juraba que la pelirosa lo iba a pagar muy caro, muy muy caro. 

_Sasuke ¿por qué pones esa cara de mafioso?_ –Naruto se había parado y miraba concienzudamente al Uchiha-

_¿Yo?_ –Sasuke salía de sus pensamientos asesinos, se había imaginado en segundos unas cuantas formas de hacérselas pagar a la pelirosa-

_Hmmm_ –Naruto lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió- _no te preocupes estoy bien, Sakura ha intentado herirme con una cosa que ya no me hace daño, lo tengo superado_ –el rubio sonrió fingidamente-

_No seas imbécil Naruto_ –Sasuke agarró al rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente- _la noche de la fiesta lloraste por tus padres en sueños, es lógico que no lo hayas superado y más si los querías tanto, es algo natural_ –Sasuke sonrió ampliamente, esa sonrisa que sólo salía cuando estaba con Naruto- _llora cuanto quieras_ –le acarició una mejilla-

_Baka_ –Naruto sollozó levemente y se apretó fuertemente contra el Uchiha haciendo que éste sintiera toda su piel, lo peor es que Naruto sin darse cuenta había pegado los labios cerca de un pezón del Uchiha y entre la cercanía y el aliento que salía de los labios del rubio, Sasuke se estaba poniendo "tieso"-

_Sasuke_ –Naruto se separó un poco del moreno y se limpió las lágrimas- _¿llevas algo duro debajo del bañador…cerca de..? _–el rubio se sonrojó cayendo en la cuenta-

_Yo…es que…tu..usuratonkachi…no es_ –Naruto aún sonrojado comenzó a reírse y Sasuke se extrañó-

_Te has puesto cachondo Sasuke jaja….por mi jaja…eso es de…eres un pervertido_ –el rubio sonrió-

Sasuke se sonrojó y molesto se separó un poco, si seguía mas tiempo pegado a Naruto no podría aguantarse e intentaría llegar a más.

_No es por ti…el frío me la pone dura_ –Sasuke le daba la espalda al rubio que se reía cada vez más, sobre todo después de la excusa horrible que había puesto el Uchiha, de pronto el rubio se puso serio-

_Sasuke….¿cuanto me quieres?_ –Naruto sonrojado agarraba la mano del Uchiha y le daba la vuelta para que lo mirara-

_¿A qué…viene esto….ahora?_ –Sasuke se paró y miró al rubio extrañado mientras se sonrojaba un poco, la pregunta lo había pillado….algo desprevenido-

_Necesito saberlo, necesito saber que tengo a alguien que me quiere por ser como soy, está Kakashi, Iruka y el resto de mis amigos…pero me refiero a "ese" tipo de cariño_ –Naruto sonrió azorado y apretó fuertemente las manos del Uchiha-

_Naruto, sólo sé que tu eres mío…sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti, como ya te dije, siempre te protegeré, estamos hechos el uno para el otro _–Sasuke sonrió y abrazó al rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de éste mientras de su nariz salía un hilillo de sangre-

_Sasuke…esa sangre…¿estas pensando guarradas?_ –Naruto le dio un codazo- _eres igual que Kakashi._

El Uchiha rió nerviosamente.

_Naruto…¿volvemos a la zona de las hamacas a descansar y estar un ratito más….solos? podemos coger algo de sol de paso_ –Sasuke apretaba al rubio contra si-

_Vale_ –el rubio siguió caminando- _por cierto ¿cómo es que hoy Kakashi no te ha molestado e incluso diría que se lleva bien contigo? Lleva días diciéndome que te odia porque has absorbido toda mi atención y a él ya no le hago caso_ –Naruto preguntó curioso y Sasuke rió de nuevo más nerviosamente-

_Bueno_….._será que como tiene a Iruka_….-Sasuke carraspeaba nervioso, ojalá Naruto nunca se enterara de cierta conversación que habían tenido un día antes el peligrís y él, esa conversación había desatado las "buenas" relaciones entre él y el peligrís, Sasuke tenía claro que por tener al rubio cerca, cada día caía más bajo-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_¡Pero si es la señorita Uchiha! hay que ver, vienes al súper igual de mona que a clase_ –el peligrís sonreía y le daba palmaditas en el hombro al Uchiha que se sobresaltó-

_Ah…tú_ –recuperando la compostura Sasuke ignoró casi completamente al peligrís y siguió observando las estanterías de lácteos-

_Pero Uchiha, saluda al bello de tu maestro, no serias la primera alumna que por vergüenza a demostrarme sus sentimientos no lo hace juju_ –el peligrís se rió con descaro y arrogancia-

_No me interesas y no soy una tía, sólo hay que echarme un vistazo para darse cuenta de ello_ –el moreno cogía leche de un estante mientras seguía ignorando a Kakashi y se maldecía por haberse encontrado en el mismo supermercado a su maestro, aunque claro, la culpa era de él, lo había hecho adrede, el supermercado quedaba dos calles más atrás de la casa de Naruto y había ido ahí con la intención de pasarse luego por su casa y tener la excusa de que había ido a comprar sustento para vivir y no parecer que estaba desesperado por verlo-

_Claro, no te intereso, tú sólo tienes ojos y las hormonas revolucionadas por mi hijo virgen ¿no?_ –Kakashi sonrió-

_Pues si, Naruto, eso es lo que más quiero_ –Sasuke se mordió en ese momento el labio, tan ausente estaba ignorando al peligrís que había contestado automáticamente sin pensar-

_Juju…ya veo_ –rió feliz el hombre-

_Kuso…he picado_ –Sasuke miraba molesto a un Kakashi que sonreía cada vez más, al Uchiha un miedo cada vez más grande crecía en su interior, los ojos de su maestro brillaban de aquella manera tan característica que el conocía muy bien, eso sólo significaba una cosa, CHANTAJE, ese brillo lo había visto millones de veces en los ojos de su hermano mayor, Itachi-

_Bueno, bueno Uchiha ¿así que te gusta mi hijo virgen, pero virgen del todo ne? yo creo que sólo su mano ha tocado ciertas part_…-Kakashi fue interrumpido-

_Basta…no me…interesa, pervertido _–el Uchiha se tapaba la nariz por la cuál salía abundante sangre al imaginarse a Naruto "tocándose"-

_Como te decía ¿le has visto esa piel lisa, tersa, morena y delicada? pues imagínate como es verlo salir de la ducha con una pequeña toalla que hace que se le vea medio culo y esté completamente mojado de cabeza a pies_ –Kakashi ponía especial énfasis en describirle al Uchiha lo bien que se veía Naruto con poca ropa, el Uchiha pudo ver algo cuando estuvieron los dos solos en su casa hace días…pero casi desnudo y mojado no-

_Basta…eres un salido_ –Sasuke había soltado las cosas que llevaba y se agarraba la nariz con las dos manos, la hemorragia nasal estaba a punto de reventar-

_Hmmm, que pena, no imaginé que fueras tan débil Uchiha_ –rió como un loco- _aunque te comprendo, yo veo todos los días a Naruto en ropa interior, incluso a veces me cuelo en el baño y lo veo desnudo del todo_ –el peligrís se sonrojó levemente y se rascaba la nuca feliz ante un Sasuke al borde de una hemorragia sin fin-

_Dime ya lo que quieres….pero ¡cállate!_ –Sasuke pensando en Sakura desnuda y saliendo del baño había recuperado la compostura, perdiendo cualquier atisbo de lívido o deseo y miraba mal a Kakashi-

_Bueno, al grano como a mi me gusta_ –sonrió- _Uchiha, no nos engañemos, me miras mal porque piensas que soy un enfermo y pervertido total…pero_ –el peligrís sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez con picardía- _tu eres igual que yo_ –le guiñó un ojo-

_¿Yo?...mas quisieras, lo suyo es crónico sensei_ –Sasuke giró su cara hacia otro lado, de pronto a su mente vinieron las imágenes de él restregándose contra Naruto desesperadamente mientras el rubio dormía la borrachera-

_Te has sonrojado_ –Kakashi rió malignamente- _pues como somos iguales y tu ahora eres muy cercano a mi adorable hijo, haremos un trato, si quieres seguir siendo cercano a mi hijo claro_ –el peligrís se rascó la barbilla pensativamente mientras se sonrojaba y ponía ojos pervertidos-

_¿Y…de que…se trata?_ –Sasuke miraba al peligrís con cautela, ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas y un pervertido total ¿no intentaría hacerle¡ni loco, su virginidad sería para Naruto, la perderían juntos-

_Pues es muy simple, seguro que como eres igual de pervertido que yo, tendrás algo de Naruto que le hayas quitado o hecho a escondidas y lo guardarás como un tesoro_ –el peligrís miró fijamente al Uchiha- _¿me equivoco?_

Sasuke frunció el ceño, había ciertas fotos que le había sacado al rubio con el móvil hace poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando el rubio se durmió en clase de Matemáticas con el sensei Ibiki. Kakashi lo había calado, tal vez en el fondo si fuera un poco como el peligrís.

_¿Y por qué debería darte esas cosas?_ –el Uchiha habló arrogantemente, Kakashi no podía amenazarlo con delatarlo al rubio, desde el primer día le había dicho que seria suyo, así que el peligrís tendría todas las de perder-

_Sabía que eras como yo _–Kakashi rió bajito y con picardía-_ pues a lo que iba, deberías dármelas porque….en la excursión que YO he montado_ –sonrió con malicia- _YO mando, y claro, si tu te portas bien conmigo, YO me portaré bien contigo_ –le volvió a guiñar un ojo- _¿lo captas?_

Sasuke fruncía aún más el ceño, su maestro era un loco demente.

_No, no capto nada_ –el moreno siguió caminando optando por volver a ignorarlo, sabía por donde iban los tiros, o atendía sus exigencias o mañana en la excursión el peligrís le pondría mil obstáculos para impedir que se acercara al rubio, Sasuke tenía claro algo, nada haría que se rebajara-

_Bueno, pondré a Naruto en bandeja a por ejemplo…Gaara-kun…o Sai-kun, que se les nota que quieren a mi hijo para cosas poco pudorosas…igual que tú_ –Kakashi sonrió con superioridad, esto no fallaría-

A Sasuke los pelos del cuerpo se le erizaron por completo.

_Pues sensei como le decía tengo ciertas cosas, pero ya sabe, haga por mi lo que tiene que hacer_ –Sasuke sonrió sin ganas y fingiendo, por dentro se sentía un poco mal, el pervertido de Kakashi se había salido con la suya y lo peor, se había dejado manipular y comprar, en el fondo de su ser no le importaba, estar más cerca de Naruto y tener el favor del padre de éste era media batalla ganada, lo peor de todo es que perdería la exclusividad de sus maravillosas fotos-

_¡Muy bien señorita Uchiha, ya sabía yo que a parte de mona eras inteligente_! –rió- _ya sabes mañana quiero eso que poses tan importante_ –hizo un ademán con la mano y desapareció por el pasillo-

_Si Naruto se llegara a enterar algún día…-_el moreno suspiró y siguió comprando, tenía ganas de llegar a casa y ver las fotos por última vez, mañana ya no serían del todo suyas nunca más, la visita podría esperar-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

_Iru-chan_ –Kakashi acariciaba con un dedo el ombligo del peligrís-

_¿Otra vez?_ –Iruka abría los ojos sorprendido- _lo hemos hecho ya 3 veces en menos de una hora_ –Iruka se sonrojó- _¿de verdad quieres hacerlo otra vez?_

_Sí…además te mueres de ganas como yo_ –el peligrís besó suavemente el ombligo del moreno haciendo que Iruka se mordiera el labio para reprimir un gemido-

_Tienes razón…pero…casi nos pillan la última vez y tu en vez de estarte quieto…comenzaste a moverte más rápido y duro_ –Iruka se sonrojó fuertemente recordando como se mordió el labio para no gritar de placer cuando el baño se había llenado de gente y un hombre tocaba la puerta donde se encontraban montándoselo apurado para hacer sus necesidades, pidiendo al "ocupante" que se diera prisa-

_Je, lo sé…eso me puso cachondo y quiero repetirlo, tal vez el próximo en tocar la puerta sea un viejo y se desmaye en vez de sonrojarse como el hombre cuando nos vea salir_ –el peligrís rió pervertidamente mientras acariciaba sin pudor los muslos de Iruka-

_Kakashi…estas mal_ –Iruka sonrió y le dio un suave beso-

_Kakashi-sensei_ –a lo lejos se oía la voz de Ino-

_Viene Ino_ –Kakashi miró a Iruka-

_Puedes abrazarme si quieres pero no me sobes mucho…me da vergüenza…no es porque no quie.._ –Iruka miraba tímidamente a Kakashi-

_Lo sé_ –el peligrís cortó lo que Iruka decía y sonrió feliz-

_Por cierto Kakashi ¿me das?_ –Iruka levemente sonrojado le extendió la crema protectora-

_Por supuesto_ –Kakashi rió pervertidamente- _atiende la cara de Ino cuando nos vea_ –el peligrís comenzó a reírse bajito-

_¡Kyaaaa!_ –Ino gritaba y se desmayaba con una sonrisa pervertida al llegar donde estaban los profesores-

_Senseis, no hagáis esas cosas que Ino se me descontrola_ –Shikamaru suspiraba hastiado y recogía a Ino tumbándola en la hamaca, Kakashi con sangre por su nariz restregaba con sus manos la crema protectora por los muslos de Iruka mientras éste sonreía algo sonrojado-

* * *

Pasaron unos diez minutos y el grupo estaba casi reunido, Ino y Shikamaru cogían el sol abrazados, Kiba y la chica lapa como la llamaba Kakashi estaban tumbados en su hamaca besándose, Lee había aparecido con una Sakura pálida y llorosa, cuando le preguntaron que había pasado, esta chilló que nada y miró a Lee furiosamente para que no abriera la boca. 

_Ohayô a todos, ya volvimos_ –Kakashi e Iruka aparecían jadeando de cansancio y demasiado sudorosos para haber ido sólo al baño-

_Sensei ¿también es costumbre que los hombres vayan al baño juntos?_ –Kiba preguntaba curioso y de manera inocente-

_Kiba ¿acaso te pregunto yo por la manía que tenías hace unos años de pedirme la mano de Naruto para casarte con él?_ –Kakashi sonrió perversamente mientras el grupo miraba a Kiba alucinados-

_Yo….es que la primera vez que lo vi_ –Kiba se sonrojaba- _como tenía el pelo algo largo….me pareció_ –Kiba se dio cuenta como lo miraba todo el mundo- _¡parecía una tía joder! Naruto no me gusta que lo sepas_ –Kiba se levantaba y señalaba a Kakashi sonrojado-

_Odio a….Naruto_ –Sakura miraba una pared mientras apretaba sus puños de la rabia-

_¿A ti también te gusta Naruto!_ –Gaara y Sai aparecían de su "visita" al centro médico del parque, el último estaba lleno de morados, arañazos y vendas, los dos chicos se unían en ese momento a la conversación-

_Sai quiere decir…."oh estamos sorprendidos de que te guste"_ –Gaara salió del apuro malamente y le daba un codazo a Sai para que se mordiera la lengua y muriera por su propia estupidez-

_Bueno dejémonos de boberías_ –Iruka ponía orden y miraba a Sai y Gaara preguntándose que habían hecho-

_Sensei no nos miré así…me he resbalado nada más_ –Sai giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado y Gaara se sonrojaba recordando lo ocurrido-

_Me voy_…-Sakura se levantaba y se iba sin decir nada más seguida por Lee-

_Hay que ver que tía más rarita_ –Kiba algo más tranquilo y menos sonrojado miraba como Sakura comenzaba a ligar con el primer tío que se le puso delante y lo convencía para que la invitara a comer dejándose tocar el culo-

_Mira quien habla de rarito ejem_ –Kakashi susurró pero de manera audible por lo que todo el grupo lo oyó y comenzó a reírse-

_Sensei déjeme en pa_….-Kiba estaba recriminándole a Kakashi cuando oyeron unas voces-

_¡Sasuke-baka¿eres idiota? ha sido sólo un accidente_ –Naruto aparecía mojado y con el bañador un poco descolocado-

_!Accidente?….¡y una mierda! déjame darle su merecido a ese bastardo_ –Naruto tiraba de Sasuke manteniéndolo a duras penas inmóvil-

_Te he dicho que no le he tocado el culo…sólo me he tropezado_ –un chico de unos 23 años, alto, cuerpo de gimnasio y de aspecto macarrilla sonreía arrogantemente a Sasuke-

_Bastardo….¡deja de mentir, he visto como alardeabas de tu acto con tus amigos_! –la vena del cuello de Sasuke estaba a punto de reventar de la rabia-

_¡Sasuke!...hazme caso y déjalo pasar, de verdad que ha sido un accidente_ –Naruto estaba ya en su límite, no le quedaban casi fuerzas, la verdad que estaba molesto con esos tipos, el chico le había tocado el culo y a conciencia, casi le arranca el bañador pero no quería que Sasuke se metiera en líos-

_Usuratonkachi….¡suéltame!_ –Sasuke se zarandeó y Naruto cayó de culo al suelo mientras el moreno caminaba rojo de la furia donde estaba el chico y dos amigos de éste riéndose de lo que habían hecho-

_Oye tú_ –Kakashi sonriendo amablemente tocaba la espalda del chico, éste confiado se giró mientras Sasuke extrañado se paraba y miraba la escena-

_¿Qué quieres viej..?_ –el chico se puso morado cuando Kakashi le agarró fuertemente los huevos con una mano mientras sonreía-

_Ya veo, así que te gusta ir tocándole el culo a chicos indefensos je¿no tocarías el mío también?_ –Kakashi se rió pervertidamente- _míralo si es igual de apetecible_ –Kakashi movía el culo mientras el grupo y los amigos del chico miraban alucinados lo que ocurría-

_Si vuelves a tocar a mi hijo_ –el peligrís se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que dejó pálido al chico- _así que ya sabes _–el peligrís sonrió y apretó y estrujó con todas sus ganas el paquete del muchacho soltándolo luego y dejándolo en el suelo asfixiado y con un dolor inmenso, sus amigos fueron a protestarle a Kakashi pero este los miró rabiosamente y se quedaron paralizados-

_Va…vámonos de aquí_ –los dos chicos recogían del suelo a su amigo y se iban apurados-

_Je¿comemos? tengo hambre_ –Kakashi sonreía amigablemente- _bueno, ya sabéis que pasará si alguno toca a Naruto sin mi permiso muajaja_ –el peligrís agarró a Iruka de la mano mientras Naruto suspiraba abatido y Sasuke, Gaara y Sai se llevaban las manos a sus entrepiernas asustados-

_Kakashi-sensei ¿la tenía grande?_ –Ino se ponía al lado de los maestros y preguntaba curiosa-

_Ino ¿qué preguntas son es..?_ –Iruka era interrumpido-

_Pues Ino, la verdad es que me decepcionó, tuve que apretujar bien para hacerle daño, aquello en "acción" sería como un gusanillo_ –Ino y Kakashi sonrojados se descojonaban de la risa mientras Iruka y el grupo los seguían y negaban con la cabeza-

_Naruto ¿estas bien?_ –Sasuke sonrojado se acercaba al rubio y lo ayudaba a levantarse- _siento no haberte podido defender como yo quer_…-Naruto puso gesto enfadado y le dio un pellizco-

_¡Auuuu¿a que viene esto?_ –Sasuke miraba alucinado al rubio mientras se restregaba la zona del pellizco-

_¡Eres tonto! Si Kakashi no hubiera estado ahí….podrían haberte dado una paliza los tres_ –Naruto molesto le increpaba-

_¡Y qué! el único que puede tocarte soy yo_ –Sasuke miró fijamente al rubio-

_Porqué tu lo digas ¿no?_ –Naruto giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado-

_Si, porque tu eres sólo mío y yo soy sólo tuyo, porque sentí celos y quise hacerles lo mismo que les hizo Kakashi para que escarmentaran y porque_…-Sasuke se sonrojó- _porque yo Naruto….te quiero_ –Sasuke agarró los hombros del rubio y acercó poco a poco sus labios a los del kitsune-

_Sasuke_…-el rubio sonrojado cerró los ojos esperando el beso-

¡_Chicos os estamos todos esperando ya en el puesto de ramen, venid de una vez!_ –Kakashi gritaba a lo lejos y hacía gestos con las manos-

Sasuke al oír la voz de Kakashi se sobresaltó y separó de Naruto en una milésima de segundo sin probar de nuevo los labios del rubio-

_Ya veo, le tienes miedo a mi padre_ –Naruto sonrió y comenzó a caminar- _que sepas que me hubiera dejado besar, haz perdido la oportunidad tu ahora, estamos empatados_ –Naruto sonrió y comenzó a correr al puesto de ramen-

_Pues claro que le tengo miedo, quiero conservarla intacta y viva hasta el día que pierda mi virginidad contigo…dobe_ –Sasuke susurro para sí y sonrió levemente corriendo detrás de Naruto para disfrutar de una agradable comida junto a su rubio-

* * *

_Aggg estoy…muy…lleno_ –Naruto de espalda en su hamaca con un Sasuke pegado se quejaba mientras todo el grupo tomaba el sol- 

_Es que Naruto…comes como un cerdo…que digo, como una piara de_ cerdos –Ino sonreía después de su comentario mientras Sasuke recordaba los diez tazones de ramen que había pagado Kakashi primero a mala gana hasta que Naruto le acarició la barbilla, con sonrisa pervertida y sonrojado se los terminó pagando felizmente, el rubio sabía manipular perfectamente a su padre-

_Ayyy no puedo ni moverme jeje_ –Naruto reía feliz mientras se daba la vuelta y acariciaba su perfecta barriga suavemente inconsciente de que Sasuke lo observaba, al igual que Gaara y Sai con un hilillo de babas y los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la palabra "lujuria" escrita en ellos-

_Que alguien me eche crema que no me puedo casi mover y me estoy achicharrando_ –Naruto agarró un bote de protector solar y lo zarandeó en el aire, Sasuke, Gaara y Sai miraban el vaivén del bote casi hipnotizados, cuando iban a ofrecerse Kakashi ya estaba al lado de Naruto restregando la crema por todo su cuerpo y riendo tontamente-

_¿Te gusta que te la "restriegue" así Naru-chan_? –Kakashi se sonrojaba y daba la vuelta al rubio mientras le echaba crema por los muslos-

_Gracias Kakashi_ –Naruto sonreía fingidamente, esperaba que disimuladamente Sasuke le echara la crema pero el pervertido de Kakashi se adelantaba a todos sus movimientos y más si se trataban de cosas que podrían ser eróticas o morbosas-

Sasuke, Gaara y Sai clavaban miradas asesinas en su sensei

_Kakashi estarás cansado, deja que otra persona me eche por la espalda_ –Naruto sonrió zorrunamente- (_Sasuke, aprovecha y ofrécete tu, baka)_ –Naruto pensaba y esperaba ansioso las manos del Uchiha-

_Yo._.-Sasuke fue interrumpido por Gaara que le tapaba la boca-

_Yo Na_…-Gaara fue interrumpido por Sai ya que éste le tapó la boca también-

_Yo Naru_…-Sai y el resto de los chicos abrieron la boca de par en par y miraron mal a Kakashi cuando este movió el bote y hacia gestos mientras explicaba que estaba vacío-

_Hay que ver que mala suerte chicos, Naruto se quedará sin protección en su espalda, he gastado todo el bote echándole crema en sus suaves muslos y sensual abdomen…muajaja_ –el peligrís reía malvadamente mientras el trío se cagaba en Kakashi y el despilfarro-

_Que maravillosa visión_ –Ino suspiraba viendo toda la escena-

_Mira que sois problemáticos_ –Shikamaru miraba las nubes tranquilamente-

_Yo diría más bien…raritos_ –Kiba le echaba crema a su amiga-

_Kakashi…compórtate, no seas crío_ –Iruka regañaba a Kakashi- _tomad, echadle protector del mío, no quiero que se queme_ –Iruka lanzaba el bote que caía en manos de Sasuke, éste feliz fue a echarle crema al rubio pero Gaara, Sai y Kakashi se abalanzaron contra él y se peleaban tirando todos del bote intentando arrebatárselo a su contrario-

_¡Dádmelo u os dejo sin huevos!_ –Kakashi gritaba y daba codazos al Uchiha-

_No seas pervertido, es asqueroso ver como sobas a tu hijo_ –el Uchiha daba patadas a Sai-

_Dais asco, Naruto se va a quemar por vuestra culpa_ –Sai empujaba con su hombro a Gaara-

….-Gaara miraba a todos mal mientras tiraba del bote-

De tanta fuerza que hicieron el bote se reventó en sus manos, felices porque les había caído algo de crema en ellas se giraron hacia Naruto con mirada lujuriosa, mirada que perdieron al ver como Ino y su amiga con algo de babilla le echaban crema por la espalda mientras Naruto repetía "que gustito"

_¡Mierda!_ –los cuatro gritaron a la vez y se sentaron en sus respectivas hamacas malhumorados a tomar el sol mientras se lipiaban el potingue de crema que les había salpicado-

* * *

La tarde pasó sin más problemas, se montaron todos en la montaña rusa, donde Kiba salió echando la papilla, luego estuvieron en las piscinas haciendo peleas de caballos donde el cuarteto se peleaba por subir a Naruto a sus hombros, al final sólo se peleaban Sasuke, Gaara y Sai ya que Kakashi fue sutilmente provocado por Iruka para volver a los baños, al final del día todos estaban cansados y felices, el día había sido bastante divertido, para todos menos para Sakura y Lee que habían tenido ciertos problemas con el chico que supuestamente los invitó a comer, éste se mandó a mudar sin pagar y se las vieron negras para juntar entre los dos el dinero y pagar ellos, sobre todo Sakura que llevaba sus tarjetas "oro" pero ninguna funcionaba.

_Bueno id subiendo al autobús que son las seis de la tarde y estoy harto de cuidar de todos vosotros_ –Kakashi empujaba a los alumnos dentro del autobús-

_Sensei, sensei Akuma-kun se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y no despierta_ –un grupo de alumnos llegaba donde estaba Kakashi cargando al muchacho que al principio del día había intentado reprender al peligrís porque éste dijo que no los cuidaría-

_Bueno dejádmelo a mí, me desharé del cuerpo limpiamente_ –Kakashi agarraba al muchacho se lo echaba al hombro y miraba cautelosamente a todos lados-

_Pero sensei…creemos que sólo está inconsciente, no ha muerto_ –el grupo miraba a Kakashi asustado-

_Shhh ¡vosotros que sabéis sois unos simples niños a los cuales un profesor desalmado a dejado a vuestro libre albedrío! que poca vergüenza tienen algunos_ –Kakashi miraba los alrededores buscando algún sitio donde tirar el cuerpo del muchacho, pesaba mucho y se estaba cansando, el grupo lo miraba incrédulo, si el que no quería cuidarlos había sido él-

_Kakashi….déjate ya de bromear, Akuma-kun esta durmiendo como un tronco después del golpe, ahora mismo te está babeando media espalda_ –Iruka reía y entraba al autobús-

_¡Será so guarro el criajo!_ –Kakashi soltó al muchacho que cayó al suelo de nuevo de cabeza, sus amigos corrieron asustados a socorrerlo-

_¡Sensei que hace?_ –los muchachos miraban asustados-

_¿Pero no me dijisteis que estaba muerto? Un golpe más no le hará daño, además está gordo y pesa mucho_ –Kakashi rió despreocupadamente y entró al autobús sentándose al lado de Iruka-

_¡Le dijimos que estaba inconsciente…in-cons-cien-te!_ –sus amigos con esfuerzo subieron a su compañero al autobús y se pasaron un buen rato intentando despertarlo-

* * *

A los veinte minutos se encontraban todos tan cansados que el autobús entero estaba durmiendo placidamente, Iruka tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kakashi, Gaara besuqueaba el cristal soñando con que era Naruto el que recibía sus besos, Sakura susurraba entre sueños un "te odio Naruto", Ino y Shikamaru tenían sus cabezas apoyadas el uno contra el otro, Kiba y su amiga estaban enredados como persianas y se les escapaba algún ronquido de vez en cuando, Lee estrujaba la muñeca Sakurita contra su entrepierna y jadeaba, Sai en cambio apretujaba en un tierno abrazo a su compañero de asiento soñando que era el rubio, a su compañero no parecía disgustarle mucho y dormía también placidamente.

En una parte del autobús una pareja parecía que dormía, pero no era del todo cierto, Sasuke entre sueños hablaba casi susurrando "quiero un beso tuyo Naruto…pero lo quiero ya, dámelo, dámelo", el rubio que lo miraba fijamente recreándose la vista con semejante belleza durmiente rió bajito y mirando a todos lados de la guagua y cuando el conductor estaba despistado aprovechó que nadie lo veía y suavemente le dio un puro y casto beso al moreno.

_Lo tengo claro ahora Sasuke….te quiero_ –el rubio sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno dispuesto a echarse una cabezadita con tan buena "almohada"-

* * *

Después de llegar donde el autobús los dejaría, Kakashi antes de que cada uno se fuera a su casa habló, alegrándoles el día a más de uno.

_Escuchadme mis adorados alumnos_ –Kakashi hablaba casi sin ganas- _mañana estaré muy cansado y paso de veros más las caras, así que no tendremos clase, ya lo arreglaré con Tsunade-sama, le diré que Naruto pilló un herpe en sus partes íntimas y que era algo muy grave, que puede que pierda incluso la "cosita", así no dirá nada porque falte yo y menos vosotros _–Kakashi sonrió mientras la clase reía la gracia de su tutor y Naruto enfadado lo golpeaba por donde pillaba-

_¿Pero que burradas estas diciendo¡tengo la polla sana! Imbécil_ –Naruto intentaba golpear a Kakashi mientras este reía como un loco y le paraba todos los golpes tocándole para avergonzarlo más aún el culo entre golpe y golpe-

Sasuke, Gaara y Sai estaban en colapso imaginándose la "cosita" de Naruto.

_Iruka-sensei ¿y nosotros?_ –los alumnos de Iruka miraban con ojitos llorosos a su sensei, ojalá se enrollara como Kakashi y también les dejara el día libre-

_También lo tenéis libre_ –sus alumnos gritaron felices- _pero eso ya estaba decidido desde que se montó en un principio la excursión, Kakashi ha dicho esto para meterse un poco con Naruto, ya sabéis como es_ –Iruka miraba a Naruto y a Kakashi, el peligrís revolvía cariñosamente el cabello del rubio mientras le decía "era broma, era broma"-

_Vámonos a casa ya y deja de avergonzarme más_ –Naruto se enfurruñaba y se despedía de los pocos compañeros que quedaban y de Iruka, antes de montarse en el coche que Kakashi había dejado cerca se acercó a Sasuke-

_Sasuke…mañana…voy a un sitio especial…quiero presentarte a alguien_ –Naruto se sonrojó- _ven temprano, a las 8 de la mañana a las afueras de Konoha, no te perderás si sigues la autopista principal, todos los años voy así que no faltes_ –le sonrió zorrunamente y se montó en el coche con Kakashi-

Sasuke alucinaba en colores, Naruto lo había invitado a "un sitio especial", sonriendo feliz comenzó a caminar pensando que mañana también sería un gran día, al momento se dio cuenta de algo.

_Mierda, mi casa está cerca de la suya, le tendría que haber dicho si podía alcanzarme _–Sasuke suspiró, la verdad, no importaba, con lo que le había dicho era feliz, podría pasarse los veinte minutos que había de camino hasta su casa pensando en lo que harían mañana y así el trayecto se le haría más corto-

_¿Has oído eso? Naruto y el Uchiha también se verán mañana_ –Sai apretaba los puños-

_Anda que escondernos aquí para espiarlos_ –Gaara salía de detrás de un container de basura seguido por Sai-

_Cállate pesado, aunque sea sabemos donde estarán_ –Sai se puso pensativo- _no oí casi nada pero Naruto dijo "no te perderás si sigues la autopista interprovincial" ¿no?_ –Sai miró a Gaara- _así que es de lógica que estarán allí_

_No sé, yo oía menos que tú, ya te dije que pasaba de meterme dentro del container de delante para oírlos un poco mejor_ –Gaara se tapaba la nariz al sentir la peste a basura que desprendía Sai-

_Nunca comprenderás mi amor por Naruto, haría lo que fuera por él, por eso tu no lo amas de vedad_ –Sai miraba con arrogancia al pelirojo y sonreía creídamente-

_Yo también lo amo de verdad, pero si nos hubiéramos puesto detrás de esos coches los hubiéramos oído mejor y no te hubieras llenado de_ _mierda_ –Gaara le devolvió la sonrisa-

_¿Y por qué cojones no me lo dijiste antes!_ –Sai apretaba los puños-

_Es mi venganza por bajarme el bañador hasta los tobillos_ –Gaara miró mal a Sai y se fue caminando hacia su casa-

_¡Eres un rencoroso! mañana nos vemos en la escuela, de allí saldremos para seguirlos y espiarlos_ –Sai chillaba y Gaara asentía mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás-

Sai miraba a Gaara y sin querer fijo los ojos en su culo.

_Sin pantalones tiene un culo mucho mejor_ –Sai se tiró de los pelos- _dios, el estrés me está matando, ya pienso hasta boberías_.

Sai comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, mañana saldrían de la escuela para perseguir al rubio y al moreno, si había oído bien, el sitio donde iban estaba en el extremo opuesto a la autopista principal, hubiera sido más fácil y más cercano quedar en ésta, pero bueno, perseguiría a su rubio hasta el fin del mundo si hiciera falta.

* * *

_Naruto, por casualidad ¿has quedado mañana con el Uchiha?_ –Kakashi sonreía inocentemente mientras conducía-

_Si ¿por qué?_ –Naruto levantaba una ceja-

_¿Pero vas a ir al cementerio a ponerles flores a tus padres no?_ –Kakashi se puso serio y miró al frente-

_Si, he invitado a Sasuke quiero presentárselos ¿no es una bobería verdad_? –Naruto preguntó azorado-

_Claro que no_ –Kakashi le revolvió el cabello- _bueno…eso significa_…-Kakashi rió al notar como Naruto se revolvía en su asiento nervioso y se sonrojaba-

_Sí_….-juntó sus dedos tímidamente, había adquirido esa manía de su gran amiga Hinata, cada vez que se ponían nerviosos o les asaltaba la timidez juntaban los dedos de aquella forma-

_Me alegro, seguro que a tus padres les gusta el Uchiha, donde quieran que estén, le gustará ver que su hijo es feliz_ –Kakashi sonrió-

_¿Quieres venir con nosotros Kashi-chan?_ –Naruto se tapó la boca y Kakashi rió-

_Hacia años que no me llamabas así, lo hacías sobre todo para poner celoso a Yondaime, me gustaba mucho que me llamaras así, en cambio él, lo odiaba, pensaba que al llamarme así me estabas cambiando por él_ –Kakashi sonrió recordando viejos tiempos-

_Ka…Kashi-chan_ –Naruto le agarró la manga y Kakashi sonrió levemente al escuchar otra vez ese nombre- _sabes que te quiero como a ellos, del mismo modo¿lo sabes verdad?_ –Naruto sonrió algo triste mientras Kakashi asentía y se ponía serio de nuevo- _ven mañana con nosotros…por favor, nunca vienes_ –Naruto agarró fuertemente la manga- _es hora de que tu también lo superes._

Kakashi no dijo nada, aunque la razón principal en un principio de que no fuera con Naruto era que no soportaba la idea de que sus dos mejores amigos, aquellos que le habían dado un hogar cuando su familia lo echó de casa al enterarse que era gay, aquellos que le dieron de comer y donde dormir cuando nadie le daba trabajo, aquellos que habían curado sus heridas cuando algunos excompañeros le pegaban palizas por su condición, ellos…ellos habían muerto y ya no los vería más.

Durante todos los años que habían pasado, un segundo motivo se había convertido en el principal secretamente, ver a Naruto llorando tan amargamente le sacaba de sus casillas, quería a ese niño como si fuera suyo propio, e incluso más, Naruto lo ayudó a seguir adelante incluso inconscientemente, verlo crecer sano y fuerte y sobre todo alegre es lo que más le enorgullecía y lo que más feliz le hacía en la vida, por eso odiaba ir con él y verlo tan destrozado, ya sufría cuando volvía a casa y lloraba hasta quedarse dormido entre sus brazos como para verlo aún peor en el cementerio, Kakashi prefería ir por su cuenta y darle las gracias a sus amigos mientras lloraba en solitario por haberle dejado al cuidado de un ser tan especial y al que quería más que a su propia vida.

_Kakashi…dime algo_ –Naruto apoyó la cabeza en su brazo- _sé que no te gusta que llore, por eso ahora voy unas semanas después del aniversario de sus muertes, así lloro menos_ –el rubio miró al peligrís-

_Lo siento Naruto…ya sabes….que no puedo_ –Kakashi dio por terminada la conversación con esa frase-

_Vale…no importa_ –Naruto sonrió y siguió apoyado en el brazo de Kakashi acariciándoselo suavemente- _me alegra saber de todas formas que vas más tarde que yo a visitarlos, a mis padres estoy seguro que les encantan tus visitas_ –Naruto cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir un poquito más hasta llegar a la casa-

* * *

_¡Sí!...¡te he dicho que estoy segura!_ –Sakura hablaba por el móvil en su cuarto- _ahora más que nunca les dirás a tus amigos que lleguen hasta el final, sabes que mis padres son ricos y pagaré muy bien a tus amigos y a ti_ –la pelirosa sonreía con malicia- _mañana estará temprano en el cementerio a las afueras, esperadle, suele ir sólo así que no habrá problemas…cuelgo, espero que todo salga bien _–Sakura colgó el móvil y se estiró en su cama de sábanas de seda-

_Naruto…mañana…mañana sufrirás mi odio_ –la pelirosa rió bajito y se metió en el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha, el rubio se las pagaría, se las pagaría por hacer esas cosas con su Sasuke y sobre todo por humillarla y pegarle la cachetada delante del Uchiha, eso no se lo perdonaría mientras ella, Sakura Haruno, viviera-

* * *

**Bueno capi 5 terminado, siento la tardanza, me he hecho daño en la muñeca y me ha costado horrores escribir xDD por eso creo que el final me ha salido algo triste xDD refleja mi dolor…jodia muñeca! XD**

**Iba aponer el principio de la visita al cementerio y como Naruto...ya vereis…pero se me hacía demasiado largo y lo guardo para el próximo capi :P**

**Como veis Sakura sigue de puti de las malas malas, Gaara y Sai son un caso perdido (mira que traumatizarme a la pobre chiquilla XD), Kakashi e Iruka siguen igual y son tal para cual xD y en el próximo capi aparecerá un personaje esperado (risa maligna)**

**El lemon no tardará mucho, después de tres intentos o cuatro se han podido dar ese beso, (Naruto ha violado a Sasu labialmente xD), si, Uchiha dormido, pero menos es nada XD**

**Bueno me paso a las reviews que han sido un montones, os lo agradezco mucho enserio, eso me ha dado muchos ánimos para escribir con dolor y sufrimiento xD mi muñeca os odia por ello pero yo os amo :P**

**

* * *

**

_**Reviews**_

**Kandy:** Hola, soy lo peor lo sé, y más peor soy cuando el beso se lo terminaron de dar casi al final del capi jeje, prometo no haceros sufrir más (hasta el próximo capi xD), saludos :D

**Zahia-vlc:** Gaara y Sai juntos haciendo warradas y putadas a la pareja principal me encanta xDD. El beso lo he cortado pero se lo dan luego, perdóname la vida o no podré escribir más (con éste argumento seguro que terminan de rematarme para no leer más boberías de las mías xD). A mi Sakura no me cae mal tampoco, pero siempre termino poniéndola de mala, será mi subconsciente que si la odia xD. Saludos :D

**Sira-chan:** Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por leerlo, espero que este capi también te guste. Sí como ves Kakashi es adorablemente pervertido y a mi me ha encantado como ha quedado de padrazo increíble al final de este capi jeje. Kakashi trafica con fotos para ahorrar dinero para la Uni de Naruto que no le entendéis aisss XD. He leído tu mensaje y lo he captado, no sufrirá…creo xD. Gaa-chan no es malo, sólo se alía con Sai para joder a Sasu y que no consiga a Naruto, lo de juntarlos….jeje no digo nada xD. Sasuke está salido muy salido, lo sé, pronto estará menos salido o más, tal vez se vuelva adicto a jincarse a Naru, nunca se sabe XD. Yo también tuve hemorragias imaginándome a Naru así (babas) siempre me lo he imaginado que si iba a la playa o a la piscina tenía que ir así (babas) jeje.

Muchas gracias por tu review me ha encantado, espero que lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, saludos :D

**Tifa-Uzumaki:** Hola, me alegro que os gustara Naru en bañador (a mi me encanta babas) xD. A mi también me encantan Gaa-chan Y sai-kun peleándose contra Sasu por Naru, en este capi Kakashi también ha peleado lo suyo xDD, Kashi-chan es dios jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado la forma algo más cómica se ve que ha gustado en general y me alegro, si me paso de cómico decírmelo que así voy equilibrando xD.

Me has hecho muy feliz diciéndome que te gustan largos y que el fic es de tus preferidos, me ha animado mucho, muchísimas gracias, espero que lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, saludos :D

**Helinille:** Lo que Sakura trama contra Naruto es….ya lo veréis :P (a estas alturas supongo que os lo imaginareis jejeje). La verdad que si Sasu es mu mono y Naru más jeje y tranquila Sakura sufrirá, los malos siempre sufren ¿no? Jeje. Espero que te siga gustando, saludos :D

**Hibary-Hiwatari:** Hola, tu review me ha encantado es súper loca y cómica, gracias por ella, espero que no se haya muerto la que se quedó tiesa xD, espero que te siga gustando igual y me ha hecho feliz que me hayas agregado a favoritos, espero que te siga gustando igual o más el fic. Saludos :D

**Maca-chan15:** Hola maca, pues Naruto casi lloró pero Sai actuó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar (excusa barata para decirte que si, leyéndolo otra vez en mi mente lo entiendo pero para vosotros quedaría algo suelto xD, por eso en este capi le ha arreado una cachetada que mas que una cachetada parecía un cañonazo muajajaja ejem guardo de nuevo la compostura XD

Kakashi sigue mas perver o eso me parece a mí, Sasu esta desesperado del todo ya xD y ojalá que te siga encantando como hasta ahora. Saludos :D

**Vampire Princess Miyu** Hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado, tranquila Sakura sufrirá, acepto sugerencias en formas asesinas para aplicárselas jeje. Saludos y espero que te siga gustando :D

**Painless1080:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y si, el final dejaba con ganas de más (a mi no porque ya sabia como seguía xDD ais que chiste mas malo lo siento XD). Lo de Ino, es que me pega un montón toda loca babeándose por ver dos tíos juntos, no sé, para mi es el prototipo ideal de tía fan del yaoi xDD, además que alguna debía serlo y le tocó a ella, Sakura es la puti de la historia y Hinata no es tan warri XD. Bueno pues me alegro que te haya gustado, tranquila los tres irán a por Naru pero la historia es SasuNaru total. Saludos :D

**Valery:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, Sasuke era borde porque iba demasiado directo, ahora aunque cachondo perdido se ha relajado más y es súper mono (o eso creo yo XD). Espero que te siga gustando. Saludos :D

**Amazona Verde:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi, los tiros con lo de Sasuke no van mal encaminados. Espero que si te parecía nivelado ahora no te resulte lo contrario, coméntame si te pareció muy cómico o eso :P. Espero que disfrutes del capi. Saludos :D

**Lyry Clonen Tomori:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi (dios yo quiero un kumagoro como el tuyo es súper Hawai .). Esa Sakura sufrirá ya verás y espero que te siga gustando e fic. Saludos :D

**Yukime souma-chan:** Me alegro que te haya gustado Yukime ., tranquila las hemorragias por perversión son buenas las recomiendan los doctores xD. Las fotos de Naru durmiendo han tenido una cutre explicación pero que a mi me ha gustado, el Kashi es un súper perver que trafica con todo lo que tenga que ver con su hijo XDD. Espero que este capi también te guste. Saludos :D

**Himemi:** Hola me ha alegrado mucho de que te rías con el fic (lo siento por la pobre de tu madre pero espero que en este capi también te rías jeje :P). Todo el mundo se ha picado con el final…me encanta ser de lo peor (risa maléfica xDD). Sobre Gaa-chan y Sai-kun pues si acabarán juntos…seguid leyendo jeje y sí te doy razón en que tienen mucho peligro, en este capi ya han comenzado a demostrarlo y eso es sólo el principio jeje. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Saludos :D

**Naruxo-chan:** Hola Naruxo! Tus reviews sabes que me encantan pero mi muñeca te odia a muerte, está aquí poniéndote velas negras por hacerla sufrir XDD

Aisss Naruxo que bien me conoces, como predijiste Sai y Gaa-chan se han vuelto súper malosos y han…¡apedreado a Naru con mini piedritas! XDD lo peor es que seguro que estaban warras del suelo y la chola pero ellos nada…no tienen respeto por Naru…cerdos! xD

Sasuke es dios, ya ves todo lo que hace y como trapichea con Kashi para conseguir al rubio, el amor es lo que tiene se hace de todo XD. Lo del bañador era para joder a Sasu y molestarlo con que todos llevaban el mismo, se que me matarás por bajárselo a Gaa-chan y que enseñara el culo a todo dios y Sasu nada, pero tranquila éste enseñará culo y más XD (si subastas el bañador déjamelo a mi un día prestado cuando lo compres XD)

Me alegro muxo de que te guste cada vez más y más, espero que este capi no te decepcione si lo hace dímelo y fustigaré a mi muñeca haciéndola trabajar el triple y quemaré mi cerebro para que cree mejores historias hasta que me lloren y me supliquen por piedad xDD.

O.O me has asustado con lo del collar XD encima esa risa macabra al final, ais eres peor que yo xD pobre Kashi con lo bien que se ha portado en este capi ejem XDD

Iruka le ha dado hoy un repaso, han chuscado cuatro veces y aún seguía el jodio de Kashi con ganas de sobar a Naru XD lo de Kashi es inhumano y ese no desayuna viagra, desayuna 10 botes juntos XD

Espero de verdad que te siga gustando, ya me contarás. Saludos :D

**Kikimaru:** Hola, siento la tardanza, mi muñeca es odiosa XD. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y tranquila la perra de Saku sufrirá mujajaja. Saludos :D


	6. Un día especial

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai/yaoi**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, aunque tengo a Kishimoto secuestrado y lo estoy torturando para que me ceda los derechos (la tortura consiste en enseñarle fotos de su adorado Sasuke sodomizado por Sakura, lo sé para un fan del yaoi como él, eso es inhumano xDD)**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han leído y me han dado su apoyo y geniales comentarios. Muchas gracias.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_¡Sí!...¡te he dicho que estoy segura!_ –Sakura hablaba por el móvil en su cuarto- _ahora más que nunca les dirás a tus amigos que lleguen hasta el final, sabes que mis padres son ricos y pagaré muy bien a tus amigos y a ti_ –la pelirosa sonreía con malicia- _mañana estará temprano en el cementerio a las afueras, esperadle, suele ir sólo así que no habrá problemas…cuelgo, espero que todo salga bien _–Sakura colgó el móvil y se estiró en su cama de sábanas de seda-

_Naruto…mañana…mañana sufrirás mi odio_ –la pelirosa rió bajito y se metió en el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha, el rubio se las pagaría, se las pagaría por hacer esas cosas con su Sasuke y sobre todo por humillarla y pegarle la cachetada delante del Uchiha, eso no se lo perdonaría mientras ella, Sakura Haruno, viviera-

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un día especial.**

_Iru-chan…¿Iru-chan?_ –Kakashi golpeaba la puerta del apartamento de Iruka mientras lo llamaba- _¡IRU-CHANNNNN!_ –el peligrís gritó despertando a medio vecindario-

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y una mano lo arrastró hacia adentro de éste.

_Kakashi ¿te has vuelto loco?_ –Iruka se encontraba en ropa interior, un pequeño slip negro tapaba lo poco de su cuerpo que no quedaba a la vista-

_Estaba durmiendo ¿sabes que hora es?_ –Iruka miraba al peligrís, éste se encontraba ausente-

…..-Kakashi mudo tenía sus ojos puestos fijamente en la entrepierna de Iruka-

_¿Kakashi…esa sangre…te pasa algo?_ –Iruka con sus manos taponaba la nariz del peligrís mientras éste como saliendo de su trance le echó mano al paquete-

_Iru-chan…te gusta provocarme ¿verdad?_ –el peligrís sonrió con picardía y perversión-

_Yo…¿qué dices?_ –Iruka sonreía algo avergonzado mientras se dejaba tocar por las expertas manos del peligrís-

_Es que me abres la puerta con ese diminuto slip_ –Kakashi reía pervertidamente mientras un hilillo de baba le caía por la comisura del labio mientras intentaba quitárselo-

_Kakashi me acabo de despertar no me apetece mucho_ –Iruka se sonrojaba mientras se dejaba hacer por el peligrís-

_No tendrás muchas ganas pero ya te has "despertado" del todo_ –el peligrís sonreía y besaba suavemente los labios de Iruka mientras deslizaba sus manos por las nalgas libres de la ropa interior-

_Me encanta tu piel morenita y suave_ –Kakashi sonrió mientras volvía a besar al moreno- _no te importa que esté aquí tan temprano ¿verdad?_ –el peligrís preguntó haciéndose el tímido-

_No…me encanta que estés aquí temprano_ –Iruka besó a Kakashi fogosamente- _creo…que ahora si me apetece_ –el hombre sonrió tímidamente mientras se mordía un labio sensualmente-

El peligrís sonrió y agarrando a Iruka por las nalgas, levantándolo en peso en el acto, lo llevó hasta su cuarto entre risas y besos.

_Iruka…dame fuerzas para soportar este día_ –Kakashi cerraba con el pie la puerta del cuarto de Iruka, necesitaba sentir al moreno, necesitaba sentirlo completamente.

* * *

_Kuso….Sasuke llega tarde_ –Naruto miraba su reloj, ya eran las ocho y veinte y el Uchiha aún no aparecía, estaba seguro que no lo iba a dejar plantado, así que si aún no había llegado es porque algo le había ocurrido, el rubio suplicaba que no fuera nada malo, seguro que había perdido el autobús- 

Su cabeza se giró hacia unas grandes murallas un poco al norte de donde se encontraba.

_Otouchan, Okaasan…tengo muchas ganas de presentaros a Sasuke –_sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó para luego tristemente apretar contra su pecho el ramo de flores que llevaba en su mano-

_¿Es ese el chico?_ –unos ojos negros miraban con lujuria a Naruto desde detrás de un árbol-

_Si, la persona que nos ha contratado me explicó que en éste sitio y sobre ésta hora un chico rubio estaría por aquí, supongo que será él_ –una chica de aspecto calmada, con dos moños en su cabeza y vestida con un traje típico chino, explicaba al chico y otros dos más, el objetivo para el cual habían sido contratados-

_Bueno, bueno…yo que pensaba que teníamos que hacer esas guarradas a un tío que daría asco_ –el chico sonrió perversamente- _pero mira semejante bombón, lo voy a disfrutar y encima cobraremos una pasta _–clavó sus ojos negros en los muslos del rubio-

….-la chica miraba casi con asco al muchacho, si no fuera porque lo que hacían daba bastante dinero, hacia mucho que lo hubiera dejado. El robar, dar palizas e incluso casos extremos como éste donde se pedía una violación y vejación total de la víctima, le eran repugnantes, pero sus clientes solían ser ricos y Sakura, su amiga, le había ofrecido diez mil dólares, no podían negar aquella petición ni aunque quisiera, más aún sabiendo como se las gastaba Sakura contra la gente que no seguía sus caprichos.

_Bueno, entremos ya en acción_ –decía otro de los muchachos acariciándose la entrepierna lascivamente en evidente estado de excitación-

_Como queráis…ya sabéis que en estos trabajos yo no participo_ –la chica se colocaba el flequillo-

_No haces nada y cobras igual_ –el chico de ojos negros miraba mal al a chica- _te haríamos a ti lo mismo sino fuera porque tu eres la que consigues estos trabajos tan bien pagados y tan….apetecibles_ –el chico sonrió- _de todas formas…esta vez no me quejaré porque no hagas nada _–los ojos negros volvieron a centrarse en la figura del rubio-

...-la chica caminó un poco alejándose del lugar- _ya sabéis, hacedle de todo….pero no lo matéis, no han pagado tanto_ –la chica sintió como los tres muchachos entre risas empezaban a caminar hacia el rubio, rodó una rama del árbol y de pronto se quedó estupefacta-

_¡Quietos!_ –los muchachos se pararon en seco-

_¿Qué te pasa ahora?_ –el chico de ojos negros se giró molesto-

_Alguien se acerca y parece que se va a reunir con el rubio_ –la chica miraba a un chico bastante guapo de pelo negro correr y hacer gestos con la mano al rubio, en su interior se sintió aliviada, siempre se sentía mal cuando hacia este tipo de trabajos-

_Kuso….yo ya estaba a tono para reventarlo_ –uno de los muchachos se sobajeaba el paquete con fuerza-

_Le damos una paliza al recién llegado y luego violamos al otro delante de sus narices, más humillación imposible_ –el chico de ojos negros comenzaba a caminar otra vez mientras sonreía perversamente-

_¡He dicho que quietos!_ –la chica alzó el tono de voz haciendo que los tres chicos se pararan y fueran hasta su lado cabreados- _¿no veis al moreno? fijaos bien, con el cuerpo que tiene os daría una paliza en pocos segundos_ –la chica analizaba la situación, el moreno llegaba donde el rubio y mediante muchas reverencias parecía que se disculpaba de algo, antes el rubio se encontraba mirando el reloj, así que suponía que se disculpaba por llegar tarde-

_Bueno y dinos ¿qué hacemos entonces?_ –el chico de ojos negros daba con el pie golpes en el suelo de manera impaciente-

_Nos retiraremos por ahora_ –la chica comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar-

_¡Pero Ten-Ten!_ –el chico de ojos negros disgustado se ponía delante de ella tapándole el paso-

_Eres idiota ¿no? si ese Naruto como me dijo la persona que nos contrató iba a venir supuestamente solo y aparece de pronto otra persona con él ¿quién te dice que no vendrán más? tenemos que ser precavidos, ya sabes que pasaría si nos pillan, hemos hecho demasiados de éstos trabajos_ –la chica apartó al muchacho que se había quedado sin palabras pensando que tal vez tuviera razón-

_Dile a tu amiga que tendrá que darnos cinco mil dólares más por las molestias, está claro que hoy no podremos hacer el trabajo y es un día que hemos perdido_ –el chico de ojos negros hizo un gesto con la mano y los otros dos chicos le siguieron-

_Se lo diré_ –la muchacha suspiró resignada, Sakura no estaría dispuesta a darle más dinero….por ahora, ya le había comentado que juntar ese dinero le había costado mucho, sobre todo porque su padre había hecho preguntas-

_Te llamaremos esta noche para que nos cuentes el nuevo plan, no me perdería por nada el meter mi polla en el culito de ese rubio_ –el chico de ojos negros reía mientras sus amigos le seguían la corriente y se reían también-

_Pobre chico_…-la chica miraba al rubio de lejos y comenzaba a caminar marchándose del lugar-

* * *

_¡Sasuke¿por qué has llegado tarde?_ –Naruto se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo molestia, quería oír la excusa del moreno- 

_Gomen Naruto_ –el Uchiha comenzaba a hacer varias reverencias a modo de disculpa mientras se sonrojaba un poco- _se que me dijiste que llegara puntual porque era un sitio especial, pero es que….no sabía que ponerme_ –el Uchiha se sonrojó de nuevo mientras se rascaba la nuca-

_Hmmm hoy estas raro_ –el rubio levantaba una ceja y sonreía animadamente- _me alegro de que hayas venido –_el rubio estiró su mano y agarró la del moreno- _vamos, nos están esperando_ –Sasuke asentía y seguía al rubio sin rechistar, lo que le extrañaba es que no veía ningún lugar que resultara especial, sino al norte un gran solar rodeado por una gran muralla ¿seria ese el sitio especial, bueno, mientras estuviera con el rubio cualquier sitio sería especial-

* * *

_Aggg Sai, esto es….asqueroso_ –Gaara le susurraba al moreno mientras miraba los cerdos que se encontraban detrás suyos en la parte trasera de la camioneta- 

_No te quejes…por haber llegado tarde perdimos el autobús y éste hombre es el único que iba hacia la autopista interprovincial, es una suerte que nos lo encontráramos_ _mientras hacíamos autostop _–Sai hacia gestos a Gaara para que no hiciera ningún comentario-

_Sai mira….ese cerdo de pelaje negro…se parece a ti_ –el pelirojo se reía mientras Sai le daba un codazo por el comentario-

_Chicos, entonces ¿por qué vais hacia el interior del país? parecéis de ciudad y supongo que sabréis que el interior es todo zona rural_ –el hombre que tendría sobre los setenta años les hablaba mientras masticaba un palito-

_Bueno señor…es que…nos vamos a reunir allí con unos amigos, pero perdimos el autobús, por eso le damos las gracias por llevarnos_ –Sai se explicaba y hacia una leve reverencia en agradecimiento-

_Si, muchas gracias_ –Gaara hacia otra reverencia y se tapaba la nariz al llegarle otra vez ese olor nauseabundo, prefería el olor de Sai cuando estaba en el container de basura, que ese que estaba oliendo ahora, y mira que Sai ayer apestaba mal-

_Ahhh menos mal, al veros cuchichear de esas maneras pensé que seriáis mariquitas que vendríais a buscar gente saludable para sus perversiones al campo, odio a los mariquitas_ –el hombre comenzó a masticar el palito furiosamente- _yo tenía un hijo…pero fue seducido por un mariquita, ahora mi hijo se llama María….¡por eso los odio!_ –el hombre daba golpetazos al volante mientras los cerdos chillaban sin control- _¡devuélveme a mi Yukito, devuélvemelo!_

_Sai….¿por qué siempre acabamos metidos en estos fregados_? –Gaara agachaba la cabeza mientras negaba sin poder creérselo, Sai por su parte le escurría una gota por su cabeza, la mala suerte los perseguía-

_Bueno ¡está decidido!_ –el hombre recuperando la compostura se giró y miró fijamente a Sai y Gaara con determinación, los dos chicos miraban algo asustados al viejo-

_¿El qué…..señor?_ –Sai tragaba saliva, tenía un mal presentimiento-

_Os acompañaré durante todo el día, dejo estos cerdos de camino y os ayudo a recoger a vuestros amigos, os será más fácil volver en la camioneta que en autobús_ –el hombre miró fijamente a Gaara con desconfianza para luego volver a centrarse en la carretera-

_¡Imbécil¿qué has hecho?_ –Sai susurraba a Gaara- _seguro que se piensa que somos mariquitas _–Sai miraba fijamente al pelirojo-

_Sai….lo somos y a mucha honra_ –el pelirojo miraba con su habitual mirada al moreno-

_¡Os he dicho que no susurréis así! eso es de mariquitas_ –el viejo golpeaba de nuevo el volante malhumorado-

_Gomen, gomen señor, es que mi amigo no se encuentra bien_ –Sai se disculpaba mientras se preguntaba porque motivo se habían encontrado con semejante loco-

_A parte ¿por qué vais vestidos así?_ –el hombre levantaba una ceja curioso mientras miraba a Gaara y Sai-

_Etto_…-Sai no sabia que responder, la verdad que no iban vestidos como lo hacían habitualmente, Gaara llevaba unas gafas negras grandes y una gabardina de cuero marrón que le llegaba a los tobillos tipo detective, mientras Sai se había puesto una bufanda verde que le tapaba media cara, unas gafas negras y grandes también y una chaqueta de cuello alto, supuestamente habían ido así para evitar ser "vistos"-

_Me habían dicho que la gente de la ciudad vestía raro….pero no pensé_…-el hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto- _parecéis mariquitas así vestidos_

_¡Lo som…!_ –Gaara furioso intentaba cantarle las cuarenta al viejo mientras Sai ágilmente le había tapado la boca-

_Conduzca, conduzca, como ya le dije no se encuentra bien el pobre, uno de nuestros amigos es médico y vamos para que le trate…ya sabe_…-Sai hizo gestos con su mano libre haciendo entender al hombre que Gaara estaba algo "loco"-

_Ya veo_…-el viejo asintió como si esa cutre explicación hubiera despejado todas sus dudas, antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera fulminó con la mirada al "loco" de Gaara-

_Uff….¡Aaa….!_ –Sai se tapo la boca al notar el mordisco que Gaara le había metido en la mano como represalia por su comentario-

_Jeje_ –el pelirojo reía mientras Sai pensaba que el día sería muy largo y no había empezado nada bien-

* * *

_Kakashi….no te disgustes….suele pasar_ –Iruka acariciaba las finas hebras grises de su amante- 

_¡Pero no a mi!...yo_….-Kakashi miraba su entrepierna incrédulo-

_Tal vez estés cansado…ayer…lo hicimos mucho_ –Iruka se sonrojaba recordando el día anterior-

_¡Yo nunca me canso, soy capaz de tocarme 10 pajas seguidas y correrme en todas ellas_! –el peligrís miraba fijamente a Iruka como si le hubiera dado una explicación comprensible-

_Pobre Naruto_…._que padre le ha tocado _-Iruka suspiraba- _en serio Kakashi, no importa…podemos aprovechar…y hablar_ –Iruka se sonrojó mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Kakashi-

_¿Hablar¿estas loco¡yo quiero follar!_ –el peligrís pataleaba como un niño pequeño-

_Aisss Kakashi…estate quieto y dime que te pasa de una vez, se que hoy no te encuentras bien_ –Iruka lo miró fijamente a los ojos- _apareces aquí a las ocho de la mañana cuando tu en días festivos y fines de semana te levantas a las dos de la tarde_ –el moreno sonreía- _luego me dices que te de fuerzas para este día y cuando lo intentábamos hacer tenías los ojos cerrados como si estuvieras pensando en otra cosa, cuando las otras veces no dejas de babearte y sangrar por la nariz_ –Iruka le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla- _dime que te pasa_

_Iruka…yo….hoy Naruto ha ido a ponerle flores a sus_ _padres_ –Kakashi miró a Iruka y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla-

_Kakashi_…-Iruka abrazó al peligrís- _lo quieres con toda tu alma ¿verdad?_ –sonrió- _en estos momentos me siento celoso de Naruto, el posee todo tu corazón y ser_ –acarició de nuevo al peligrís-

…..-Kakashi se acurrucó entre los brazos de Iruka-

_No te preocupes por él, ya me dijiste que luego de llorar se siente mejor, para él, esa es su forma de liberar su dolor, como la tuya es guardártelo en tu_ _interior _–Iruka beso suavemente la frente de Kakashi-

_Ya lo sé, pero sabes que odio verlo sufrir, él no se merece sufrir_ –Kakashi acariciaba el vientre de Iruka- _quiero hacer posible que no llore nunca más _–el peligrís miraba a Iruka algo apesadumbrado, se sentía impotente, ese día siempre lo pasaba fatal, quería ayudar a Naruto, quería que se quitara de la cabeza esa idea de que fue culpa suya-

_Kakashi, sabes igual que yo, que eso es imposible_ –Iruka volvía a acariciar el cabello de Kakashi- _tu eres el que mejor lo sabe, ya me contaste hace tiempo, que Naruto se culpa por la muerte de sus padres, sabes que se echa la culpa de todo lo que pasó ese día, el sentirse especialmente mal en este día es su autocastigo y su forma de no olvidar a sus padres jamás_ –Iruka hizo una pausa- _es su forma de demostrarles que aunque hayan pasado años aún los quiere como si estuvieran a su lado _–el hombre sonrió hacia el peligrís-

_Naruto….es maravilloso_ –Kakashi comenzó a dar besitos al estómago de Iruka-

_Si que lo es_ –Iruka sonrió ampliamente, la opinión que tenía sobre el rubio coincidía perfectamente con la descrita por Kakashi-

_Iru-chan….tu sabes que…yo amo a Naruto…pero de diferente forma que a ti_ –el peligrís sonrió con picardía- _ya sabes que a él no le dejaría jugar con Súper Kashi_ –el peligrís rió mientras se miraba la entrepierna-

_Es una pena que Súper Kashi no quiera dejarme jugar hoy con él_ –Iruka se hizo el dolido-

_Ne, ne Iru-chan, insiste un poco más, Súper Kashi necesita saberse_ _deseado para querer "jugar"_ –Kakashi sonrió pervertidamente mientras empujaba la cabeza de Iruka hacia su entrepierna- _dale besitos a ver si te responde_ –Kakashi sonreía pervertidamente, ya se sentía un poco más "animado"-

_Muack_ –Iruka besaba la entrepierna del peligrís- _¿así?_ –sonreía traviesamente, mientras besaba cerca del miembro del peligrís sabiendo que éste esperaba otra cosa-

_Iru-chan así no, no seas malo, tú sabes como tienes que darle los besitos a Súper Kashi_ –el peligrís ya estaba completamente empalmado-

_Mira Kakashi, parece que has vuelto a tener ganas de jugar, lástima, ahora no podemos hablar_ –Iruka agarró con una mano el miembro de Kakashi y comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente-

_Si, una lástima_ –el peligrís sonreía con satisfacción mientras sangre brotaba de su nariz-

* * *

_Ya hemos llegado Sasuke_ –el rubio inconscientemente apretó la mano del moreno- 

El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquellas grandes murallas y aquel gran solar eran…..el Cementerio de Konoha, eso quería decir….

_Sasuke….te presentaré a mis padres_ –el rubio sonrió mientras los ojos se le humedecían-

_Naruto yo_….-Sasuke abrazó al rubio- _soy muy feliz…pero_…-el Uchiha se separó un poco y lo miró algo molesto- _tenías que haberme dicho que veníamos aquí, hubiera traído un presente, no…¡no puedo presentarme con las manos vacías!_

Naruto sonrió feliz.

_Mira que eres baka, venga entremos y no tengas miedo, mi padre no te molerá a palos por salir con su único hijo….varón_ –Naruto le sacó la lengua y arrastró consigo al Uchiha-

_Va…vale_ –Sasuke asintió y apretó fuertemente la mano del rubio, sentía que la relación entre ambos, daría un importante paso-

* * *

_¿Quiénes son esos chicos Yame-kun?_ –una mujer vieja le preguntaba al conductor que había recogido a Sai y Gaara- 

_Son unos chicos de ciudad que vienen a buscar a unos amigos_ –el viejo miraba a ambos muchachos-

_¿Pues que bien no? hoy la descarga del camión te saldrá gratis_ –los viejos se reían entre si mirando a los chicos-

_Saiiiii…te juro…que esta me la pagas….te lo juro_ –Gaara sin su ropa detectivesca debido al calor que había empezado a hacer y unos simples guantes cargaba un cerdo contra su pecho ensuciándose toda la camisa en el acto-

_Gaara….¡cállate! yo….¿como iba a saber esto?_ –Sai malhumorado cargaba otro cerdito contra sí y lo bajaba del camión-

_La culpa es mía por dejarte hacer todos los planes…eres un cabeza hueca, todo sale mal por tu culpa, veníamos a espiar a Naruto y ¡míranos!_ –Gaara en un momento de cabreo agarró a un cerdo fuertemente recibiendo un mordisco en la mano por parte de éste-

_¡Será cabrón!_ –Gaara se quitaba el guante y se miraba los adoloridos dedos-

_Jajajaja….mira que eres idiota_ –Sai descargaba otro cerdo-

_¡Cállate!_ –Gaara lo miraba mal mientras se soplaba la mano-

_Que baka er_….-Sai ponía cara de asco total cuando sintió una pata del cerdo rozar su mejilla y esa pata le dejó un "regalito"-

_Muajajaja…tu si que eres imbécil…te han restregado toda la mierda por la cara, ese cerdo es el mejor muajajaja_ –Gaara se agarraba a la parte trasera del camión para no caerse al suelo de la risa-

….-Sai miraba furiosamente a Gaara, si había algo que odiara era que se rieran de él- _gili…¡gilipollas!_ –Sai en un arrebato de furia agarró con sus guantes una mierda de cerdo que había cerca y se la estampo a Gaara contra la cara- _jajaja _–Sai se rió de lo que había hecho, sobre todo al ver la cara de asco de Gaara-

_¡Serás….serás so guarro!_ –Gaara cabreado se lanzaba sobre Sai que caía al suelo de espaldas con el pelirojo encima, los cerdos en el camión comenzaban a chillar y moverse frenéticamente de un lado al otro debido al alboroto-

_¡Quítate de encima apestas a mierda y la tienes rebosada por toda tu cara!_ –Sai le gritaba para luego sonreír con superioridad mientras con sus manos tenía a Gaara agarrado del cuello y lo empujaba hacia arriba para quitárselo de encima-

_¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Tú ya sin ella por tu cara apestabas_ –Gaara sonreía con arrogancia después de su comentario hiriente y tenía a Sai agarrado por el cuello de la misma forma-

_Pues como te decía son buenos chicos…algo raritos…pero estoy seguro que no son mariquitas, aunque tengo mis dudas con el del pelo rojo, esos pelos no me gustan_ –el viejo le comentaba su teoría a su mujer que se mostraba bastante interesada-

_Ya veo, a Yukito-chan también lo sedujo un chico con el pelo igual ¿no?_ –la vieja se metía un palito en la boca y comenzaba a mascarlo igual que su marido- _pero de todas formas no seas así, no hay porqué odiarlos_ –la mujer daba palmaditas en la espalda de su marido-

_Si…¡odio a los mariquitas!_ –el viejo que había traído a Gaara y Sai daba manotazos al aire furioso-

_¡Oinnnkkkk…oinkkkkk!_ –un cerdito asustado del todo por el jaleo de Gaara y Sai, corrió hacia el borde de la camioneta y se tiró al piso cayendo sobre la cabeza de Gaara-

_¿Pero que pasa…?_ –el viejo y su mujer se acercaron alertados por los chillidos del cerdo y lo que se encontraron los dejó pálidos-

_¡Son mariquitas y de las viciosas!_ –la mujer del viejo se llevaba las manos a la cabeza de la impresión mientras el viejo se había quedado mudo y pálido-

Gaara debido al peso del cerdo que calló sobre su cabeza y luego había salido corriendo, había hecho que ésta chocara contra la de Sai, por coincidencia o mala suerte, los labios de Gaara habían caído justamente sobre los de un estupefacto Sai y ahora ambos se encontraban con sus labios pegados "dándose" su primer beso.

_¡Puajjj que asco!_ –Gaara se levantaba y se limpiaba la boca-

_Kami-sama ¿por qué eres cruel conmigo?_ –Sai hacia lo mismo que el pelirojo-

_Yame-kun mira…se besan y con mierda de cerdo sobre sus caras, les gusta ese vicio también, leí en una revista sobre ello_ –la mujer totalmente pálida señalaba a ambos muchachos con espanto-

…_aggg…ahhhh…Yukito….Yuki_…-el hombre aún sobresaltado por el susto cayó al suelo- _os mataré mariquitas…..os…mataré_ –el viejo desde el suelo zarandeaba su bastón con intención de acertarles-

_No…no…nosotros será mejor que nos marchemos_ –Sai sonrojado hacia una reverencia a los dos viejos y comenzaba a caminar con intención de marcharse del lugar-

_Si…nos vamos_ –Gaara miraba mal al viejo en el suelo y antes de marcharse le tiró un beso volado haciendo que el viejo se enfureciera más-

_¡Juro que os pillaré…lo juro!_ –el hombre con dificultad para respirar de la impresión zarandeaba su bastón en el aire-

_Yame-kun cuidado…tu corazón es débil_ –la mujer preocupada le daba un poco de agua que había en un cubo cercano-

_Puajjj ¡pero mujer¿cómo me das del agua donde lavó las pezuñas de los cerdos?_ –el hombre escupía asqueado-

_¡Lo siento! Estoy trastornada por lo que acabo de ver_ –la mujer espamtada salía corriendo hacia una casita cercana llorando amargamente-

* * *

_Ya hemos llegado_ –Naruto se paraba ante unas pequeñas tumbas que se encontraban casi juntas, no eran ostentosas pero si bonitas y agradables, estaban muy limpias y cuidadas, en ellas se leían los nombres de los padres de Naruto y había una foto de cada uno de ellos. Sasuke se quedó maravillado, si el padre de Naruto era increíblemente atractivo, la madre no se quedaba atrás, es más, parecía un ser de otro mundo, nunca había visto a una mujer tan guapa, al ver las fotos comprendió porque Naruto era tan guapo y tan bien proporcionado, vamos, entendía porque era un bombón- 

_Hola otouchan, okaasan_…-el rubio se arrodillaba y cambiaba las flores-

…-Sasuke miraba callado la escena, la cara de Naruto lo decía todo, aún no había superado la muerte de sus padres-

_Este año os he traído a alguien_ –el rubio sonrió y giró su cara hacia Sasuke- _acércate Sasu-chan _–Naruto golpeó suavemente el suelo a su lado instándole a que se sentara con él-

El moreno asintió y algo cohibido se arrodilló al lado de Naruto y de la misma forma.

_Ohayô_ –el moreno algo sonrojado hizo una reverencia, tal vez para la gente que los viera lo que estaban haciendo era una bobería, pero Sasuke sentía que lo que estaban haciendo era importante para Naruto y eso lo convertía automáticamente, en importante para él también-

_Mamá…yo_…-Naruto acarició la foto de su madre- _hace años te prometí algo, hoy lo he cumplido_ –sonrió-

A Sasuke la curiosidad lo invadía ¿qué era aquello que había prometido?

_Naruto….¿qué..?_ –Sasuke fue interrumpido-

_Fue hace bastantes años, un poco antes de que ellos murieran_…-el rubio sonrió y agarró la mano del moreno- _seguro que les gustará que te lo cuente _–Naruto clavó su mirada en el profundo negro de los ojos de Sasuke-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Okaachan ¿yo me casaré con Kashi-chan verdad? _–un niño rubio de unos 7 años, con inmensos ojos azules, un precioso pelo rubio algo largo hasta el cuello totalmente revuelto, moreno de piel, unas pequeñas manchitas del sol en sus mejillas que parecían bigotitos y un cuerpo menudo pero fuerte y delgado señalaba al peligrís que se encontraba sentado en un sillón algo alejado-

_¿Y no prefieres casarte con Papi?_ –un hombre muy atractivo, rubio y muy parecido al niño miraba al peligrís con algo de celos, éste completamente serio miraba la televisión, tenía varios hematomas por la cara y un brazo escayolado-

…..-Kakashi no comentaba nada-

_Kashi-chan, Kashi-chan ¿no me quieres?_ –el niño rubio caminó graciosamente hasta donde estaba el peligrís y escaló por él hasta acurrucarse contra su pecho- _tu eres a quien yo más quiero_ –el rubio se sonrojó tiernamente y abrazó más fuerte al peligrís haciendo que éste sonriera un poco-

_Maldito Kakashi_ –el padre del niño miraba la televisión furioso- _siempre igual, Kashi-chan por aquí, Kashi-chan por allá, yo también quiero que me diga eso _–el hombre susurraba celoso hacia su mujer-

_Yondaime….no te pongas así, fíjate en Kakashi-kun_ –la mujer señaló con la cabeza al chico y el niño-

_Hmmm_ –el hombre giró su cara con pocas ganas hasta donde estaba su hijo y al momento, al ver la escena, sonrió-

Naruto reía feliz al igual que Kakashi, el niño ponía morritos como pidiéndole un beso al peligrís y Kakashi se los daba cariñosamente mientras los dos se reían.

_Naruto es muy listo ¿no crees? ha animado a Kakashi-kun él solo_ –la mujer se había sentado al lado de su marido y le susurraba-

_Sí, es un niño maravilloso_ –el hombre miraba orgulloso a su hijo-

_Ne, Naru-chan_ –su madre le habló haciendo que el chiquillo la mirara- _prométeme que_ _cuando seas mayor y decidas con quien te casarás y ames de verdad, me presentarás a esa persona ¿verdad?_ –su madre sonrió haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara y asintiera feliz, le encantaba ver a su madre sonreír-

_¡Hai!_ –el niño asintió feliz mientras abrazaba a Kakashi-

_Naru-chan, Naru-chan ¿a que al final te casaras con Papi?_ –Yondaime sonrió con su mejor sonrisa señalándose de arriba abajo, debía intentarlo de nuevo-

_¡Noooooo otousan, yo me casaré con Kashi-chan, yo amo a Kashi-chan, Kashi-chan es más guapo que otousan_! –Naruto le sacó la lengua a su padre haciendo que su madre se riera y Kakashi también-

_Maldito crío_ –una venita apareció en la sien del hombre-

_Tu hijo es mío Yon-kun muajaja_ –el peligrís rió pervertidamente, abrazando al niño rubio lascivamente y sonriendo feliz, haciendo que el resto de los presentes también riera al ver que Kakashi estaba de mejor humor-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

….Sasuke no decía nada, aquella revelación del pasado de Naruto lo había dejado helado, si había captado el significado, eso significaba que Naruto lo había aceptado del todo, una leve sonrisa de felicidad cruzó su cara.

_Sasuke…te he elegido a ti_ –el rubio giró su cara hasta encontrarse con la del moreno algo sonrojada- _¿sabes?_ _yo….los hecho mucho de menos_ –el rubio comenzó a sollozar de manera desconsolada al volver a mirar las tumbas de sus padres-

_Naruto_…-Sasuke lo abrazó fuertemente, el moreno sentía a Naruto temblar bajo sus brazos- _tu y yo somos iguales, estamos hechos el uno para el otro_ –Sasuke besó suavemente la frente del lloroso rubio-

…..-Naruto no dijo nada, sólo se dejó hacer, aquellos ojos negros que lo miraban, aquellas palabras, aquellos brazos, eran como los del niño de su sueño-

_Sasuke…yo….yo los maté….fue mi culpa_ –Naruto miró apesadumbrado la tumba de sus padres- _¡yo los maté Sasuke! _–el rubio lloraba desconsolado, necesitaba desahogarse-

_Naruto_….-Sasuke lo abrazó fuertemente- _no digas boberías, se que tu no tuviste la culpa, lo sé_ –el moreno le sonrió tranquilizando algo más a Naruto-

_Si fue mi culpa…..en cierta manera, si fue mi culpa_ –Naruto se limpiaba las lágrimas que eran sustituidas por otras nuevas-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_¡Yo quería quedarme con Kashi-chan!_ –Naruto ponía gesto de enfado y se cruzaba de brazos graciosamente-

_Naru-chan….papá y yo ya te hemos explicado porque no te podías quedar en esa fiesta con Kakashi-kun, ya hemos hecho el esfuerzo de llevarte para que pasaras la tarde con él_ –la madre de Naruto conducía tranquilamente mientras le explicaba por tercera vez a su hijo para que entendiera-

_Vale mami_ - Naruto ponía morritos tristes y asentía dándose por vencido, su madre tenía razón-

Ya era de noche y la mujer se encontraba algo cansada por lo que bostezó.

_Cariño ¿quieres que conduzca yo?_ –Yondaime algo preocupado se ofreció para que la mujer descansara, a parte podría ser peligroso si se dormía-

_No cielo, tu entretén a Naruto, yo aguanto hasta casa_ –la mujer sonrió, mientras su marido asentía y volvía a prestar atención a su hijo-

_Ne Naru-chan, tienes a Papi aquí, juega con él_ –Yondaime sonrió mientras Naruto se abrazaba a su padre algo más calmado, odiaba cuando Kakashi no estaba con él, todo era demasiado aburrido, sus padres eran divertidos pero Kakashi era….era Kakashi-

_Ne Naru-chan….¿te casarás con Papi verdad?_ –Yondaime llevaba dos semanas intentando que Naruto le dijera que si, Kakashi no le ganaría, su hijo era suyo y de nadie más, su mujer al presenciar la escena no puedo más que sonreír mientras bostezaba otra vez-

_Otousan, yo ya me he entregado a Kashi-chan en cuerpo y alma, tu tienes a Okaachan_ –el niño le sacó la lengua-

_Hay que ver, a saber de donde habrás aprendido esas frases_ –Yondaime se imaginaba a Kakashi hablando por teléfono mientras Naruto lo escuchaba ensimismadamente, el peligrís siempre repetía esa frase cuando hablaba con sus amigas de sus novios- _de todas formas, puedo dejar a tu madre y fugarnos juntos_ –el rubio rió pervertidamente- ¿_verdad cariño?_ –la mujer no contestaba-

_¿Cielo?_ –el hombre giró su cabeza al notar que el coche se iba hacia un lado, todo pasó demasiado rápido, un camión que venía de frente comenzó a tocar la pita desesperadamente, la mujer dio un sobresalto y al verse en la situación dio un volantazo saliéndose del carril y cayendo por un barranquillo de unos cuantos metros, Naruto sintió los brazos de su padre rodearlo y apretarlo contra su pecho mientras lo tumbaba contra el sillón y se ponía sobre él. Ruidos, golpes, eso fue lo siguiente que un desconcertado rubio sintió, para al final, perder el conocimiento-

Naruto despertó en un hospital a los tres días, se había partido una pierna y tenía una vendita en la cabeza, sus lesiones eran leves dentro de lo que cabía, al lado de su cama un Kakashi con una pinta horrible y una falta de sueño terrible lo miraba lloroso.

_Me alegro de que te despiertes Naru-chan_ –el peligrís temblaba, suavemente le dio un piquito- _te quiero mucho Naru-chan, te quiero_ –lo abrazó fuerte- _desde hoy, tendremos que ser fuertes ¿vale?_ –Naruto sin saber porqué comenzó a llorar junto con Kakashi, no entendía que pasaba pero algo le decía que esa no seria la única vez que lloraría-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

_Naruto….eso no fue_…-Sasuke fue interrumpido-

…_.mi culpa…lo sé_ –sonrió amargamente- _pero desde ese día nunca me he dejado de preguntar si mi futuro hubiera sido diferente, sino hubiera sido tan caprichoso…si yo…no hubiera insistido tanto en estar con Kakashi a todas horas, ellos_…-Sasuke posó suavemente sus dedos en los labios del rubio para que se callara-

_Naruto, sabes que tú no fuiste, tus padres quisieron ir, estaba de pasar, era tú destino, como lo es que estemos juntos_ –Sasuke sonrió levemente mientras le limpió las lágrimas a Naruto-

_Siempre hablas del destino y de que estamos destinados a estar juntos_ –Naruto hizo una pausa para luego volver a hablar- _¿quién te dice que mañana yo ya no éste y ese destino no se cumpla_? –el rubio se arrugó la camiseta con las manos-

_Si tu mueres, yo iré contigo_ –Sasuke clavó su mirada fijamente en Naruto que se quedaba mudo y abría la boca un poco, esas palabras le habían llegado muy dentro, muy dentro de su ser-

_Eres un baka Sasuke_ –Naruto se abrazó al moreno-

_Y tu un dobe, somos así_ –Sasuke volvió a sonreír-

_Me recuerdas a la persona de un sueño que siempre tengo los días que me siento muy mal_ –Naruto hablaba algo ausente recordando el sueño del acantilado-

_Lo sé_ –el moreno sonrió arrogantemente, ese era su destino, estar conectados por siempre-

_Está comenzando a llover_ –Naruto mucho más calmado se separó de Sasuke mientras miraba el cielo y sentía las gotas comenzar a caer- _a mi madre le gustas mucho pero mi padre te odia_ –el rubio miró a Sasuke y le sacó la lengua-

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_ –el Uchiha preguntaba mientras sonreía-

_Porque a mi madre le encantaban los días lluviosos mientras que mi padre los odiaba_ –Naruto esbozó una gran sonrisa recordando esos momentos-

_Je, tampoco le caigo bien a Kakashi-sensei_ –Sasuke miró al rubio divertido- _aunque es normal, le he quitado a su futura mujer_ –Sasuke se levantó tirando de Naruto que ponía cara molesta-

_¡Yo no soy la mujer de nadie….y mucho menos la tuya!_ –Naruto se cruzaba de brazos-

_¿Ah no, y porqué me besaste mientras dormía en el autobús ayer?_ –Sasuke sonrió perversamente-

_¡Estabas despierto!_ –Naruto se sonrojó y se sonrojó aún más al recordar las palabras que había dicho- _¡olvida todo lo que dije!_ –el rubio intentaba golpear a Sasuke-

_Je, eso nunca usuratonkachi_ –Sasuke le agarró las manos y pegó su frente con la del rubio- _tu amor y tus labios siempre serán míos_ –sonrió con arrogancia y acercó a Naruto contra sí, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente empapando a ambos muchachos, éstos bajo la lluvia y frente a la tumba de los padres del rubio, se besaban como nunca se habían besado antes-

_Naruto_…-Sasuke se separaba del rubio y se apartaba el flequillo completamente mojado-

_¿Hmmm?_ –el rubio abría los ojos aún maravillado por el beso-

_¿Te casaras con Sasu-chan?_ –el moreno se reía burlonamente mientras comenzaba a correr y era perseguido por un furioso Naruto-

_¡No te rías de mis cosas! Sasuke-teme_ –el rubio corría detrás de Sasuke rápidamente, casi a la salida del cementerio se resbaló y cuando estaba a punto de caer contra el suelo fue agarrado por Sasuke-

_Je, mira que eres torpe dobe_ –Sasuke lo miró con superioridad mientras Naruto lo miraba mal-

_Ha sido por tu_ _culpa_ –lo volvió a mirar mal pero al momento sonrió con felicidad-

_Naruto…prométeme que ya no llorarás más, prométeme que siempre sonreirás como ahora, yo pasé lo mismo cuando mis padres murieron y no es bueno sentirse mal todo el_ _tiempo_ –Sasuke le acarició la mejilla-

_Vale_ –el rubio asintió- _lo haré si me prometes que cuando tu vayas a ver su tumba me los presentes_ –Naruto se sonrojó y miró tímidamente al moreno, la verdad que le gustaría saber la historia de Sasuke, una vez le comentó algo sobre sus padres muertos pero no dijo mucho más. Naruto sonrió, seguro que pronto Sasuke se lo contaría todo, él ya lo había hecho y se sentía muy bien, era como si un peso muy grande se cayera de su espalda-

_Eso no hace falta ni que lo preguntes_ –Sasuke levantó al rubio y abrazándolo por la cintura comenzaron a caminar-

Naruto giró un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, a lo lejos estaban las tumbas de sus padres, no sabía si era su imaginación pero entre la lluvia le pareció ver como sus padres le sonreían.

_Otousan, Okaachan…..os quiero y os querré siempre_ –el rubio susurró mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Sasuke y salían por la puerta del cementerio-

_Naruto….¿quieres que nos tomemos algo caliente?_ –Sasuke señaló un cartel que anunciaba una cafetería a quinientos metros de allí-

_¡Hai!_ –el rubio asintió y se dejó llevar por el Uchiha-

* * *

_¿Estas seguro que dijeron autopista interprovincial?_ –Gaara sentado sobre una roca y apestando a mierda de cerdo miraba cansado a Sai- 

_¡Si!...bueno ¿eso entendimos no?_ –Sai miraba a Gaara, hacia mucho calor y entre el calor, el sudor y lo sucio que se sentía, se estaba agobiando y ya no habláramos del motivo de ese "viajecito" al interior del país, no encontraban a Naruto ni a Sasuke por ningún lado-

_¡Kuso Sai!...todo…¡todo lo haces mal!_ –Gaara se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor, toda la zona estaba casi desierta, sólo había una casita de campo a pocos metros, nada más-

_¡Cállate! lo mejor será que volvamos, estamos cansados y….sucios_ –Sai se olía y ponía cara de asco-

_¡Si! y…todo por tu culpa_ –Gaara posó la vista sobre una piedrita- _seguro que Sasuke y Naruto están ahora haciendo manitas mientras comen…..¡algo frío y refrescante!_ –Gaara cabreado al imaginarse la escena pataleó la piedra con tan mala puntería que está salió volando y reventó un cristal de la casita cercana-

Gaara y Sai abrían los ojos, se la habían cargado.

_Gaara, lo tuyo con las piedras es algo crónico, das a lo que no tienes que dar_ –Sai algo más relajado al ver que nadie salía de la casa a reclamar miraba divertido al pelirojo-

_Uff…déjame en paz, ha sido el viento, ha desviado la trayectoria_ –Gaara suspiraba, al romper el cristal ya se había imaginado siendo perseguidos por un viejo con una escopeta-

_¡Desgraciados!...-_la puerta de la casa se abrió y un viejo con una escopeta salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Gaara y Sai-

_¡Kuso!_ –Sai comenzaba a correr mientras Gaara se quedaba allí de pie mirando el cielo-

_Kami-sama ¿por qué diablos haces que ocurra esto y no lo que mi imaginación inventa con Naruto?_ –Gaara se maldecía mientras Sai corría hacia donde estaba el pelirojo y tirando del brazo de éste comenzaba a correr de nuevo-

_¡Corre imbécil que nos agujerean!_ –Sai corría y agachaba un poco la cabeza al oír los disparos-

_Sai, sonaré pesado pero ¿por qué siempre acabamos en éstos fregados?_ –Gaara corría y agachaba también un poco su cabeza mientras oía los disparos-

* * *

Después de correr durante diez minutos sin parar, ambos chicos llegaron a una llanura, se pararon a recuperar el aliento totalmente cansados. 

_¡Mierda Gaara…mira lo que has hecho!_ –Sai jadeaba y regañaba al pelirojo a la vez-

_La culpa de todo la tienes tú, si hubieras oído mejor, está claro que aquí no hay nada, Naruto no traería a Sasuke a este sitio con cerdos, mierda y viejos homófonos con escopetas_ –Gaara jadeaba también intentando recuperar el aliento-

_Lo que tu digas imbécil, tengo unas ganas de no verte más por hoy_ –Sai levantaba la vista y ante sus ojos aparecía un hermoso lago-

_Wow, Gaara….me siento sucio ¿tu no?_ –Sai había olvidado su enfado por completo, las ansias por darse un baño en aquella agua tan azul lo embargaron por completo-

_¿Nani?_ –Gaara levantaba la cabeza extrañado y abría los ojos al ver el hermoso lago, se olió un poco y habló-

_Pensamos igual ¿no?_ -el pelirojo comenzó a caminar hacia el agua-

_Pero quítate la ropa imbécil, luego la lavamos aparte, lo divertido es bañarse desnudos_ –Sai se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón quedándose en ropa interior-

Gaara al verlo así se sonrojó casi sin saber porqué.

_¡Qué dices pervertido…paso!_ –Gaara negaba-

_Pero si ya te he visto desnudo, tampoco tienes mucho que esconder_ –Sai se reía mientras se quitaba la ropa interior de espaldas al pelirojo y ponía toda su ropa sobre una piedra cercana-

_¡Serás…!_ –Gaara cabreado se quitaba toda la ropa quedando desnudo, se acercó hasta la misma roca y la colocó al lado de la de Sai-

_¡Bañémonos!_ –Gaara comenzó a caminar hacia el agua-

_Tiene un buen culo_ –Sai se reprendió mentalmente al haberse fijado otra vez en el culo de Gaara, era Gaara, su segundo peor enemigo y un tío que no soportaba ¿por qué pensaba esas cosas?-

_¿Vienes ya o qué?_ –Gaara se giró hacia Sai y se sonrojó al verlo caminar hacia él, se notaba bastante que hacia natación, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y unas piernas preciosas, no pudo evitar mirar la entrepierna del moreno para "comparar"-

_Tu tampoco tienes demasiado que esconder_ –Gaara sonrió con arrogancia recibiendo una colleja por parte de Sai-

_¡Odio que me des collejas…no eres quien para tocarme!_ –ambos muchachos se lanzaban el uno sobre el otro mientras caían al agua-

Al principio estuvieron un rato peleándose pero al poco comenzaron a jugar y a disfrutar del agradable momento, el agua estaba genial y pareciera que su frustración por el mal día había desaparecido.

_Parece que al final no lo hemos pasado tan mal_ –Sai sonreía-

De pronto unas sirenas se oyeron, Sai y Gaara se miraron incrédulos, al momento dos todoterrenos aparecieron en el lugar.

_¿La policía?_ –Sai miraba estupefacto los coches-

_¿Sai…que decías de no pasarlo tan mal?_ –Gaara miraba mal al moreno, odiaba a ese tipo, todo salía mal cuando estaba a su lado, TODO-

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba estirado en su cama, preocupado volvió a mirar el reloj, hacia un buen rato que había vuelto a la casa y no había rasto del rubio. 

_¿Dónde estará Naruto? no coge el móvil y me tiene preocupado_ –el peligrís suspiraba nervioso, eran las diez de la noche y el rubio aún no había vuelto, los años anteriores estaba ahí a las cinco de la tarde llorando amargamente sobre su pecho hasta que se quedaba dormido-

_Naruto_…-Kakashi volvía a suspirar, sabía que el rubio había ido al cementerio, él fue al mediodía y vio los lirios que Naruto le había dejado a sus padres, eran sus flores preferidas-

La puerta de la casa se abrió y cerró, se oyó el ruido de los zapatos caer en la entrada, saliendo Kakashi de sus pensamientos se tensó, ahora llegaba el momento más duro del día, soportar como Naruto lloraba desconsoladamente sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

_¿Kakashi?_ –Naruto entraba al cuarto a oscuras, se quitaba los calcetines y se echaba en la cama abrazándose al peligrís-

_No llores Naruto, ya sabes lo que te digo en est_…-el peligrís fue interrumpido-

_No estoy llorando, sólo me apetecía abrazarte_ –Naruto subió la cabeza y miró fijamente a los ojos del peligrís sonriendo de felicidad-

_¿Naruto?_ –Kakashi sonrió no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran-

_Hoy ha sido un día extraño Kashi-chan_ -Naruto se quitó la camisa y el pantalón quedándose en ropa interior-

_¿Por qué?_ –Kakashi le preguntó mientras no podía evitar sonreír, Naruto parecía feliz, eso le alegraba un montón-

_Me lo he pasado genial con Sasuke _–el rubio sonrió mientras Kakashi fruncía el entrecejo-

_Ese bastardo del Uchiha_ –Kakashi miraba a Naruto y se rió-

_Mira que eres idiota…¿sabes? le prometí a Sasuke que no lloraría más_ –el rubio le quitó la camiseta al peligrís sonriendo y le desabrochó el pantalón-

_Me alegro Naruto, me alegro_ –el peligrís se quedó también en ropa interior y abrazó al rubio-

_¿Has ido a verlos?_ –Naruto correspondió el abrazo-

_Si_ –el peligrís asintió recordando el momento, lloró bastante, pero a él y Naruto siempre les pasaba igual, como había dicho Iruka, era su forma de recordarlos-

_Kakashi…a lo mejor es una tontería pero…¿sabes que me pareció ver a mis padres sonriendo entre la lluvia cuando me marchaba?_ –Naruto se apretó fuertemente contra el peligrís-

_Hmmm a mi también me pasó, que casualidad ¿ne?_ –Kakashi rió, era verdad, cuando se marchó entre la lluvia le pareció ver a sus amigos sonreír y decir "arigato", misterios de la vida-

_Te quiero Kashi-chan_ –el rubio se acurrucó y cerró los ojos-

_Ne ..Naruto…¿sabes que me estoy poniendo cachondo?_ –el peligrís rió con perversión- _notar tu piel desnuda y estar tan pegaditos…me la pone burra _–el peligrís se rió como un loco-

_Tienes un culito increíble_ –Kakashi le agarró una nalga al rubio y se volvió a reír esperando los golpes del muchacho, más se extrañó al no sentirlos-

_¿Naruto?_ –al momento sintió un suave ronquido y la respiración acompasada del rubio-

_Ya veo, se ha dormido_ –el peligrís sonrió, Naruto había caído rendido del cansancio-

_Gracias Uchiha, quien diría que ayudarías tanto a Naruto, incluso más que yo_ –Kakashi cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse mientras susurraba- _ahora sé los celos que sentía Yondaime, ahora lo sé_ –sonrió y a los pocos segundos el peligrís también cayó en un profundo sueño mientras abrazaba a Naruto con fuerzas-

* * *

Gaara y Sai llegaban muertos de cansancio a la entrada del Instituto de Konoha, eran las diez y pico de la noche y estaban totalmente exhaustos, si el día había empezado mal, la noche no había terminado mucho mejor.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Sai…eso es…¿la policía?_ –Gaara miraba los todoterrenos y como dos hombres uniformados se bajaban de ellos-

_Salgan del agua, está prohibido bañarse en ese lago_ –uno de los policía les gritaba a los dos chicos-

De uno de los coches se bajaba el viejo homofóbico.

_¡Míralos Kamito-kun¡míralos! haciéndolo como animales en el agua…¡deténgalos!_ –el viejo zarandeaba su bastón en el aire-

_Salgan del agua, se les acusa de daños morales, daños a la propiedad y escándalo público_ –el policía miraba la ropa sobre una roca, era de lógica que se encontraban desnudos-

Gaara cabreado se levantaba y comenzaba a gritar.

_¡Eso es ridículo!_ –apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas y se señalaba su entrepierna- _si lo estuviéramos haciendo la tendría empalmada y está hasta encogida del frío_ –el policía no puedo evitar reírse mientras el viejo vomitaba en un árbol-

_Que salga también tu compañero, no os pasará nada si pagáis el cristal que rompísteis_ –los policías les gritaban mientras hacían gestos y Gaara algo más calmado comenzaba a salir del lago con algo de vergüenza-

_Tú…el otro…sal también_ –uno de los policías llamaba a Sai-

_No….me quedaré un rato_ _más_ –Sai sonrojado negaba con la cabeza-

_Sai no seas imbécil, sal, que no te de vergüenza no tienes gran cosa_ –Gaara se reía y comenzaba a vestirse con su ropa-

_¡Cállate idiota!_ –Sai cabreado se levantó increpando al pelirojo dejando a la vista de todos el motivo por el cuál no quería salir-

_Te has empalmado_…. –Gaara se sonrojaba y abría los ojos, Sai se había empalmado mientras se peleaban, al principio sintió algo de asco pero no sabía porqué su corazón había latido tan rápidamente y no podía evitar su sonrojo-

_¡Dejadme en paz!_ –Sai se agachaba avergonzado-

_Chico, quédate un poco más hasta que te "tranquilices"_ –los policías se reían mientras uno comentaba que el pelirojo se equivocaba al decir que no tenía gran "cosa", era todo lo contrario-

Gaara pedía que la tierra se lo tragara mientras los policías se reían entre ellos, Sai se hundía en el agua avergonzado y el viejo potaba sin control en el árbol.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

_Empalmarte Sai, empalmarte_ –Gaara pronunciaba casi con asco e incredulidad aquellas palabras-

_Cállate_ –Sai sonrojado llegaba hasta el cruce donde tenían que separarse-

_Menos mal que sólo tuvimos que pagar el cristal y nos trajeron hasta casi la entrada del pueblo, les hizo gracia que te pusieras cachondo_ –Gaara se rió-

…-Sai no decía nada, no podía negar que se había empalmado y la verdad era que fue al sentir la piel del pelirojo bajo su mano ¿le gustaba Gaara? imposible, eso era algo fisiológico, de lo que estaba seguro es que amaba a Naruto y que seguiría luchando por él.

_Nos veremos en clase, esta vez piensa tu algo para detener al_ _Uchiha_ –Sai se despidió sin mirar al pelirojo-

_Vale_….-Gaara veía como el moreno se marchaba, en el fondo no se lo había pasado tan mal, siempre le ocurrían cosas vergonzosas cuando estaba al lado del senpai, vergonzosas pero divertidas, Gaara suspiró y pensó que lo mejor era volver a su casa, tenía ganas de acostarse y pensar en el rubio, ya encontraría una forma de ganarse su corazón y detener el avance del Uchiha y las intentonas de Sai-

* * *

_¡Mas dinero?_ –Sakura gritaba a su móvil- 

_Si, y será mejor que pagues, la gente que contraté ya te comenté que no se andan con chiquitas, fallaste en darnos el lugar, tienes que recompensarnos por ello_ –Ten-Ten hablaba calmadamente, por el bien de su amiga esperaba que entrara en razón-

_Vale_…-Sakura suspiró- _juntaré los cinco mil en unos días más, pronto te llamaré y te daré un sitio perfecto para ello, ya me ocupo yo, esta vez no fallaré_ –Sakura colgó y estampó su móvil contra el tocador de su cuarto-

_¡Mierda! ese Naruto se ha salvado….¡se ha salvado! encima ha llevado al Uchiha al cementerio….¡te odio!_ –Sakura daba golpes a su almohada- _si tengo que hacerte daño yo misma, lo haré Naruto Uzumaki¡lo haré!_ –Sakura rasgaba con sus manos la almohada mientras se reía como una loca-

* * *

_El vuelo con destino a París, tiene su puerta de embarque en la Terminal C-7, repito_ –un chico alto, apuesto, de ojos negros, coleta y un cuerpo vestido elegantemente y con un gran porte se quitaba las gafas de sol mientras aspiraba el aire de su alrededor- 

_Ahhh, Konoha, dulce Konoha_ –el chico dejaba sus maletas a unos hombres que parecían ser sus empleados-

_Mandadlas a mi casa, me voy en taxi_ –el chico caminó hacia la salida, tenía ganas de llegar y saludar a su hermano-

_Ehh…¡espérame!_ –un hombre alto y con ojos de besugo le gritaba a lo lejos viendo como el chico moreno paraba un taxi y desaparecía montado en él-

_Nada más llegar y ya te vas a ver a tu hermano_ –el hombre suspiraba-

_Señor Kisame ¿mandamos todas las maletas?_ –Kisame asentía y se disponía a ayudar a los hombres, mañana seria un gran día, por fin estaban de vuelta en Konoha-

* * *

Sasuke llegaba a su casa, abría la puerta mientras tarareaba feliz, comenzaba a quitarse la ropa dejándola botada por el pasillo, llegó hasta la ducha y se metió en ella. 

El agua caliente bajaba por su piel de forma agradable, mientras se duchaba tranquilamente no pudo evitar de pensar en Naruto y el día que habían pasado, definitivamente había sido una cita genial, porque había sido una cita ¿no? Sasuke no había tenido muchas pero aquella lo era, de eso estaba seguro.

El moreno terminó de ducharse se secó un poco y enrollándose una pequeña toalla en su cintura salió del baño dispuesto a ir a su cuarto para ponerse algo cómodo y prepararse la cena, tenía ganas de acostarse y que fuera de día de nuevo, las ansias por volver a ver al rubio se lo carcomían y eso que hacia poco tiempo que se habían separado.

_¡Sasu-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_ –la puerta de la mansión Uchiha se abría de par en par y una voz conocida por Sasuke taladró sus tímpanos-

_¿Nani?_ –el Uchiha menor sobresaltado salió al pasillo subiéndose el pantalón negro de algodón que se había puesto-

_¿Itachi¡qué haces aquí_! –Sasuke caminaba incrédulo hasta quedar cerca de su hermano-

_¡Así saludas a tu hermanito del alma?_ –Itachi molesto le aflojó una colleja a su hermano pequeño-

_¡Auuuu! lo siento, es que no te esperaba hasta dentro de algunas semanas imbécil ¿ha ido algo mal?_ –Sasuke se rascaba la zona del golpe mientras preguntaba curioso-

_¡Qué va! Es que te echaba mucho de menos_ –Itachi se abrazó fuertemente a su hermano medio desnudo-

_Hmmm estás más duro y buenorro que la última vez_ –el chico rió mientras sobajeaba a su hermano-

_¡Ya estamos! Me recuerdas a cierta persona_…. –Sasuke le apartó las manos mientras se imaginaba a Kakashi acosando a su Naruto- _suéltame, que estoy cansado_ –Sasuke le quitó las babosas manos a su hermano de su cuerpo, sinedo mirado por éste de mala manera por el desplante-

_Ne Sasu-chan espera, mañana, saldremos por ahí que me apetece llevarte de compras_ –el hermano mayor sonrió-

_Paso…he quedado_ –Sasuke bostezó medio adormilado-

_¿Quedado?...no me digas_ –Itachi cayó en la cuenta de algo- _¿lo has…..encontrado?_ –Itachi sonreía falsamente mientras apretaba molesto sus puños-

_Si_ –Sasuke se giraba hacia su hermano y sonreía feliz haciendo que éste se destensara un poco-

_Me…me alegro_ –Itachi tartamudeaba, nunca había visto a su hermano sonreír de aquella manera, tal vez había juzgado al rubio sin conocerlo, pero eso se podía arreglar-

_Bueno, como por fin lo has encontrado, mañana saldremos todos juntos y me lo presentas, me matan las ganas por ver a ese niño_ –Itachi sonrió y añadió perversamente- _YO te mantengo, así que ya sabes que un "no" por respuesta no me vale_ –el Uchiha mayor rió con superioridad y se metió en la cocina-

_Mierda…hasta las ganas de comer se me han quitado_ –Sasuke algo molesto se fue a acostar, su perfecta salida en solitario junto al rubio para mañana, se había estropeado-

* * *

**Yeah! Capi 6 terminado. Bueno no me ha costado mucho y me ha gustado bastante (lo que me suele gustar, otros lo suelen odiar XD, espero que no odiéis el capi XDD), si no os gusta decírmelo que gracias a vosotros/as voy mejorando .**

**Como veis el capi ha estado protagonizado por las tres parejitas mujajaja (risa maligna). Kakashi ha presentado a Súper Kashi (lo siento, Kakashi no seria un súper perver si no le ponía nombre a con lo que mea XD).**

**Gaara y Sai xD esos dos juntos les pasa de todo, no sé si os ha gustado la parte de ellos pero….tenía ganas de ponerlos en esa situación tan típica xD por cierto, la puntería de Gaa-chan es increíble xD**

**Y que decir de nuestra pareja principal, ha habido unos cuantos Flashback, me he dado cuenta que no hay capi donde no meta flashback XD pero me encantan XDD, además ese Naru de niño….es más mono xD y ese Yondaime celoso muajaja**

**Y para terminar, ya veis que Itachi ha aparecido, creo que será la versión Kakashi para Sasuke...hastq eu conozca al rubio xD, vamos que lo sobajeará a ambos y demás, pero será mucho más cabroncete, ya veréis XD**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, sólo decir que el ataque a Naru estaba dispuesto para éste capi pero he hecho un cambio de última hora ., espero que no os moleste, inicialmente éste iba a ser el penúltimo capi del fic pero se me ha alargado bastante XD, sobre todo gracias a que cada vez recibo mas reviews e ideas y eso me ha animado para ir ampliando :P, espero que os siga gustando y os agradezco un montón las reviews recibidas, ahora pasaré a contestarlas ;-)**

**

* * *

**

_**Reviews**_

**Yukime souma-chan:** Pues recomiendan unas 4-5 hemorragias al día, así que todavía te faltan más xD es que tenemos que cuidarnos y hacerle caso a los médicos, ellos son los que saben :P. Espero que te guste éste capi también, saludos :D

**Kikimaru:** Mi muñeca ya está bien, gracias por preocuparte ., como ves Itachi ha aparecido y Kakashi es dios y un perver (babasss), Gaara y Sai, como siempre digo "tal vez acaben juntos, tal vez no" a lo tonto ya se han dado su primer beso, de manera cutre y guarra si, pero beso al fin y al cabo xD. Espero que te guste el capi también, saludos :D

**Kennich:** Hola, como ves Sai ta obsesionado casi con el culito maravilloso de Gaa-chan, pero me da que Gaa-cha se va a obsesionar con la "cosa" de Sai-chan XDD que no era pequeña precisamente XD. El guarro de Sasu se la jugó, estaba bien despierto jeje ., pero vamos que en éste capi se puso las botas y lo morreó a base de bien (el rubio ni se queja el privado XD). El nuevo personaje era Itachi :P, aunque vemos que la líder de los macarras es Ten-Ten xD (me dio por meterla, a parte, puede que juegue un papel algo importante dado cierto momento jeje). Pues espero que éste capi te siga gustando también, saludos :D

**Maca-chan15:** Hola maca, me alegro de que te haya gustado, me hace feliz cuando os gustan los capis jeje. Como ves este capi ha habido SasuNaru igual o más que el anterior (espero que no se haya hecho demasiado pastelosa su parte XD) y Kakashi salido y perver durante todo el capi xD eso que no falte, Kashi-chan no lo sería sino fuera perver XD

T.T soy feliz de que consideres mi historia una de las favoritas, muchas gracias de verdad, eso me alegra un montón. Como ves me porté bien y no se encontraron Gaa-chan ni Sai-chan con nuestra pareja preferida, preferí que lo pasaron algo mal (aunque me dan que se divirtieron bastante XD)

Como ves el asalto se ha pospuesto, la mera presencia de Sasu-chan acojona mujajaja ejem, Naruto lloró en la tumba, Sasu lo consoló y casi violó (lo pensó eh yo lo sé XD) y espero que hayan gustado las partes del pasado de Naru .. Espero que te siga gustando el capi, saludos maca :D

**Hitomi Miwa:** Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado y me hace feliz que sea uno de tus favoritos, espero con todas mis ganas que este capi te haya gustado igual o más y que me comentes todo lo que quieras .. Saludos :D

**Amazona Verde:** Hola Amazona, me alegro de que te gustara y de que te haya gustado la mezcla de géneros ., espero que en este capi también guste la proporción, la parte de Naru y Sasu son algo más tristes pero creo que Gaa-chan y Sai-chan a parte de Kashi-chan han sabido dar su toquito alegre al capi XD

Yo también amo a Sasu-Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara, Sai (babasss) a todos XD, como ves a Sasu no le hace ni falta ser el guardián, él lo es con su mera presencia XDD es que e tan hombre que acojona a todos XD. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y este capi. Saludos :D

**Lyry Clonen Tomori:** Hola lyry, pues gracias por prestarme a Kuma-chan, me ha ayudado mogollón, mientras escribía me hacia cafés y esas cosas….¡es genial! . jeje. Como ves Naru no ha sufrido ningún percance….aún muajaja ejem, pero tranquila Sakura pagará por todo, ya verás (cara maligna)

Gracias por preocuparte por mi muñeca, ya está bien, Kuma-chan es bueno haciendo masaje también :P, espero que el capi te guste y me sigas comentando todo lo que quieras ..Saludos :D

**Zahia-vlc:** Hola Zahia, gracias por no matarme, gracias a ello aquí esta le siguiente capi :P. Como ves Gaara/Sai han hecho sus cositas jojojo y puede que tal vez hagan más :P. Espero que te siga gustando el capi y el fic, Saludos :D

**Tifa Uzumaki: **Hola Tifa, mi muñeca ya está bien, así que no he sufrido en este capi xD, me alegro de que el fic os haga feliz, eso a mí también me hace feliz .. Como ves Kakashi sigue igual, es único XD lo de tu padre…..es genial! XD me he reído mucho al imaginarlo jeje.

Me alegro de que te haya gustado lo malo-patosos que son Gaa-chan y Sai-chan, esa era mi intención, que fueran ese tipo de "malos" (ellos son buenos pero los celos los llevan a intentar separar a Sasu y el rubio con resultados negativos para su persona XDD), espero que te sigas riendo con ellos en este capi ya que creo que lo han pasado igual o más mal que en el capi anterior (aunque en el fondo lo han disfrutado, sobre todo el beso aisss XD)

Sip el pasado de Kakashi a mi también me dio pena, pero me ha gustado porque así se demuestra porque se ha hecho tan fuerte, ahora le ha tocado el pasado de Naruto, espero que refleje y entendáis lo que quería mostraros ., comentadme que os ha parecido y criticadme si no os ha gustado que eso me ayuda a mejorar .

El sitio especial me ha gustado mucho escribir esa parte, espero que os guste también, y tranquila Sakura sufrirá, siempre lo he dicho, eso si, como toda mala termina pagando al final ¿no? Jeje. Espero que te guste mucho el capi. Saludos :D

**Kandy:** Hola Kandy, me alegro que te haya gustado, no me cansaré de repetir que eso me encanta (a quien no? XD) y que me da muchos ánimos para escribir los siguientes capis, además que así voy sabiendo que os gusta y que no :P. Este capi es unas palabritas algo mas corto que el anterior (creo, tal vez sea más largo :P), los capis tendrán todos está longitud (el último tiene unas 11000 palabras :P) y éste está por ahí, a mi me encanta escribirlos largos .. Espero que el capi te guste. Saludos :D

**Hibary-Hiwatari:** Hola chicas, me he reído con la review, aunque me ha entrado una duda, no sé si sois dos-tres personas o personalidades XD jeje, seguidme mandando reviews que me gustan mucho, espero que sigáis sufriendo colapsos por las hemorragias y que os divirtáis con el fic. Saludos :D

**Naruxo-xan:** Hola Naruxo, dios tu review me ha matado de la risa, somos iguales XD, sip yo también sé que a Sai le moló el culete de Gaa-maloso-chan y….¡a mi también me gustan todos los chicos de Naruto! Aunque mi preferido es Naruto (eso ha quedado claro después de vestirlo así para la piscina no?) XD.

Jaja Naruxo lo de los renacuajos me ha matado de la risa, mejor no se puede explicar XD, como ves aparte de rellenar agujeros XD también hace manualidades muchas veces al día, Kashi-chan es una máquina sexual! XDD

Pues si, Sasuke, es como un Kakashi 3 (el 2 lo tiene Itachi, ya verás XD cuando conozca al rubio Aisss no adelanto nada jaja), no falta mucho para que la calentura le baje….o le suba XD ya veréis, ya veréis jiji

Jeje como bien predices siempre xD Naru no fue atacado, se retiraron al ver semejante maxo llegar y juntarse con el rubio xD, si es que todos temen a Sasu .. En éste capi las tres mellizas no se han juntado pero creo (si no cambian las cosas XD) que en el próximo si jijiji, he optado porque Gaamaloso-chan y Saicapi-kun se fueran de visita a la zona rural XD, Aisss las que arman xD

Gracias por preocuparte por mi muñeca, a ella no le ha hecho gracia lo del fustigamiento, a mi si, es una buena opción xD. Los lemons están cerca, en este capi ya ha habido escena picantita entre Kashi-dios y nuestro Iruka que se está volviendo algo perver también xD

Espero que te siga gustando el capi y el fic (me alegro de que te encante…por ahora :P jeje). Saludos :D

**Estefanía:** Hola, me alegro de que te guste el fic y como escribo, eso me hace feliz. Espero que te siga gustando y ya me comentarás .. Saludos y muchas gracias por tu review :D

**Helinille:** Hola, siento haber tardado la otra vez, espero que esta vez no haya tardado tanto (suelo perder el día en que vivo y tener ciertos lapsus….pero los capis llegarán lo juro XD), como recompensa los hago larguitos . y vamos Sasuke….¡se había hecho el dormido, si es que no sabe ni nada el niño jeje

Sakura sufrirá tranquilos, ya veréis jeje. Gracias por lo de mi muñeca ya está perfecta, espero que el capi te siga gustando, es más, espero que te encante y que me comente cualquier cosa que quieras. Saludos :D

**Estherkyubi:** Hola, no digas esas cosas, seguro que escribes genial me juego lo que quieras….por ejemplo, la ropa interior que Iruka llevaba en este capi y que guardo como un tesoro muy preciado XDD. Me alegro de que te gustara Naru en bañador (salió d mi imaginación, siempre he pensado que se vestiría así para ir a una piscina o playa babasss XD) y me alegro también de que os guste Kashi-perver jeje a mi me encanta, lo adoro.

Espero que te siga gustando el fic y el capi. Saludos :D

**Saioa:** Hola, me alegro d que te haya gustado y sí, Naru es súper majo y súper guapo y súper genial (lo adoro XD), Ino y Kakashi cundo se juntan hay que tenerles miedo, son pervertidos a más no poder jeje. Gaa-chan y Sai-chan….no adelanto nada muajaja (risa maligna)

Espero que te siga gustando el capi y el fic. Saludos :D

**Kya**: Hola, me alegro muxo de que te guste el fic. Naru es que es un súper dios, es….genial (babas caen por mi boca XD) sólo hay que verlo en el manga ahora como está, tan guapo, tan…jejeje. Sasuke es Sasuke, será guapo y perfecto por siempre (babas). Gaara y Sai jejejijijimuajaja ejem, no digo nada, seguid leyendo para ver su futuro XD

Sakura sufrirá, falta, pero sufrirá muuuuucho :D. La niña en el parque se quedó traumatizada (aunque yo si le veo las pecas esas y el culo a Gaara me emociono XD) y vamos en éste capi también han traumatizado a una pobre viejita, si es que esos dos juntos jeje

Espero que te siga gustando el capi y el fic, eso me alegraría mucho. Saludos :D

**Drk:** Hola, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capi, la review no ha salido sólo…algo extraño xD (supongo que fanfiction se la comió xD), pues eso me alegro mucho de que hayas leído el fic y espero que lo sigas haciendo y me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos :D

**Naitsirc:** Hola, a mi también me caíste bien ., he visto el mail pero no he tenido tiempo para volver a conectarme…he estado…en la playa XDD, si soy de lo peor, lo sé XDD

Espero que te guste el capi y que me comentes todo lo que quieras sobre él. Saludos :D

* * *


	7. Charlas, pruebas y un paso más

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai/yaoi**_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, pero como este mes Kishi me ha dejado su custodia…..les obligó a hacer estas cosas (menos a Sasu y Naru que es de dominio público que les mola XD)_**

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han leído y me han dado su apoyo y geniales comentarios. Muchas gracias. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Ne Sasu-chan espera, mañana, saldremos por ahí que me apetece llevarte de compras_ –el hermano mayor sonrió-

_Paso…he quedado_ –Sasuke bostezó medio adormilado-

_¿Quedado?...no me digas_ –Itachi cayó en la cuenta de algo- _¿lo has…..encontrado?_ –Itachi sonreía falsamente mientras apretaba molesto sus puños-

_Si_ –Sasuke se giraba hacia su hermano y sonreía feliz haciendo que éste se destensara un poco-

_Me…me alegro_ –Itachi tartamudeaba, nunca había visto a su hermano sonreír de aquella manera, tal vez había juzgado al rubio sin conocerlo, pero eso se podía arreglar-

_Bueno, como por fin lo has encontrado, mañana saldremos todos juntos y me lo presentas, me matan las ganas por ver a ese niño_ –Itachi sonrió y añadió perversamente- _YO te mantengo, así que ya sabes que un no por respuesta no me vale_ –el Uchiha mayor rió con superioridad y se metió en la cocina-

_Mierda…hasta las ganas de comer se me han quitado_ –Sasuke algo molesto se fue a acostar, su perfecta salida en solitario junto al rubio para mañana, se había estropeado-

* * *

**_Capítulo 7: Charlas, pruebas y un paso más_**

_Sólo unos cuantos pasos más hasta la puerta y conseguiré escapar_…-Sasuke se deslizó sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta la entrada de su casa-

_Ya queda poco, si sigo así….no me pillará, luego sólo me queda ir a casa de Naruto en vez de que él me venga a buscar_ –Sasuke llegó a la puerta y extendió su blanca mano tirando del pomo hacia abajo-

_Jódete estúpido Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha es más listo que tú_ –el Uchiha menor abrió la puerta mientras miró hacia atrás suyo con arrogancia y chulería, su ego se encontraba en ese momento por las nubes, había conseguido dar esquinazo a su hermano mayor-

_Imbécil_ –Sasuke se quedó pálido y giró su cabeza hacia delante, allí enfrente de la puerta y esperando de pie se encontró a Itachi-

_¿I…I…I…?_ –Sasuke tartamudeó, eran las seis de la mañana y el desgraciado de su hermano mayor ya se había levantado y preparado, él que pensó esquivarlo creyendo que su pegajoso hermano aún dormía…¡es que Itachi no sufría el jetlag?-

_Si, Sasuke, mi nombre empieza por I…enano tramposo_ –Itachi sonrió y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente para luego abrazarlo con posesión y estrujarlo contra su pecho-

¿_Tú?...¿qué¡suelta!_ –Sasuke siguió balbuceando, tenía muy mala suerte, con fuerza se soltó del abrazo-

_Aisss mi pequeño Sasuke, mira que intentar pegársela a tu hermano mayor, llevo desde las cinco esperándote aquí fuera, deberías haber visto tu cara cuando has abierto la puerta y te he hablado muajaja_ –Itachi rió con locura y superioridad mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño molesto-

_Me has pillado, así que me vuelvo adentro, no he quedado con Naruto hasta las nueve de la mañana_ –Sasuke suspiró derrotado, su plan de escaqueo se había ido al traste y para colmo se había levantado temprano para nada-

En la puerta Uchiha Itachi sonrió ampliamente, le encantaba saberse victorioso, de todas formas hubiera removido cielo y tierra para conocer al rubio, ahora que por fin Sasuke lo había encontrado, le atraía poderosamente ese muchacho, nunca en la familia Uchiha un integrante de ésta, se había enamorado de otro ser de su mismo sexo, aunque al principio fue un duro golpe para ésta, la insistencia de Sasuke, sobre todo después de la muerte de sus padres, a qué ese rubio sería su pareja de por vida, había avivado el interés en el Uchiha mayor hasta límites insospechados por ese chico, alguien capaz de sacar a Sasuke de la oscuridad con simplemente tener sus sueños interconectados debía ser muy….especial, demasiado, aunque pondría al rubio a prueba, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Con una gran sonrisa Itachi entró y cerró la puerta de la mansión.

* * *

_Hmmm Naru-chan…Iru-chan….hagamos un trío….¿onegai_? –Kakashi sonrió pervertidamente entre sueños mientras sangre escurrió por su nariz, éste era mirado por un asustado Naruto al oír esas palabras, el rubio llevaba diez minutos intentando soltarse del agarre al que lo tenía sometido su padre adoptivo- 

_Mierda, siempre que duermo con él pasa_ _igual_ –Naruto hizo fuerzas para soltarse- _aggg ¡Kakashi despierta!_ –Naruto gritó por undécima vez, recibió una risita pervertida entre sueños por parte de éste como respuesta a sus gritos-

_¡Kami-sama….que cruz!_ –Naruto volvió a hacer fuerzas- _para colmo estoy enredado entre sus piernas y brazos_ –el rubio miró mal a Kakashi, como era costumbre en éste, por la noche se había movido como un desquiciado y Naruto había terminado casi bajo el cuerpo del peligrís, con las piernas de éste enredadas entre sus propias piernas, los brazos del hombre rodeándole toda la cintura y su torso y para colmo, apretado contra el cuerpo del hombre-

_Venga, un último esfuerzo_ –el rubio volvió a hacer fuerzas consiguiendo liberar un brazo que lo apoyó en el estómago del peligrís para hacer palanca e intentar soltarse- _otro empujoncito más _–el rubio hizo fuerzas pero en ese momento Kakashi se movió y la mano del rubio sin querer resbaló hacia la entrepierna del peligrís, tocando con fuerzas todo el miembro de éste-

_¡Aggg…que asco, se la he tocado! doy gracias a que lleva ropa interior_ –Naruto se sonrojó y suspiró, de pronto se tensó, le pareció escuchar una pequeña risita por parte de su padre, Naruto no le dio importancia, seguro que como siempre estaría riendo entre sueños pervertidos, Kakashi no tenía remedio-

_¡Kuso!...-_Naruto miró el reloj y vio que eran la seis y media de la mañana- _tengo que levantarme ya, quiero pasar antes por casa de Sasuke y darle una sorpresa¡no pienso llegar tarde a nuestra cita¡_ –el rubio se sonrojó al recordar a Sasuke-

_Hmff_ –Kakashi bufó molesto lo que hizo sonrojar y enfadar a la vez a Naruto, al rubio se le hinchó la vena de la frente, primero la risita cuando se la tocó sin querer y ahora se molesta al oír el nombre de Sasuke, demasiadas coincidencias para estar hablando entre sueños- _¿estás despierto desgraciado?_

El peligrís no contestó, el rubio molesto y con la mano que tenía libre, aprisionó la nariz del hombre y parte de la boca para que no pudiera respirar.

_Veremos cuanto aguantas Kakashi_ –el rubio rió perversamente-

La cara del peligrís fue cambiando por diversos colores, del rojo, pasó al azul y del azul al morado, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se quitó al rubio de encima.

_¿Qué….haces¿quieres matarme Naruto?_ –Kakashi lo miró serio y de pronto sonrió- _je, ya sé que querías hacer _–una sonrisa pervertida cruzó su rostro- _tu lo que querías era que me faltara el aire para que me quedara inconsciente y luego abusar de mi ¿verdad?_ –el peligrís rió tontamente-

_En verdad…quería matarte_ –Naruto fulminó al peligrís con la mirada-

_¿Nani? jooo Naru-chan ¿cómo le puedes decir esas cosas a tu padre? seguro que hoy en la cita con el Uchiha le darás besitos y le harás unas pajillas, mientras a mí….!NADA_¡ –Kakashi se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera molesto, mientras a Naruto la vena de la sien se le hinchó doblemente por el enfado-

_Muy bien Kakashi-teme, acabas de confirmarme¡qué estabas despierto desde hace un rato!_ –el rubio lo señaló acusadoramente, el peligrís suspiró derrotado-

_Pues claro, me has pillado, estaba despierto desde el primer "¡Kakashi despierta!", sólo quería dormir un poco más pegado a ti_ –el peligrís recuperó su sonrisa y se restregó contra Naruto mientras rió con picardía- _anda Naru-chan, tócasela otra vez a Kashi-chan_ –el peligrís se rió tontamente, Naruto lo miró con los ojos casi rojos de la ira y más se enfureció al ver que Kakashi emanaba sangre por toda la nariz-

_¡Eres un viejo verde, pervertido y asqueroso!_ –en el apartamento Hatake los golpes y gritos de socorro por parte del peligrís se oyeron durante más de un cuarto de hora-

* * *

_Naru-chan no quiere ya a Kashi-chan…. _–Kakashi revolvió sus cereales tristemente- _Naru-chan ha cambiado a Kashi-chan….!por ese cabrón del Uchiha¡_ –el peligrís revolvió con furia sus cereales salpicando toda la mesa- 

_Kakashi…estate quieto_ –Naruto fulminó al peligrís con la mirada- _¿o quieres que te vuelva a golpear como antes? _–el rubio sorbió el poco ramen que le quedaba en su tazón-

El peligrís palideció, se tocó el morado del ojo, el labio y el estómago, Naruto le había dado con ganas esta vez.

_No, no, jajaja, estaba bromeando, Naru-chan sigue amando a Kashi-chan y Sasuke es un sol, me portaré bien_ –el peligrís rió tontamente-

_Hmmm, más te vale_ –Naruto se sirvió otro poco de ramen-

_Y bueno Naruto, ahora enserio¿dónde vas a ir con el Uchiha?_ –el peligrís sonrió y amplió su sonrisa cuando vio aparecer el leve rubor en las mejillas del rubio-

_Bueno…yo…nosotros…no_…-Naruto rió tontamente- _la verdad es que no concretamos nada especial jeje, sólo quedamos en vernos hoy para volver a salir por ahí, iré a buscarlo a su casa más tarde_ –el rubio sorbió otro poco de ramen sin poder esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas-

_Hmmm, acabareis en la cama de su cuarto_ –Kakashi como si no hubiera dicho nada importante, se tragó medio tazón de cereales-

_¿Nani!_ –Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate- _¿qué dices? Sasuke y yo…¡no hacemos esas cosas!_ –el rubio dio un golpe nervioso a la mesa mientras se levantó y miró avergonzado al peligrís-

_Je_ –Kakashi sonrió- _pero las haréis, el Uchiha es un pervertido…..créeme_ –el peligrís rió recordando las fotos que Sasuke le había sacado al rubio- _agujereará tu culito virgen sin compasión muajaja_ –el hombre se rió mientras se imaginó la escena-

_Kakashi...deja…de decir esas cosas_ –Naruto se sentó cohibido, al momento clavó sus ojos azules en Kakashi, con algo de timidez le preguntó- _¿de verdad crees que lo haremos…tan pronto?_ –Naruto tragó saliva-

_Bueno, a Sasuke se le ve totalmente atraído por ti, las ganas las tiene desde el primer día_ –el peligrís rió bajito-

Naruto sin saber porqué recordó cuando en la fiesta Sasuke lo arrastró hasta la habitación y comenzó a tocarlo y besarlo…hacía pocos días que se conocían.

_¿Y…como he de actuar si se da el caso?_ –Naruto miró de nuevo a Kakashi mientras se sonrojaba, éste dejó de reírse, el rubio aún pensaba que era pronto, pero imaginarse a Sasuke desnudo y a él….juntos…..hacía que su temperatura corporal subiera-

_¿De verdad quieres saber como has de actuar?_ –Kakashi lo miró fijamente mientras Naruto algo azorado asentía, no sabía como habían llegado a este tipo de conversación, pero Kakashi era un experto y seguro que sabía de esos temas-

_Pues si quieres saber….¡acuéstate conmigo y te lo enseñaré todo!_ –Kakashi se rió y abalanzó sobre el rubio- _vamos al cuarto Naru-chan muajaja _–el peligrís acariciaba el abdomen del rubio haciendo a Naruto sonrojar fuertemente-

* * *

_Ne Sasuke_ –Itachi sonrió con picardía mientras sorbió un poco de su café, Sasuke hizo lo mismo con el suyo- _¿ya te lo has follado?_

El Uchiha menor se atragantó y escupió el café que se estaba bebiendo a la cara de su hermano mayor.

_¡Pero qué dices?_ –Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente- _yo…perdona…no quería…_

_No…importa_ –Itachi se limpió indiferentemente con una servilleta los restos de baba y café que habían por su cara- _veo que estás verde en éste tema_ –rió- _que lástima, a tu edad, aún virgen y sin saber ni siquiera dilatar a un hombre _–Itachi golpeó con su puño la mesa mientras se rió escandalosamente-

_¡Cállate! que aún sea virgen no significa que no me haya preparado para acostarme con Naruto_ –Sasuke miró furioso a su hermano, el sonrojo aún no había desaparecido de su cara-

_¿De verdad? así que….¿has estado estudiando como….follarte_ –Sasuke se sonrojó aún más- _a un tío?_ –Itachi lo miró con ojos lujuriosos y de manera expectante, eso sí, se alegraba de algo, su hermano pequeño había cambiado mucho, antes ni siquiera hablaría de esas cosas con él-

_Pues sí, he estado….informándome_ –Sasuke sorbió café, su objetivo era esconder su aún más notorio sonrojo. La verdad es que llevaba desde los doce años leyendo libros y mirando por Internet métodos y "experiencias" de otras personas que tenían pareja o se habían acostado con personas de su mismo sexo, la verdad es que sobre el papel, teóricamente sabría hacer que Naruto disfrutara de lo lindo, pero….-

_Hmmm_ –Itachi lo miró inquisitivamente-

_¿Qué…qué miras?_ –Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras sorbió otro poco de café, esa mirada de su hermano mayor, siempre lo ponía nervioso-

_Seguro que te has pasado todo ese tiempo viendo fotos guarras en Internet _–Itachi rió y puso cara de asco cuando sintió esa mezcla de babas y café que Sasuke le escupía de nuevo en su rostro-

_¿Pero…..qué dices!_ –Sasuke miró avergonzado a su hermano, la verdad es que de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a ese tipo de fotos, pero….¡sólo era con intenciones educativas!-

_Sasuke_…-Itachi terminó de limpiarse la cara otra vez- _podemos hablar de ésto todo lo que quieras, tengo mucha experiencia tanto con hombres como con mujeres_ –el Uchiha mayor sonrió con arrogancia- _pero antes_…..-clavó su vista fijamente en Sasuke- _¡dame ese puto café! _–Itachi le arrebató a Sasuke la taza de café-

_Si…to…toma_ –Sasuke asintió algo avergonzado, ese tema, aunque no lo pareciera, le ponía muy nervioso, imaginarse a él y Naruto….juntos y desnudos….era su sueño llegar a ese punto de la relación con el rubio…pero…no sabía….¡si estaría a la altura!-

_Bueno¿estas listo para unos cuantos concejos?_…-Itachi sonrió pervertidamente, por fin enseñaría cosas de adultos a su hermano pequeño-

Sasuke asintió, se sentía algo cohibido de hablar esas cosas con Itachi, nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, pero quería de verdad aprender lo más que pudiera para….no meter la pata si llegaba ese momento, su orgullo no soportaria semejnate humillación-

* * *

_Ahhh…me….duele_…-Kakashi sentado en una silla de la sala se quejó lastimosa y mimosamente- 

_¡No te quejes más!_ –Naruto salía del cuarto de baño perfectamente preparado para su cita- _¿o quieres que te vuelva a golpear?_

_¡Ahh que bien!...se me ha curado, fíjate Naru-chan_ –Kakashi se rió tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, era mejor dejar en paz al rubio, el cupo de golpes del día se había llenado del todo esa mañana-

_Hmff_ –el rubio bufó molesto, tal vez le había golpeado demasiado fuerte, pero se lo merecía por sobón, aunque en el fondo sabía que era un juego…y le gustaba que Kakashi jugara con él, le recordaba cuando era pequeño-

_¿De verdad te duele?_ –Naruto algo más calmado se acercó al peligrís suspirando - _déjame ver_ –el rubio se sentó en las rodillas del peligrís- _si no tienes nada, siempre te pego flojo porque sé que no tienes remedio y lo haces para buscarme el ruido_

Kakashi sonrió, Naruto lo tenía calado.

_Ne Naruto¿te acuerdas cuando te enseñé a defenderte de los pervertidos?_ –Kakashi rió- _aprendiste muy rápido _–le guiñó un ojo-

_Je, es verdad, muchas veces la he utilizado contra ti, tu propia técnica ha sido tu perdición_ –el rubio se rió zorrunamente, mientras recordaba esos momentos-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_¿Kakashi?…….¿qué haces degenerado!_ –Yondaime entraba por la puerta del salón y se quedó pálido al ver como un Kakashi sin camiseta y en ropa interior abrazaba por detrás a un pequeño Naruto vestido igual y algo sonrojado-

_Le estoy enseñando_ –el peligrís miró como si nada al padre del pequeño Naruto-

_Pero….¡tiene siete años so pervertido!_ –el hombre rubio miró furioso a su amigo-

_Yon-kun….¿quieres acaso que tu hijo no aprenda del mejor?_ –el peligrís habló serio mientras Naruto se acurrucó contra su pecho desnudo fuertemente, cosa que hizo que Yondaime se pusiera más furioso-

_¡Al pervertido que le tengo miedo es a ti¡suéltalo!_ –Yondaime echaba humo por las orejas, su cabreo era impresionante-

_A ver, le estoy enseñando como librarse si un pervertido lo asalta ¿qué cochinadas estás imaginando?_ –Kakashi sonrió con picardía a su malpensado amigo-

_¿Defensa….personal?_ –Kakashi asintió mientras el hombre rubio se sonrojó, había malinterpretado todo-

_Pero….¿por qué le enseñas casi desnudo?_ –el sudor corría por la frente del hombre rubio-

_Si arreglaras el aire acondicionado, no estaríamos pasando este horrible calor, te recuerdo que Konoha está en alerta por la reciente ola de calor….pedazo agarrado_ –Naruto rió mientras repitió lo que Kakashi dijo-

_Yon-kun agarrado, agarrado, agarrado jaja_ –el niño se rió feliz, para volverse a abrazar a Kakashi al momento-

_Naru-chan, no le digas eso a papi_ –el hombre se acercó al niño y lo liberó de las "garras" de su amigo- _además, te he dicho que me digas "papi", Yon-kun es demasiado frío_ –el hombre revolvió cariñosamente los pelos del rubio-

_Pero mi papi es Kashi-chan, además ¡me casaré con él¡_ -el rubio le sacó la lengua a su padre, mientras éste echó humo por la cabeza, desde hace unos días, Naruto estaba empeñado en no llamarlo papi y encima le había dicho a Kakashi que se casaría con él, mientras a su propia sangre….¡le decía que no!. El hombre miró celoso al peligrís que mantenía una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios, algo más tranquilo, volvió a atraer a su hijo contra sí mientras pensó que éste, pasaba demasiado tiempo con ese pervertido-

_Hoy te he echado mucho de menos en el trabajo_ –el hombre abrazó al niño por la espalda- _dile a otouchan que lo has echado de menos_ –el hombre de cuclillas, apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza del rubio mientras lo abrazó con mas fuerza-

_Naruto….¡un pervertido!_ –Kakashi sonriendo gritó esa orden al niño que reaccionó al segundo-

_¡Toma pervertido!_ –el niño dio un fuerte salto golpeando con su cabeza la barbilla de Yondaime, éste se llevó las manos a la barbilla adolorido-

_¡El golpe final Naruto¡ _–Kakashi animó al pequeño que reaccionó al instante, el entrenamiento daba sus frutos-

_¡Patada a los...gemelos kashi!_ -Naruto se giró y con todas sus ganas le aflojó una patada en la entrepierna a su padre, éste, totalmente morado por el dolor cayó al suelo con las manos en los huevos y quejándose agónicamente-

_¡Kyaaa! Kashi-chan….lo he hecho, lo he hecho, he dejado al pervertido en el suelo_ –Naruto saltó y brincó emocionado hacia el peligrís mientras se reía-

_Muy bien Naru-chan…ya sabes defenderte de los hombres malos y pervertidos_ –el peligrís abrazó al pequeño mientras sonrió con perversión al sentir su suave piel, su nariz comenzó a soltar un poco de sangre-

_Kaka….shi….temeeeeeeeeee_…-Yondaime miró furioso desde el suelo al peligrís- _ya verás….cuando…te co…ja_ –el hombre siguió un buen rato en el suelo recuperándose del golpe mientras Kakashi y Naruto se rieron a carcajada limpia por su hazaña-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

_Jaja, la verdad es que nos reímos mucho, papá estuvo enfadado unos días_ –el rubio sonrió melancólicamente-

_Si jeje, fue muy gracioso lo que hicimos_ –el peligrís sonrió a Naruto- _eran buenos tiempos ¿verdad?_ –Kakashi miró una foto que se encontraba medio escondida en la sala de estar, en ella salían Naruto de pequeño, junto a Kakashi, Yondaime y la madre de Naruto-

Naruto le giró la cara hacia donde estaba él y apoyó su frente contra la del peligrís.

_Pero ahora también son buenos tiempos ¿ne?_ –sonrió-

_Si_ –Kakashi asintió, la verdad que Naruto había cambiado mucho, estaba feliz y eso se debía a una persona-

_¡Oh¡_ -Naruto se despegó de Kakashi, se había acordado de algo-

_¿Qué pasa Naru-chan?_ –el peligrís lo miró extrañado, le hubiera gustado estar un poco más recordando viejos tiempos, era agradable, antes no podían recordar esas cosas sin ponerse tristes, ahora Naruto parecía que lo aceptaba mejor y eso hacía que él también sintiera lo mismo-

_Tengo que comprar algo en el supermercado para esta noche, sino…nos quedaremos sin cenar_ –Naruto abrió la nevera de la cocina para ver que faltaba-

_¿No se te hará tarde?_ –el peligrís miró la hora, eran las ocho, el supermercado acababa de abrir-

_A las nueve quedé con Sasuke, así que me dará tiempo si voy rápido_ –sonrió y sacando algo de dinero de la cartera de Kakashi salió por la puerta del apartamento-

_Vuelvo en nada_ –cerró la puerta, mientras Kakashi se despedía con la mano y se ponía a ver la tele-

* * *

Itachi y Sasuke se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el segundo completamente sonrojado. 

_Qué….¿no dices nada?_ –Itachi sonrió felizmente-

_¡No…no pienso practicar contigo para coger experiencia!...¿estas enfermo!_ –Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, saliendo de la cocina-

_Jeje, que estrecho eres_ –Itachi rió- _de todas formas eran bromas, de verdad, espero que mis concejos te hayan ayudado_ –el Uchiha mayor se acercó hasta la sala donde Sasuke se había sentado- _aunque no quieras mis geniales clases….prácticas_ –rió pervertidamente-

_No me contaste nada que yo ya no supiera_ –Sasuke cambió de canales rápidamente, la verdad que Itachi le había aclarado algunas dudas sobre ciertas cosas pero….nunca le diría eso a su arrogante hermano mayor-

_Ne Sasu-chan_ –Itachi lo zarandeó por el hombro suavemente-

_Te dije hace tiempo, que no me digas Sasu-chan_ –Sasuke siguió mirando la tele indiferente-

_Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan_ –Itachi sonrió con malicia, le encantaba y sabía, que esas cosas fastidiaban a su hermano pequeño, y más, si no le hacía caso a sus exigencias en cuanto a la forma de tratarlo, Sasuke desde siempre había odiado que lo tratara como un niño pequeño-

_Itachi….¡basta!_ –Sasuke se revolvió, cosa que hizo, que la mano de Itachi que lo zarandeó, cayera contra el sillón-

_Te dejaré en paz_…..-el Uchiha mayor sonrió malvadamente otra vez- _si me enseñas una foto de ese rubio, Naruto_ –Itachi agarró los hombros de su hermano- _¿vale…Sasu-chan?_

_Aggg no tengo fotos….¡suéltame!_ –Sasuke volvió a revolverse- _además, si te has empeñado en conocerlo y estar todo el día pegado a nosotros, lo verás en una hora _–Sasuke se quejó molesto, luego murmulló- _encima que me vas a estropear la segunda cita…_-Sasuke se extrañó que su hermano se hubiera callado de pronto, otras veces, solía insistir con más ímpetu-

_Joder Sasu-chan…¡está buenísimo!_ –Itachi silbó lujuriosamente al ver las fotos que tanto Sasuke como Naruto, se habían sacado juntos en el día de ayer con el móvil del Uchiha, después de salir del cementerio-

_Encima todo mojado, eres un pervertido hermanito_ –Itachi rió y Sasuke enfadado y rojo le arrebató el móvil-

_¡Eres un plasta ¿sabes?_ –el moreno le gruñó mientras le arrebató el móvil ¿en qué momento lo había cogido Itachi?-

_Vaaaaale……te dejo en paz….encima que te doy concejos sexuales gratis_ –le volvió a revolver su pelo cariñosamente, recibiendo un manotazo por parte del Uchiha-

_Bueno Sasu-chan, voy a comprar comida para la cena de esta noche ¿sabes donde hay un supermercado por aquí? todavía no conozco la zona _–el Uchiha mayor se rió tontamente-

_¡Sal a la calle y pregunta idiota! a mí ¡déjame en paz!_ –Sasuke apagó la tele y se puso a mirar su móvil, se acordó sin saber porqué del supermercado cerca de la casa del rubio-

_Itachi, si quieres te puedo llevar a…..uno_ –Sasuke se giró y su hermano ya no estaba, se había marchado-

_Bueno, si se pierde mejor, así Naruto y yo…..estaremos solos_ –Sasuke se sonrojó y decidió mirar las fotos que se había sacado el día anterior con su rubio-

* * *

_Bueno, aquí es_ –Itachi se paró frente a un supermercado, le había costado un poco llegar pero al final después de preguntar a unas cuantas viejitas que habían quedado anonadas al verlo, consiguió dar con el lugar- 

_Je, Sasuke….lo he encontrado sin tu ayuda_ –Itachi curvó una pequeña sonrisa y entró al supermercado-

* * *

_¿A Kakashi le apetecerá más el ramen con sopa de Miso, Shôyu o Shio?_ –Naruto miró interrogante las tres variantes que tenía en sus manos- 

_Llevo las tres y las haré, así comerá de todo_ –Naruto se relamió los labios, el rubio no se daba cuenta, sobre todo porque Kakashi no se lo decía, que al único que le gustaba el ramen, fuera el que fuera, era a él, Kakashi ya estaba……harto de tanto ramen,a veces se lo soltaba como en broma, pero el rubio ni cuenta se daba-

Canturreando, el rubio se dirigió hacia la zona de yogures.

_¡Genial! yogur de ramen, es el preferido de Kakashi_ –Naruto lo agarró feliz, el rubio ya lo había llevado muchas veces, la primera vez que lo llevó fue más bien por él, compro unas cuatro cajas, Kakashi lo probó y al ver a Naruto esperando con anhelo una respuesta positiva a su impetuosa compra, le dijo que le encantó, aunque luego fuera al baño a vomitar los tres yogures seguidos que Naruto le hizo comer-

_Ahora sólo faltan huevos y compraré algo de carne, Kakashi debe comer de todo como yo_ –el rubio agarró los huevos y sonrió para sí feliz, le gustaba hacer la compra y cocinar para Kakashi, él lo cuidó desde pequeño, se hizo cargo de él, lo mantuvo y lo protegió, aunque pocas veces se lo dijera, estaba muy agradecido a ese pervertido-

_Je, hoy estoy muy sentimental_ –el rubio puso cara graciosa y cogió número para que le despacharan la carne, hoy había mucha gente en el supermercado-

Naruto no se había dado cuenta, pero desde hace un buen rato, unos ojos negros como la noche vigilaban todos sus movimientos, la persona que lo seguía estaba bien escondida y se relamía los labios como si desde hace mucho hubiera deseado encontrar un objetivo como el rubio.

_Por fin, rubito_….-una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara-

_Hola Naru-kun ¿qué deseas hoy?_ –una agradable señora atendía a Naruto-

_Hola_ –el rubio sonrió alegremente y pidió la carne que quería, despidiéndose de la mujer fue hasta la caja y pagó, todos sus movimientos eran seguidos por aquellos ojos negros-

_Toma el cambio Naru-kun, vuelve pronto_ –la cajera sonrió a Naruto y éste agarrando las bolsas salió del supermercado dispuesto a ir a casa-

El rubio caminó hasta la esquina del supermercado, iba a paso lento, sobre todo por el peso de la compra.

_Hoy iré por el callejón, aunque no me haga mucha gracia llegaré antes_ –Naruto se metió en el callejón despreocupadamente-

_Eso es_…-la persona que había perseguido a Naruto todo el rato, se metió también en el callejón, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, poco a poco se fue acercando por la espalda del rubio sin hacer ruido, cada vez lo tenía más cerca-

_Aggg, estas bolsas pesan demasiado dattebayo_ –Naruto se paró un momento a descansar sus adoloridos brazos, tal vez había comprado demasiados yogures de ramen, no importaba, todo sacrificio era poco mientras Kakashi se los comiera feliz-

_¿Eres….Naruto-kun?_ –una grave voz se dejó oír cerca de los oídos del rubio, la sangre se le heló a Naruto y sintió un cosquilleo por la espalda desagradable, sin saber porqué asintió-

_¿Sí?_ –la voz dejó entrever un claro síntoma de excitación ante la respuesta afirmativa, el rubio no podía ni moverse, alguien extraño se encontraba a su espalda y él, se había quedado petrificado-

_¡Naru-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_ –el extraño se abalanzó sobre su espalda y lo abrazó fuertemente-

A Naruto le embargó el miedo, hace unos meses se habían oído noticias sobre un violador de chicos de secundaria por esa zona del barrio, había desaparecido de pronto, pero…¿y si había vuelto? cuando Naruto sintió el aliento cálido del extraño, pero desagradable para su cuerpo, en su cuello, reaccionó inmediatamente.

_¡Pervertido!_ –el rubio intentó aflojar un cabezazo hacia atrás, había reaccionado de esa forma instintivamente, solía hacerlo muy a menudo cuando Kakashi lo abrazaba por la espalda en el baño nada más salir de la ducha. Lo que el joven rubio no se esperó, fue que ese "pervertido" esquivara su cabezazo y parara fácilmente su patada-

_Je, no sabía que ese baka se hubiera enamorado de semejante belleza salvaje_ –el extraño dio un paso hacia Naruto- _(Hay que ver hermanito, tu persona predestinada es alguien interesante)_ –su risa arrogante aumentó en su rostro-

_Aléjate….no…no te acerques_ –Naruto dió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, si ese chico se le acercaba, le plantaría cara, ningún violador se haría facilmente con su retaguardia-

_Me llamaste pervertido ¿verdad?_ –Itachi sonrió, era hora de poner aprueba como cabeza de familia a ese chico-

_¿Y qué?...tienes pinta….de serlo_ –Naruto miró desafiante al joven, no sabía porqué, pero sus rasgos, sus ojos…le recordaban a….a alguien-

_Pues acertaste….soy un pervertido_ –sonrió, su sonrisa era fría y extraña- _a parte de ello, yo…_-la sonrisa fría cambió a una cálida- _soy el hermano de Sasuke Uchiha, tu novio_

_¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ –Naruto cayó en la cuenta de lo sumamente parecidos que eran los rasgos fáciles de ese joven con los de Sasuke, por ello, pidió al cielo, que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento, había insultado…¡al hermano de Sasuke!-

* * *

_Ya veo, así que has vuelto de tus negocios en el extranjero_ –Naruto caminaba al lado del Uchiha mayor- 

_Sí, Sasuke y yo somos los herederos de unos cuantos templos religiosos_ –el joven sonrió-

_¿Templos religiosos?_ –Naruto abrió la boca y la cerró, no sabía que decir, nunca se hubiera imaginado a Sasuke meditando, ni mucho menos tipo budista-

_Veo que mi hermano no te ha contado mucho_ –Itachi rió, era de esperar de Sasuke- _ahora mismo esos templos, enseñan desde cualquier tipo de arte marcial, hasta ceremonias de té u otras artes específicas, somos como un centro de enseñanza, especializado para gente de clase alta _–Itachi siguió hablando, Naruto en cambio había desconectado, se había sumido en sus pensamientos-

_Ya veo_…-Naruto agachó la mirada triste, Sasuke no le había contado mucho, en verdad, no le había contado casi nada sobre su vida, su pasado, sólo sabía….que lo quería, que desde el primer momento lo deseaba, lo perseguía para hacerlo suyo, a un rubio egoísta. La culpa la tenía él, su rechazo inicial al Uchiha, sus problemas, Naruto se había abierto completamente al moreno, pero éste a él no, a Naruto le entró miedo, conocía a Sasuke de hace poco pero, éste lo había escuchado y soportado pacientemente, en cambio él, él no había hecho nada por escuchar a Sasuke y sus problemas, por apoyarlo, por entenderlo, por estar a su lado, parecía que sólo el Uchiha se preocupaba de cosas verdaderamente importantes, en ese momento, Naruto se sintió muy miserable, muy miserable por sólo pensar en él únicamente-

_¿Naruto-kun?_ –Itachi llamó al rubio-

_Ha…hai, dime_ –el rubio salió de sus pensamientos algo abatido-

_No te preocupes….llegará el momento en el que sabrás todo sobre Sasuke_ –Itachi lo miró fijamente y luego siguió hablando-

_¿Quién te parece más guapo, Sasuke o yo?_ –el joven moreno lo miró seriamente y se paró delante de él-

_¿Nani?_ –Naruto lo miró extrañado ¿a qué venía aquella pregunta?-

_Yo ¿verdad? todo el mundo me lo dice_ –Itachi sonrió con arrogancia, acercando su cara "demasiado" a la de Naruto-

_Pues la verdad, Sasuke….me parece más guapo_ –Naruto se sonrojó y siguió caminando- _(esa pregunta ha sido muy rara, la verdad, ese joven era algo raro, la forma de presentarse, estas preguntas extrañas…)_ –Naruto pensó mientras llegaba a la puerta de su apartamento-

_Oye…¡Sasuke todavía es un niño inmaduro! yo ya soy todo un hombre_ –Itachi sonrió, buena respuesta por parte del rubio, pero aún no había ni empezado-

_Aquí es mi casa, gracias por acompañarme_ –Naruto hizo una leve reverencia- _he quedado con Sasuke hoy, así que dejo las bolsas y podemos ir juntos hacia vuestra casa_ –el rubio sonrió y tocó para que Kakashi le abriera, se había dejado las llaves-

_¿Naruto? mira que dejarte las llaves_ –el peligrís abrió la puerta- _me estaba tocando en el sofá mientras pensaba en ti, es que me aburría y ya_….-el peligrís se cayó al darse cuenta de algo-

…..-Kakashi miró al moreno detrás de Naruto-

_Es_….-el rubio fue a hablar pero fue interrumpido por su padre-

_Naruto, te he dicho que no me traigas pervertidas a casa, mi época de libertad ya se acabó, yo amo a Iruka_ –Kakashi sonrió tontamente y le revolvió los cabellos al rubio-

_Pero_…-Naruto intentó hablar de nuevo pero fue interrumpido otra vez por el peligrís, Itachi miraba seriamente la situación-

_Que no Naruto, si esta chica te ha ofrecido ramen a cambio de que me lo tire, prefiero pagártelo yo, me recuerda a tu novia y eso me da mucho asco_ –Kakashi volvió a sonreír tontamente-

_Soy el hermano de la novia, Uchiha Itachi_ –Itachi fulminó con la mirada a Kakashi- _a parte, soy un hombre_ -la miraad fría seguía clavada en el peligrís-

_Que monas vais las dos siempre, pasad, pasad_ –el peligrís rió e hizo gestos con las manos para que entraran-

_¡Kakashi cállate ya, me avergüenzas!_ –Naruto golpeó al peligrís y los tres entraron al interior del apartamento-

_Que hogar más……bonito_ –Itachi observó disimuladamente la casa, comparado con las mansiones que los Uchihas tenían alrededor del mundo, aquello era un trastero, se notaba que tanto Naruto como ese hombre extraño que vivía con él, eran modestos y de clase media-

_Gracias_ –Naruto sonrió- _¿quieres tomar algo Itachi? coloco la comida y nos vamos_ –Itachi negó mientras se sentó en un taburete de la cocina, esa casa, comparado con los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado, era deprimente, Sasuke era más sencillo que él y tal vez pudiera vivir en esas condiciones-

_¿Qué has traído Naruto?_ –Kakashi se acercó a hurgar en las bolsas que el rubio había dejado en el pollo de la cocina-

_He traído lo que más te gusta_ –Naruto sonrió y sacó cuatro cajas de yogur de ramen-

_Ja, que…..bien_ –Kakashi palideció, odiaba esos yogures, muchos los botaba por el fregadero y el resto se los comía el rubio de una sentada, cada día que pasaba odiaba más el ramen, pero eso nunca se lo diría a Naruto-

….-Itachi no decía nada, veía como Naruto colocaba todo y fregaba los vasos sucios del desayuno- _(Sasuke se ha buscado un ama de casa perfecta)_ –río para sus adentros-

_Vámonos _–el rubio se limpió las manos y se despidió de Kakashi-

_Me voy a mi cita con Sasuke_ –el rubio le sonrió pícaramente- _aprovecha y llama a Iruka_

_Que bien me conoces Naru-chan_ –Kakashi sonrió pervertidamente- _y tú, Cuclilla, cuidado con tocar a mi hijo, tienes cara de pervertida igual que tu hermana _–el peligrís sonrió sarcásticamente-

_Me caes….fatal_ –Itachi hizo una reverencia, y caminó al lado de Naruto-

_Las hermanas Cuchiha siempre igual de simpáticas, pasadlo bien_ –Kakashi rió bajito para sí, los Uchihas le caían muy bien, aunque nunca lo admitiría, de todas fromas ese Itachi, parecía algo estirado y serio-

El rubio y el Uchiha mayor salieron a la calle.

_Perdona a Kakashi, a veces bromea de una manera….extraña_ –el rubio sonrió- _no se lo ten_…-Naruto fue interrumpido-

_En verdad, me ha caído bien, yo también suelo tratar a mi hermano como una chica, no veas como le molesta_ –Itachi miró serio a Naruto para luego sonreír levemente-

_Ahh_ –una gota de sudor le resbaló a Naruto por la cabeza, Itachi, era raro, tanto o más que Kakashi-

* * *

Después de hablar un poco más sobre como le iban las clases a Sasuke, como se conocieron, omitiendo Naruto ciertos datos que le daba vergüenza contar, terminaron por llegar a la mansión Uchiha. Durante el camino el día completamente soleado se había nublado de pronto, el clima estaba raro últimamente. 

_Sasu-chan, ya llegué_ –Itachi dejó paso al rubio y cerró la puerta-

_¡Te he dicho que no me llames Sasu-chan!_ –Sasuke apareció por el pasillo con gesto furioso- _¿dónde está la compra?_

_Nos la traerán más tarde_ –Itachi sonrió levemente al ver como la cara de Sasuke cambió de expresión al ver a Naruto delante de él-

_Ho…hola_ –Naruto saludó débilmente al Uchiha menor, tontamente al verlo se había sonrojado, Itachi se rió por la reacción del rubio-

_Ahh, Naruto, no te esperaba hasta dentro de….un rato_ –Sasuke se sonrojó también, sobre todo por los gestos obscenos que Itachi hacia a la espalda del rubio, incitando al Uchiha menor a hacerle guarradas a éste-

_Yo….me encontré con tu hermano y_…-Naruto fue interrumpido-

_Ya…veo_ –Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Itachi para que se estuviera quieto- _espero que él n…_-Sasuke fue interrumpido por su hermano-

_Sasu-chan, lo ataqué por la espalda y ¿sabes que hizo? intentó aflojarme un cabezazo y una patada a la entrepierna_ –Itachi rodeó con sus brazos al rubio cariñosamente- _es una belleza salvaje…._

_Yo…no pretendía_…-Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate-

_Tú, pervertido, no lo toques_ –Sasuke tiró del rubio y lo acercó contra su cuerpo, Naruto se sonrojó y más lo hizo cuando vio a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente-

_Ten cuidado, es igual de pervertido que Kakashi-sensei_ –Sasuke miró arrogantemente a su hermano que sonreía tontamente-

_Ahh…que bien_…-Naruto sonrió y se rascó la nuca, se sentía incómodo, desde que llegó deseaba besar a Sasuke pero con Itachi delante, le daba vergüenza-

_Bueno¿estáis preparados para ir de compras?_ –Itachi miró fijamente a la pareja-

_Haiii_ –Sasuke asintió con desgana-

_Ahh…yo…pensé que Sasuke y yo íbam_…-el rubio fue interrumpido por el Uchiha menor-

_Mi hermano se ha empeñado en salir con nosotros, espero que no te importe_ –Sasuke se separó del rubio- _voy al baño un momento, Itachi, compórtate_ –Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y desapareció con dirección al baño-

_Ne Naru-kun ¿te ha molestado que os estropee vuestra salida en solitario?_ –Itachi miró serio y fijamente al rubio acercándose demasiado-

_¿Nani? no, no, me alegro que vengas, así te puedo conocer mejor, aunque no te niego que al principio me sorprendí un poco, pensaba que Sasuke y yo estaríamos solos_ –el rubio sonrió sinceramente, la verdad que si Itachi se quedaba tal vez podría preguntarle cosas sobre Sasuke y su familia-

_Hmmm, sincero, me gusta_ –Itachi le revolvió los cabellos-

_Tomemos algo Naru-kun_ –Itachi arrastró al rubio a la cocina-

_No, gracias, yo_…-Itachi fulminó con la mirada a Naruto y éste se sobresaltó-

_No vas a negarme una invitación ¿verdad?_ –Itachi clavó de nuevo esos ojos negros en el rubio-

_No, no, claro que no_ –Naruto palideció levemente, él antes le negó una invitación en su casa, lo dicho, Itachi era raro-

_Tomemos café_ –Itachi le sirvió una taza a Naruto y él se sirvió otra- _me gusta el sabor del café, sobre todo si es caro como éste ¿ ne, sabes, a Sasuke también_ _le gusta ésta marca_ –sonrió levemente-

_Ahh, sí, algo sabía, Sasuke me lo comentó una vez _–el rubio apretó nervioso la taza, sentados frente a frente, con la mirada profunda del Uchiha mayor, tenía un mal presentimiento-

_Y bueno Naruto….dime una cosa_ –Itachi acercó su cara a la del rubio mientras éste sorbió un poco de café-

_¿Tenías la ilusión de tirártelo hoy?_ –Itachi sonrió falsamente-

Naruto se atragantó con el café, no lo escupió, pero comenzó a toser compulsivamente.

_Aunque sea no lo escupes como mi hermano_ –Itachi rió levemente-

_No, yo no pretendía esas cos_…-Itachi interrumpió al nervioso y avergonzado rubio-

_Tranquilo es simple, sólo quiero saber si lo quieres de verdad o no_ –Itachi dejó su taza de café sobre la barra de la cocina-

_Hace unos cuantos días Sasuke me llamó preguntándome por una crema para un morado, creo que fue tu culpa por lo que me contó_ –el Uchiha mayor miró al rubio fijamente- _en ese momento pensé que no merecías el amor de mi hermano ¿tu crees que lo mereces? _–Itachi sonrió falsamente-

_No_ –Naruto se puso serio, la actitud de Itachi, aquello era un ataque directo, Naruto había comprendido sus intenciones, lo estaba poniendo a prueba-

_¿Perdona?_ –Itachi se había quedado descolocado-

_Aún no lo merezco, al haber hablado hoy contigo me he dado cuenta que no sé nada de él, y sé porqué, he estado centrado en mi mundo, mis problemas_ –el rubio miró con sus enormes ojos azules los negros y profundos de un impactado Itachi, aunque no lo demostrara exteriormente-

_Sasuke me ha ayudado mucho desde que lo conozco, me ha ayudado como ninguna otra persona había sido capaz, ha llenado mi corazón _–el rubio sonrió sinceramente mientras jugaba con la taza de café entre sus manos y recordó el día anterior en el cementerio- _es borde, cortante, seco, agresivo a veces, pero eso es con los demás_…-el rubio sonrió mientras visualizaba a un Sasuke llamándolo dobe en su cabeza-

_Él siempre habla sobre que está destinado a estar junto a mí, que somos uno, que nunca me dejará_…-el rubio miró a Itachi- _esas palabras, desde pequeño siempre he soñado con una voz, unos ojos que me dicen lo mismo, que me guiaron y cuidaron cuando peor lo pasaba_ –Itachi sonrió, poco a poco entendía a su hermano, amaba de verdad a Naruto, lo había estado cuidando desde el primer momento que se encontraron en sueños, pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? la curiosidad lo inundaba cada vez más-

_Se que aún no me merezco el amor de Sasuke, pero sé que lo quiero, lo quiero porque yo también siento que estamos destinados a estar juntos_ –el rubio subió su mirada nuevamente y miró a Itachi serio- _si tu pregunta es si me merezco su amor, claramente es no, si tu preguntas es si lo quiero de verdad, la respuesta es sí _–el rubio se removió un poco en su asiento-

_Ya veo_…-Itachi se había quedado impresionado, aquel niño, aquel muchacho, tan alegre y despreocupado, tan modesto, aquel niño que parecía no estar a la altura de un Uchiha…..lo había sorprendido-

_¿Qué harás para merecer su amor?_ –Itachi volvió a mirarlo serio y frío-

_Lo que esté en mis manos y más allá, e incluso si con eso no consigo merecer su amor, lo querré igual y nunca lo dejaré, Sasuke es mío_ –el rubio dejó la taza a un lado, su corazón latía a mil, las palabras salían de su boca como si fueran la cosa más natural del mundo, aunque por dentro los nervios se lo comían-

_Je ¡me alegro de oír eso cuñadito!_ –Itachi cambió su expresión y lo abrazó fuertemente- _además de guapo eres sincero, fiel e increíblemente cursi y pegajoso_ –Itachi comenzó a acariciarle la espalda lujuriosamente al rubio- _creo que me gustas hasta para mí_ –el Uchiha mayor sonrió a un azorado rubio-

_Su…suéltame, yo, yo sólo puedo gustarle a Sasuke_ –Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate, Itachi parecía feliz, Naruto volvió a pensar que ese joven era muy raro-

_Je, que suerte ha tenido mi hermano, ojalá yo me interconectara con alguien como tú_ –Itachi suspiró mientras Naruto lo miró extrañado- _tengo que ir a hacer una llamada_ –Itachi desapareció por el pasillo, con destino su habitación, al bordear la esquina, se tropezó con un Sasuke sonrojado y petrificado por la felicidad-

_Lo has oído todo ¿verdad?_ –Itachi le susurró al oído- _tienes mi bendición mocoso con suerte_ –Itachi entró a su cuarto y Sasuke se sonrojó, recuperando el movimiento rápidamente-

_Naruto ya estoy listo_ –Sasuke con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó al lado del rubio-

_Sasuke¿a qué vienee esa estúpida sonrisa¿tanto te gusta ir de compras con tu hermano?_ –Naruto se cruzó de brazos molesto, el hubiera preferido estar con Sasuke sólo bajo un árbol, abrazados y besándose-

_Cállate dobe ¿por qué te sonrojas, que piensas?_ –Sasuke lo zarandeó un poco-

_Déjame baka, no pienso decírtelo a menos que tu me digas porque tenías esa sonrisa estúpida en tu cara_ –el rubio miró fijamente al Uchiha, girando su cara hacia donde éste estaba-

_No pienso decírtelo usuratonkachi, a menos que tu me digas porque te sonrojaste_ –Sasuke miró de la misma forma a Naruto, sus caras estaban demasiado cerca-

_Sasuke, tu aliento choca con mi cara_ –Naruto se sonrojó levemente-

_Y el tuyo con la mía dobe ¿acaso te molesta?_ –el Uchiha se sonrojó aunque para disimularlo sonrió arrogantemente-

_Para…nada_ –Naruto acercó su cara un poco más a la de Sasuke y le dio un suave beso-

El Uchiha había cerrado los ojos, ese simple contacto, había hecho que se empalmara irremediablemente, lástima que no pudieran estar ahora mismo solos.

_Naruto….pronto sabrás todo sobre mí_ –Sasuke sonrió con chulería-

_Eso…¿estabas?_ –Naruto se sonrojó violentamente y se separó un poco del moreno-

_No te quejes_ –Sasuke volvió atraerlo contra sí con su mano, volviéndolo a besar más profundamente y acallando las quejas del rubio-

_Ejem_ –Itachi, de pie delante de los chicos, tosía graciosamente para llamar la atención de éstos, al parecer había terminado su charla rápidamente- _Sasuke eres un pervertido, aprovechas cualquier momento para restregarte con tu mascota_ –Itachi rió-

_¡No es mi macota!_ –Sasuke bufó molesto-

_¡No se restriega!_ –Naruto gruñó sonrojado-

_Sois tal para cual_ –Itachi sonrió levemente al ver la contestación al unísono de ambos muchachos, habían defendido a su pareja primero, antes que a ellos mismos-

_Bueno chicos, cambio de planes, he llamado a Kisame, mi secretario, por si había algún problema y ha surgido uno_ –Itachi miró a su hermano seriamente, éste comprendió en el acto- _así que hoy podréis estar solitos_ –sonrió pícaramente-

_Pues que te vaya bien, hermano mayor_ –Sasuke miró a Itachi serio, los pares de ojos negros se cruzaron destellando agradecimiento en los ojos del Uchiha menor-

_Ha sido un placer conocerte cuñadito_ –Itachi se acercó al rubio y le sonrió ampliamente- _algún día si te descuidas como en el callejón, te violaré_ –Itachi rió-

_¡Pero que dices animal?_ –Sasuke empujó a su hermano y lo sacó de la casa a patadas-

_Vale, vale ya salgo, veo que tienes prisa_….-Itachi agarrado al marco de la puerta de la entrada sonrió con perversión y dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna de su hermano pequeño- _por bajar la "tienda" de campaña, te ha crecido el "palo" en este tiempo que estuve fuera ¿ne?_ –Sasuke echó furioso y avergonzado a su hermano de una patada y cerró la puerta fuertemente-

….-Naruto suspiró, Sasuke tenía razón, en el fondo Itachi era un pervertido como Kakashi-

* * *

El Uchiha mayor sintió la puerta cerrarse con estrépito detrás de él, su hermano pequeño era demasiado posesivo y muy vergonzoso. Su teléfono sonó de pronto, echando un vistazo a la pantalla vio de quien se trataba. 

_¡Menos mal Kisame! llevo llamándote un buen rato_ _y daba comunicando_ –Itachi comenzó a caminar saliendo del jardín de la mansión-

_¿Qué más me da si estabas llamando a tu madre enferma¿quién es aquí tu prioridad? -_Itachi gruñó furioso-

_Hoy no tengo nada que hacer_…-la voz de Kisame se oyó por el altavoz del móvil- _¡no, no he intentado meterle mano a Sasuke y me ha echado de casa!_ –Itachi reprendía secamente a su secretario- _está con ese niño rubio_ –Itachi ponía gesto celoso-

_Sí, ya lo he probado suficiente por ahora, vale la pena_ –la voz de Kisame volvió a oírse- _¡no, Sasuke no me ha echado de casa porque intenté tirarme a su novio!_ –los gritos de Itachi se hacían cada vez más audibles-

_Me he ido yo por mi cuenta, he optado por dejar a Sasuke disfrutar, que ya es hora_ –se rió pervertidamente, la voz de Kisame volvió a oírse-

_Sí, Kisame, por fin piensas, te llamo para que salgamos por ahí, gastaré un día de mis vacaciones con alguien de tu nivel_ –la voz de un alegre Kisame se oía por el altavoz-

_Merluzo, no pasearemos por el parque agarrados de la mano, eres mi secretario y sirviente, no mi amante_ –un quejido de disgusto se oyó por el altavoz, Kisame no estaba muy conforme-

_No me hagas enfadar o te despido_ –un apurado Kisame se disculpaba atropelladamente- _si, te espero a la salida de mi casa, trae la limusina_ –Itachi colgó-

_Ahora esperaré a ese merluzo, iré a comprarle algo a Sasuke y a esa monada de novio que tiene_ –Itachi se sonrojó y rió tontamente- _tal vez un tango blanco resalte más su piel morena, a Sasuke le compraré uno negro_ –sangre comenzó a escurrir por la nariz de Itachi-

_También pensaré como meterme con ellos estas vacaciones para no aburrirme, sí, eso haré_ –sacando su móvil se puso a jugar con él, mientras esperaba a la limusina con Kisame en su interior-

* * *

Una Sakura con inmensas ojeras, agarró de su mesilla de noche su caro teléfono móvil, hacia pocos días que se lo había comprado, todos los meses cambiaba a otro nuevo, cada cual más caro que el anterior, así se sentía un poco mejor al compararse con el resto de la gente. 

_Hola Ten-Ten, soy yo, Sakura_ –la pelirosa hablaba cansadamente-

_No, aún no lo he conseguido todo_ –la voz calmada y seria de Ten-Ten advirtió seriamente a su amiga-

_¿Es eso una amenaza? dile a esos impresentables que para principios de la semana tendrán seis mil dólares, mil más por el retraso_ –Ten-Ten suspiró y le dio su conformidad, con ese extra estarían unos días más tranquilos-

_Me ha costado mucho conseguirlo, demasiado, así que diles que se esfuercen por destrozar a Naruto, por destrozarlo del todo_ –la pelirosa colgó-

_Ahora, a conseguir los mil quinientos dólares que me faltan_ –Sakura se levantó y se acomodó el ajustado vestido que llevaba, con su móvil marcó un número-

_Hola, soy Haruno Sakura, quiero algún pez gordo de esos salidos que pague más de mil quinientos dólares por una noche_ –la pelirosa se miró la cara en el espejo, no era la primera vez que llamaba a esa agencia de "acompañantes" para ofrecerse como plato para ricos con ganas de jovencitas, pagaban bien y aunque su padre era rico, no le consentía todos sus caprichos, ella amaba el dinero y las posesiones materiales sobre todas las cosas, y ahora mismo haría lo que fuera por ver su más ansiado capricho cumplido, éste era, un Naruto muy desgraciado-

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, llevaban así cinco minutos, cinco minutos en los que ninguno de los dos hablaban, sólo se miraban y se sonrojaban. 

El Uchiha tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre el rubio y besarlo, para luego con cuidado poner en práctica todo lo que había "estudiado" para satisfacer a un hombre y los concejos que Itachi le había dado hace escasas horas, quería hacerlo con delicadeza para que Naruto no se asustara o negara y por eso no sabía como planteárselo.

Naruto por su parte era más simple, lo que más le apetecía ahora era tirar a Sasuke sobre el sofá y besarlo por todas partes de su cuerpo, Kakashi le había comentado que si besar los labios de alguien era agradable, besar zonas más íntimas del ser querido era aún mejor, Naruto se moría por experimentar las pervertidas aunque a vece sabias palabras de su padre adoptivo.

_Oe Naruto_…-Sasuke se sentía nervioso, aunque lo escondía perfectamente-

_Di…di..dime Sasuke_ –Naruto por el contrario reflejó todo su nerviosismo de manera visible-

_¿Vemos una película?_ –Sasuke preguntó secamente, esperaba que al estar sentados viendo la tele y pegados, Naruto hiciera algún movimiento o él reuniera el valor necesario para llevar a cabo sus deseos-

_Va…le_ –el rubio sonrió, los labios le temblaban, las manos le temblaban, si se pegaba mucho a Sasuke, tenía claro que se iban a notar sus intenciones claramente, y tal vez el Uchiha lo rechazara por ello, tal vez fuera demasiado rápido, e incluso él, aún no estuviera preparado para dar ese paso en la relación, aunque se muriera de ganas por montárselo con Sasuke, pensó Naruto sinceramente para sus adentros-

_Itachi trajo de sus viajes unas cuantas películas, me lo comentó muy animado cuando vino, dijo que quería que las viéramos juntos_ –Sasuke le indicó al rubio que se sentara y abriendo un armario sacó unas cajas de dvd sin portadas, Sasuke se extrañó por ello, pensó que eran estrenos nuevos comprados en alguna tienda especializada y no simple películas piratas, su hermano mayor era un forofo del cine y si de algo presumía era de su inmensa colección, con versiones de distintos países de la misma película y demás frikadas-

_Veamos esta misma_ –Sasuke sacó el dvd, en la portada se leía, "Los Increíbles tragadores", hacia tiempo había visto anunciada por la tele la versión de esa película, el no era muy asiduo ni al cine ni la tele, prefería leer o hacer deporte para mantenerse en forma, así que nunca la había visto, pero le había picado el gusanillo porque, de lo poco que se había enterado, es que iba de una familia de súper héroes-

Sasuke puso el dvd en el reproductor y se sentó al lado del rubio, con algo de vergüenza le paso el brazo por el cuello y lo atrajo contra sí.

_¿Te…molesta?_ –el Uchiha preguntó inquieto aunque no lo demostrara exteriormente-

_No…para nada_ –Naruto se sonrojó levemente y sonrió feliz, acurrucándose aún más contra el moreno-

El Uchiha dio al botón para que la película comenzara, después del título de la película impreso en la pantalla, el cual extrañó a Naruto, ya que él y Kakashi eran muy aficionados al cine pero nunca la habían oído, se dispuso a atender y no decir nada, tal ve era una película de esas extranjeras subtituladas. Las imágenes que se vieron a continuación le sacaron los colores a ambos muchachos.

En una sucesión de imágenes se veía a dos chicos jóvenes, de la edad de Naruto y Sasuke, tener un tipo de contacto físico, demasiado íntimo para una película dirigda a todos los públicos, a parte, Sasuke había oído que estaba hecha por ordenador y aquello era imagen real, demasiado real.

_Sasuke….¿tu vez estas cosas con tu hermano?_ –Naruto se sonrojó violentamente, al ver como uno de los muchachos, rubio como él, se agachaba y tragaba todo el miembro de su amante moreno de una vez-

Sin saber porqué, aunque más bien sí, ambos muchachos estaban absortos mirando la mamada que se retrasmitía en la pantalla, a los pocos segundos Sasuke y Naruto estaban en su "punto", se habían imaginado el uno al otro haciendo eso y había sido demasiado para sus hormonas.

_Para ser un super héroe, la comes demasiado despacio, pero has hecho que me corra como nunca_ –el muchacho moreno de la película besaba al rubio y se traspasaban el semen del primero de uno al otro en el beso-

Como saliendo de su trance, Sasuke apagó la película y carraspeó avergonzado.

_Siento esto Naruto, ya te dije que mi hermano era un pervertido_ –Sasuke se cagó mentalmente en Itachi-

* * *

_¡Achú!_ –Itachi estornudó fuertemente- _uff, parece que alguien se ha acordado de mí_ –rió, estaba seguro que alguna de sus ex-novias había visto alguna foto suya y ahora estaba cabreada lanzando improperios a su persona- 

_Pues como te decía Kisame_ –Itachi ojeó unos pantalones piratas- _busca algo naranja para ese niño rubio, seguro que le sienta bien_

_Si, señor_ –Kisame asentía, pasar un día entero de compras con su jefe, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida-

* * *

_Sasuke, no te disculpes, tampoco_…-Naruto se sonrojó fuertemente- _tampoco es nada que no podamos hacer_ –el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- _quiero decir….no me malinterpretes…yo_ –Naruto se maldijo internamente, no debía haber dicho eso- 

A Sasuke la mirada se le iluminó.

_¿De verdad….quieres….hacer esas cosas?_ –Sasuke agarró fuertemente las manos de Naruto mientras tragó algo de saliva, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil-

_Yo….¡di tú si quieres hacerlo!_ –Naruto se quejó tontamente-

Sasuke con algo de pudor agarró la mano del rubio y la dirigió a su entrepierna.

_¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta?_ –Sasuke se sonrojó mientras Naruto retiró su mano avergonzado-

_¡Estas muy empalmado¡eres un pervertido como Kakashi!_ –el rubio tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, nunca había palpado otra polla en erección que no fuera la suya, la de Sasuke le había parecido inmensa e incluso ese leve contacto por encima de la ropa lo había excitado aún más-

_Tu también lo estas_ –un Sasuke algo menos avergonzado pero muy nervioso señaló la entrepierna del rubio-

_Yo…no sé como hacer estas cosas_ – el rubio se sonrojó y agachó la mirada avergonzado- _pedí concejo a Kakashi, pero sólo me contó sus pervertidas historias e intentó meterme mano_ –el rubio se encogió de hombros-

_Je, mi hermano igual, nuestros mayores no nos sirven para nada_ –Sasuke miró fijamente a Naruto-

_¿Quieres…..experimentar_…-Sasuke fue interrumpido, Naruto había hablado al mismo tiempo-

_…entre nosotros?_ –Naruto había repetido la misma frase que Sasuke y la terminó por él, levantó la mirada y algo menos cohibido asintió al Uchiha-

_Si…sígueme Naruto_ –un ahora visiblemente nervioso Sasuke tiró de la mano del rubio, llevándolo a su cuarto-

_Lo mejor para aprender_….-Naruto habló nervioso mientras seguía al Uchiha-

_…es que probemos entre nosotros ¿querías decir eso Naruto?_ –Sasuke giró su cabeza hacia el rubio cuando entraron en su cuarto y le sonrió levemente, el rubio asintió sonrojado-

_Pues hagámoslo….si estás….de acuerdo_…-Sasuke clavó de nuevo su mirada en el rubio, esos ojos azules reflejaban temor y deseo, cosa que atrajo aún más al Uchiha y le dio la seguridad necesaria de seguir adelante, ya que en esos ojos, a parte de lo dicho, el moreno percibió deseo y amor-

Naruto visiblemente tembloroso acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke y lo besó fogosamente, con pudor pero sin miramientos alargó su mano hasta el paquete del Uchiha y lo sobó por encima del pantalón.

_Ahhh…¿estas….ansioso?_ –Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, a cada segundo que pasaba con el rubio de esa froma, se sentía más suelto-

_Igual que tú….baka_ –Naruto levemente sonrojado le devolvió la sonrisa con picardía-

_Echémonos en la cama y juguemos un rato_ –un Sasuke ya más desinhibido, tumbó al rubio sobre las finas sábanas-

_Te quiero….Naruto_ –Sasuke cerró los ojos y besó al rubio- _me haces muy feliz, abriéndote del todo a mí_ –el Uchiha abrió los ojos y le acarició un mechón del pelo sedoso y rubio-

Naruto puso un gesto de enfado gracioso.

_Esa frase ha sonado de todos menos romántica_ –su expresión cambió a una risueña- _yo también te quiero Sasuke, y también me alegro de "abrirme a ti"_ –al decir eso hizo una mueca- _o de abrirte tu a mí ¿o piensas que yo dejaré que tú me_….-Naruto se cayó al recibir otro beso esta vez posesivo por parte del Uchiha, la pálida mano del moreno se deslizó por debajo de la camisa del rubio y le acarició todo el torso, Naruto tuvo un estremecimiento de placer-

_Vale…puede que por esta vez, me abra yo_…-Naruto se sonrojó y el Uchiha sonrió-

_Daremos un paso más en nuestra relación Naru-chan_ -Sasuke estiró su mano hasta el culo del rubio mientras Naruto asintió y gimió al sentir la suave pero fría mano del Uchiha en su trasero-

_Un gran paso Sasuke_...-Naruto besó al moreno, ese día, no lo olvidaría jamás en su vida-

* * *

**_Rincón del autor_**

**¡Viva! capítulo 7 terminado, como veis, he bautizado este apartado, donde siempre me enredo como una persiana xD, (además un nombre súper original ¿eh? XD aisss soy lo peor para los nombres :P)**

**Venga, ahora toca mandarme bombas nucleares, acuchillarme, hacerme budú, maldecirme xD, sí, sé donde lo he dejado, sí, ha sido adrede XDD.**

**Son veinte páginas las que tiene ya este capi, he tenido que estructurarlo dos veces (he quitado escenas de lo que hacían Gaara y Sai en esa mañana que ha dado para todo un capi (si que ha sido larga XDD y lo que le queda XDD), saldrán en el próximo capi :P, al igual que el lemon jeje**

**Como veis Itachi no es "nuestro" Itachi, pero como intuís, el fic ni es dramático, ni va de intrigas, ni hay una conspiración mundial, ya tengo decidido el misterio de los sueños, y aviso que será algo simple ya que como veis el fic trata de la relación de éstos dos desde un lado cómico-romanticón ., espero que os vaya gustando.**

**Comentadme que os ha parecido Itachi , a mi me ha gustado, es un pervertido pero al mismo tiempo actúa como guardián de Sasuke juajua, el amor de hermanos es genial (babasss) XDD, eso sí, no habrá Itasasu, por el simple hecho de que Sasuke no se dejaría XDDD**

**Para terminar, sólo deciros que muchas gracias por las reviews, me animan un montón, espero que sigáis mandándome y me comentéis todo lo que queráis, me deis ideas si queréis y vamos, lo que se os pase por la cabeza .. Añado una cosita que se me olvidaba, como veis Kakashi de pequeño entrenó muy bien a Naruto (hasta a mí me dolió la patada en los kashis, y sí, si súper kashi es el súper miembro de Kashi-chan XD imaginaos quienes son los gemelos Kashi XD estos no traen sorpresa como los kinder, pero si están cargados de amor XDDD)**

**Después de la última bobería dicha, paso a comentar las reviews, saludos y nos vemos ne el siguiente capítulo :D**

**

* * *

**

_**Reviews**_

**Zahia-vlc:** Hola zahia, pues si Naru es muy majo e Itachi…ya ves como es XD, espero que guste. Saca las armas, que el azote de Sakura está próximo (ya sé que dije que estaba próximo desde hace dos capis por lo menos, pero ya comenté que reestructuré he hice cambios :P). Espero que te siga gustando, que te encante el capi y que me comentes que te ha parecido. Saludos :D

**Kya:** Hola Kya, la verdad que si, Naru y Sasu juntos es lo más mono que hay, y la pareja Kakairu es mi segunda preferida . (en el próximo capi adelanto que habrán cositas de ella y súper kashi volverá a hacer acto de aparición XD). Esta vez no ha aparecido ante las cámaras súper kashi, lo han hecho sus compañeros gemelos, los hermanos kashis XDD, bueno pues eso, pronto el trío se juntarán y nos entretendrán con sus maravillosas aventuras XD

Gaara y Sai no han salido en este capi (aunque estaba previsto que sí, pero bueno, saldrán en el próximo :D o eso espero XD sólo tengo el borrador hecho jeje). Sobre Naruto, pues sí, todos le hacemos sufrir parece que lo llevara en la frente, pero ya está bien y bueno puede que lo violen o puede que no, todo se verá jeje

Espero que te siga gustando, que el capi sea de tu agrado y me sigas comentando todo lo que quieras. Saludos :D

**Maca-chan15:** Hola Maca, me alegro de que te hay gustado, espero que cuando veas este capítulo y lo leas te guste igual o más :P. Kakashi es un perver y es el mejor XD adoro a Kakashi de perver jeje. Súper Kashi ha causado furor XD estoy a punto de vender los derechos para hacer un fic en solitario de él (es coña XD pero me alegro que haya gustado :P)

Gaara y Sai, ya veréis como va avanzando la cosa en el próximo capi y tranquila, Itachi no se interpondrá entre nuestra pareja principal, dará la lata, molestará, pinchará a Sasuke, pondrá a prueba al rubio pero no mucho más .

El pasado de Sasuke no se quedará sin saberse, eso está claro, pronto saldrá, en uno o dos capis tengo intención de ponerlo. Bueno Maca, espero que te siga gustando, que el capi te agrade y que me comentes cualquier cosa que quieras. Saludos :D

**Vampire Princess Miyu:** Hola Miyu, gracias por tu review, tranquila Sakura pagará y no le deseemos ese mal al pobre de Itachi, es un pervertido, pero ellos también merecen vivir XD. Espero que te guste este capi y coméntame lo que quieras sobre él. Saludos :D

**Yukime Souma-chan:** Hola Yukime, pues sí, ya sabes, hacerle caso a los médicos que para algo se meten un cuarto de su vida estudiando :P. Itachi no molestará mucho a la pareja, será un Kakashi pero a lo cabroncete como es nuestro bello y adorado Uchiha mayor jeje. Espero que te guste el capi y que me comentes lo que te parezca sobre él. Saludos :D

**Naitsirc:** Hola Nait, me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿Y como es eso que el culo de Naruto es para ti? Yo tengo a Kakashi en bandeja y él ya ha firmado testamento dejándome a él y Sasuke para mi uso y disfrute personal XDD, ya estoy tramando como me lo cargo (aunque por supuesto, después de que termine el manga, eso está claro .) Sobre lo que me pides cuando nos veamos por msn te lo doy, yo no me fío ni de los emails, ni de los correos, no me fío ni de mi sombra XDDD

Saludos, espero que te siga gustando, y que me comentes lo que quieras :D

**Kin'iro in Kitsune (review capi 4):** Hola Kitsune, tranquila, no importa que no me hayas dejado review (aunque pensé que lo habías hecho porque no te gustaba la historia T.T, pero me ha hecho feliz ver que no era así), con que te guste yo ya soy mu feliz, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre el ofrecimiento de tu inner, si es servicial, sabe planchar, lavar, hacer de comer y enviar imágenes sugerentes de Naruto y Sasuke haciendo "cosillas" a mi cerebro, puede que te la acepte XDD

Espero que te siga gustando y me comentes que te ha parecido el capi, saludos :D

**Drk:** Hola Drk, no te cortes, mándame todas las reviews que quieras, para nada ocupas espacio, me encanta que la gente me comente cosas sobre el capi, me de su visión y haga chistes graciosos o diga cosas sobre mis boberías, mucha gente me ha comentado lo de súper kashi y me ha hecho feliz por ello, pues eso, coméntame lo que quieras y cuando quieras.

Itachi no violará a Naruto por ahora XD, es un pervertido pero no se meterá entre el amor de su hermanito preferido, espero que el capi te guste y ya sabes, si te apetece comentarme, hazlo, te responderé con mucho gusto. Saludos :D

**Hitomi Miwa:** Hola Miwa, me alegro de que te encante, espero que este capi te siga gustando y que me comentes lo que te apetezca de él, Naruto no sufrirá violación…aún jeje, ya veréis lo que pasará (aunque es fácil saber que pasará :P). Saludos y lo dicho, espero que el capi te guste :D

**Kin'iro in Kitsune (review capi 5):** Hola de nuevo Kitsune, como ves no te iba a dejar sin responder tus otras reviews que me mandaste después de la anterior, yo respondo a todo :P. Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que no se te haya hecho muy largo, todos los capis a partir del 5 tienen una longitud predefinida de 20 páginas de word, no van a tener menos ni más (o eso espero XD). En éste capi (el 7) no ha habido SaiGaa, pero lo habrá en los otros (aunque es un misterio como terminarán mujajaja), en este capi hay bastante Sasunaru creo e indicios de lo que pasará en el próximo (chorros de sangre a presión escapan por mi nariz). Espero como ya te dije que te haya gustado y ahora comento tu última review, me encanta comentar las reviews jejeje

**Kin'iro in Kitsune (review capi 6):** Bueno Kitsune, como ves Itachi ha tenido protagonismo en el fic, pronto le hará guarrerias (pero del mismo modo que Kakashi a Naruto, no os imaginéis el otro tipo de guarrerias XDD) a Sasuke, no lo podrá evitar, del mismo modo que al rubio xD como Kakashi e Itachi se lleguen a hacer amigos, que la pareja tiemble XDD

Pronto Sasuke contará su historia, pero no llorará, Sasuke es frío y orgulloso (bueno, tal vez se abrace melosamente al rubio….¡pero no derramará lágrima alguna! Creo XDD). Sobre el lemon, ya ves cuando será jejejeMUAJAJA (risa maligna aumentada x1000 XD)

**Naruko-chan:** Hola Naruko, wee otra review inmensa de mi musa :P, me encantan tus reviews, ya lo sabes ;-)

Pues sí Naruko, después del gatillazo he tenido que darles clases particulares a Kakashi para subir su confianza (imagínate que clase han sido muajajaja). Súper Kashi es el mejor, y ya han aparecido sus compañeros, los gemelos Kashis, el trío que luchará contra el mal pronto salvará el mundo, ejem, que se nos va la olla XD

La banda del teto (no sabes como adoro tus rimas XD, te he cogido una para el fic de Naruto seme XD, que rima más genial, ya verás XD, espero que no te moleste, te pagaré los derechos de autor :P). Pues la banda se ha echado para atrás, y ¿me creerás si te digo que el de los ojos negros no es Shino, ni Lee, es que no sé ni quien es yo mismo XD, puse lo de los ojos por no dejarlo sin dar una característica, luego he pensado que tengo que poner a alguien sino no tiene gracia, dadme sugerencias, eso sí, Lee y Shino no pueden ser porque ya han entablado conversación con Naruto o lo conocen y el violador en potencia se sorprende al ver al rubio y su culo mujajaja.

Gaara y Sai, son únicos, cada vez que escribo sobre ellos me gusta más y más la pareja, los dos fríos, distantes y cabezotas, como bien dicen los polos iguale se repelen y estos se repelen que da gusto cada vez que se acercan, pero lo mejor es que les mola acercarse y sufrir el repele XD bueno yo me entiendo XDD. Pues sí, el pobre viejo se traumatizó por lo de su hijo xD que le vamos a hacer jeje. Y Sai se empalma, es que es un salidorro mental XDD

A mi también me gustó la trama del cementerio, tenía ganas de escribirla, pronto le toca la de Sasu, pero no creo qu sea tan melosa, Sasuke es muy orgulloso y auque lo contará no demostrará todos sus sentimientos, ya lo tiene superado, Naruto aún no lo tenía, pero me esforzaré para que quede igual de bien que la de Naruto (a mi por lo menos me gustó .)

Pues sí Itachi ha aparecido, traerá vidilla a la pareja, ya veréis, pero no, ni hará que se prostituyan, ni los grabará (aunque seria buena idea XDD) espero que os guste el Itachi que ha salido, comentadme que aún esta a tiempo de rectificarse…o no XDD

Bueno y Naruto no lo ha pasado mal, esta vez has fallado en la predicción Naruko XDD :P, la cosa se me ha alargado sobremanera y lo pasará algo mal más adelante, lo que en el próximo capi si que va a "gozar" o eso creo no sé XDD. Espero que te siga gustando, te guste el capi, me comentes y saludos :D

**Fati-chan87:** Hola Fati, ya te respondí por privado a tu review, me animó mucho en su momento, muchas gracias .

Me alegro de que te guste, tu también escribes genial (esos lemons tuyos son babasx1000000) y tus fics son muy buenos, enserio ..

A mi también me encanta Kakashi pervertido, es genial jiojio, me alegro que haya gustado súper kashi, fue una cosa que se me ocurrió a última hora mientras revisaba el capítulo y mira tu, tuvo acogida XD (fue parecido a lo del bañador de las mellizas XDD Naruko seguro que me entiende XD). Lo de los sueños vas muy bien encaminada, ya verás, ya verás .

A mi la pareja GaaSai también me gusta cada vez más, y eso que al principio los junté casi por inercia :P, pero es que ya me los he imaginado y he visto algunas fotos de ellos haciendo sus cosillas XD y vamos, están geniales juntos xD, dejaré en intriga quien sería el seme y quien el uke, sólo digo que si estuvieran con Naruto los dos serían seme, imaginaos cuando se junten estos dos (si es que los junto muajajaja)

Me alegro de que te guste de verdad, el fic lo he alargado bastante, aunque claro, estoy sufriendo para ver si pudo alargarlo algo más, si se va haciendo pesado decídmelo que puedo seguir el borrador y en el capi diez ( o menos XD) estaría terminado :P. Tampoco durará mucho más, al escribir veinte páginas son como dos capis normales mas o menos y se me están acabando las ideas XDD pero espero que siga gustando y os agrade .

Como ves Fati ya me pasé por el foro y os he dado la tabarra, está genial, espero como ya dije que te guste, y que me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos :D

**Helinille:** Hoa Heli, te acorto el nombre espero que no te moleste jeje. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te hayas reído con súper kashi y la pareja Gaara-Sai, enserio, esa es mi intención, que os guste y os lo paséis bien leyendo, yo así seré feliz .

Itachi ha salido medio perver, pero no está en toda su potencia XD y sí, yo quiero un Sasuke también y un Naruto para hacer tríos y orgías XDD

Espero que el capi te guste, me comentes lo que quieras y Sakura sufrirá, ya veréis. Saludos :D

**Saioa:** Hola Saioa, me alegro que te haya gustado. Kakashi sensible es una monada (a mi m encanta babas), Gaara y Sai seguirán montando de las suyas en el próximo capi lo más seguro y como siempre digo, Sakura sufrirá (me alegra ver que la odiáis, no es que me caiga mal, pero siendo la mala, es genial que la odiéis casi todos, significa que está haciendo bien su papel ., hace capis que no sale mucho pero con sólo una escena se gana todo el odio XDDD, no quiero ni imaginarme cuado lleve a cabo su plan, me matareis a mí y a ella XDD)

Espero que te siga gustando el fic, me comentes lo que quieras del capi y que te guste. Saludos :D

**Chy-san:** Hola Chy, espero que te siga gustando el fic y te agrade el capi. Sakura sigue en su línea e iTachi está probando e interrogando a Naru jeje. Pues lo dicho espero que te guste y me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos :D

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** Hola Utena, me alegro de que te guste y te parezca original. Como ves Naruto va a ser desvirgado por Sasu (sino pasa algo y los interrumpen que todo puede pasar muajajaja). Espero que te siga gustando el fic, y ya me comentarás que tal el capi. Saludos :D

**Amazona Verde:** Hola Amazona, me alegro de que te haya gustado y te hayas reído, yo una vez jugando a fútbol hace muchos años me cargué un cristal….pero de mi casa XDD, a mi me cayeron hasta cachetones (mi madre es media salvaje XD pero ya me había avisado que si jugaba con mis amigos ahí, pasaría eso, una madre es muy sabia XDDD)

Itachi como ves es muy sobreprotector y más que lo será, pero tanto con Sasu como con Naru, no digo más jeje. Espero que te guste el capi y que me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos

**Tifa Uzumaki:** Hola Tifa, me alegro que tu inner te reprenda y me dejes review, tu inner la adoraré y le haré un altar por ello xD. Me alegro que te hayas reído, me hace feliz que os riáis con las boberías que pongo XD

Sakura sufrirá y vaya…no digo nada pero…has dado…me cayo XD (al final puede que lo cambie, al alargarlo he tenido que modificar el borrador XD).

Me alegro que los flashbacks te haya gustado, aquí también ha habido uno de Naru d peque, a mi me ha gustado, yo al menos me he reído mientras lo escribía XDD

Espero que te siga gustando y ya sabe que a mi me hace feliz que lo tenga como uno de los prefes T-T, muchas gracias. Espero que te guste el capi y que me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos :D

**Himemi:** Hola Himemi, me alegro de que te guste y te produzca todas esas hemorragias y deshidrataciones XD.

Sakura si, es mala mala XD. Los violadores, tu te crees que pensé en Ten-ten pero no pensé en os otros XD, ya s eme ocurrirá algo :P

Espero que te siga gustando y me comentes que te ha parecido este capi. Saludos :D

* * *


	8. Cuenta atrás

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai/yaoi**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, y si no son míos tampoco son vuestros ¿entonces de quién son? vete a saber, pero lo que está claro es que no son míos ni vuestros xDD**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han leído y me han dado su apoyo y geniales comentarios, espero que lo sigáis haciendo. Muchas gracias.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Anexo especial**_

Abro éste pequeño apartado para explicaros un detalle, el capítulo (y su nombre se debe a ésto) está distribuido según unas horas y minutos, donde cada personajes se encuentra haciendo algo en ese momento, espero que no os resulte muy lioso, está hecho sobre todo para que las partes de Gaara y Sai del principio encajaran con el resto, espero que os guste y estará señalado así sólo en éste capítulo por ser diferente, pensad que aunque sea, en éste no salen flashbacks xDD

* * *

**_En el capítulo anterior:_**

_Te quiero….Naruto_ –Sasuke cerró los ojos y besó al rubio- _me haces muy feliz, abriéndote del todo a mí_ –el Uchiha abrió los ojos y le acarició un mechón del pelo sedoso y rubio-

Naruto puso un gesto de enfado gracioso.

_Esa frase ha sonado de todo menos romántica_ –su expresión cambió a una risueña- _yo también te quiero Sasuke, y también me alegro de "abrirme a ti"_ –al decir eso hizo una mueca- _o de abrirte tu a mí ¿o piensas que yo dejaré que tú me_….-Naruto se cayó al recibir otro beso esta vez posesivo por parte del Uchiha, la pálida mano del moreno se deslizó por debajo de la camisa del rubio y le acarició todo el torso, Naruto tuvo un estremecimiento de placer-

_Vale…puede que por esta vez, me abra yo_…-Naruto se sonrojó y el Uchiha sonrió-

_Daremos un paso más en nuestra relación Naru-chan_ -Sasuke estiró su mano hasta el culo del rubio mientras Naruto asintió y gimió al sentir la suave pero fría mano del Uchiha en su trasero-

_Un gran paso Sasuke_...-Naruto besó al moreno, ese día, no lo olvidaría jamás en su vida-

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Cuenta atrás_**

**Naruto y Sasuke, 10:10 A.M**

La pareja llevaba unos minutos acariciándose en silencio, recordando todos esos momentos maravillosos que habían pasado haciendo el amor, sí, los dos lo tenían claro, aquello no era ni atracción física, ni sólo sexo, era amor, Sasuke temblaba con sólo recordar lo que había hecho escasos minutos antes al rubio y a éste le pasaba igual, se sentían como si flotaran en el aire, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo sino ellos dos y ese momento fuera eterno. El primero en romper ese silencio fue Naruto mientras Sasuke bostezó ampliamente.

_Sasuke_ –Naruto se abrazó fuertemente al moreno, necesitaba sentirlo otra vez tan cerca-

_Dime_ –el Uchiha comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados, el sueño lo invadía y eso que se moría por hacer perdurar aún más ese increíble momento, Itachi tenía razón, el sexo, es muy cansado, genial, pero cansado-

_Ha sido maravilloso Sasuke_ –Naruto besó suavemente al Uchiha y se tapó hasta las caderas con las suaves sábanas al igual que a Sasuke, acostándose de lado hizo que el Uchiha lo abrazara-

_Te…quiero…Naruto_ –Sasuke cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar acompasadamente, el rubio sonrió y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir también-

**Fin de Naruto y Sasuke, 10:15 A.M**

**

* * *

**

Una pared, un jardín, un gran muro, un dobeman ladrándoles, otro muro y extendidos en la calle con el reloj marcando las diez y cuarto de la mañana, mientras la lluvia caía copiosamente, Gaara se reía mientras Sai se tapó la cara avergonzado-

_Joder Sai….es normal que te diera miedo…¿pero hasta ése punto?_ –Gaara rió olvidándose del motivo por el cuál había llegado hasta allí sin poder dejar de mirar a Sai mientras éste se maldecía por su mala suerte y su horroroso dolor de barriga-

* * *

**_Unas Cuatro horas antes_**

_Hmmm_ –un chico de pelo rojizo y tez blanca se desperezó lentamente, abrió los ojos con lentitud y observó un reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche-

_Las seis y diez de la mañana, será mejor que me levante_ –el pelirojo no solía dormir demasiado y una vez que se había despertado ya no había manera de que volviera a recuperar las ganas de dormir, su cuerpo no necesitaba de mucho descanso para funcionar perfectamente-

El chico con paso lento salió de su cuarto, llevaba puesto únicamente unos boxers holgados con mapaches dibujados en la tela.

_¿Gaara, ya estas despierto¿quieres que te haga el desayuno?_ –una chica rubia habló al muchacho mientras salía del cuarto de baño en bikini y con un gran bolso de playa-

_No Temari, no hace falta que…._ –el pelirojo se fijó en la chica, sus ojos aguamarina escrutaron minuciosamente el atuendo de la chica- _¿a dónde vas así vestida? deberías enseñar menos o los chicos no te tomarán enserio _–Gaara miró fijamente el pequeño bikini que llevaba puesto su hermana e hizo un gesto de desagrado-

_Ya te ha salido el complejo de hermano guardián_ –Temari se cruzó de brazos- _además, yo enseño, pero ya sabes como me las gasto con los "listillos"_ –la chica le sacó la lengua al pelirojo-

….-Gaara se quedó mirándola de la misma forma, no estaba de acuerdo en que su hermana fuera así a la playa o la piscina, pero ésta sabía defenderse, a parte, ya era mayorcita y él no era nadie para dar clases de moralidad después de todo lo que habían montado Sai y él en los últimos días-

_Si no necesitas nada, me voy_ –sonrió- _Kankuro me está esperando, ya sabes que hoy nos vamos con unos amigos de acampada a la playa, no volveremos hasta dentro de unos días_ –la rubia sonrió con picardía- _aprovecha hermanito_ –le guiñó un ojo y se despidió-

_Tsk….hermanos_ –Gaara se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a prepararse un desayuno ligero-

Gaara sacó la leche de la nevera, estaba dispuesto a calentarse un poco cuando la llamada de la naturaleza avisó de su llegada.

…-bostezando ampliamente fue directo al baño, ya se terminaría de preparar el desayuno cuando estuviera "desahogado"-

Gaara entró al baño, se bajo la ropa interior y se agarró el miembro dispuesto a orinar, por algún extraño motivo una pregunta rondó por la cabeza de Gaara mientras terminó de orinar y se la sacudió un poco.

_¿Qué estará ahora haciendo Naruto?_ –Gaara se sonrojó tontamente cuando la imagen de Naruto llamándolo dulcemente pasó por su cabeza, el reloj marcó las seis y media en punto de la mañana-

* * *

**Naruto, 6:30 A.M**

_¡Aggg…que asco, se la he tocado! doy gracias a que lleva ropa interior_ –Naruto se sonrojó y suspiró, de pronto se tensó, le pareció escuchar una pequeña risita por parte de su padre, Naruto no le dio importancia, seguro que como siempre estaría riendo entre sueños pervertidos, Kakashi no tenía remedio-

_¡Kuso!...-_Naruto miró el reloj y vio que eran la seis y media de la mañana- _tengo que levantarme ya, quiero pasar antes por casa de Sasuke y darle una sorpresa ¡no pienso llegar tarde a nuestra cita¡_ –el rubio se sonrojó al recordar a Sasuke-

_Hmff_ –Kakashi bufó molesto lo que hizo sonrojar y enfadar a la vez a Naruto, al rubio se le hinchó la vena de la frente, primero la risita cuando se la tocó sin querer y ahora se molesta al oír el nombre de Sasuke, demasiadas coincidencias para estar hablando entre sueños- _¿estás despierto desgraciado?_

**Fin de Naruto, 6:34 A.M**

**

* * *

**

_¡Ringggggggggg!_ –el despertador del cuarto de un chico moreno de pelo corto, sonó estridentemente, debido a ello, se despertó abruptamente-

_Kuso…kuso….kuso_ –la ágil mano paró de un golpe el horrible sonido, unos ojos de un color oscuro se abrieron costosamente-

_Joder…es demasiado temprano, me olvidé que hoy es sábado, tenía que haberlo desprogramado_ –el reloj marcaba las seis y treinta y cuatro de la mañana, el chico moreno suspiró y con agilidad se levantó de la cama-

_Iré a desayunar, no creo que pueda conciliar el sueño de nuevo_ –desperezándose fuertemente, salió de su cuarto, no sin hacer la cama antes, ataviado únicamente con una camisilla blanca y unos slips negros-

El chico moreno con paso despreocupado entró a la cocina, sus ojos se posaron en una nota sobre la mesa de ésta, con firmeza la agarró y la leyó rápidamente.

_Sai, ha ocurrido una urgencia en el hospital, ya sabes como es esta profesión, para algo soy el gran cirujano Danzou-sama. Te he dejado algo de dinero por si sales a comer fuera con tus amigos, siento que papá no esté mucho contigo, pero el salvar vidas me llama._

_Aliméntate bien, te quiere, papá._

_Joder….que cursi eres viejo _–Sai con una sonrisa burlona dejó la nota sobre la mesa, había algo más escrito en ella pero se sabía ese tipo de notas de memoria, así que cansado de leer siempre lo mismo ésta vez decidió no seguir leyendo, total, ya estaba acostumbrado a que el trabajo absorbiera del todo a su padre, por algo su madre los abandonó hace mucho tiempo, no estaba preparada para ser madre y mucho menos para no disfrutar de la compañía de su marido-

Sai abrió la nevera y buscó algo de zumo natural, agarró el tetabrick y se sirvió un vaso dejándolo en la mesa, de paso encendió la tele para entretenerse mientras se preparaba el desayuno.

_Los chicos de hoy en día suelen estar muy preparados a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales_ –una mujer explicaba concienzudamente lo que para ella era un problema. El programa era una repetición de el típico programa de por la mañana con cotilleos, noticias, etc…-

Sai suspiró, él llevaba mucho tiempo preparado, pero la verdad era, que aún era virgen, quería esperar para hacerlo con Naruto, ser puro sólo para él…pero al paso que iba la cosa, se le pudriría antes.

El moreno se asomó a la nevera dispuesto a seguir con la preparación de su desayuno, sus ojos se fueron posando por diferentes alimentos, pero ninguno le llamó la atención como para desear comerlo, de pronto, Sai fijó sus ojos en unas sobras de ramen.

_Naruto_…-Sai sonrió- _¿estarás desayunando tú también?_ –la imagen del rubio sorbiendo ramen a grandes cantidades cruzó su mente, mientras en la tele la mujer hacia una pregunta-

_¿Y…como ha de actuar un adolescente si se da el caso…..de una "relación"?_ –la mujer sacó unos folletos y comenzó a repartirlos por el público, el reloj marcaba las siete menos cuarto de la mañana-

* * *

**Naruto, 6:45 A.M**

_¿Y…como he de actuar si se da el caso?_ –Naruto miró de nuevo a Kakashi mientras se sonrojaba, éste dejó de reírse, el rubio aún pensaba que era pronto, pero imaginarse a Sasuke desnudo y a él….juntos…..hacía que su temperatura corporal subiera-

_¿De verdad quieres saber como has de actuar?_ –Kakashi lo miró fijamente mientras Naruto algo azorado asentía, no sabía como habían llegado a este tipo de conversación, pero Kakashi era un experto y seguro que sabía de esos temas-

_Pues si quieres saber….¡acuéstate conmigo y te lo enseñaré todo!_ –Kakashi se rió y abalanzó sobre el rubio- _vamos al cuarto Naru-chan muajaja _–el peligrís acariciaba el abdomen del rubio haciendo a Naruto sonrojar fuertemente-

**Fin de Naruto, 6:47 A.M**

**

* * *

**

Gaara se encontraba en la cocina echando la leche en el cazo, había vuelto del baño hace un rato, mientras el cazo se llenó de leche, Gaara se imaginó como sería levantarse una mañana y desayunar junto a Naruto, después de una alocada y frenética noche de sexo salvaj…-

El pelirojo salió de sus pervertidos pensamientos cuando sintió algo frío y líquido escurrirle por las piernas.

_¿Nani?_ –el pelirojo se apartó rápidamente, debido a su atontamiento pensando en Naruto, la leche había desbordado el cazo, resbalando por consiguiente rápidamente por toda la cocina y encimera-

_Aggg mierda, mierda_ –Gaara intentó salir corriendo en busca de un trapo con el que limpiar el desorden, sin darse cuenta que el piso también se había manchado de leche-

_¿Qu…?_ –patosamente el pelirojo se resbaló e intentó agarrarse a lo primero que encontraron sus manos siendo el cazo con leche, como consecuencia éste salió volando, Gaara cayó bocarriba en el suelo y la cacerola en su cabeza con parte del contenido-

_Mierda_…-el pelirojo se levantó y se asqueó de ver en el estado en el que se encontraba, con asco se quitó la ropa interior totalmente mojada por el blanquecino líquido, estaba dispuesto a ir al baño para darse una ducha-

La puerta de la entrada del apartamento de Gaara se oyó abrir.

_Gaara….íbamos ya conduciendo cuando me di cuenta que dejé el móvil, sólo ven_…-Temari entró a la cocina a buscar su móvil, que estaba a un lado de la mesa, y se encontró con el desastre y un Gaara completamente desnudo con la ropa interior apretada contra su cara, parecía que la estuviera…-

_¿Oliendo¿estás…..oliendo la ropa..? _–Temari se puso pálida-_ déjalo….yo….¡no quiero saber de tus perversiones!_ –la rubia, completamente sonrojada, agarró el móvil y salió de nuevo de la casa-

…….–Gaara suspiró-

Malhumorado por lo sucedido, el pelirojo se dirigió al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha y quitarse esa sensación pegajosa que le había dejado la leche en sus muslos y resto del cuerpo, ya tendría tiempo de desayunar y recoger el desastre cuando estuviera aseado del todo, luego, él explicaría a su hermana sus……"perversiones".

* * *

Sai cocinaba con maestría las sobras de ramen, si había una cosa en el mundo a parte de la natación que se le diera bien, era cocinar, o eso pensaba él, ya que su padre no estaba mucho por casa, el prefería gastarse el dinero que su progenitor le dejaba para que saliera a comer, en algo más productivo, como ropa o un bañador nuevo, prefería cocinar con sus manos, así no se sentía tan sólo en esa casa tan grande sin nadie.

_Comeré un poco hoy, si consigo que Naruto se fije en mí, lo comeremos todos los días….hay que acostumbrarse_ –Sai sonrió levemente, la verdad que las sobras tenían buena pinta, cuando las había destapado un tufillo ha pasado y en mal estado había inundado su olfato….pero no le hizo mucho caso, seguro que el ramen estaba bueno y era lo único que le apetecía hoy para desayunar-

Por eso, haciendo caso omiso a su nariz, Sai había sacado un caldero y había vertido en él las sobras de ramen, ahora que la comida ya estaba caliente, Sai se dispuso a desayunar tranquilamente-

Con paso firme el moreno se sentó a comer y en un momento había devorado todo el ramen.

_Lo que yo decía…..ese olor no significaba que estuviera malo_ –Sai puso los utensilios sucios en el fregadero y se dispuso a ir al baño-

_Me daré una duch_….-con fuerza se agarró el estómago- _aggg….du..…duele_…-tambaleándose se apoyó sobre el sitio donde había dejado la nota que su padre le había escrito, como si fuera cosa del destino sus ojos se posaron en la parte que había preferido no leer.

_PD. ¡Ah hijo! ni se te ocurra probar las sobras de ramen, huelen muy mal y están pasadas, podrías coger una gastroenteritis. Tengo que acordarme de tirarlas a la basura. Te quiere, papá._

_¡Kuso!...deberías…deberías…¡deberías haberlas tirado hace siglos!_ –Sai visiblemente apurado, corrió hacia el baño, su estómago se había "aflojado" debido al ramen en mal estado, con rapidez se bajo la ropa interior y se sentó en la taza del water-

_Ahhh…creo que…¡ugggg!_ –con las manos en su estómago se lo apretó fuertemente, los retortijones….sólo habían comenzado-

* * *

_Ya está_ –Gaara miró serio, pero orgulloso internamente de sí mismo, cómo había dejado todo completamente limpio-

El pelirojo se había duchado, vestido y limpiado el desastre, con un rápido vistazo a su móvil vio la hora.

_Je, pensé que había tardado menos_ –Gaara guardó los utensilios de la limpieza y se sentó en el sillón-

_Veré la tele por un rato, luego saldré a dar una vuelta_ –encendió la tele y puso las noticias, siempre le había gustado verlas, cuando era más pequeño, le encantaba saber que pasaba en el mundo-

_Esta mañana un camión ha sido registrado y confiscado_ –una guapa presentadora comunicaba la noticia mientras sonreía encantadoramente-

_El camión, que lucía logotipos de una empresa pescadera ficticia, era la tapadera para el contrabando de películas AV de temática homosexual y heterosexual principalmente_ –la mujer aunque estuviera hablando de porno a las casi nueve de la mañana, mantenía la espléndida sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera anunciando un nuevo pintalabios o una bebida refrescante-

_El contrabando de películas para adultos pirateadas ha aumentando en los últimos meses, cosa que preocupa en gran medida a su industria_ –la guapa presentadora seguía dando datos y números, Gaara serio miró la tele fijamente-

_Tsk….¿quién puede ver esas cosas?_ –el pelirojo siguió mirando el noticiario, mientras un reloj en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla marcaba las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana-

* * *

**Naruto, 8:45 A.M**

_Sasuke….¿tu vez estas cosas con tu hermano?_ –Naruto se sonrojó violentamente, al ver como uno de los muchachos, rubio como él, se agachaba y tragaba todo el miembro de su amante moreno de una vez-

Sin saber porqué, aunque más bien sí, ambos muchachos estaban absortos mirando la mamada que se retransmitía en la pantalla, a los pocos segundos Sasuke y Naruto estaban en su "punto", se habían imaginado el uno al otro haciendo eso y había sido demasiado para sus hormonas.

_Para ser un súper héroe, la comes demasiado despacio, pero has hecho que me corra como nunca_ –el muchacho moreno de la película, besaba al rubio y se traspasaban el semen del primero, de uno al otro en el beso-

Como saliendo de su trance, Sasuke apagó la película y carraspeó avergonzado.

**Fin de Naruto, 8:50 A.M**

**

* * *

**

_Aggg….Kami….sama….¡agggg!_ –Sai se agarró fuertemente a la taza del water, estaba hecho polvo, llevaba sentado allí casi dos horas sin que la diarrea le parara, lo que estaba sufriendo….aquello era….inhumano.

_¡Agggg!_ –con más fuerza volvió a agarrarse de la taza al expulsar todo el "mal" de su interior otra vez, no podía evitarlo, es como si hubiera comido durante semanas y ahora lo estuviera echando todo fuera-

_Yo…Naruto…creo que…nunca más comeré ramen ¡agggg!_ –Sai volvió a aferrarse a la taza con desesperación, la cosa, cada vez iba a peor-

* * *

Gaara apagó la tele furioso ¿en que se habían convertido las noticias de la televisión de un día para otro, sólo hablaban de escándalos sexuales, muerte, robos, cualquier desgracia era digna de ser comentada, y si era rebuscada y morbosa, mucho mejor.

_La tele es una mierda_ –el pelirojo se levantó apoyando sus manos en el sofá donde estaba sentado, sin querer una de sus manos cayó sobre su móvil, cuando lo cogió y lo inspeccionó…..¡había apretado sin querer el marcado por número y el móvil llamaba a….Naruto! el reloj seguía su curso y ya eran las nueve y dos minutos de la mañana.

* * *

**Naruto, 9:02 A.M**

_Vale…puede que por esta vez, me abra yo_…-Naruto se sonrojó y el Uchiha sonrió-

_Daremos un paso más en nuestra relación Naru-chan_ -Sasuke estiró su mano hasta el culo del rubio mientras Naruto asintió y gimió al sentir la suave pero fría mano del Uchiha en su trasero-

_Un gran paso Sasuke_...-Naruto besó al moreno, ese día, no lo olvidaría jamás en su vida-

Naruto profundizó aún más el beso, sus ahora temblorosas manos se deslizaron por la fuerte espalda del Uchiha, sólo habían empezado y ya estaba mareado por la excitación.

_¡Harukaaaa Kaaanataaa!_ –la canción que más le gustaba a Naruto comenzó a sonar de sus pantalones, Sasuke extrañado se paró en seco-

_¿Qué es….eso?_ –el Uchiha miró serio a Naruto que se sonrojó algo avergonzado-

_Creo que…¿una llamada?_ –Naruto rió tontamente y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo con Sasuke aún sobre su cuerpo, aún tembloroso miro la pantalla del aparato-

_¿Gaara?_ –Naruto miró extrañado el móvil, fue a contestar pero Sasuke se lo arrebató en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

_Ni pienses que vas a contestar a ese zombie_ –Sasuke miró muy serio a Naruto esta vez-

_Pero…él…yo_…-Sasuke dejó el móvil al lado de la mano de Naruto y lo besó de nuevo, poniendo especial énfasis en morderlo el labio inferior y jugar con sus lenguas-

_¿De verdad…quieres…contestar?_ –el Uchiha se levantó un poco mientras se quitó la camisa con sensualidad-

El móvil seguía sonando, pero Naruto ya se había olvidado de él, sus ojos estaban clavados en la sugerente anatomía superior del Uchiha.

_Je_ –Sasuke sonrió con superioridad, había conseguido atraer de nuevo la atención del rubio sobre él- _continuemos_

El Uchiha se volvió a abalanzar sobre los labios de Naruto, éste acarició extasiado la espalda del moreno mientras correspondía a los besos. Sasuke a los pocos segundos se volvió a separar, con rapidez le quitó la camisa al rubio y comenzó a besarlo por el cuello.

_Ahhh_ –Naruto no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción, se sentía en la gloria con esas simples caricias, sin darse cuenta su mano cayó contra la cama, apretando por ende el móvil que sonaba ya por cuarta vez-

**Fin de Naruto, 9:05 A.M**

**

* * *

**

Era la cuarta vez que Gaara marcaba el número del rubio, los nervios del pelirojo se lo comían interiormente mientras esperaba a que Naruto cogiera el móvil. Seguro que el rubio estaba descansando y él lo había despertado, lo menos que podía hacer era seguir llamando y disculparse por el accidente.

….-Gaara oía como otro tono era emitido por el altavoz de su móvil, de pronto un sonido daba a entender que el rubio iba a contestar-

_Naruto, soy Gaara, perdona que_…-el pelirojo intentó disculparse hasta que una conocida voz lo dejó de piedra, el reloj señalaba las nueve y seis minutos de la mañana-

* * *

**Naruto y Sasuke, 9:06 A.M**

_¿Eso ha sido una voz sonando desde tu móvil? _–Sasuke dejó de lamer los pezones del rubio y miró extrañado el móvil debajo de la mano del rubio-

_Sasuke…no te…pares_…-Naruto gimió desesperado y abrió sus piernas haciendo con ese acto que el Uchiha encajara mejor con el cuerpo del rubio en esa postura, pícaramente Naruto rozó con su rodilla la entrepierna del moreno que había quedado a su alcance-

_Ahhh…Na…Naruto…no hagas_…-a Sasuke los ojos se le nublaron por el placer, parecía mentira que esas simples caricias lo pusieran en ese estado, si Naruto seguía así unos minutos más, podría hasta correrse-

_Ya….lo apago del todo…para que no nos molesten_ –el rubio sonrió y torpemente apagó el móvil tirándolo unos cuantos metros más lejos de donde estaban ellos-

**Fin de Naruto y Sasuke, 9:08 A.M**

**

* * *

**

_¿Na…Na…Na…y…Sa…Sa….Sa….Uchi….gimiendo?_ –Gaara casi ni podía articular una frase completa, sin saber porqué la primera persona que le vino a la cabeza cuando sintió como Naruto le colgaba, fue "él"-

Con ansias, mientras imágenes de Sasuke sodomizando a Naruto cruzaron su mente, agarró una guía telefónica y buscó el apellido.

_Mierda…hay demasiados_ –Gaara se estrujó las sienes nerviosamente mientras más imágenes de un Naruto lloroso, suplicaba a un Uchiha fuera de sí que no lo tomara por la fuerza-

_¡Ino…! de ella si tengo el número y seguro que sabe el de "él"_….-rápidamente buscó en su móvil el número de Ino y marcó-

_¡Agggg! joderrrrrr….kami….samaaaaaaa_ –Sai se maldijo internamente cuando otro apretujón intestinal volvió a invadirlo, grandes gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y su aspecto se notaba demacrado, daba gracias a que la diarrea parecía venir ya con menos intensidad, cosa normal, había tirado ya de la taza del water diez veces, había cagado como para diez meses-

_¡Fighting dreamers…¡ _-el móvil de Sai comenzó a sonar con su tono favorito, limpiándose el culo temblorosamente debido al esfuerzo de estar cagándose literalmente durante dos horas, se subió la ropa interior rápidamente y con pies temblorosos llegó hasta donde había dejado el móvil, daba gracias a que no era muy lejos del baño-

_S…¿si?_ –con un hilillo de voz contestó, no conocía ese número-

_¡Sai!...¿eres tú?...kami-sama…gimiendo Sai….¡gimiendo!_ –en ese momento Sai jadeó de cansancio mientras el que lo llamaba continuó hablando- _llevo minutos cagándome en todo Sai ¡cagándome en todo sin poder parar! _–la voz que lo llamaba soltó un suspiro de frustración-

_¡Quién eres¿es esto una broma?_ _la verdad es que no tiene gracia_…-Sai volvía a sentir como un apretujón amenazaba con aparecer de nuevo-

_¡Imbécil soy yo, Gaara!_ –el pelirojo bufó molesto-

_¿Gaa…ra¿quién te dio_…..-Sai fue interrumpido por un nervioso pelirojo-

_¡Cállate, esa no es la cuestión!_ –el pelirojo habló ansiosamente, tenía que soltarlo ya-

_Yo…voy a colgar_ -Sai apretó fuertemente el culo en un intento de que su esfínter no dejara salir la marea canela que tocaba a sus puertas compulsivamente desde que probó ese diabólico ramen pasado de fecha-

_¡Espera!...Sasuke ¡se lo está intentando montar ahora mismo con Naruto ¡se lo va a follar!_ –Gaara gritó con todas sus fuerzas-

_¿Nani!_ –como si un remedio milagroso le hubiera sido aplicado, la marea canela cesó, Sai agarró las llaves de su casa y habló al pelirojo-

_Nos vemos en casa de Naruto ¿sabes donde es no?_ –Sai cerró la puerta-

_Si_…-Gaara cogió sus llaves y salió de su casa-

_Nos vemos allí luego te explico por qué_ –el moreno cortó la llamada y se fue a meter el móvil en el bolsillo, lo dejó caer en él y…-

_Plaf_….-Sai miró al suelo y vio el móvil tirado, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de algo-

_Kuso….!estoy en ropa interior¡_ -cogió el móvil del suelo y se dispuso a entrar a su casa de nuevo-

Los vecinos de Sai salían en ese momento y vieron al moreno en semejantes pintas.

_Ho…la_ –con una leve sonrisa, pintas de demacrado y yonky debido al problema "intestinal", Sai terminó por abrir la puerta y se metió en la casa dispuesto a ponerse un pantalón y una camisa más decente-

_Ya te dije cariño que el hijo de Danzou-sama era drogadicto_ –la vecina comentó a su marido mientras éste asentía enérgicamente, con prisa el hombre miró su reloj, ya eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana-

* * *

**Naruto y Sasuke, 9:15 A.M  
**

El rubio y el moreno se encontraban a estas alturas desnudos completamente, Sasuke besó suavemente un pezón del rubio, lo lamió durante bastantes segundos y bajó hasta su ombligo, dejó por el camino suaves marcas y restos de saliva, Naruto gimió sin poder reprimirse, sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke encima suyo y completamente desnudo era algo difícil de explicar, las sensaciones que la piel del Uchiha provocaban al rubio en ese simple contacto eran demasiadas como para explicarlas con palabras.

_Ah…Sasuke_…-Naruto acarició con cariño el pelo del Uchiha, del mismo modo que el sentía amor en esos besos y mordidas que Sasuke le estaba dejando por todo su torso y ombligo, Naruto quería darle a entender a Sasuke que el sentía lo mismo, por ello con sus manos acarició el pelo y cualquier parte del Uchiha que se pusiera a su alcance-

_Naruto_…-Sasuke subió y buscó los labios del rubio, con cariño lo besó fuertemente-

_Sasuke_…-Naruto se separó un poco y lo miró fijamente a los ojos negros-

_Dime Naru-chan_…-el moreno sonrió ampliamente-

_¿Me la chupas un poco?_ –Naruto sonrió zorrunamente sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo-

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y un fuerte rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

_¡Si no quieres no importa ¡yo puedo hacértelo a ti¡sólo es que Kakashi me dijo que es muy placentero y…!_ –Naruto se intentó explicar con dificultad, Sasuke le puso dos dedos en los labios para callarlo-

_Shhh_…-el Uchiha sonrió levemente y tumbó de nuevo a Naruto que se había levantado al explicarle los motivos por los cuales se merecía una mamada-

_Enserio Sasuke si no quieres, a mi_…-Naruto gimió cuando sintió la suave mano del moreno rodear todo su miembro-

_Naruto, no es que no quiera, es que_…-el Uchiha comenzó a masturbar suavemente el miembro de Naruto- _es que no pensé que fueras tan descarado como para pedírmelo así_ –Sasuke se rió suavemente, Naruto era más pícaro de lo que aparentaba, el simple hecho de pedirle eso tan sumamente inocente, lo había excitado bastante, tanto, que le haría lo que le pidiera-

_¡Qué dices bak..!_ –Naruto cerró los ojos y se cayó al sentir la lengua de Sasuke rozar la punta de su miembro-

….-Sasuke miró a Naruto mientras comenzó a lamer con más ahínco el miembro del rubio, verlo levemente sonrojado y con sus ojos cerrados mientras suspiraba y jadeaba bajito, lo estaba poniendo aún más cachondo-

_Sa..su…ke_…-Naruto volvió a agarrar el pelo del Uchiha y comenzó a acariciarlo con deleite, el rubio se sentía en la gloria, el pervertido de Kakashi tenía razón, una mamada, era placer de dioses, lo mejor de todo, era saber que la persona que se la hacía era Sasuke-

El moreno comenzó a succionar con fuerza toda la longitud de Naruto, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien ya que era su primera vez, pero esperaba que Naruto lo estuviera disfrutando tanto como él, y es que sentir toda la erección del rubio palpitar dentro de su boca, oír sus jadeos, sentir sus cálidas manos acariciarlo como prueba de que lo estaba haciendo bien, Sasuke no lo pudo evitar y con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarse suavemente.

Naruto a su vez con las manos en el pelo del Uchiha comenzó instintivamente a empujar la cabeza de Sasuke con fuerza hacia abajo para que éste profundizara la felación, a cada succión Naruto empujó más fuerte hacia abajo y levantó sus caderas, el moreno comenzó a sentir arcadas.

_Na...gfgfg..Na...gfgf_ -Sasuke dejó de masturbarse e intentó soltarse de las fuertes embestidas del rubio, se estaba poniendo rojo por la falta de aire-

_Sa..suke…para…me correré si no lo haces_…-Naruto jadeó cuando el Uchiha dio una última y larga succión, de manera casi obligada por la manos de Naruto, al miembro de éste-

...-Sasuke levantó la cabeza y miró al rubio ¿como que parara? si Naruto le estaba casi violando la boca-

El rubio sonrió al verlo rojo, seguro que le daba vergüenza hacer esas cosas.

_Cof cof_ -Sasuke tosió y recuperó un poco el aire, quería decirle a Naruto que casi lo asfixia, pero verlo abierto de piernas y con esa sonrisa de satisfacción hizo que el casi asfixiarse hubiera valido la pena-

_Entonces ¿te ha gustado?_ –Sasuke sonrió con superioridad-

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción de nuevo, tenía que reconocer que al principio estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero ahora, y después de sentir ese placer que Sasuke le había brindado, estaba dispuesto a todo.

_¿No dices nada dobe?_ –Sasuke se molestó un poco esperaba que Naruto le dijera algo aunque sea, sobre todo después de casi morir en el intento- _Na.._

Ahora fue la ocasión donde Naruto acalló al moreno con sus dedos, el rubio atrajo a Sasuke contra sí y le dio la vuelta cambiando de posición, ahora Sasuke se encontraba bocarriba y él encima

_¿Qué piensas hac…?_ –Naruto besó a Sasuke y comenzó a bajar por el cuello de éste, dejando a su paso besos y pequeñas lamidas-

_Ahhh_….-Sasuke no pudo evitar gemir, los labios de Naruto eran extremadamente suaves, sentir esos besos en su piel lo estaban calentando aún más-

Naruto sonrió al oír al Uchiha gemir, antes él había disfrutado mucho, ahora le tocaba el turno a Sasuke.

Con suavidad Naruto comenzó a lamerle un pezón al Uchiha como antes le había hecho él, Naruto quería que Sasuke disfrutara lo más posible, así que comenzó a pensar en los consejos que Kakashi le había dado hace escasas horas, el peligrís le había dicho que una mordida en ciertas zonas era muy placentero y excitante.

…-Naruto miró a Sasuke y lo vio con los ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba, el rubio pensó que ese momento era el ideal-

Con ganas Naruto mordió con lujuria el pezón de Sasuke.

_¡Aggg usuratonkachi!_ –Sasuke gritó y se apartó un poco-

_¿Na..nani¿te..te ha gustado?_ –Naruto sonrió algo cohibido, el grito de Sasuke parecía haber sido de dolor en vez de placer ¿había mordido con mucha fuerza tal vez?-

_Si…yo…se más suave_ –Sasuke optó por no decir nada, tal vez Naruto estuviera igual de nervioso que él y como era su primera vez, estaba poniendo "demasiado" empeño-

El rubio sonrió y volvió a echar a Sasuke para continuar jugando con sus pezones, optó por dejar las mordidas para después, probaría con succionar y lamer, Kakashi también le había comentado que era placentero y Sasuke antes se lo había hecho y lo había dejado extasiado.

_Hmmm..Na..ruto_ –el Uchiha sonrió de satisfacción al sentir la húmeda lengua del rubio rodear su pezón, cuando comenzó a sentir leves succiones sobre éste como si el rubio quisiera mamar de ellos, el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Naruto era tosco, pero sumamente morboso, o así lo sentía el Uchiha, esas simples caricias y succiones mantenían su temperatura corporal muy alta, le costaba reprimir los gemidos-

Naruto comenzó a bajar por las abdominales de Sasuke, acariciándolas y besándolas en el acto, eran sumamente perfectas, se sentía tan bien con sólo posar sus manos o labios en ellas, lo mejor para Naruto era saber casi a ciencia cierta, que esas partes tan sensuales del Uchiha, sólo serían de él.

_Naruto…tu..¿ahora?_ –Sasuke metió una de sus manos por el cabello del rubio, era tan suave y sedoso-

….-el rubio no respondió, con ansias al oír la petición tan sensual de parte del moreno, agarró fuertemente el miembro de Sasuke y casi con gula comenzó a succionar todo su miembro. Naruto subía y bajaba frenéticamente sin dejar de lamer y chupar cualquier centímetro que se encontrara, según Kakashi, cuanto más fogoso fuera uno en la mamada, más disfrutaría el que la recibiera.

_Ahhh…ahh…¡ahh joder!_ –Sasuke apretó levemente los pelos de Naruto, sentir los labios del rubio alrededor de su miembro era maravilloso, pero Naruto lo hacia tan rudo que los dientes le estaban casi raspando la piel-

Naruto sonrió mientras siguió succionando, se sentía genial oír gemir así a Sasuke, tan desesperado, Naruto se separó un poco y jadeó extasiado, sabía muy bien hacerle "eso" al moreno, a parte que sentía su boca reventar, Sasuke la tenía…."demasiado" grande.

_Sasuke…la tienes….grande_ –Naruto se sonrojó y sonrió con picardía-

El Uchiha asintió sin saber que decir rojo como un tomate, sin poder evitarlo su miembro se había puesto más duro, si antes el placer de que Naruto se la mamara era inmenso aunque casi le clavara los dientes, ahora, debido a aquellas palabras el morbo había aumentado en el Uchiha y es que ver a Naruto intentar tragarse toda su erección con esfuerzo mientras se relamía con gula….Itachi tenía razón, esa imagen no tenía precio, ver a tu amante disfrutar tanto o mas que uno mismo era increíble, las ganas por penetrar al rubio incrementaron notoriamente en el Uchiha.

_Naruto_…-Sasuke levantó al rubio hasta su altura, éste miró con pena la entrepierna del Uchiha, tenía pensado seguir jugando un poco más con ella y con los apetecibles huevos de Sasuke-

_¿Naruto me estas poniendo asunto?_ –Sasuke miró fijamente al rubio que asintió saliendo de sus pensamientos-

_Quiero…ya sabes_…-el Uchiha se sonrojó- _no…aguanto más…_

…..-Naruto se quedó pensando un momento ¿que quería hacerle Sasuke? Kakashi le había dicho muchas veces, que la primera vez era mejor enfocar el sexo a tres cosas básicas, los besos, la mamada y por último si se estaba muy caliente, la folla…-

El rubio cayendo en la cuenta se sonrojó, y con suavidad besó a Sasuke.

_No hace falta que me lo pidas_ –sonrió pícaramente- _¿no te dije que me abriría a ti?_ –Naruto sonrió zorrunamente levemente sonrojado mientras comenzó a restregarse sensualmente contra Sasuke-

El Uchiha sonrió, Naruto era algo rudo….pero sabía bien como calentarlo, con suavidad lo besó y le mordió el labio, acostándolo contra la cama le separó las piernas.

_Se…suave Sasuke_…-Naruto se había puesto algo nervioso de nuevo, sabía que Sasuke no le haría daño, pero su inmensa erección junto con que nadie lo había penetrado y que estaba comenzando a invadirle el miedo, su seguridad de hace unos minutos había caído unos cuantos puntos-

_Tranquilo dobe_ –Sasuke lo miró fijamente y volvió a besarlo, las manos le temblaban al Uchiha levemente, aunque sabía teóricamente como tendría que penetrar a Naruto, los nervios habían hecho acto de aparición, se odiaría si le hacia daño.

_Naruto…te dilataré_ –Sasuke volvió a besarlo y con su lengua buscó la de Naruto, separándose un poco le ofreció al rubio su dedo índice-

_Lámelo_…-el Uchiha con visible cara de lujuria, se apretó contra el cuerpo del rubio cuando un Naruto comenzó a lamer todo el dedo con dedicación, Sasuke se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del kitsune, sentir su miembro contra la piel de Naruto era increíble, su miembro estaba tan caliente que parecía que la piel de Naruto estuviera fría-

_Sa…su…ke_…-Naruto lamía con gula el dedo de Sasuke, éste estaba a punto de reventar y perder todo control, ver a Naruto lamerle el dedo de esa manera tan lasciva, era...casi insoportable para su mente lujuriosa-

El Uchiha retiró el dedo ensalivado de la boca de Naruto y lo dirigió a su entrada, Itachi le había dicho que lo mejor era introducirlo rápido para luego suavemente hacerlo girar en círculos.

_Aggg…ahhh_…-Naruto jadeó con algo de dolor al sentir la invasión en su interior del suave pero fuerte dedo del Uchiha, Sasuke lo besó para calmarlo-

_Estamos empezando_…-el Uchiha sonrió y recibió una pequeña mordida como castigo en su labio por parte del rubio, comenzó a mover el dedo en círculos-

**Fin de Naruto y Sasuke, 9:40 A.M**

**

* * *

**

_Sai…¡por fin llegas!_ –Gaara miró algo furioso al moreno, había llegado hace cinco minutos a donde habían quedado, pero no había rastro del moreno, esos cinco minutos perdidos, eran cinco minutos que el Uchiha había ganado para consumar su ultraje contra el cuerpo puro y virginal del rubio, ya eran las diez menos veinte de la mañana-

_Yo…lo…siento_…-Sai se acercó a Gaara-

_¿Te pasa algo?_ –el pelirojo se extrañó, Sai parecía enfermo y sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas contra su estómago-

_No…no es…nada_ –Sai jadeó, la verdad es que había tardado en llegar hasta la casa del rubio porque se tuvo que parar varias veces en el camino debido a los apretujones intestinales que aún tenía, la diarrea no se había cortado aunque en un principio parecía lo contrario, aunque la verdad que ya no era tan seguida-

_Pues…tu dirás, insinuaste que tenías un plan_ –Gaara miró al moreno con suspicacia, la verdad que se veía enfermo…¿y si de verdad se encontraba mal?. El pelirojo se reprochó mentalmente, no era el momento para pensar en nada ni nadie más, esa preocupación estúpida y repentina por el moreno no era propia de él, su objetivo era salvar a Naruto de las garras del violador de Sasuke-

Sai asintió mientras sintió otro retortijón en su estómago, pagaría lo que fuera, incluso vendería su cuerpo con tal de encontrar un baño y cagar a gusto, callándose para sí este último pensamiento, el moreno le explicó a Gaara su plan.

_Pues….ninguno de los dos sabemos donde vive el Uchiha, si está intentando tirarse a Naruto, será en su casa, ya que en la del rubio vive su padre, Sasuke parece que vive solo_…-Sai cogió aire, le estaba costando esfuerzos inhumanos hablar seguido con semejante molestia estomacal- _la única persona que tenemos a mano para dar con Naruto…..es su padre_ –Sai comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento del rubio que estaba subiendo las escaleras-

_Por una vez piensas capi_ –Gaara sonrió y adelantándolo le golpeó "amigablemente" el estómago al moreno-

_Ahhh teme, no vuelvas…ha….hacer…eso_ –Sai se arrodilló, debido al golpe estuvo a punto de cagarse encima, ese Gaara era muy inoportuno, gotitas de sudor y un suave pedo escaparon debido al amistoso golpecito, Sai dio gracias a que fue tan suave que nada se le escapó y ni mucho menos se oyó-

_Mira que estás raro hoy_….._si tienes algo en tu interior suéltalo, parece que hubieras venido por obligación_ -Gaara prefirió ignorar al moreno y seguir su camino hacia el apartamento del rubio, Sai recuperándose un poco hizo lo mismo mientras miró mal al pelirojo, que lo soltara todo le había dicho ¡eso era lo que más deseaba, encontrar un water y soltarlo todo!-

* * *

_Quien_…-Kakashi caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta, se encontraba muy molesto-

_Kakashi…estas…des_..-Iruka suspiró al ver que su novio no le hacía caso, el peligrís no tenía remedio, la puerta había sonado mientras Kakashi jugaba con Iruka al "potro desbocado", el peligrís odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando "jugaba"-

_¡Quién coño es?_ –el peligrís abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al encontrarse ahí delante parados y con la boca abierta, a Gaara y Sai, éstos dos no esperaban que el sensei recibiera así a las personas que tocaban su puerta, la perversión del peligrís no tenía límites-

_Sensei…usted está_…-Gaara algo sonrojado elevó su cabeza evitando mirar la entrepierna de Kakashi-

Sai sin poder aguantarse más y mucho menos después del sobresalto de ver así a Kakashi, empujó al dueño de la casa mientras pedía permiso para ir al baño.

_¿Me molestáis en mis "juegos" para que ese…?_ –Kakashi miró mal a Gaara mientras señaló la dirección por donde Sai se había ido frenéticamente en busca del baño-

_¡Agggg!_ –el peligrís puso cara de asco al oír el jadeo de satisfacción de Sai mientras soltaba una sonora cagada-

Gaara se sonrojó.

_Lo sentimos, Sai…en verdad, buscamos a Naruto_ –Gaara fue interrumpido-

_Ah, ya veo_ –el peligrís sonrió con malicia y dejando la puerta abierta y a Gaara allí con la palabra en la boca caminó hasta su cuarto-

El pelirojo se volvió a sonrojar al verle el culo al adulto.

_Iruka_ –Kakashi le susurró al entrar a su cuarto- _espérame aquí desnudito, tu jinete volverá pronto _–el peligrís rió pervertidamente mientras Iruka solo asintió resignado-

Kakashi se puso un pantalón y cerró la puerta del cuarto, no dejaría que nadie viera a su Iruka desnudo, eso sólo podía hacerlo él.

Sai salía en ese momento del baño.

_Tú….si estas podrido haz esas cosas en tu casa_ –Kakashi rió y puso cara de asco al oler el cuarto de baño-

_Uff ¿qué comes Sai…..estiércol? dios, ni una piara cerdos huele tan mal_ –el peligrís rió escandalosamente mientras Sai se sonrojó y se sentó al lado de Gaara algo cohibido, no sabía porqué, pero le daba vergüenza que ahora debido a ese suceso Gaara pensara que era un guarro o algo por el estilo-

_Sai, si estabas descompuesto…deberías habérmelo dicho, no te habría hecho venir_ –Gaara le susurró al moreno, aquello tranquilizó al muchacho-

_Bueno, rápido ¿a qué venís? Naruto no está, ha salido con el….Uchiha_ –Kakashi sonrió con malicia, sabía que esa información no le sentaría bien a esos dos, su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio el gesto de disgusto en la cara de Gaara, la de Sai era mejor, parecía estar sufriendo fuertemente, se apretaba el estómago con desespero, seguro que estaba estreñido, o eso pensó el peligrís-

_Lo sabemos, queremos que nos diga donde vive el Uchiha_ –Gaara miró seriamente a su sensei-

_Si me la chupáis os digo lo que queráis_ –Kakashi se rió al ver como los muchachos se habían sobresaltado por un momento-

_Sensei…enserio ¡tenemos prisa! Sasuke puede estar_…-Gaara se cayó cuando Sai con esfuerzo le dio un codazo, tal vez aquello no era cuestión de decírselo-

_Ohh…ya veo_ –el peligrís sonrió feliz- _lo siento, no sé donde vive_ –se encogió de hombros-

_¿No sabe?_ –Gaara se levantó alucinado, se suponía que todos los profesores rellenaban unas hojas con los datos que sus alumnos les pasaban, el mismo le había dado esos datos al peligrís-

_No, no sé_ –Kakashi volvió a encogerse de hombres mientras se rascó la cabeza-

_¡Pero si todos los años le escribimos la misma hoja con nuestros datos¡Sasuke también lo hizo al poco de llegar! _–Gaara increpó al peligrís, tenía claro que se estaba quedando con ellos-

_Ahh es verdad_ –el peligrís sonrió como acordándose de algo-

La mirada de Gaara se iluminó, su sensei era un vago pero tendría esas hojas hechas como mínimo, Sai seguía suplicando bajito que ese "tormento" que sufría parara.

_No tengo esas hojas….me da pereza rellenarlas con vuestros datos y decidí que lo mejor si pasaba algo era echar vuestro cadáver a algún lago_ –Kakashi se rascó la nuca tontamente-

_¿Na…ni!_ –la furia de Gaara crecía-

_Por cierto, lo que si puedo deciros es que vive cerca….muy cerca_ –el peligrís rió bajito al ver como Gaara salía disparado hacia la calle, se había resignado a que su sensei no diría nada más fuera por lo que fuera, en la puerta de la entrada chilló a Sai para que se espabilara-

_Ah Sai, espera, a mi siempre que me duele el estómago por tu mismo problema, esto me alivia un montón_ –Kakashi abrió un armario y le dio una pastilla al moreno-

_Gracias sensei_ –Sai se la bebió con ansias deseando que aquello parara, debía haberse tomado algo en su casa, pero aunque su padre fuera médico no había casi medicinas en ella-

_¡Vamos Sai!_ –Gaara chilló furioso y con apuro-

_Ya voy…ya…voy_…-Sai jadeó, esperaba que aquella pastilla le aliviara el dolor y le cortara la diarrea, con algo de esfuerzo llegó donde Gaara y cerraron la puerta-

_Bueno Iruka ya estoy aquí_ –Kakashi entró a su cuarto y se quitó ágilmente los pantalones, su erección había vuelto a aparecer, era pensar en Iruka jadeando bajo él y no se podía controlar-

_¿Sai se encontraba bien?_ –Iruka preguntó preocupado por su alumno mientras Kakashi le dio la vuelta y lo puso con el culo en pompa-

_Si, si, está bien, le di un laxante que tengo en pastillas para que se le quite el estreñimiento_ –el peligrís rió, si iban a buscar a Naruto sería muy gracioso ver a Sai aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño, porque ese laxante, era muy fuerte-

_Ah_ -Iruka miró al peligrís extrañado desde la posición en la que se encontraba- _por lo que parecía desde aquí, Sai necesitaba de todo menos un laxante_ -Iruka habló calmadamente-

_Sea como sea, se cagará hasta las patas_ -Kakashi rió y colocó nuevamente a Iruka como quería-

_Y ahora Iru-chan….volvamos a lo de antes y a lo que mi hijo estará haciendo_ –el peligrís rió con lujuria-

_Ahhh…!aggg¡_ –Iruka gimió placenteramente al sentir el miembro del peligrís invadir su interior-

_Venga potro, cabalga para tu dueño_ –Kakashi rió pervertidamente mientras sangre escurría por su nariz, adoraba ese "juego", el reloj de la mesita de noche de Kakashi, marcó las diez menos diez minutos de la mañana-

* * *

**Naruto y Sasuke, 9:50 A.M**

La pareja comenzó a besarse suavemente, Sasuke había estado unos diez minutos dilatando con varios dedos la entrada de Naruto, Itachi le había dicho que lo mejor era tomarse su tiempo y ser cuidadoso ya que la primera vez podía ser muy dolorosa sino se tenía cuidado y sé era suave.

El Uchiha sacó los tres dedos de la entrada del rubio recibiendo un jadeo de frustración por parte de éste, aquello le había gustado demasiado como para que Sasuke parara.

_Pervertido_…-Sasuke sonrió y Naruto se sonrojó, el Uchiha descendió rápidamente y comenzó a pasar su lengua por los testículos del rubio mientras sus dedos rozaban la entrada de Naruto, ver el cuerpo del rubio rendido ante él era sumamente excitante, sentir el sudor y la piel de Naruto bajo sus manos era delicioso, lo mejor de todo era aquella entrada rosadita y pura que se contraía cuando la rozaba con sus dedos, pensar que sería el primero y el único, lo hacia inmensamente feliz-

_Sasuke…hazlo…ya_ –Naruto gimió desesperado al sentir la lengua de Sasuke alrededor de su entrada, el Uchiha sabía bien hacerle sentir desesperado, llevaba minutos deseando sentir el miembro de Sasuke en su interior y fundirse los dos en uno solo-

….-Sasuke asintió, con sus manos temblorosas dirigió su miembro hasta la entrada del rubio, despacio pero con fuerza, intentó introducir la cabeza por la dilatada entrada de Naruto-

...-Naruto sintió como la punta del miembro del moreno chocaba fuertemente alrededor de su entrada pero no daba con ella-

_Sasuke...¿tiene problemas para apuntar?_ -el rubio no pudo evitar sonreir, el Uchiha se veía sumamente tenso, nervioso y adorable-

_¡Cállate dobe!_ -Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente y volvió a intentarlo, pero debido a los nervios falló otra vez estrepitosamente-

...-Naruto sonrió con ternura, Sasuke estaba igual o más nervioso que él, eso le alegró y le infundió confianza, para los dos aquello era nuevo y excitante. Naruto agarró con su mano el miembro del Uchiha y lo dirigió hasta su entrada-

_Ahhh..Sa..suke_….-Naruto agarró con sus manos el culo del moreno y lo empujó contra sí suavemente entrando la punta en el acto y sintiendo el rubio algo de dolor-

_No…te apures…o te dolerá…ahhh_ –Sasuke gimió al introducir mitad de su miembro en Naruto, era tan estrecho y cálido, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó su rostro-

_Ahhh…duele…un poco_ –Naruto se quejó y jadeó, con ansias tiró hacia abajo la cabeza del Uchiha y lo besó con cariño- _fóllame ya…Sasuke_ –Naruto con sus ojos nublados por el placer que comenzó al sentir cuando Sasuke le introdujo todo su miembro de golpe, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor al notar como el moreno comenzó a penetrarlo con rapidez-

_Ahora no me pidas que pare, tu lo has….mmmmm…querido_…-Sasuke se apretó contra el rubio que jadeó sin control y comenzó a penetrarlo todo lo profundo que podía, la sensación era maravillosa, las piernas le temblaban y todo su cuerpo estaba invadido por un agradable y sensacional hormigueo de placer-

_¡Motto…mo…tto…aggg¡_ –Naruto gimió de dolor y besó con fuerza el cuello del Uchiha dejándole una marca, Sasuke lo estaba haciendo sentir genial, aquello era genial, aunque doliera un poco, se sentía lleno e inmensamente feliz, sentía con cada beso y penetrada del Uchiha el amor de éste, el amor de ambos-

_Ahh sigue Sasuke yo_……-Naruto recibió las fuertes embestidas del Uchiha mientras su propia mano masturbaba ahora desesperadamente su miembro-

_Ahh Na..Naruto_ –Sasuke jadeó fuertemente y comenzó a dejar marcas por todo el cuello de Naruto, quería marcarlo, aquel cuerpo tan apetecible, ese cuello, ese pecho, todo era de él, por fin lo había conseguido y ahora estaría con él para siempre-

_No…aguanto más….¡me...!_ –Sasuke penetró profundamente al rubio y le retiró su mano para masturbarlo él en su lugar, sin dejar de penetrarlo-

Naruto gimió y se mordió la mano para evitar chillar con todas sus ganas, se había corrido como nunca, al momento sintió un cálido líquido en su interior y miró al Uchiha, éste se encontraba con los ojos semicerrados y levemente sonrojado, suaves gemidos escaparon de su boca-

Sasuke no había podido evitarlo, le hubiera gustado aguantar más y darle más placer al rubio, pero al correrse Naruto había apretado más su entrada y aquello había llevado al cielo al Uchiha, se sentía tan bien que no aguantó ni un segundo más y se derramó en su interior, había sido tan abundante que Naruto sintió como el líquido escurría por la parte interior de sus muslos.

_Naruto_…-Sasuke se aferró al rubio y buscó sus labios, se sentía increíblemente bien-

_Te quiero…me siento_… –Sasuke besó con pasión a Naruto, quería trasmitirle lo feliz que se sentía, mientras no dejó de abrazar y acariciar al rubio-

_Yo también…me siento igual_ –Naruto comprendiendo lo que el Uchiha quería decirle, correspondió a los besos y los abrazos, su primera vez, la verdad, que esperaba que no fuera la única y sobre todo, no la olvidaría-

* * *

**Fin de Naruto y Sasuke, 9:58 A.M**

_Aquí es_ -Gaara miró a Sai y éste se encontraba como ausente, desde que habían salido de casa del rubio no había parado de oír murmurar improperios contra Kakashi por parte del moreno-

Para completar mejor la mañana, lo que había sido un día nublado se tornó en uno lluvioso desde hace un rato, la lluvia había comenzado a caer con fuerza, pero eso no detendría a Gaara y a Sai en su tarea de parar a Sasuke, sobre todo al primero, el segundo luchaba más por su propia dignidad para evitar no cagarse encima.

Les había costado un buen rato encontrar la casa, preguntaban por el apellido pero nadie conocía al Uchiha, se notaba que éste no era muy sociable y que se había mudado hace poco. Sai, en un momento de lucidez, preguntó entre jadeos a una viejecita que si había visto a un chico muy guapo de piel clara y pelo azabache, la mujer sonrió y sonrojándose les indicó la dirección, Gaara se pegó todo el camino hasta la casa de Sasuke preguntándole a Sai que si de verdad Sasuke era tan guapo, mientras Sai comenzó a sufrir los efectos del laxante y a cada paso que daba un suave pedo se le escapaba aunque intentaba evitarlo.

_Ahora Sai…escalamos el muro y paramos a ese pervertido aprovechado_ –Gaara saltó y trepó el muro en un momento, aunque éste estuviera mojado, no había supuesto ningún problema para el pelirojo-

….-Sai estaba de pie y miró con pavor el muro-

_Sai…¡sube ya!_ –Gaara le gritó al moreno-

_No…aggg_ –el moreno se agarró el estómago, desde hacía un rato las ganas de ir al baño habían aumentado, lo que le había dado Kakashi no le había curado el problema, lo había agravado, Sai ya había sentido mientras caminaba como la diarrea había estado a punto de salir, si saltaba ese muro y encima con la lluvia cayendo a borbotes, sería su perdición-

_Sai, subes ya o te dejo atrás ¿acaso quieres que el Uchiha haga lo que quiera con Naruto?_ _aunque a estas horas_…-Gaara apretó los puños, ya había pasado una hora desde que oyó los gemidos, si el Uchiha era rápido ya habría terminado su acto perverso, el reloj marcaba las diez en punto de la mañana-

…_yo….ayúdame_…-Sai elevó los brazos y agarró las manos del pelirojo, éste lo consiguió subir y Sai con esfuerzo aguantó todo lo que pudo para no cagarse encima-

_Sai…dios, tienes cara de estreñido_, _parece que tuvieras ganas de reventar, se que tienes algo en tu interior, cuando veas al Uchiha será el momento de soltarlo...soltar tu furia_ –Gaara de un saltó bajó y se escondió detrás de unos matorrales, Sai suspiró por las palabras de Gaara, ni se acercaba a lo estaba sufriendo en verdad. Con mucho esfuerzo y autocontrol Sai consiguió ponerse al lado de Gaara bajando el muro-

_Ahora, a mirar ventana a ventana, si tocamos el Uchiha no nos abrirá, no es tonto_…-Gaara comenzó a deslizarse sigilosamente, la primera ventana daba a un estudio y ahí no había rastro ni de Sasuke ni de Naruto, el agua seguía cayendo abundantemente pero Gaara no se rendiría fácilmente-

….-Sai cada vez más desesperado porque no aguantaría mucho siguió al pelirojo con esfuerzo mientras se preguntó si lo que le pasaba era un castigo por los líos en los que se metía-

_Brommmmm_ –el ruido del motor de un coche alertó a Gaara y Sai, el pelirojo con nerviosismo se levantó un poco y vio como la verja de la mansión Uchiha se abría y entraba una limusina-

_Mierda, alguien viene a la casa de Sasuke, si nos pillan_…-Gaara tiró de Sai que se mantenía en cuclillas, se escondieron detrás de un gran arbusto cerca de donde estaban, si el dueño del coche se fijaba mucho podría encontrarlos fácilmente-

_Sai, movámonos hacia esos arbustos de allá atrás_ –Gaara le susurró al moreno y éste negó enérgicamente-

_¿No¡pero nos van a ver imbécil!_ –Gaara jaló de un inerte Sai-

_Gaara…si me muevo…me cagaré_ –Sai miró fijamente a Gaara, tembló levemente, Gaara no sabía si era por el frío al estar empapado o por otra cosa-

_¿Pero que dices?_ –Gaara lo miró entre extrañado y furioso-

_Hoy…desayuné algo pasado de fecha sin darme cuenta…me encuentro mal Gaara, llevó todo el día así, si me muevo, me cagaré encima Gaara_ –Sai se sonrojó y jadeó al sentir otra punzada de dolor-

Gaara lo miró incrédulo y luego suavizó su gesto.

_Siempre te lo pregunto pero….¿por qué acabamos metidos en estos fregados?_ –Gaara suspiró-

_Sai, si nos quedamos aquí ni te muevas, con suerte no nos pillarán_ –Gaara se apretujó contra Sai, el arbusto era pequeño y debían evitar ser vistos, aunque no quisiera, notó todo el cuerpo húmedo de Sai contra el suyo, sin evitarlo se sonrojó-

Sai asintió y se mantuvo de cuclillas, deseaba poder bajarse los pantalones allí mismo y liberar esa pesada "carga".

Una de las puertas de la limusina se abrió y salió un hombre joven, Gaara lo miró detenidamente, aquel hombre….se parecía a Sasuke.

_¡Merluzo¿cuánto más vas a tardar en sacar el paraguas y venir a abrirme la puerta? por tu culpa he tenido que salir yo y mojarme….te descontaré el tinte de la ropa de tu sueldo_ –Itachi bufó molesto- _cuando entres las bolsas a la casa, que no se te moje ninguna o juro que te mataré _–Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la mansión, mientras Kisame salía apurado del coche intentando abrir el paraguas, Itachi estaba muy molesto, su maravilloso día de compras se había echado a perder, ya no podía ir con esta lluvia caminando por las calles del barrio mas caro de Konoha comprándole cosas a su hermano y sobre todo a esa monada de novio que tenía-

_Espere señor Itachi, no se moje_ –Kisame corría detrás del Uchiha y abrió el paraguas atropelladamente haciendo que éste se abriera y le diera en la espalda a Itachi-

_¿Pero qué…?_ –Itachi se giró hacia Kisame y le arrebató el paraguas de las manos- _¡eres un merluzo!_ –Itachi cerró el objeto y comenzó a golpear con él a Kisame, éste se quejaba y pedía perdón-

Gaara miró extrañado la situación, de pronto sintió como Sai se aferró contra su cuerpo y le susurró.

_Gaara…no aguanto…más_ –Sai tembló ligeramente, su límite, su límite…-

_No..¿qué dices¿vas a…¡no espera!_ –Gaara aprovechando que el hombre joven se había ensañado con el otro chico y ahora le daba paraguazos en el suelo tirado, jaló por Sai y lo llevó hasta el otro muro, con agilidad el pelirojo saltó y agarró al moreno para subirlo también-

_Vamos Sai…no puedes…hacértelo…encima_ –Gaara tiró pero con tan mala suerte que el peso de Sai fue mayor y cayeron los dos hacia el otro lado del muro, su cuerpos dieron contra un césped mullido y esponjoso por la fuerte lluvia-

_Uff salvados_ –Gaara suspiró y miró a Sai, éste se encontraba pálido mirando fijamente y con terror detrás de Gaara-

_¿Qué…?_ –el pelirojo sintió un aliento asqueroso y caliente detrás de él, se giró y frente a su cara se encontró un doberman gruñendo con malas pulgas-

_Co…¡corre!_ –la voz de Gaara sonó apurada mientras tiró de Sai y el perro corría detrás de ellos. La dueña de la casa y por consiguiente del doberman se despertaba en ese momento y miraba su reloj, éste marcaba las diez y diez de la mañana-

* * *

**Naruto y Sasuke, 10:10 A.M**

La pareja llevaba unos minutos acariciándose en silencio, recordando todos esos segundos maravillosos que habían pasado haciendo el amor, sí, los dos lo tenían claro, aquello no era ni atracción física, ni sólo sexo, era amor, Sasuke tembló con sólo recordar lo que le había hecho escasos minutos antes al rubio y a éste le pasó igual, se sentían como si flotaran en el aire, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo sino ellos dos y ese momento fuera eterno. El primero en romper ese silencio fue Naruto mientras Sasuke bostezó ampliamente.

_Sasuke_ –Naruto se abrazó fuertemente al moreno, necesitaba sentirlo otra vez tan cerca-

_Dime_ –el Uchiha comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados, el sueño lo invadía y eso que se moría por hacer perdurar aún más ese increíble momento, Itachi tenía razón, el sexo, es muy cansado, genial, pero cansado-

_Ha sido maravilloso Sasuke_ –Naruto besó suavemente al Uchiha y se tapó hasta las caderas con las suaves sábanas, lo mismo le hizo a Sasuke, acostándose de lado hizo que el Uchiha lo abrazara-

_Te…quiero…Naruto_ –Sasuke cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar acompasadamente, el rubio sonrió y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir también-

**Fin de Naruto y Sasuke, 10:15 A.M**

**

* * *

**

Una pared, un jardín, un gran muro, un doberman ladrándoles, otro muro y extendidos en la calle con el reloj marcando las diez y cuarto de la mañana, mientras la lluvia caía copiosamente, Gaara se reía mientras Sai se tapó la cara avergonzado-

_Joder Sai….es normal que te diera miedo…¿pero hasta ése punto?_ –Gaara rió olvidándose del motivo por el cuál había llegado hasta allí sin poder dejar de mirar a Sai mientras éste se maldecía por su mala suerte y su horroroso dolor de barriga-

_Cagarte encima Sai ¡cagarte encima!_ –Gaara comenzó a descojonarse- _no sabía jajaja…que los perros….te dieran jajaja miedo hasta ese punto_ –el pelirojo se acercó a Sai, éste lo fulminó con la mirada-

_¿Qué pasa?_ –a Gaara esa mirada de odio le dolió, no sabía porqué, pero esa mirada era diferente a las otras que el moreno le había echado desde que lo conocía-

_¡Te gusta reírte de mi verdad!_ –Sai gritó furioso para luego volverse a apretar el estómago adolorido, gaara era un imbécil, mira que reírse ante semejante situación de humillación, y pensar cuando se apretujó contra él en el matorral que...-

_Sai…no te enfades_ –Gaara se levanto y ayudó a Sai-

_Déjame no necesito…tu ayuda_ –Sai comenzó a caminar y se tambaleó levemente-

_Si la necesitas, te llevaré a tu casa_ –Gaara se pasó el brazo de Sai por el cuello y lo ayudó a caminar-

_¿Y….Naruto?_ –Sai tartamudeó-

_A estas horas lo que ha tenido que pasar….habrá pasado, tengo que asumir que si Naruto se ha dejado….es porque le gusta el Uchiha y no yo_ –Gaara miró al frente seriamente-

…-Sai no dijo nada, la verdad es que le molestaba pensar que el Uchiha había conseguido llegar hasta ese punto con Naruto, pero se sentía muy bien así con Gaara en ese momento, no sabía porqué y era un pensamiento estúpido, se podía decir que odiaba a Gaara y que le caía mal, pero, sentía algo….sentía algo que no sabía que era cuando lo miraba. Sai suspiró y jadeo de dolor al sentir otro retortijón-

_Sai ¿por qué siempre nos metemos en estos líos?_ –Gaara sonrió y Sai lo intentó, la verdad, el día era para olvidar, encima, ahora su problema estomacal, era visible, daba gracias a que llovía fuertemente y sólo Gaara lo había visto-

A lo lejos, en un casa cercana, una anciana miró por la ventana a los dos chicos con unos prismáticos.

_El moreno lleva el culo cagado, esta juventud les gusta cada cosa_ –la mujer suspiró y siguió espiando al vecindario con sus binoculares-

* * *

_Sasu-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_ –Itachi susurró levemente y dejó en la puerta de la casa el paraguas doblado debido a los golpes que le había zurrado a Kisame junto con las bolsas de regalos, al merluzo lo había mandado a su apartamento provisional en Konoha, ni loco dejaría que entrara en la mansión Uchiha, seguro que le robaba algo para luego olerlo a escondidas.

Despacio el Uchiha mayor se quitó los zapatos y la ropa, no quería mojar la casa y tampoco hacer mucho ruido para ver si pillaba a Sasuke y su novio en acción, la casa estaba demasiado tranquila y los zapatos de Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la puerta, así que sólo significaba una cosa-

_Jeje_ -Itachi rió pervertidamente-

Con sigilo llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, se encontraba entreabierta, deslizó un ojo por el hueco y vio la espalda desnuda de su hermano y su brazo abrazando algo que no conseguía ver bien.

_Juju esto se pone bueno_ –con una sonrisa pícara Itachi agarró su móvil y volvió hasta la habitación de su hermano, se deslizó dentro y vislumbró maravillado la escena-

Sasuke dormía plácidamente mientras aferraba posesivamente con su brazo la cintura de Naruto, este tenía todo su cuerpo pegado completamente al Uchiha menor y dormía de espaldas al moreno y plácidamente también.

_Ahora, la foto para la familia_ –Itachi sonrió con perversión y deslizó un poco la sábana hasta que a Naruto se le vio un poco el culo-

_Ahí, ahí es donde quería llegar yo juju_ –Itachi apuntó con el móvil y sacó una foto-

_Esto alimentará mis fantasías durante meses jojo_ –deslizándose con sigilo salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo, se echó sobre su cama y miró la foto, la pareja se veía adorable, lo que más llamó la atención de Itachi fue la cara de su hermano pequeño-

_Je, me alegro por ti Sasuke, me alegro de verdad_ –Sasuke dormía con una gran sonrisa entre sueños, en ese momento, parecía que fuera la persona más feliz del planeta-

Itachi pensó algo de pronto.

_Hmmm el hombre que vivía con Naruto tenía pinta de ser un degenerado…¿cuánto pagará por esta foto? jojo_ –Itachi se rió escandalosamente-

* * *

_¡Achú¡_ -Kakashi abrazado a Iruka estornudó fuertemente-

_¿Te has resfriado Kakashi?_ –Iruka se giró y miró preocupado al peligrís- _aunque no me extrañaría, hoy jugaste demasiado al "potro desbocado"_ –Iruka lo miró algo sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción-

_Jeje ¿te me estás insinuando otra vez Iru-chan? mira que ya me he vuelto a poner cachondo_ _jojo_ –el peligrís se restregó contra Iruka-

_Por kami-sama Kakashi, sólo hacemos que…."esto" ¿cuándo iremos a cenar o al cine?_ –Iruka puso un gesto de enfado aunque le quedó más tierno que otra cosa, por ello el peligrís se calentó aún más-

_Si juegas con súper kashi y los gemelos, puede que le diga a Naruto de salir los cuatro juntos por ahí_ –Kakashi sonrió con lujuria-

_¿Los cuatro?_ –Iruka preguntó extrañado-

_Pues claro, como le avisé a Naruto, hoy ha terminado fijo en la cama de la Uchiha_ –el peligrís rió feliz- _por cierto Iruka ¿tu sabes como te puede follar una tía? no comprendo como la Uchiha_…-Kakashi se tensó y sonrió al sentir los labios de Iruka sobre su miembro-

_Tu si que sabes hacerme callar para que no diga más boberías_ –Kakashi acarició con dulzura el pelo de Iruka, la mañana, había sido espléndida-

* * *

_**Rincón del autor**_

**Bueno, he aquí el capi nº 8 .**

**Voy a comentar una serie de puntos que para mí han sido importantes a la hora de hacer éste capítulo.**

**Primero, el lemon T.T, es mi primer lemon (bueno, el de las Alas de un Ángel lleva semanas escrito pero si éste en resumen no me ha gustado, el otro mucho menos XD). Pues como iba diciendo, siento si el lemon es malo, cutre y para colmo dispersado en la mitad del capítulo (pero creo que dispersado queda bien porque quería añadir que hacía el resto en ese momento :P, ahora sí, si es malo no tengo excusa XD). Decir también que el lemon se lo dedico a Fati-chan, Fati siento que sea malo y te lo dedique xD pero como ya sabes que tus lemons los adoro y tu me has servido de inspiración, pues te lo dedico .. Añado que no me gusta mucho escribir lemons, no sé, pero como quiero que quede bien, pues me agobio escribiéndolos XD**

**Segundo, Gaara y Sai han vuelto, espero que os haya gustado, siempre les pasa de todo jeje, yo me he divertido escribiendo sus "apariciones" y espero que a vosotros os guste también.**

**Y Tercero, espero que no os resultara lioso como ya dije la "cuenta atrás" y el continuo marcaje con la hora xDDD, es que como se suponía que Gaara y Sai iban a detener la violación de Sasu y el tiempo corría XD pero ya veis, uno cagándose y el otro que piensa que después de una hora aún el Uchiha no ha taladrado ese culito moreno y apetecible XDD, pues eso, a mi éste capítulo (quitando el lemon XD) me ha encantado escribirlo, espero que también os guste :P (como siempre digo lo que suele gustarme otros lo odian XDDD)**

**Para terminar decir lo de siempre, dejadme comentarios, ideas, lo que queráis. Quiero añadir que en este capítulo puede ser el último donde conteste las reviews…en él, he abierto un blog hace poco y pienso contestarlas allí, he visto que muchos autores no las contestan aquí por si FF les da el toque o no se que rollos, yo si me decís que las conteste aquí lo sigo haciendo o si preferís verlas mejor en el blog, decídmelo también :P, la dirección está en mi perfil ;-)**

**Bueno, me despido y paso a contestar reviews, como siempre, me enrollo como una persiana jeje. Nos vemos en el capítulo nº 9 .**

**

* * *

**

_**Reviews**_

**Yukime souma-chan:** Hola Yukime, como ves Itachi también ha salido en este capi, poquito pero ha dado la nota al final xDDD. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y te agrade el capi. Saludos :D

**Kennich:** Hola Kennich, mujer tranquila, si no pudiste dejar review no importa, yo con que lo leas y te guste soy feliz .

Como ves Itachi ya ha sacado fotos a la pareja XDDD pero nada es sólo afán de coleccionismo y de molestar luego a Sasuke XD. Como ves la primera vez ha sido normalita, intenté hacerla más cómica pero el lemon se me atoró y uff jeje, espero que haya quedado bien de toas formas. Gaara y Si han salido, no comento, al paso que van tendrán múltiples traumas xD y bueno, como ya dije espero que el capi sea de tu agrado, lo leas y me comentes lo que quieras, muchas gracias por leerme. Saludos :D

**Zahia-vlc:** Hola Zahia, como ves aquí está el capi, Itachi ha salido poquito pero ya compensaré en el próximo capi jojo. Sakura coincido contigo XD la odio hasta yo en este mi fic XD (y eso que no me cae tan mal en el manga :P)

Espero que te guste el capi y que disfrute con Gaara y Sai :P. Saludos:D

**Shira:** Hola Shira, me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capi y el fic, de verdad .

Jeje Itachi a i también me gusta y no sé, yo me lo imagino así si hubiera estado siempre cerca de su hermano Sasuke jojo. Como ves el lemon ha salido (aunque no se yo si gustará XD) y Gaara y Sai a porrones jeje, espero que te guste el capi y me comente lo que quieras. Saludos :D

**Nekoi:** Hola Nekoi! Me alegro de que leas el fic, enserio. No importa que no dejaras review, yo con que lo lean y guste .. Lo de restregarse con su mascota me salió así y dije "hmmm suena Itachi total XD" pero bueno me alegro de que te gustara :P. A mi Sakura tampoco me cae mal, pero en el fic…si, tenía que haber un malo XD. Espero que te guste el capi. Saludos :D

**Kya:** Hola Kya, tranquila antes de hacer Itasasu haría Itanaru jojo, me gusta más esa pareja :P. Me alegro de que Itachi te guste, por lo que veo ha gustado la versión pervertida, sobrada y estirada del Uchiha mayor jeje. Sakura aparecerá pronto pero tranquila, no digo nada, pero…..ya veréis .

Yo también adoro a Kakashi, para mi es un súper pervertido no hay mas que verlo en el manga o anime todo el día leyendo esos libros jeje. Súper Kashi y los gemelos seguirán dando guerra eso está claro. El lemon ya está hecho como has podido leer, espero que aunque no guste tampoco desagrade mucho T.T y Gaara y Sai ¿qué os parece ¿están cada vez mas cerca de juntarse o de separarse? Jojojo

Espero que te guste el capi de verdad .. Saludos :D

**Naitsirc:** Ese Nait! Pervertido XDD

Nait me puedes llamar como quieras a ti te lo permito XDD (además por un sobrenombre más que no quede xD). Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi, espero que me comentes sobre éste ;-)

Mi familia te manda saludos Nait XD dicen que se alegra de que te acuerdes de ellos XDD, como ves en este ya tienes el lemon (aunque dudo que te pongas como una mona con él, no sé, no me ha convencido ni a mí, será que es el primero que publico T.T)

Pues eso, espero que te guste. Saludos :D

**Amazona Verde:** Hola Amazona, me alegro de que te gustara la patada jeje. Itachi ha salido si y seguirá saliendo cada vez más o eso pretendo :P. Como ves Gaa-chan y Sai-kun han vuelto y esta vez con más locuras XDD. Espero que este capitulo te guste, no te cause más infartos XD y me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos :D

**Utena-Puchiko-Nyu:** Hola Utena, pues sí, Sakura es p..y de las buenas XD en este fic si, de algún lado tenía que sacar el dinero para los matones y demás lujos si su padre no s los consiente todo XDD. Pues Itachi ha aparecido poco en los próximos aparecerá más . al igual que Kakashi :D. Espero que te guste el capi. Saludos :D

**Tifa Uzumaki:** Hola Tifa, pues como ves Itachi es un capullo pervertido XD asaltó a Naruto en el callejón menos mal que con buenas intenciones xD. Sobre los sueños se explicará en algún capi :P y será sencillito no creo que sea muy rebuscado .

Las películas guarras eran de Itachi por supuesto, quería "educar" a su hermanito pequeño XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi Tifa, espero que este también te guste. Saludos guapa :D

**Naruko-chan:** Hola Naruko, tranquila el lemon aunque cutre ha aparecido en el capi xD. Como ves el capi no empezó soltando fluidos jojo soy malvado xD. Espero que tu estado de alta alteración haya disminuido o aumentado xDD

Gaara y Sai no lo han visto con sus propios ojos pero se lo huelen, de todas formas estaban más ocupados evitando que el moreno se cagara encima XD. Dios pedazo rima XDD si es que no sé como te salen todas tan seguidas XD son buenísimas XDD

Pues sí, Kakashi entrenó muy bien a Naru de peque XD y no son como los kinders, pero como dice están llenos de renacuajos que es el "amor" al que yo me refería XDD y como ves en este capi los ha descargado todos en su "potro" XDD

Naruko como ves los bowlings de Sasu y Naru se han visto vaya que sí xD dios otro refrán XDD jaja pero tienes razón, ninguno se echará para atrás como has visto y se han unido los pelo y más allá :P

Naruko espero que el capi te guste y que el lemon no haya sido muy malo, si es así lo siento T.T. Saludos :D

**Maca-chan15:** Hola Maca! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste. Me hace feliz que me añadas a favoritos . enserio de verdad, muchas gracias, con que te guste ya me da muchos ánimos.

Itachi es u cabrito, pervertido y e genial (babasss XD) y si Sasuke es un cielo jojojo. Me alegro de que te gusten sus personalidades espero seguir manteniendo esa opinión y que sigan gustando. El lemon ya está hecho, no me cansaré de repetirlo, siento si no es muy bueno pero no tengo experiencia en escribirlos T.T, de todas formas espero que esté decente :P

Sobre Kisame ya ves lo que tiene que sufrir el pobre XD Itachi ha doblado hasta el paraguas de las ostias que le metió xDD espero que Itachi y Kisame aparezcan más vece juntos o esa es mi intención .. El pasado de Sasu tranquila, el fic no se acabará sin que lo sepáis :P

Maca espero que el capi te guste. Saludos :D

**Himemi:** Hola Himemi, pues si Naruto es un sol (o eso espero XD) e Itachi es un pervertido y a mi también me costaría resistir a esas proposiciones pero claro, el rubio tiene a Sasuke ¿para que quiere más? Jeje

Como ves Sai y Gaara han vuelto a hacer de las suyas, si es que esos dos no aprenden jeje

Himemi gracias por la corrección, mira que miro la ortografía muchas veces pero esa palabra se me debió pasar, espero que no vuelva a suceder nunca (aunque sea, no con esa palabra XDD). De verdad gracias por la corrección y puedes decirme las veces que quieras cualquier falta o cosa que te parezca, yo estaré feliz, así sabré que lo has leído .

Me alegro de que te guste y espero que el capi este también. Saludos :D

**PadfootPotterBlack (review capítulo 1):** Hola Pad, me alegro de que te guste, como ves Kakashi es un pervertido y según avances más aún lo será, ya verás XD. Espero que el fic te guste y la historia también. Este capítulo es algo especial pero espero que no desagrade. Saludos :D

**Chyneiko-chan:** Hola Chyneiko, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo te guste también y nada todos odiamos a Sakura en este fic, de eso se trata jeje. De verdad espero que te guste y me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos :D

**PadfootPotterBlack (review capítulo 7):** Hola de nuevo Pad! Me alegro de que te hayas puesto al día con el fic, espero que este capítulo también lo leas .

Si la parte del cementerio es una de mis preferidas, a mi me gustó mucho escribirla y me alegro de que Gaara y Sai te gusten como pareja, puede que los junte o también puede que no XDD tendréis que seguir leyendo jejeje, la verdad que al principio los junté por conveniencia, pero ahora mismo cada vez me gusta más cuando salen juntos, me divierto mucho escribiendo lo que les "pasa" XDD

Me alegro d que te haya gustado Itachi, en este capítulo no sale mucho pero en los próximos si, o eso tengo programado :P

Espero que este capi te guste y que me sigas leyendo. Saludos Pad:D

**Fati-chan:** Hola Fati! Oye una cosa ¿te has cambiado el nick? Es que juro que antes no me parecía tan largo XDD

Fati que decir de tu review, es inmensa y ya sabes que me encantó jeje. Tus reviews me animan mucho al igual que las de Naruko y Tifa .. Me alegro de que te hay gustado el capi de verdad T.T espero que éste aunque el lemon no sea muy bueno te guste también (tienes que darme clases para escribir lemons XDD)

Pues Fati has acertado no habrá Itasasu por el simple hecho de lo que sienten ambos hermanos el uno por el otro es cariño, en todo caso si Itachi se fijara en alguien sería en Naruto XDD y coincido contigo en que si Itachi saliera más en el manga y no lo pusieran de "malo" sería así XDD raro, extraño, serio pero sexy y pervertido jojojo

Me alegro de que te gustara la obsesión de Naruto por el ramen, el pobre hasta yogures de ramen si es que XDD y como ves Kakashi ya tiene dos blancos con los que meterse, las hermanas cuchihas XDD habrá duelo entre ellas y él en el futuro o eso espero jeje

Fati me alegro de que te guste mi manera de ponerme serio XD enserio que tu me lo digas me anima un montón, gracias de verdad .

Como ves ellos se quejaron de la peli pero no le hicieron ascos a la escena de la felación XDD, si es que en el fondo los dos son unos pervertidos y sí, Naruto es un provocador, se hace el inocente peo ya ves XDD. Como ves el lemon ha salido T.T, espero que aunque sea quede decente, me ha costado horrores escribirlo pero bueno XD me alegro de que te hayas divertido con el capi y d que te gustara el rincón del autor XDDD

Sobre tu análisis de las parejas ya sabes que me pareció genial y que tranquila puedes comentarme todo lo que quieras, para nada me pareció una opinión prepotente, al revés, ya te dije que me ayuda un montonazo tus opiniones y que me alegran un montón porque desgranas todo el capi y me lo comentas de arriba abajo sin dejarte nada, a parte que eso me sirve para ver si veis lo que yo quiero que veáis al escribirlo :P. Vamos que Fati me encanta que me comentes todo ya lo sabes y sigue haciéndolo .

Gracias guapa por lo de lindo jojojo XD ejem xD como ves aquí está el capítulo, ha tardado un poco más por el lemon que se me atoró y que va, mira que me costó xD espero ir cogiendo forma en ellos porque en el fic Narusasu prometí mucho lemon, me suicidaré fijo por ello XDD. Me hacéis muy feliz diciéndome que sois fans del fic tú y Naruko T.T, gracias :P

Sobre el foro te agradezco yo a ti, esta genial y me alegro que me hablaras de él, a parte que ya ves que me lo paso muy bien, sobre todo cuando Tifa saca las garras y le sale el ansia asesina XDD. Y Fati tranquila por ahora no dejaré de escribir, me gusta y me relaja y vamos si divierte y gusta estaré contento, de verdad muchas gracias por leerme y darme ese apoyo, eres un cielo de chica, Saludos guapa :D

* * *


	9. La venganza de Sakura

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai/yaoi**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, tristemente no lo son, lo que haría con ellos si fueran míos muajaja xD. Ejem (recuperando la compostura)**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han leído y me han dado su apoyo y geniales comentarios, espero que lo sigáis haciendo. Muchas gracias.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Sasuke dormía plácidamente mientras aferraba posesivamente con su brazo la cintura de Naruto, este tenía todo su cuerpo pegado completamente al Uchiha menor y dormía de espaldas al moreno y plácidamente también.

_Ahora, la foto para la familia_ –Itachi sonrió con perversión y deslizó un poco la sábana hasta que a Naruto se le vio un poco el culo-

_Ahí, ahí es donde quería llegar yo juju_ –Itachi apuntó con el móvil y sacó una foto-

_Esto alimentará mis fantasías durante meses jojo_ –deslizándose con sigilo salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo, se echó sobre su cama y miró la foto, la pareja se veía adorable, lo que más llamó la atención de Itachi fue la cara de su hermano pequeño-

_Je, me alegro por ti Sasuke, me alegro de verdad_ –Sasuke dormía con una gran sonrisa entre sueños, en ese momento, parecía que fuera la persona más feliz del planeta-

Itachi pensó algo de pronto.

_Hmmm el hombre que vivía con Naruto tenía pinta de ser un degenerado…¿cuánto pagará por esta foto? jojo_ –Itachi se rió escandalosamente-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9: La venganza de Sakura**

Gaara miró concienzudamente aquel gran cuarto de lujosos adornos y muebles caros.

…..-el pelirojo bajó y centró la vista en la cama-

_¿Cómo he llegado a ésto?_ –con sus blancas manos estrujó un paño húmedo y se lo colocó en la frente a Sai, previamente lo había mojado en agua fría-

_Hmmm…aggg…uff_…-Sai suspiró entre sueños, la fiebre le había bajado un poco y ya se encontraba mejor de su molestia estomacal-

Gaara sufrió al oír los jadeos de Sai entre sueños, llevaba todo el día así, entre la barriga y la gripe que había pillado por caminar bajo la lluvia por la mañana, el cuerpo del moreno se había resentido. Lo peor, es que Gaara se echaba la culpa del estado en el que se encontraba el moreno, si no lo hubiera arrastrado a seguirlo en su "misión".

….-el pelirojo colocó el trapo húmedo bien en la frente del moreno, como un acto impulsivo, le acarició y apartó los mechones del fleco que se pegaban sobre el paño mojado-

…_Naru_…-Sai resopló entre sueños-

Gaara sin saber porqué frunció el ceño molesto, se había pegado toda la mañana cuidándolo, eran las dos de la tarde, no había comido y Sai se había desmayado nada más salir de la ducha que había tomado al llegar a su casa. Gaara frunció aún más el ceño, para colmo, el moreno jadeaba entre sueños lo que podía ser el nombre de Naruto….¿por qué le molestaba esa posibilidad tanto¿sería porqué a él le gustaba el rubio y Sai era su enemigo al igual que Sasuke¿o habría otro motivo?. El pelirojo estiró un poco los brazos, tal vez fuera hora de dejarlo allí y que se recuperara por su cuenta.

….-los ojos aguamarina de Gaara se clavaron fijamente en los párpados cerrados de Sai-

_No puedo irme_…-suspiró y se volvió a sentar al lado del durmiente moreno, dejarlo allí en el estado en el que se encontraba le resultaba cruel a Gaara, nunca hubiera sentido eso hace un tiempo, conocer al rubio lo había cambiado demasiado-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK**_

Un pelirojo de catorce años de edad se levantó del suelo y se limpió la sangre de la boca.

….-apretó los puños y propinó un fuerte puñetazo al único chico que aún quedaba en pie, éste cayó al suelo al lado de los otros cuatro, todos estaban inconscientes-

_¡Gaara!_ –a lo lejos una chica rubia un poco mayor que el pelirojo corría hacia donde éste se encontraba-

…..-el pelirojo la miró fijamente-

_¡Gaara!...no puedes….seguir pegándote con todo el mundo…eso no hará que madre reviva o padre deje de estar tantos meses fuera por su trabajo_ –la chica sollozó un poco mientras se acercó temerosa a su hermano con intención de abrazarlo para reconfortarlo, la chica sabía que su hermano se comportaba así por todo lo que habían sufrido-

_Temari…déjame…en paz….¡de una vez!_ –Gaara empujó a su hermana para quitársela de encima y alzó la mano, con rudeza, propinó un fuerte cachetazo a su objetivo-

….-el pelirojo frunció el ceño molesto, su golpe no había dado en quién él esperaba, sino en algo o más bien, alguien diferente-

Temari miró temblorosa el pequeño cuerpo que se hallaba en sus pies, antes de recibir la cachetada ese cuerpo se había interpuesto entre ella y la recibió sin queja alguna.

…_.eso duele…¿sabes?_ –la voz salió del cuerpo extraño que se había interpuesto, la voz era de un chico de trece años, rubio y de grandes y hermosos ojos azules. Esos ojos se clavaron en los aguamarina de Gaara-

El pelirojo no supo que decir, aquellos ojos que lo miraban con inocencia y sin reprocharle el acto deleznable que acababa de cometer o de intentar cometer contra su hermana, aquellos ojos lo habían hipnotizado y dejado en un estado de paz como hacía años que no sentía.

_No puedes pegarle a tu hermana….ni a la gente_ –el rubio sonrió-

….-Gaara siguió sin hablar-

_Si lo vuelves a hacer, piensa que tu madre se sentirá decepcionada contigo, aunque no esté a tu lado, ella te vigila y sigue tus actos_ –la sonrisa del rubio se amplió a una zorruna-

_Tu_….-Gaara apretó su puño- _¿qué sabes tu de mis padres y de lo que sienten!...ellos…..¡están muertos!_ –el pelirojo cambió su mirada de asombro del principio por una de furia¿quién se creía ese crío para sermonearlo?-

_Pero…¿tu padre no estaba vivo aunque tarde meses haciendo….algo?_ –Naruto se rascó la cabeza confundido, le pareció entender antes, cuando los escuchaba, que el padre vivía-

_¡Cállate enano!_ –Gaara apretó sus puños tan fuerte que le dolían las palmas por la presión que ejercía-

_¡Eh!...somos de la misma altura….en todo caso…¡enano tú que pareces tener más edad y mides igual que yo!_ –el rubio arqueó las cejas molesto, odiaba que le recordaran su "corta" estatura-

_¡Déjame en paz imbécil…¡nunca sabrás lo que siento, nunca!_ –Gaara chilló furioso, sus ojos parecían estar bañados en sangre, Temari agachó la cabeza con tristeza-

_Sí sé lo que sientes_ –Naruto sonrió con melancolía haciendo que el pelirojo y su hermana lo miraran sorprendidos-…._porque mis padres están muertos_ –Naruto sonrió nuevamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, agitó su mano a modo de despedida dejando a ambos hermanos estupefactos ante los hechos-

_¿Quién es…?_ –Temari miró extrañada la figura del rubio desaparecer a lo lejos-

……-Gaara hacia lo mismo, ese rubio¿cómo podía aceptar tan fácilmente esa desgracia?-

_Me voy a casa_ –el pelirojo comenzó a caminar, a los pocos pasos se giró y miró a su hermana-

_Siento haber intentado pegarte_ –como si no hubiera dicho nada siguió su camino, vislumbrando en su mente esos ojos azules y esa maravillosa sonrisa del chico rubio-

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sonrió al recordar ese momento, era la primera vez que vio al rubio, y se enamoró de él al momento. Se pasó meses pensando en el kitsune hasta que un día, como por cosas del destino, en su….ya había perdido la cuenta de tantas veces que lo había hecho….enésimo traslado de instituto, se encontró con su anhelo. Fue la primera vez que se alegró de haber repetido curso, con ello, había caído en la misma clase que Naruto.

Poco a poco su amistad fue forjándose hasta como era ahora, al mismo tiempo, que las penurias y el carácter de Gaara se suavizaban al estar o tener cerca a Naruto.

_Naru…to_…-Sai sacó de sus pensamientos a Gaara-

_Imbécil_ –Gaara farfulló molesto hacia Sai-

_Sai, ahora Naruto es propiedad del Uchiha….tsk_ –el pelirojo le quitó el trapo de la cabeza al moreno con rabia y lo volvió a mojar en el agua helada, se sentía estúpido por estar hablando en voz alta solo, Sai estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, aunque tuviera aún la fiebre alta-

_Traeré otro paño, éste está sucio_ –Gaara salió de la habitación, no pensaría nada más en todo el día, le dolía la cabeza, haberse acordado de Naruto y el Uchiha juntos lo había vuelto a poner furioso, y para colmo tenía que hacer de niñera de Sai, aunque extrañamente eso no le molestaba mucho-

El pelirojo salió de la habitación dejando al moreno solo y farfullando entre sueños.

_Naruto….aléjate de Gaara….es mío_….-Sai entre sueños febriles frunció el entrecejo molesto, lo que soñaba parecía no resultarle muy agradable-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente, la rutina diaria volvía a instaurarse en sus vidas aunque la gente no quisiera.

Con paso rápido Naruto empujó a Kakashi hasta dentro del instituto.

_¿Quieres darte prisa, para hoy nos han cambiado los horarios y comenzamos con las clases de Gai-sensei, si llego tarde tendré que hacer cien flexiones y no tengo el cuerpo para hacerlas otra vez_ –Naruto siguió empujando a Kakashi que bostezó y curvó una sonrisa de picardía en sus labios-

_Je, no me extraña que después de acostarte con el Uchiha no tengas el cuerpo para hacer nada jojojo_ –el peligrís se rió con sorna-

……-Naruto no habló, en cambio, aflojó un fuerte puñetazo a su padre adoptivo y optó por dejarlo tirado en el suelo mientras maldijo la hora en que Kakashi se había dado cuenta que su virginidad…..ya no existía-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK**_

Viernes noche, Naruto volvió de casa de Sasuke, ambos muchachos se habían pasado todo el día en la cama hablando y dejando clara su relación, Sasuke, exigió a Naruto que tomara responsabilidad de lo que habían hecho y el rubio aceptó, ahora se mostrarían ante todos como pareja oficial, poco a poco se lo irían diciendo a sus familiares y allegados. La verdad que había sido un día maravilloso o eso pensó Naruto, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke le "exigiera" que tomara responsabilidad de sus "actos", fue muy gracioso.

_Uff por fin, estoy algo adolorido para caminar_ –Naruto se sonrojó por su propio comentario y abrió la puerta lentamente, ahora le faltaba aguantar a Kakashi contándole cuantas veces se había acostado con Iruka y todas las posturas que habían hecho. El rubio suspirando terminó de abrir la puerta y entró tranquilamente-

_¡Felicidades!_ –el peligrís delante de la puerta de entrada lanzó confetis al aire y empujó a un anonadado Naruto hasta la sala-

….–el rubio no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado recuperándose de su amago de infarto, nunca se hubiera esperado que Kakashi estuviera allí y mucho menos pegara ese grito-

_¿Te gusta la decoración, verdad?_ –Kakashi sonrió orgullosamente dejando a Naruto sentado en un sillón ya algo más recuperado. Con ojos titubeantes miró la sala de estar-

En la sala una gran pancarta donde se leía "Fiesta para mi hijo NO virgen, tienes que decirme como de grande la tiene Sasuke" adornaba espectacularmente el lugar.

_Cuéntame todo Naru-chan, todo, todo, todo_….-el peligrís dejó escapar un poco de baba por su boca y sangre por su nariz-

_Pero…tú_….-Naruto apretó sus puños por la cólera- _¿cómo demonios te has enterado? –_el rubio se sonrojó violentamente, tendía pensado contárselo, pero ese recibimiento_…-_

_Es que Gaara y Sai vinieron a buscarte apuradamente porque estabas con Sasuke haciendo no se qué –_Kakashi sonrió_- con lo apurados que estaban no podía ser otra cosa muajaja _–el peligrís rió y abrazó a Naruto-_ así que ahora le contaras todo a papi, tengo hasta pañuelos por si no aguanto, ya sabes _–Kakashi se desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón mientras se sentaba cerca del rubio dispuesto a oír todo atentamente y con la caja de pañuelos en su regazo por si tenía que sacar a súper kashi a la acción-

_Kakashi _–Naruto tenía la mirada gacha, que Gaara y Sai pensaran o se hubieran dado cuenta que Sasuke y él, habían hecho "eso", era algo vergonzoso, pero lo que pretendía su padre, era demasiado…-

_¿Si? dime, dime…_-la voz del peligrís demostraba una gran curiosidad y excitación por saber los detalles-

_¡Eres un degenerado!_ –Naruto levantó el puño cerrado y lo dirigió hacia su blanco repetidamente-

En el apartamento Hatake los gritos de auxilio de cierta persona, volvieron a oírse por el vecindario un día más.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Naru-chan, no te enfades!_ –el peligrís gritó desde el suelo, al mismo tiempo, alumnos comenzaron a llegar a las puertas del instituto-

_¡De verdad, no me importa que ya no seas virgen, papi te quiere igual!_ –Kakashi gritó orgulloso y a pleno pulmón su breve aunque impactante frase, las cabezas de la gente presente en la zona giraron hacia Naruto a la velocidad de la luz y con la boca abierta, aquello era un cotilleo de los buenos, el bombazo del año-

Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate y entró corriendo al recinto maldiciendo a Kakashi, mientras, la gente presente murmuró sorprendida y algunas chicas, consternadas, la noticia de que Naruto ya no fuera puro, muchas comenzaron a sollozar, otras se subieron a los muros más altos con intención de tirarse desde ellos y acabar así con su desdicha e incluso algunas se botaron contra las bicicletas o cualquier vehículo con ruedas para así encontrar paz contra su sufrimiento, Naruto ya no era virgen y ellas no habían sido las elegidas para recibir su pureza-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasu-chan no admitiré un no por respuesta_ –Itachi miró fijamente y demasiado serio a Sasuke-

_Te he dicho que no me llames así_ –Sasuke miró de reojo a su hermano mayor-

El Uchiha menor se sentía incómodo, primero le planteó esa cuestión y para colmo lo metió a empujones en la limusina y ahora iban con destino a su instituto, Sasuke odiaba llamar la atención, pero hoy toda la atención se centraría sobre él cuando lo vieran bajar de semejante coche.

_Itachi, no me parece bien y menos aún sin el consentimiento de Naruto ¿no me los pones a mi y a él si?_ –Sasuke encaró a su hermano y puso una mueca de molestia en su cara-

_¡Tu no tienes porque no quieres! te deshacías de todos ellos a la menor oportunidad, tu puedes cuidarte solito_ –Itachi acarició cariñosamente el pelo de su hermano-

_¡Naruto también puede!_ –Sasuke elevó su tono de voz-

_Si eso es verdad, algún día tendrá oportunidad de demostrarlo, pero por ahora_ –Itachi reforzó su gesto de determinación- _tendrá los mejores guardaespaldas de la familia Uchiha vigilándolo._

….-Sasuke miró mal a su hermano mayor, cuando tomaba una decisión, si la consideraba importante, no había nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra que lo hiciera cambiar, era un terco, todos los Uchihas lo eran al fin y al cabo, incluido él mismo-

_Sasu-chan no me mires así, ya debes de saber y es conveniente que se lo comentes a Naru-chan también, que pertenecer a la familia Uchiha, no será fácil_ –Itachi sonrió y suavizó su gesto a uno cálido- _manejamos demasiado dinero para pasar desapercibidos_ –el Uchiha mayor rió de pronto con superioridad, le encantaba saberse poderoso y rico, aunque tuviera ciertos inconvenientes a veces-

_¡Pero aquí, en este lugar tan apartado, y se podría decir que poco conectado con el mundo donde nuestro apellido es conocido, nadie sabe quienes somos, yo soy alguien "normal"!_ –Sasuke se quejó- _no es necesario todo lo que planteas hermano, créeme_ –el Uchiha menor miró a los ojos a su hermano-

_No hay marcha atrás Sasuke_ –Itachi sonrió para reconfortar al pequeño de los Uchiha, sabía lo que le pasaba a éste, entendía su incesante negativa, no quería algo parecido para el rubio-

Desde pequeño Sasuke había sido tratado como la pieza más cara de las posesiones del clan Uchiha, sus padres lo tenían como si fuera el diamante más preciado del mundo, la piedra más maravillosa, estaba casi aislado de todo y de todos.

Todo ésto era debido a que una vez cuando Sasuke era casi un bebé, intentaron secuestrarlo, los Uchiha tenían demasiado dinero y utilizar un secuestro para recibir inmensas cantidades de éste era el pan de cada día que buscaban ganarse grupos y bandas organizadas, los padres de Sasuke e Itachi estaban aterrorizados por ello y Sasuke parecía ser siempre el objetivo a perseguir.

Al final todo fue bien y el intento de secuestro se quedó en eso, un intento, pero las medidas de precaución fueron demasiado agresivas para el pequeño Sasuke, por eso, cuando el pequeño Uchiha se vio al cabo de los años libre de ese continuo marcaje por parte de sus padres al morir éstos, decidió salir a buscar a aquel niño del que no dejaba de hablar y según el cual la tradición de los Uchiha, marcaba que sería su pareja de por vida. A parte, ese niño rubio que siempre nombraba Sasuke, lo había mantenido fuera de la oscuridad, tanto antes de la muerte de sus padres como después, donde podría haber sido peor.

Sasuke se adaptó rápidamente a vivir una vida cómoda y placentera pero sin inmensos lujos, Itachi al ser el mayor había recibido toda la herencia material de su familia sobre sus espaldas, Sasuke recibiría su parte cuando cumpliera los veintiún años.

La verdad es que Itachi mantenía los negocios más por tradición que por interés económico, a parte que le gustaba trabajar y viajar por el mundo, aunque cuando empezó, no tuviera aún ni la mayoría de edad.

Pero como todo, esa "estabilidad" tenía un precio y era el ser objetivo de algunas cosas no muy agradables, aunque después de la muerte de sus padres, todo parecía haberse extinguido, cualquier amenaza ya no estaba presente, su apellido ya no estaba en boca de casi nadie, lo malo, es que Itachi había heredado cierta obsesión como la tenían sus progenitores y ahora la estaba centrando en la nueva "joya" de la familia Uchiha, Naruto.

_Tsk_….-Sasuke se cruzó de brazos dando por pérdida aquella discusión, a él le encantaba pasar desapercibido entre la gente, no le gustaba ni hacer mención de su apellido ni de todo lo que poseía, muchos años atrás había tenido demasiadas personas que decían ser sus amigos, resultando al final un mar de interesados, sólo veían su riqueza, su físico o ambas cosas, Naruto y algunas personas del lugar donde ahora se encontraba sabían apreciar más cosas de él a parte de las ya mencionadas, y aunque no lo reconociera, eso le gustaba-

_Bueno, así que queda dicho_ –Itachi sonrió abiertamente- _a parte, ahora que lo has hecho tuyo, habrá que cuidar que nadie intente hacerle lo mismo muajaja_ –Itachi rió escandalosamente-

…..-Sasuke miró furioso a su hermano por el comentario- _mataré al que intente cualquier cosa_ –Sasuke apretó sus dientes hasta tal extremo que se oyeron chirriar-

_Je, me encanta lo posesivos que somos los Uchiha_ –Itachi rió al ver la reacción de su hermano pequeño, puede que Sasuke tuviera razón y aquel lugar estuviera casi alejado del resto del planeta, como si fuera un mundo aparte, pero si la experiencia no le fallaba a Itachi, algo como Naruto siempre terminaba llamando la atención y lo que es peor, generaba, sin proponérselo el propio rubio, envidia y rabia en ciertas personas que podrían resultar peligrosas-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura, hemos visto el pago, así que hoy procederemos de una vez con lo planeado, mis chicos no fallarán_ –Ten-ten habló calmadamente al móvil, al otro lado de éste se encontraba Sakura-

_Eso espero Ten-ten, eso espero, me ha costado mucho y quiero que salga bien, muy bien_ –Sakura sonrió maliciosamente y más aún cuando a lo lejos vio a Naruto correr apurado para llegar a la clase que les tocaba-

_Como ya te dije hoy va a estar en ese lugar, le toca limpieza, no habrá nadie y yo me ocuparé de que Sasuke no esté a su lado_ –Sakura sonrió, esta vez nada detendría su plan-

_Eso espero, haremos lo planeado, hasta luego_ –Ten-ten colgó y suspiró, delante de ella estaban sus "amigos" esperando las órdenes del día con más ansias de lo normal-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La limusina inmensa y carísima de los Uchihas aparcó delante de las puertas del instituto y al lado de un Kakashi aún botado en el piso. Las puertas de la limusina se abrieron, Sasuke dió gracias a que ya no había gente, pues ya era tarde. Del coche, primero salió Itachi y luego Sasuke, ambos Uchihas pisotearon el cuerpo del peligrís sin miramientos.

_Joder Sasu-chan, anda que a menudo instituto vas, hay indigentes en la puerta de entrada….que asco_ –Itachi miró con mala cara al adolorido peligrís-

_No es un indigente….es mi sensei de Literatura, si fuiste a casa de Naruto deberías conocerlo_ –Sasuke bostezó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a Naruto, a parte le explicaría la conversación con Itachi cuando el momento fuera el apropiado, ya eran novios formales por así decirlo, así que esperaba que asumiera lo que eso conllevaba sin enfadarse mucho-

….-Itachi puso peor cara al oír la información sobre la identidad del "indigente" y fijó su vista mejor en auquél personaje- _es verdad….es ese hombre extraño que vive con tu novio_ –Itachi se rascó la nuca y apretó el cuerpo de Kakashi con la punta del pie como si le diera asco tocarlo con las manos, del cuerpo del peligrís salían pequeños gemido de dolor debido a los pisotones recibidos-

_Bueno ¿te vas ya?_ –Sasuke se giró y miró a su hermano que seguía entretenido en pinchar con los pies el cuerpo de Kakashi-

_Si, me voy_ –Itachi volvió a pisar a Kakashi para pasar por encima de él y entró en la limusina- _¡nos vemos más tarde Sasu-chan!_ –la puerta del coche se cerró y desapareció a lo lejos-

_Aggg…..me duele…la espalda_ –Kakashi se quejó en el suelo mientras Sasuke optó por ignorarlo y continuó su camino hasta la clase que le tocaba hoy, ya llegaba tarde y seguro que Gai-sensei lo pondría a hacer flexiones-

Sasuke sonrió, sería una buena oportunidad para lucirse ante su Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Díganos señor Itachi_ –una pantallita de plasma que tenía la limusina se encendió, Itachi había activado la videoconferencia y empezó a hablarle a un hombre joven, de pelo anaranjado y ojos miel-

_Sasori, quiero que dejes tu trabajo actual y que tú y tú grupo cuide del objetivo que os asignaré, recibiréis la información por fax en pocos segundos_ –Itachi miró fijamente y serio la pantalla-

_Así lo haremos, Deidara, Tobi y yo, cuidaremos del objetivo lo mejor que sabemos, señor Itachi_ –Sasori hizo una leve reverencia-

_Eso espero, comenzad a vigilarlo desde ya mismo, ahora se encuentra en el instituto de Konoha, como ya os dije tenéis todos los datos en el fax, no me falléis_ –Itachi apagó la televisión y cortó la videoconferencia-

_Nadie te tocará Naruto, ahora eres muy importante para Sasuke….y para mí también_ –Itachi se masajeó la sien y sus labios se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse a Naruto riendo como ya lo había visto al estar con Sasuke-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Venga señorito Uchiha, su juventud aún no está demostrada, tiene que hacer cien flexiones en total, da igual que lleve 50 seguidas con una mano sola!_ –Sasuke hacía las flexiones casi sin despeinarse con una mano mientras miró a Naruto fijamente-

Los murmullos de impresión en la clase se oían a cada segundo, al igual que los gritos de chicas histéricas de otros cursos por las ventanas que daban a la piscina y cancha de gimnasia.

Sasuke no quitó sus ojos negros del cuerpo y cara del rubio, ver a Naruto con la boca abierta y sonrojado al ver su hazaña lo estaba envalentonando cada vez más, a parte, hoy Naruto se había puesto un pequeño bañador rojo que lo hacía verse increíblemente apetecible.

_¡Naru-chan, tienes el mejor culo del país, lo rellenaría de cemento del bueno hasta hartarme!_ –una voz varonil se escuchó desde una de las ventanas, los compañeros de Naruto rieron la gracia, no era la primera vez que le soltaban semejantes "piropos"-

Naruto se puso un poco rojo y sonrió levemente, a Sasuke eso lo sacó de quicio, nadie tenía derecho a decirle eso a su rubio, pero lo peor es que Naruto aceptaba esa grosería como algo normal e incluso como si fuera una gracia divertida.

Sasuke terminó las flexiones con una mano casi sin sudar, cuando lo hizo hasta la clase le aplaudió y él fue rápidamente a ponerse al lado de Naruto, sobre todo porque Gaara estaba a su lado hablándole muy amigablemente sobre una película que quería ir a ver pronto.

_Zombie, piérdete_…-Sasuke nada más llegar encaró al pelirojo-

_¿Por qué tu lo digas? estoy hablando cosas que no te incumben con Naru-chan_ –Gaara sonrió al ver la cara de desagrado que puso el Uchiha al oír la forma familiar con la que nombró al rubio-

_Te lo advierto_ –Sasuke lo miró furioso y Naruto suspiró derrotado, ya empezaban-

_Me adviertes, me adviertes ¿qué te da derecho a advertir y monopolizar a Naruto?_ –Gaara habló mordazmente-

De pronto a los tres chicos unos murmullos le llegaron.

_Si, como oís, Naruto ya no es virgen ¿quién habrá tenido la suerte? a mí me hubiera gustado que mi primera vez fuera con él, parece muy dulce_ –la chica que habló se sonrojó-

_Hasta tiene algún chupón en el cuello, como es moreno no se nota mucho, pero fijaos bien hoy que está en bañador y su piel_ _descubierta_ –la misma chica se volvió a sonrojar sin poder evitarlo-

_Yo prefiero a Sasuke, parece más duro y agresivo_ –otra de las chicas rió- _a parte, él también tiene algún chupón, se le nota descaradamente al tener esa blanca y maravillosa piel_ –la chica se estremeció al imaginarse a Sasuke en cosas indecorosas- _no tiene vergüenza en enseñarlos ¡que suerte la que se los haya hecho! _–el grupo de chicas gritó bajito-

_El que no me gustaría para hacer nada es Gaara, tiene pinta de demente, a saber lo que te pediría que le hicieras en la cama_ –el grupo de chicas se rió ante éste último comentario-

Las compañeras de clase hablaban entre ellas del último cotilleo sin percatarse que Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara oían semejante conversación.

_Cof, cof_ –Naruto tosió, las chicas se sobresaltaron y se dieron la vuelta encontrándose a los tres allí de frente, como locas corrieron a esconderse avergonzadas por saberse descubiertas mientras el rubio se pasó una mano por las marcas del cuello ¿se notaban tanto? en cambio Sasuke irguió más éste, quería que todo el mundo las viera-

_Ya veo, si no entendí mal_ –Gaara habló secamente y luego miró a Naruto a los ojos- _ya veo como están las cosas ¿al final es cierto lo que pienso? –_Gaara ya se lo esperaba, sobre todo después de haberlos perseguido hasta la casa al oír aquellos gemidos por el teléfono, aunque eso no se lo comentaría a la pareja-

Naruto se sonrojó pero encaró los ojos escrutadores del pelirojo.

_Sí, es lo que piensas, te considero un buen amigo Gaara, y no te voy a mentir, así que espero que no comentes nada, si queremos decirlo lo diremos pero no quiero cotilleos como éstos_ –Naruto sonrió levemente esperando que Gaara entendiera y no lo rechazara por su condición-

Era curioso ver como Naruto no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del pelirojo, o eso pensó Sasuke.

Gaara asintió y cambió sus ojos hacia Sasuke, el Uchiha poseía una sonrisa de felicidad y arrogancia cuando se encontraron con la mirada.

_Tsk….hazlo feliz o_….-Gaara se calló y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó, con su actitud estaba dándole a entender a Naruto que le gustaba, lo mejor sería retirarse con dignidad, el Uchiha había ganado-

Gaara sonrió para sí, cosa que dejó descolocado a Sasuke.

….-Gaara miró fijamente a la pareja y volvió a sonreír levemente, no sabía muy bien que le hacía tanta gracia, pero se había enterado que Naruto y Sasuke lo habían hecho y no se sentía tan mal como se había imaginado otras veces cuando pensaba que Naruto no le correspondería ¿por qué sería?-

_¡Chicos atended y escuchad a vuestra juventud_! –Gai-sensei llamó la atención de los muchachos mientras un brillo cegador se vislumbró en sus ojos-

_Alguien que es un orgullo para éste instituto os hablará, así que escuchad_ –el hombre cejudo se rodó a un lado y a lo lejos vieron caminando a Sai hacia donde se encontraban-

Sai venía con un pegado bañador de lycra marcando su perfeccionado cuerpo por el ejercicio casi diario, algunos silbidos, más bien bastantes, se oyeron por el recinto, acompañados por algunos gritos de histéricas obsesivas.

…..-Gaara sin poder evitarlo lo miró de arriba abajo cuando estaba más cerca, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordarlo desnudo en el lago completamente empalmado-

_Kami-sama ¿qué me pasa?_ –suspiró abatido-

_Hola a todos_ –Sai deslumbró a los presentes con su sonrisa-

_Vengo a pediros un favor, el equipo de natación del instituto está buscando gente para engrosar sus filas, buscamos tres nuevos nadadores, las pruebas serán pasado mañana aquí mismo, quien quiera inscribirse en el equipo debe estar presente a las cuatro de la tarde y superar el examen que haremos, contamos con vosotros_ –Sai volvió a sonreír y dirigió su mirada a Naruto-

Gaara se dio cuenta de esa mirada, furioso y con un extraño dolor en su corazón maldijo a Sai.

_De todas formas os aviso que las pruebas serán duras así que si no poseéis una buena condición física lamentablemente os propongo que ni os presentéis, seremos muy exigentes_ –Sai sonrió de nuevo-

_Gracias por vuestra atención_ –el moreno hizo una reverencia-

_Gaara ¿Sai no está algo más flaco y pálido de lo normal?_ –Naruto se acercó nuevamente a Gaara y preguntó algo curioso-

_No te importa _–Gaara contestó secamente al rubio, cosa que nunca pensó que haría-

…_siento….la pregunta_ –Naruto frunció el ceño ¿estaba Gaara enfadado por algo?-

Sai se despidió de los compañeros y se fue del recinto no sin antes mirar de nuevo a Naruto buscando sus ojos como para darle a entender algo, algo que Gaara no comprendía y se moría por saber.

_Sasuke, ahora que ha salido el tema….voy a presentarme a las pruebas_, _lo pensé hace unos días y creo que estaría bien_ –Naruto sonrió lo mejor que pudo, presentía una hecatombe-

_¡Y una mierda te digo!_ –el Uchiha gritó sobresaltando a toda la gente del lugar-

_Jaja _–Naruto se rió tontamente- _Sasuke ese chiste de la mierda es bueno_ –el rubio volvió a reír forzadamente, daba gracias a que era bueno en ello, la gente pronto dejó de prestarles atención-

_Tu no decides por mi_ –Naruto lo miró fijamente como amenazándolo- _¿te acuerdas de lo del viernes?_ –el rubio rió con malicia mientras se lo susurró bajito al Uchiha-

Sasuke asintió mientras lo recordó maravillado.

_Pues me presento, no hay discusión y como la armes te quedas sin más_ –el rubio sonrió ampliamente-

….-el Uchiha abrió la boca de par en par ¿Naruto lo estaba chantajeando?-

Sasuke asintió dando a entender que cedía al pulso que le había echado el pequeño chantajista, era muy bueno en ello, su argumento era irrevocable, no podía quedarse sin "eso" y mucho menos ahora que lo había probado.

_Je, sabía que cederías Sasu-chan_ –Naruto se rió-

….-el pelirojo miró fijamente la situación, pruebas de natación ¿no? Naruto se presenta ¿no? Sai no hace sino que mirarlo ¿verdad? pues si Naruto se presenta él también, ese Sai, ese Sai….vería de lo que era capaz-

Gaara suspiró molesto ¿por qué se ponía así¿era porque lo estuvo cuidando casi todo el fin de semana y ahora ni lo saludó? como fuera, se sentía molesto y todo tenía que ver con esas miradas entre Naruto y Sai ¿qué le estaba pasando?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron tranquilamente, Naruto se encontraba con Sasuke y el resto del grupo en un lugar libre de miradas ajenas, con algo de vergüenza Naruto les explicó el hecho importante de que ahora Sasuke ya no era su amigo, sino su novio.

Después de recuperar a Ino del infarto triple que sufrió con la noticia debido a la emoción, los chicos no reaccionaron como Naruto se lo imaginó y más temió en sus adentros.

_Es genial Naru-chan, genial de verdad, yo….dios, de verdad ¿os puedo sacar una foto con el móvil?_ –Ino apuntó a la pareja con su teléfono con cámara dispuesto a sacar una foto-

_Ino contrólate, no babees tanto y déjalos en paz_ –Shikamaru agarró a su novia y la pegó contra sí para que ocupara sus manos en su cuerpo y dejara a la pareja un rato sin tanto acoso "mediático"-

_Naruto, no se que quieres que te diga_….-Kiba se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que aunque Sasuke fuera una cabra y Naruto se lo montara con ella, le era indiferente, vamos, que le daba igual-

_Anda Kiba, tu lo que quieres es que Naruto te pida la mano a ti_ –Shikamaru hizo el comentario y todo el grupo se rió-

_Anda callaos, me da igual, si Naruto es feliz supongo que hablo por todos, también lo somos_ –Kiba sonrió-

_Es verdad_ –Ino asintió a lo que el resto correspondió con el mismo gesto-

_Yo…arigato amigos_ –Naruto sonrió sinceramente-

_¿Y Sakura…lo….sabe?_ –Ino preguntó hasta con temor-

_¡Ino! no nombres a la innombrable_ –Kiba puso mala cara, le había terminado cogiendo mucho asco a Sakura-

_No y por ahora no digáis nada, ni a ella, ni a nadie, os lo digo a vosotros porque sois mis mejore amigos_ –Naruto los miró serio-

_¡Kyaaa Naru-chan! peloteándonos de esa forma ten por seguro que irá con nosotros a la tumba si hace falta, tu secreto está a salvo jojojo_ –Ino rió sintiéndose poderosa al darse cuenta que en su manos tenía el cotilleo bomba del año, Sasuke, el chico nuevo más deseado del instituto y Naruto, el chico que hacia babear tanto a chicas como chicos salían juntos, aquello era demasiado. Aunque había prometido no contarlo y eso haría, por Naruto lo que fuera-

Un silencio se instauró entre el grupo, nadie sabía que comentar ahora.

_Ya sabéis, al que cuente algo, lo mato_ –Sasuke miró seriamente al grupo que se quedaron impresionados-

_Jajaja Sasuke, eres muy gracioso_ –Kiba se rió de pronto y a continuación los demás, menos Naruto que sabía que la amenaza era cierta, todos pensaron que había sido una broma del Uchiha para romper el momento de tensión que se había formado al quedarse todos callados-

_Ahora sólo falta que Sai se líe con un tío y mis sueños se harán realidad_ –Ino babeó copiosamente sobre el hombro de Shikamaru donde tenía la cabeza apoyada-

….-Shikamaru la miró con algo de asco por las babas y se preguntó cuando cambiaría, aunque le gustaba que fuera así-

_¿Oíd chicos, y Gaara?_ _es raro que no esté en una reunión del grupo_ –Naruto preguntó curioso-

_Dijo que tenía que entrenarse para no se qué prueba, no le puse mucho asunto, estaba comiendo en ese momento_ –Chouji se encogió de hombros y mordió la chocolatina que tenía en las manos-

_Ya sabes que con quien más habla es contigo_ –Shikamaru se encogió de hombros también-

_Ah, vale_ –el rubio sonrió y agachó un poco la cabeza preocupado, de verdad le dejaba intranquilo que Gaara estuviera enfadado con él ¿acaso le molestaría que fuera gay?-

_No es eso Naruto, no te preocupes_….-como si Sasuke hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos calmó las ansias del rubio, el Uchiha sabía muy bien o tenía una idea de porqué podría estar enfadado. Él le había arrebatado al rubio, con arrogancia sonrió para sus adentros-

Lo que no sabía Sasuke y mucho menos Naruto, es que aquello no era del todo cierto, Gaara más bien estaba molesto por otra persona.

El Uchiha pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Naruto y lo atrajo contra sí, éste se sonrojó un poco por hacer esas cosas delante del grupo, aún debía acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto en público.

_Uhh no sé si me acostumbraré_ –Kiba comentó con sorna al mirar a la pareja al tiempo que se reía- _Shino ven y hagamos lo mismo a ver si así me voy acostumbrando _–Kiba se rió-

….-Shino ni lo miró, lo ignoró ampliamente-

_Shino eres un mal amigo, no has hablado nada y encima ahora te haces el indiferente_ –Kiba se cruzó de brazos molesto mientras el grupo se rió-

_Sasuke, agárrale con esa mano el paquete y con la otra el culo, y no os mováis_ –Ino volvió a babear y apuntó con su móvil a la pareja después de dar las indicaciones oportunas-

_¡Ino!_ –esta vez todo el grupo le gritó a la rubia, ésta suspiró y comprendiendo decidió dejar en paz a la pareja por un rato, pero no se daría por vencida en su misión de sacarles una foto juntos, tarde o temprano se despistaria y entonces ella...¡flash! tendría su más preciado objeto de deseo-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases terminaron y cada uno se fue a su casa o a hacer las cosas planeadas en aquella tarde.

Kakashi se había ido en el coche con Iruka ya que iban a comer a un sitio que le habían recomendado al peligrís, Iruka iba feliz, por fin hacían algo más que estar en la cama. Naruto se despidió de ellos y fue a encargarse de la tarea que le tocaba, limpiar la zona de la piscina y el gimnasio, no tardaría mucho pero si gastaría una hora de su vida en ello.

Lo único bueno es que Sasuke estaría con él, así todo pasaría más rápido y terminarían antes.

_Naruto ¿y si dejamos esto y nos bañamos desnudos? aquí no hay nadie_ –Sasuke soltó el trapo que llevaba en las manos y sonrió con picardía al rubio-

_Claro Sasuke y si quieres también nos lo montamos en el agua, total, no hay nadie_ –Naruto contestó irónicamente, cosa que pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha-

_Ya estoy listo, vamos_ –Sasuke con los ojos iluminados por la lujuria agarró a Naruto por el brazo, en tres segundos se había desnudado completamente y poseía media erección y todo en su entrepierna-

_¡Qué haces baka¡lo decía irónicamente!_ –Naruto miró enfadado al Uchiha, aunque no pudo evitar reírse al momento, cuando Sasuke puso cara de depresión al ver que su fantasía de la piscina no se haría realidad-

_¿Cómo has podido desnudarte tan rápido?_ –el rubio rió al preguntar, a veces, hasta Sasuke podía ser muy impulsivo-

_¡Cállate usuratonkachi! para otra vez, explícate mejor, ahora he quedado en vergüenza_ –Sasuke se ponía los pantalones y agarró la camisa sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave sonrojo-

_Yo que me había hecho ilusiones_…-el moreno murmuró para sí mientras Naruto había comenzado a limpiar el suelo otra vez-

_¿Dijiste algo Sasuke?_ –Naruto lo miró mientras se limpió el sudor de la frente, la verdad que no le importaría darse un baño en la piscina al terminar, pero con bañador-

_Nada, nada, terminemos cuanto antes, aunque_…-Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le levantó la barbilla-

_¿Qué pasa?_ –Naruto inocentemente se sonrojó-

_Nada, sólo quiero un beso para que me de fuerzas y así continuar con esta ardua tarea_ –Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-

Naruto pícaramente sonrió y le dio un suave beso, sin poder evitarlo se echó sobre Sasuke y lo profundizó un poco más, probar sólo un poco los labios del moreno era algo imposible para Naruto, si empezaba era difícil parar.

_Naruto ¿no tienes miedo de que nos vean¿no te da vergüenza?_ –Sasuke curvó una sonrisa arrogante y jadeo extasiado al sentir un beso del rubio en su cuello-

_Calla baka_ –el rubio deslizó una mano por debajo de la camisa del Uchiha- _la culpa es tuya por haberte desnudado, me has provocado_ –Naruto rió al igual que Sasuke-

El Uchiha se dejó hacer, le encantaban esos besos y las manos de su rubio, a parte, que hacerlo donde había una posibilidad de que los vieran, le resultaba morboso y muy apetecible.

_Naruto...ahhh_ -Sasuke gimió al sentir la rodilla del rubio restregarse contra su entrepierna, el Uchiha no se quedó atrás y con una de su manos acarició el culo del rubio con ansias-

_¡Sasu-kuuuuuuuun!_ –una voz aguda y chillona, conocida por ambos muchachos se oyó a lo lejos-

_¡Kuso!_ –Sasuke suspiró hastiado, al oír aquél chillido, Naruto, como un relámpago se había levantado y ahora limpiaba el suelo cinco metros alejado de Sasuke-

A los pocos segundos Sakura apareció por la puerta del recinto con una gran sonrisa, a Sasuke le pareció la sonrisa más falsa y asquerosa que había visto en su vida.

_Hola Sasu-chan, sabía que estarías aquí_ –Sakura siguió sonriendo y miró de soslayo al rubio, al momento, y dando casi saltitos, se acercó hasta donde estaba el Uchiha-

…..-Sasuke apretó los puños al oír la forma tan familiar y que tanto odiaba, salir por aquella repugnante boca, optó por ignorarla por completo, sería lo mejor-

_¡Sasuke te estoy hablando!_ –la pelirosa se plantó delante del Uchiha y dándole la espalda a Naruto-

El rubio miró la escena con el ceño fruncido, parecía como si no existiera, era normal de todas formas, ya había asumido que Sakura lo odiaba.

_¡Cállate pesada! y déjanos en paz, Naruto y yo estamos limpiando_ –Sasuke se movió hacia un lado para evitar ver la cara de Sakura-

_Ah, Naruto, no te había visto_ –Sakura sonrió tontamente y con falsedad-

El rubio suspiró, como si fuera a tragarse semejante excusa imbécil y sin sentido, Sakura era la encargada de pasar las hojas de limpieza y actividades después del instituto para los alumnos de la clase, estaba claro que ella sabía que él estaría ahí limpiando.

_Bueno, márchate_ –Sasuke se levantó y empujó a la pelirosa hacia la salida-

_¡Espera! vengo porque la directora te llama, llevo buscándote por todo el instituto desde hace un buen rato_ –Sakura agarró una mano de Sasuke y la acarició-

El Uchiha retiró la mano rápidamente y con mucho asco se la limpió en el pantalón.

_¿Y para que me quiere ahora esa vieja?_ –Sasuke miró extrañado a Sakura, que él supiera, después de la bronca del primer día, no se había metido en ningún problema que reclamara su presencia en dirección-

_No sé, sólo soy una mandada_ –Sakura sonrió con picardía-

_Venga vamos ¡no la hagas esperar!_ –la pelirosa agarró a Sasuke y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la salida-

_Naruto…nos vemos…luego…espérame en la….salida_ –Sasuke habló atropelladamente mientras Sakura seguía empujándolo-

Naruto asintió, que asco, ahora debería quedarse allí solo, sin Sasuke no era lo mismo, era como antes otras veces, limpiar solo es aburrido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke y Sakura iban por los pasillos la pelirosa aún iba agarrada al brazo del Uchiha y éste llevaba encima un humor de perros. La pelirosa con la mano libre sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

_Hola, podéis empezar_ –una gran sonrisa de felicidad cruzó su rostro- _nos vemos luego_ _para que me cuentes todo con detalles_ –colgó-

Sasuke la miró extrañado, esa llamada era rarísima.

_Venga Sasu-chan, tenemos que ir a la primera planta_ –Sakura se agarró más fuerte de su brazo-

_Puedo ir solo, suéltame, además ¿no está el despacho de la directora en la segunda planta?_ –Sasuke miró molesto a la chica-

_Si, pero ha habido un problema en su despacho con las goteras y te ha citado en otro sitio o eso me dijo, tu tranquilo que yo te llevo_ –Sakura volvió a sonreír, si su plan iba bien, luego de esto sería la mujer más feliz del mundo-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto cada vez más molesto al verse solo y sabiendo que Sakura iba con Sasuke restregó con más ganas el piso, provocándole un sofoco al momento.

_Kuso, asqueroso calor, asquerosa Sakura, maldita Tsunade ¿para qué lo querrá?_ –el rubio acalorado y sudando se quitó la camisa y la dejó a un lado, con más ahínco siguió restregando el trapo contra el piso, cuanto antes acabara, antes podía ir a buscar a Sasuke al despacho de la vieja directora, por nada lo dejaría más de quince minutos a merced de esa víbora de Sakura-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelirosa y Sasuke caminaron hacia el lugar de la primera planta donde Tsunade lo había citado, cuando llegaron Sasuke miró extrañado a un grupo de tres chicos y una chica que caminaban hacia su dirección.

….-el grupo pasó a su lado, Sasuke no supo bien porqué, pero un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, aquella gente le daba mala espina-

_¡Vamos Ten-Ten!_ –uno de los chicos de ojos negros pasó al lado de Sasuke y siguió llamando a la chica, ésta miró rápidamente a Sakura y a Sasuke e hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo-

_(Que respetuosa)_ –Sasuke pensó para sí y dejó de mirar al grupo cuando Sakura sonriendo más ampliamente incluso que antes, se paró delante de una puerta, aquella chica y sus acompañantes bajaban a la parte baja del instituto con dirección las canchas o algún salón de actividades-

_Sasuke aquí es_…-Sakura miró algo nerviosa al Uchiha, estaba a punto de comenzar su plan, destruir a Naruto y…-

_Sakura, esto es el cuarto de la limpieza_ –Sasuke no pudo ni preguntar que hacían frente a esa puerta, un empujón en su espalda lo introdujo dentro de la habitáculo, la puerta se cerró y un chasquido dio a entender a Sasuke que la puerta había sido cerrada con llave-

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la leve penumbra de aquel lugar cerrado, Sasuke los abrió de par en par sorprendido.

_¿Qué haces Sakura?_ –Sasuke puso gesto de asco en su cara, la pelirosa iba sensualmente quitándose la corta torera que llevaba encima dejando al descubierto sus grandes pechos bajo un sujetador de encaje rojo-

_¿Qué pasa Sasuke, te impresionan? _–Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Sasuke relamiéndose-

_Ahora estamos solos y de aquí no saldrás hasta dentro de un buen rato_ –la pelirosa rió con picardía y sensualidad provocada en su voz adrede-

_Estas loca, rózame y no me contendré en golpearte, me repugnas_ –Sasuke clavó sus ojos amenazadores en Sakura-

Ésta se paró en seco al oír aquello.

_Sea como sea, tocándome o no, de aquí no saldrás hasta que terminen su trabajo_ –la chica sonrió con maldad- _así que ésto no hará falta_…-la pelirosa enseñó la llave a Sasuke y la tiró por debajo de la puerta-

_¡No¿estás bien de la cabeza?_ –el Uchiha se acercó hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpearla-

_Jaja, ahora tendrás que quedarte aquí quieras o no_ –Sakura se rió-

_Estás mal ¿lo sabes¡muy mal!_ –Sasuke se giró hacia Sakura y le gritó en la cara-

_Sí, lo sé ¡estoy loca por ti Sasu-chan!_ –La pelirosa se pegó a Sasuke y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con ansia-

_Kami-sama, kuso….¡despégate!_ –Sasuke la empujó fuertemente contra una pared llena de escobas y estropajos, cayendo unos cuantos sobre la chica-

_Date cuenta de una vez, que me das asco….¡asco!_ –Sasuke gritó a ver si de una vez se daba cuenta aquella chica de la verdad, lo tenía sacado ya de sus casillas-

_¡Cállate¿es por Naruto verdad¿qué vez en ese maricón¡yo soy una mujer y haré todo lo que quieras¡TODO!_ –Sakura chilló y se abalanzó a las piernas de Sasuke- _¡déjame demostrártelo!_ –la pelirosa comenzó a sollozar desesperada mientras tiró del pantalón del Uchiha hacia abajo-

_Pero…demonios….¡estate quieta, suéltame!_ –Sasuke se zarandeó y consiguió quitarse a Sakura de encima volviéndola a tirar contra la pared, aprovechó ese momento para subirse el pantalón a su sitio-

_¡Has montado todo esto para seducirme?_ –Sasuke bufó molesto e incrédulo- _¡eres asquerosa y de lo más bajo!...nunca y escúchame bien, nunca tendría nada con una chica como tú_ –Sasuke soltó la última frase con evidente asco en su voz y calmadamente para que la pelirosa lo entendiera de una vez por todas-

_Ya….veo_…-Sakura sollozó- _ya veo_…-los sollozos poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en una risa histérica que mezclaba llanto y casi locura-

….-Sasuke miró con extrañeza a Sakura, cada vez tenía más claro que estaba loca-

_Te doy asco porque soy capaz de hacer de todo por la persona que amo, tu no eres así ¿verdad?_ –Sakura con el rimel corrido miró fijamente a Sasuke-

_Yo…no_…-el Uchiha extrañado no sabía ni que decir, aquello le estaba dando un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo-

_Entonces no serás capaz de hacer de todo por Naruto, de darle todo tu amor_ –la pelirosa rió infantilmente- _cuando un grupo de chicos lo posean y violen ¿verdad¿verdad que no serás capaz de amarlo nunca más Sasu-chan? _–la chica sonrió con locura y comenzó a acercarse hacia Sasuke-

_Estas loca ¿de qué hablas¿qué le vas a hacer a Naruto?_ –Sasuke miró confundido a la chica, aquello, algo malo iba a pasar-

_Pensé que eras más listo Sasuke, el motivo de traerte aquí no era sólo seducirte, sino retenerte, Naruto no podrá solo contra Ten-Ten y sus chicos_ –la pelirosa rió con estridencia-

_¿Qué…has…dicho?_ –Sasuke musitó vagamente, su mente ató cabos a la velocidad de la luz y el temor se reflejó en su rostro-

_Je, te has dado cuenta_ –Sakura que estaba sonriendo cambio la expresión de su cara a una de furia- _él pagará Sasuke y tú, tú tendrás la culpa_ –la chica se rió y la expresión de Sasuke cambió a una de ira inmensa-

_Eres….¡una puta!_ –Sasuke golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cara de Sakura que cayó inconsciente al piso-

Sin ni siquiera pensar en nada más, el Uchiha comenzó a golpear la puerta y a pedir a grito limpio que le abrieran, de los golpes ésta cedió un poco por los lados pero aún se mantenía firmemente cerrada, aquella puerta era muy vieja y estaba echa polvo, pero aún aguantaba toda la ira de Sasuke.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ –Sasuke dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta con cada insulto que profesó-

Desde un momento aquel grupo le dio mala espina, de todas formas ¿por qué se dejó llevar por esa desgraciada de Sakura? de nada servía lamentarse, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, todo el que osara tocar a Naruto lo pagaría….hasta con su vida si hiciera falta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kami-sama, que calor_ –Naruto se sentó un rato bajo una sombra, por fin había terminado, hacía diez minutos que Sasuke se había ido, era extraño, lo echaba de menos.

Sonrió levemente aunque se contuvo al sentir una mirada a lo lejos clavada en su persona.

_¿Quiénes serán?_ –Naruto con discreción miró al grupo de tres chicos y una chica que habían aparecido hace unos cinco minutos, llevaban un rato discutiendo, como si no se decidieran a hacer algo-

El rubio dejó de mirarlos, no era de su incumbencia, sólo quería irse de allí cuanto antes para reunirse con Sasuke. Naruto agarró su camisa y los utensilios de limpieza y se dirigió hasta el cuarto que estaba al final del recinto en una esquina, era el lugar más apartado.

Abrió la puerta y dejó las cosas con sumo cuidado, si no lo hiciera así, Gai-sensei le echaría la bronca.

…..-Naruto sintió de pronto un escalofrió, se giró rápidamente y unas manos lo agarraron por los pelos y lo hicieron arrodillarse con fuerza, cuando sus ojos miraron al poseedor de aquel acto vio en la puerta a la chica y al lado suyo tres chicos más, eran aquel grupo que llevaba un rato discutiendo ¿se habrían molestado porqué Naruto los miró durante un momento?-

_Bueno rubito, nos han pagado bien, así que disfruta lo que viene_ –uno de los chicos con unos ojos negros y pelo del mismo color se relamió los labios-

_De…dejadme ¿qué pretendéis?_ –Naruto intentó soltarse pero el chico le tiró del pelo más fuertemente-

_¡Cállate puta! no te he mandado a abrir la boca, eso lo harás en nada cuando degustes mi "juguete"_ –se rió con arrogancia, sus compañeros le siguieron el juego mientras Naruto vio como la chica desviaba la mirada como si no quisiera mirar-

_Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, yo vigilaré por si viene alguien_ –la chica fijó sus ojos en el rubio- _sólo violadlo, no os dejéis llevar_ –la muchacha cerró la puerta y se quedó allí de pie, Naruto veía su sombra a través del cristal-

A Naruto un nudo en el estómago se le formó que casi lo asfixia ¿había dicho violadlo¿pretendían follárselo?

Naruto reaccionó al instante, empujó al chico como pudo zafándose de él y propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que le partió el labio haciéndolo caer sobre un palo en una esquina del cuarto, otro de los muchachos se le acercó y Naruto rápidamente lo golpeó tirándolo contra un montón de cubos y conos para la piscina, del golpe Naruto le había partido una ceja, el tercer muchacho se abalanzó contra el rubio y Naruto ágilmente de una patada se lo quitó también de encima, éste tendría un morado en el estómago durante semanas.

_Vamos, puedo con vosotros cabrones_ –Naruto algo más envalentonado golpeó al último chico que había tirado contra el piso sin percatarse que el muchacho de ojos negros venía por detrás y lo golpeó con un palo que había tomado del lugar en toda la espalda y cabeza, después del golpe, se limpió la sangre que escurría por su boca-

Naruto por el impacto cayó al piso y sintió como sus ojos se nublaron y un pinchazo de dolor le palpitaba constante en la cabeza, en ese momento pensó, que tenía una brecha abierta, fijo.

La sangre no tardó en resbalar por su cuello confirmándole que como suponía la brecha estaba ahí.

_Ahora verás lo que es un hombre de verdad_ –el chico de ojos negros le bajó de un tirón los pantalones y la ropa interior a Naruto- _y por haberme golpeado cabrón, te reventaré sin ni siquiera lubricarte un poco_ –el chico se rió-

_Jefe, sangra mucho_ –uno de los muchachos miró preocupado la abundante sangre que ya había teñido parte del pelo rubio de Naruto a un rojo oscuro, el chico de ojos negros negó con la cabeza como quitándole importancia al asunto-

Naruto oía las voces como si vinieran desde muy lejos, lo peor era que las manos del violador si las sentía por su cuerpo, notó como le acarició con ansias las nalgas y se las separó, el rubio no podía ni moverse, estaba a punto de desmayarse, sería lo mejor, si iba a pasar lo que se suponía que ya no tenía remedio, lo mejor era no enterarse de nada, una lágrima bajo por su mejilla derecha.

_Sa…su…ke_ –Naruto sollozó, ojalá estuviera él ahí para ayudarlo, en un último esfuerzo al acordarse del Uchiha se zarandeó como pudo y se quitó de encima al chico de ojos negros, uno de sus amigos cabreado por la rebeldía de Naruto le propinó a éste una patada en la cara que lo dejó aún más aturdido que antes-

_No quieres bocabajo, pues te follaré así enano_ –el chico de ojos negros volvió a agarrar a Naruto y se colocó las piernas de éste sobre sus hombros, se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando a la vista la inmensa erección, estaba muy excitado-

_Estás muy bueno, seguro que muchos han pensado en hacerte esto_ –el chico rió y le separó las nalgas-

Naruto tembló del asco, sus brazos y piernas ya no le respondían y su visión se nublaba sobre todo por la sangre que ahora cubría su rostro.

_Ahí va monada, lo disfrutarás y me pedirás más, ya verás_ –el chico de ojos negros sonrió y sus amigos para asegurarse que el rubio se estaba quieto le agarraron por los brazos y parte del torso, sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a acariciarlo, la verdad que ese chico era tremendamnete sexy-

Naruto pensó que vomitaría del asco y más cuando sintió la cabeza de la polla del violador rozar su entrada ¿por qué diablos no había caído ya inconsciente? si pudiera moverse se golpearía el mismo para que así fuera, antes que sentir lo que iba a suceder, era lo mejor.

La cabeza del miembro del jefe del grupito rozó de nuevo la entrada del rubio y el chico sonrió con perversión, comenzó a hacer un poco de presión pero no llegó a penetrar al rubio debido al golpe sordo que se oyó contra la puerta.

_Sa…su…ke_ –Naruto musitó, eran sus últimas palabras, había terminado por caer inconsciente-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Kuso, kuso! hija de puta, cabrones, me las pagareis, como le toquéis, me las pagareis_ –el Uchiha seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del habitáculo de la limpieza, en su interior sentía un gran dolor, era como si Naruto lo llamara y él estaba encerrado allí sin poder hacer nada, de sólo imaginarse lo que podría estar sucediendo ya….-

_¡Arggggg!_ –Sasuke golpeó nuevamente la puerta y está cedió un poco más, como fuera de sus cabales se convenció que aquello no iba a abrirse de la manera actual, sólo le quedaba una cosa que probar-

Con todas sus fuerzas y obviando el dolor metió sus dedos por ambos lados de la puerta, por donde estaba el pestillo y por donde estaban las bisagras, y comenzó a tirar. Aunque se dejara las uñas y dedos en el intento esa puerta la abriría.

_Aguanta…Naruto…te…salvaré_ –Sasuke chilló de la furia y un poco de sangre comenzó a escurrir por sus muñecas en su mente sólo estaba la imagen de Naruto sonriéndole-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sombra de la chica desapareció de pronto de la puerta y un nuevo golpe seco se oyó cuando la sombra se estampó contra el cristal de ésta, los muchachos se quedaron quietos un momento debido al sobresalto, el jefe al ver que Naruto estaba inconsciente se levantó sin haber llevado a cabo su tarea y se abrochó el pantalón como pudo, antes de ni siquiera llegar sus dedos a rozar la puerta se vio tirado contra el piso.

Un chico joven y bajito, de pelo anaranjado, ojos miel, con guantes de cuero y atuendo a juego, éste era una chaqueta apretada hasta los codos y un pantalón largo, había atravesado el cristal de la puerta, y destrozado ésta, con Ten-Ten agarrada por el cuello por su delicada mano, el jefe de los violadores había caído contra el piso al verse en medio de Ten-Ten y el muchacho joven. En la cara de éste habían unas facciones sin expresión alguna, es como si no estuviera sintiendo nada.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, un chico rubio igual de joven que el del pelo anaranjado, vestido con un atuendo de cuero negro parecido, aunque era de manga corta y el pantalón era tipo pirata, entró de un salto y con una patada empotró a dos de los chicos contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes en el acto. Su cara mostró furia.

Ten-Ten intentó arañar con sus manos el brazo del joven del pelo anaranjado y pataleó fuertemente el cuerpo que ni se inmutó por los golpes, era como si fuera de hormigón armado. El chico en respuesta apretó más su agarre por el cuello haciendo que Ten-Ten se asfixiara y casi perdiera el conocimiento, sutilmente la lanzó como si fuera una pluma hasta la otra esquina de la habitación, cayendo contra el piso y quedando ahora sí, en estado de inconsciencia.

El único que quedaba en pie de los violadores, era el jefe de ojos negros, en su cara se podía ver la desesperación y el miedo ¿quiénes eran aquellos tipos¿eran amigos del rubio? nerviosamente sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y salió del lugar casi cayéndose, afuera un último chico de pelo negro desordenado, sonrisa en la cara y vestido con un ajustado traje de cuero negro sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos del mismo estilo, lo miró con felicidad en su rostro.

_¡Qué bien que dejáis algo para Tobi!_ –el chico sonrió nuevamente, esquivó sin despeinarse el navajazo que el violador le intentó propinar y con una bonita llave lo inmovilizó, hizo que soltara la navaja y lo arrastró hasta dentro del habitáculo-

_Sasori, el chico está inconsciente pero no lo han violado, sólo se ha desmayado por la pérdida de sangre_ –Deidara sacó su móvil y pidió una ambulancia, Naruto estaba fuera de peligro mortal pero esas heridas nesecitarían algunos puntos-

….-Sasori miró a los agresores de Naruto, el de ojos negros tenía un labio partido y media cara morada, los otros dos poseían heridas semejantes, sonrió, parece que aquel rubio de cuerpo menudo como él, era todo un rebelde, sólo pudieron pararlo golpeándolo con un objeto más fuerte que los puños. Sasori miró con disgusto el palo ensangrentado botado en el piso, pelear de esa forma le parecía deshonroso-

_Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo ¿eh chicos?_ –Tobi rió y apretó un poco más el agarre para que el violador de ojos negros se estuviera quieto, éste sollozó y suplicó que no lo mataran, Tobi lo empujó contra el piso y lo soltó, el chico se quedó estático por el miedo, sabía que no podía escapar-

_¡Hubiéramos llegado antes si no te hubieras dejado dormir en aquel parque baka, mira que empeñarte en ir allí cuando llevábamos toda la tarde vigilándolo desde lo lejos, por tu culpa casi lo violan!_ –Deidara regañó a Tobi- _le han hecho sangre ¿sabes como se pondrá el señor Itachi? los papeles que nos envió decían que matáramos a todo aquél que lo rozara, y lo han más que rozado_ –Deidara le subió el pantalón y la ropa interior al rubio-

_Pero fue una cabezadita de una hora ¡quién iba a imaginarse esto! no le digas al señor que fue por mi culpa Deidi_ –Tobi se abrazó y moqueó un poco el traje del rubio, éste con asco se lo quitó de encima mosqueado, a parte odiaba que lo llamara "Deidi", ese apodo se le parecía al nombre de esa serie de la niña de las montañas-

_Pues matémoslos, total, cuatro más en nuestra lista_ –Sasori se encogió de hombros y Tobi asintió con felicidad, serían sus primeras cuatro muertes, estaba ansioso-

_¡No, perdón, por favor¡piedad, piedad!_ –el chico de ojos negros gritó y suplicó de nuevo mientras se intentó soltar-

_Bueno empecemos por un brazo, me está molestando éste cobarde_ –Tobi lo agarró por detrás y le retorció el brazo, en dos segundos se lo había partido por tres lados-

_¡Arggggg!_ –el grito del chico que intentó violar a Naruto fue tan fuerte que se oyó por todo el lugar-

_Uhh, Tobi ha hecho su llave especial, eso duele_ –Deidara rió- de _todas formas, no los mates, el señor Itachi querrá ocuparse de ellos _–el rubio se levantó, había cubierto la brecha de Naruto con un trapo amarrándolo alrededor de su cabeza, el chico no moriría ni nada parecido pero necesitaría mucho reposo-

El violador de ojos negros dio las gracias suavemente al oír que no lo iban a matar, su cabeza daba vueltas debido al dolor de su brazo partido.

_Je, no te equivoques_ –Sasori le levantó la barbilla y lo hizo mirar a sus ojos- _no os mataremos, pero sufriréis, habéis tocado algo que pertenece a la familia Uchiha, y eso se paga caro _–por un momento Sasori cambió la expresión de su cara, una pequeña sonrisa demente apareció en su rostro, el violador de ojos negros no pudo evitar orinarse encima-

_Aggg que asco, se está meando_ –Tobi lo soltó y se limpió-

_Je, Sasori, éste ya es el quinto que se orina esta semana ¿no?_ –el rubio volvió a reírse-

…..-Sasori no dijo nada, agarró al chico de ojos negros por el cuello, lo levantó, le agarró el brazo que aún le quedaba bueno y acariciándolo con sus delicadas manos llegó hasta los dedos-

_Tus dedos son feos, a mi me gustan los dedos bonitos, unos dedos que puedan manejar marionetas para entretener a los niños y hacerlos reír_ –Sasori miró fijamente al violador que comenzó a llorar a pleno pulmón del miedo-

_Deidi, ya ha empezado con lo de las marionetas, se que soy nuevo en el grupo pero….¿tuvo un trauma con ellas de pequeño?_ –Tobi sonrió mientras miró la escena con interés-

_No es eso y no me llames Deidi, cachorro_ –el rubio rió al ver el gesto de enfado de Tobi, del mismo modo que a él le molestaba que le dijera Deidi, a Tobi no le gustaba que le dijeran cachorro, ya que eso hacía alusión a su nombre que era como el de un perrito-

_Eso sí, es verdad que a Sasori le gustan las marionetas, pero suele decir esa frase cuando va a comenzar su tortura particular_ –Deidara suspiró, durante un rato se oirían unos cuantos gritos-

_Empecemos por inutilizar el dedo meñique, una pena que ya no puedas volver a utilizar estos dedos después de que acabe, aunque mejor, ya te dije que no me gustaban…_ –Sasori sonrió e hizo crujir el dedo meñique del chico de ojos negros en diferentes direcciones, partiéndoselo por donde podía, ese dedo no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ya veo_ –Itachi colgó y estampó su móvil contra el espejo de la limusina agrietándolo-

_Da la vuelta ahora Kisame, ve al instituto de Sasuke_ –Itachi se masajeó las sienes, su voz sonó seca-

_Pero señor, iba a reunirse a las afueras de Konoha con el magnate ese de Wall Street para decidir la fecha en la que su hijo entraría a dar las clases que le pidió _–Kisame titubeó-

……-Itachi no dijo nada, sólo miró a Kisame que vió sus ojos por el retrovisor central de la limusina, y comprendió, el magnate más importante de Norteamérica era mierda al lado de lo que había puesto al señor Itachi en ese estado-

Sin rechistar Kisame dio un brusco volantazo cambiando de dirección, y a toda pastilla puso rumbo a donde le habían indicado.

El Uchiha mayor se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que sangre escurrió por él, habían osado tocar a Naruto, el novio de su hermano, su cuñado…¡a su Naruto!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Deidara colgó el móvil, para luego mirar a Sasori y Tobi.

_El señor estará aquí en poco tiempo_ –Deidara habló y el resto asintió, el rubio miró a Naruto, luego al que lo había intentado violar y al final a los compañeros de éste-

_Sasori, hoy te has lucido_ –Deidara se estremeció-

_No ha sido nada_ –Sasori miró sin inmutarse su obra, había partido dedos, arrancado uñas y golpeado como para estar saciado durante….una semana-

_Yo esta noche no podré dormir, esos gritos no se van de mi cabeza_ –Tobi hizo una mueca graciosa de repelús-

_¡Agggg!_ –a lo lejos un inmenso grito se escuchó-

_¿Veis? aún los oigo_ –Tobi se tapó los oídos y zarandeó su cabeza- _salid de mi cabeza, marcharos…_

_Deja de hacer el tonto, empanado_ –Deidara golpeó a Tobi en la cabeza para que se estuviera quieto, aquel grito, aquella voz…-

_Sasuke Uchiha_…-Sasori sonrió levemente-

A lo lejos el Uchiha corría como un loco, hacia escasos minutos que había conseguido salir del lugar donde Sakura lo encerró, de sus manos escurría abundante sangre.

_Sasuke….ya está aquí_ –Sasori sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro hizo una leve reverencia al igual que Deidara y Tobi cuando éste sin mirarlos pasó por su lado y entró en el cuarto-

Un inmenso golpe sordo se escuchó en el lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rincón del autor**_

**Aquí está el capítulo 9, al fin diréis los que lo esperábais :P**

**Primero daré disculpas, me fui de vacaciones (volví a principios de la semana) y eso que había dicho que actualizaría rápido, espero que me perdonéis, es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha como recompensa (ocupa tres líneas más que el más largo que era el séptimo creo o el anterior XD)**

**Segundo, también pido disculpas por si el capítulo no es tan divertido o ha quedado demasiado peliculero con el trío guardaespaldas reventando a los pobres desgraciados del grupo de Ten-Ten, aunque, no imagináis lo que he disfrutado escribiéndolo xD y ya no os digo cuando Sasuke se pone a tirar la puerta abajo con sus manos xD, espero que no os resulte poco creíble (pido mucho, lo sé xD), pero era necesario esto para eliminar la trama de Sakura (espero que no haya quedado cutre, todavía me queda poner lo que le pasa a ella pero eso ya saldrá, como siempre me alargué y ya tengo veinte páginas, he recortado un cacho :P)**

**Como veis ha habido Sasunaru, GaaSai (cada vez estos dos se acercan ¿o se alejarán más? jojojo), Itachi oscuro o más agresivo de lo pervertido y modosito que era en capítulos anteriores xD**

**Para terminar decir que en un principio (comenzando el fic) no tenía la intención de poner el pasado de Gaara o Sai, pero han ido cogiendo tanto protagonismo que daré pinceladas sobre su pasado como la del principio del capi con el Flashback y tal. Por cierto, sí, han vuelto los flashbacks jeje, se que los echabais de menos XDD, a parte, espero no fallar con ningún detalle, son tantos los pasados que he nombrado y los detalles que he dado de ciertos personajes que no tenía pensado dar, que espero no liarme, si es así decírmelo y corrijo (que cutre ha quedado ésto, ala, buscad los fallos vostros que el autor pasa XD y eso que encima lleva una hoja de apuntes como la llama él, menuda mierda de hoja xD)**

**Y bueno como veis ya he cerrado la trama del pasado de Naruto, ya está casi cerrada el ataque de Sakura y pronto comenzará la trama de Sasuke, la sub-trama del lío entre Gaara y Sai (es de tontos seguir negando que los juntaré XD) y ya se me ocurrirá algo con Itachi, mientras no os aburráis habrán unos cuantos capítulos más, espero que os agrade enserio.**

**También espero de verdad que el capítulo os guste y no me iré sin decir que de verdad, pero de verdad, agradezco el haber pasado las 100 reviews, nunca pensé que llegaría a tantas y en menos de diez capítulos, cuando he vuelto y he visto que las pasé, vamos, subidón T.T (lágrimas de emoción, muchas gracias de verdad :D )**

**Sin más paso a responder las reviews, como unos cuantos me dijisteis que las respondiera aquí o en ambos lados (blog y fic), las seguiré poniendo aquí, total, no me cuesta y me gusta más . Saludos y nos vemos en el capítulo 10.**

**PD: He tenido que hacer las separaciones de escena a mano, con guioncitos cutres, no sé que le ha dado al editor de FF pero no me las pone, así que espero que no salgan mal.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Reviews**_

**Zahia-vlc:** Hola Zahia, una cartera de Ita-chan! yo quiero una! xDDD si la rellenas con dinero dime como que la mía tiene falta también xD.

Me alegro de que te haya gustado el lemon, parece que a todo el mundo le gustó, no veas como me animó eso, no estaba muy conforme con él, será que era el primero, de todas formas prometo mejorar los próximos ;-)

Me alegro de que hayas visto mi blog, ahora por el periodo de relax que tomé está abandonado pero por poco tiempo :P. Y nada tus reviews no me cansan, es más, me encantan, espero que sigas dejándome más .. Espero que disfrutes del capi y me comentes lo que quieras de él, saludos guapa :D

**Nekoi:** Hola Nekoi! Me alegro de que te pusieras feliz por ver el capi subido, espero que con éste también .

Bueno a mi me gusta hacerlos largos pero eso me limita a que ahora por ejemplo sólo pueda dedicarme a éste fic en exclusiva y los otros vaya poco a poco (suelo cambiar a los otros cuando me atoro un poco con éste xD, aunque ahora espero coger ritmo y hacer más de un capi para ir abarcando los fics :P). Me alegro que haya gustado la distribución del anterior capi, parece que gustó a todos, a mi me encantó escribirlo así jeje y nada prometí lemon y tenía que hacerlo, sudé, pero lo hice xD

Pues me alegro que te gustara a Naru y Sasu haciendo warrerias XD, y sí, Naruto se puso algo salvaje, pero es que no me lo imagino quieto sólo gimiendo xD, es todo debido a las influencias de Fati-chan y de leer sus lemons, me ha pervertido XD

Jeje genial que te gustara el SaiGaa y los que le pasa, a mi me encanta escribir sobre esos dos, he echado de menos que hicieran de las suyas en este capi y todo pero bueno, no siempre puede ser jeje. Y vamos no es que Sai me caiga mal (es más me gusta) sólo que me encanta al igual que a Sasuke joderlos, o que los joda Kakashi en su defecto, como los dos se parecen algo físicamente, es lo que tiene XD

Bueno como ves ya he admitido el secreto a voces del fic XD SaiGaa quedarán supuestamente juntos y digo supuestamente porque nunca se sabe (cara maligna y risa a la par XD), a mi no sé, pero entre que he escrito de ellos y vi unos fan-art que pa que XD pues me están gustando como pareja, tienen su punto :P y sobre Sakura, ya ves, no ha podido jeje Ita-chan es Ita-chan, sobre si se quedará con Kisame….jejeje si SaiGaa ya se sabe o se supone o puede quedar como ya dije, el nuevo misterio es ItaKisa jejeje….muajaja xD ejem. Sobre Kakashi, sí, el pobre Iruka tiene que sufrir lo suyo xD

Espero que el capi te guste y que me sigas comentando que te parece. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Shira:** Hola Shira, me alegro de que te hay gustado el capi y la distribución especial que llevaba, me alegro mucho, espero que este te guste igual .

Como viste Sai se indigesto un poco ¡pero no sólo eso! Como ves en este capi también pilló fiebre, si es que, eso les pasa por intentar parar a Naru y Sasu XDD

Todavía me estoy pensando sobre si haré lemon de esos dos (si la gente pide y lo quiere puede que lo haga, es que sufro mucho con los lemons XD aunque lo más seguro es que lo haga, ya veré jeje :P). Kakashi es un súper perver y yo ya advertí que Itachi no se quedaba atrás, pronto haré que le enseñe la foto al peligrís, a ver como reacciona XD

Me alegro de verdad de que te haya gustado el lemon, eso me anima mucho, muchas gracias .

Saludos y espero guapa que te siga gustando el fic y el capi, coméntame lo que quieras sobre él .

**Maca-chan15:** Hola Maca, me alegro de que te haya gustado el lemon y de que no te pareciera malo. Como ves a Sai y Gaa les pasa de todo y lo que les queda, le he cogido el gusto a molestarlos y van a sufrir XDD y vamos Itachi y Kisame ya ves, Itachi es único XD

Me alegro de que te encante el fic y tranquila ya verás cuando Itachi le enseñe la foto a Kaka (puede que se la enseñe no adelanto nada :P). Espero que te guste el capi y me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos y besos .

**Naitsirc:** Nas Nait:D, pues me alegro de que el lemon te pusiera como una mona en celo (esta dicho por ti eh XDD :p)

Ya leí el capi de Teen-Life y creo que te dejé review (ya sabes que soy un despiste andante XD). Gracias por decirme que es de los mejores, que bien sabes pelotearme XD jeje, enserio gracias y espero que el capi te guste Nait. Saludos

**Chyneiko-chan:** Hola Chy! (espero que no te importe que te llame así :P). Gracias por decirme que te gusta, espero que éste capi te guste también y que me sigas comentando lo que te parece, saludos y besos :D

**PadfootPotterBlack:** Pad nas, me alegro de que te haya gustado Kakashi, en este capi no sale mucho pero bueno ya saldrá otra vez .. Siento si lo de las horas te confundió espero que al final no hayas tenido problemas para leerlo (creo que no :P) y vamos que me alegro de que te rías, eso espero, y espero que te rías aún más ;-)

Me alegro que te gustara el lemon y sí, fui malo al hacerlo como lo hice jeje pero era necesario, ya cuando haya otro lemon será continuado aunque no avisaré para que sigáis leyendo y esperando por el muajaja :P

Gracias por decirme que te ha gustado me anima mucho, Itachi esta vez no ha usado el paraguas, ha sido el pie y con Kakashi XDDD, si es que éste Itachi. Pues eso espero que te guste el capi, me comentes lo que te pareció y saluditos :D

**Utena-Puchiko-Nyu:** Hola Utena, la foto de Naru-chan está en mi poder y no se la daré a nadie jiojiojio :P

Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi, la primera vez de la pareja y la situación en la que se metieron Gaa-chan y Sai-kun, y lo del potro, Kakashi es un perver jeje

Saludos, espero que el capi te guste y me comentes que tal. Besitos :D

**Yukime souma-chan:** Hola Yukime, no importa que tardarás en dejarme review con saber que me has leído y la dejes cuando puedas soy feliz, muchas gracias .

Gracias por decirme que es el que más te ha gustado, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo (al igual que el resto, pero éste algo más :P) y nada que ya ves Gaa y Sai haciendo boberías y Sasu y Naru….warrerias XDD

Veo que bastantes esperáis la reacción de Kashi-chan con la foto de Itachi XD pues nada tendré que escribirla xD aunque no diré cuando aparecerá jojojo. Gracias por las felicitaciones, yo espero que este capi te guste igual o más, me lo comentes y saluditos y besos guapa :D

**Lady Orochimaru:** Hola Lady Orochi, me alegro de que te guste el fic y la pareja GaaSai, a mi también me gusta jeje. Como ves y ya dije más arriba éstos dos quedarán juntos si no pasa nada, ahora tocará saber con quien quedará Itachi y que hará, soy lo peor lo sé XDD

Espero que este capi te guste, me comentes lo que quieras de el y besitos y saludos dama de las serpientes .

**Himemi:** Hola Himemi, siento los dolores de barriga espero que ya me hayas perdonado :P, para bien o para mal puede que éste capi no te cause tantos dolores, no ha salido gracioso (aunque bueno con lo que pasó, como para salir gracioso XD)

Me alegro de que te gustara Itachi de fotógrafo XD y la pareja GaaSai haciendo de las suyas, ya amenacé con que volverían y en el próximo puede que también la monten XD

Jeje ya ves Kakashi, súper kashi y sus kashis siempre están preparados para armarla XD me hace feliz que te gustara sus apariciones, seguro que habrán más :P

Gracias por leer el fic, espero que el capi nuevo te guste, me comentes que te pareció y saludos y besos :D

**Aoi Hikawa:** Hola Aoi, dios tu review…..me ha matado de la risa jeje, un poco ida si está la review pero es genial! Jeje

Como ves Naru y Sasu se lo montaron de lo lindo y GaaSai hicieron de las suyas, lástima que Itachi apareciera porque mi intención era que se colaran y los pillaran pero otro día será :P

No importa que no dejes review, me hace feliz con saber que lo has leído y que te gusta y si de vez en cuando me dejas un review resumen de lo que has leído…pues genial! Me hará feliz y me dará muchos ánimos. Enserio gracias por leer el fic, espero que éste capi te guste, si puedes me comentas lo que quieras y saludos y besos guapa :D

**Kya:** Hola Kya! (me dan ganas de gritar al ver tu nick :P).

Me alegro de que te guste el fic y lo leas, gracias, como ves los sentimientos entre Sai y Gaa-chan van creciendo, aunque los pobres están confundidos como cosacos XD y me hace feliz que te gustara el lemon, doy gracias a que parece que gustó y supe expresar la idea que quería .

Como ves Itachi es cruel, oscuro y extraño jeje, Kisame al pobre le gusta sufrir xD, Kakashi será perver por los siglos de los siglos y Naru y Sasu son tal para cual, en éste capi lo han demostrado, me ha encantado escribir a Sasu furioso y aporreando la puerta con todas sus ganas :D

Espero que te guste el capi y me comentes que te parece. Saludos y besos :D

**Tifa Uzumaki:** Hola Tifa, he dejado vuestras reviews (las del trío asiduas XDD, osea, tú, Fati-sensei y Naruko-musa para el final, ya sabéis que me encantan vuestras reviews, son tan….inmensas y comentáis tantos aspectos que me emociono xD)

Tifa me alegro de que sea uno de tus autores preferidos, viniendo de ti no te imaginas lo que me anima y cuanto me halaga, gracias de verdad. Me alegro de que te hayas reído con los acontecimientos de Sai y Gaara, la verdad es que se las traen y tienen cuerda para rato, yo es que me los imagino en la cama y se me ocurre cada cosa para molestarlos y que se molesten el uno al otro XD (por cierto te he agregado al msn a la dirección buena XD a ver cuando hablamos que no coincidimos jeje :P)

Tifa me alegro de que te haya gustado el lemon, intenté que reflejara una primera vez y sobre todo el momento donde Sasuke no atina, ais que bonitos momentos pasan esos dos juntos XDD, gracias por los ánimos Tifa intentaré auto-criticarme menos XD pero creo que eso me ayuda, porque aunque no lo parezca reviso todo muchas veces para que quede bien, soy asín jejeje :P

Tifa….tremenda historia me has soltado XDDD, la verdad que no me imaginaba a Fati-chan sin saltarse al cuello de nadie que dijera "fos Narusasu, eso da asco" o algo así XD que modosita era, ahora veo quien la pervirtió xDDDD. La verdad que no es por nada pero vosotras también hicisteis que le cogiera el gustillo al Narusasu y sobre todo al Itanaru, tanto, que habrán sorpresas jojojo…..mierda! se me ha escapado algo, espero que ésta review no la lea nadie sino tú Tifa XDD :P

Pues como ves Sai en el baño jadeando y cagándose todo a mi también me pareció mortal sobre todo cuando empuja a Kakashi y luego se oyó como expulsa el "mal" con gustazo incluido XDD, si es que….xD

De verdad Tifa gracias por los ánimos, haré más y mejores lemons, eso espero y espero que tu me sigas leyendo, te siga gustando y me sigas comentando como lo haces que me encanta. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Fati-chan:** Fati guapa! ., me alegro de que te gustara el lemon, ais que cosas más bonitas me dices, ni te imaginas lo que me animan viniendo de ti, mi sensei en lemons T.T, gracias, espero seguir poniéndote colorada con los siguientes XDDD

Bueno Fati como ves Itasasu no creo que ponga y soy hasta capaz de poner las manos en el fuego…..peeeeero, para tu alegría supongo pondré a Ita con……….le la review de Tifa y puede que saques en claro quién es jojojo (que malo soy haciéndote leer más XDDD)

Kya Fati, me alegro de que te guste la pareja SaiGaa, dios y haz ese one-shot de ambos y ponle lemon y dedícamelo y luego te hago una estatua y te alabo y hasta monto una religión a tu alrededor y te daré porcentaje de beneficios y esas cosas XDD

Jejeje me alegro de que te gustara la cagalera de Sai y sí, Kakashi es jo puta jo puta XD y como dices menos mal que no le metió otra cosa, sino el pobre Sai XDD

Fati-chan como ves ya me he quitado la parte de Sakura de encima XD si no te gustó o te pareció demasiado fantasiosa dímelo que quiero seguir mejorando y ya sabes que tu opinión la valoro muchísimo ., aunque me encantó escribir a esos guardaespaldas con trajes de cuero (tal vez me pasé, Naruto muriéndose de calor y esos ala, en cuero del bueno XDDD) pero disfruté escribiendo esa parte muuuuucho (babasss), bueno ya he dejado claro que disfruté ¿no, te sigo comentando la review XD

Ahora ya he empezado a que Sai y Gaara se acerquen, los celos empezarán por Naru pero más adelante serán por otra persona diferente jejeje (puede que me invente una persona o si me dan ideas las acepto ;-)), como ya te dije Itachi se fijará en alguien si es que ya no ha empezado jeje y vamos el fic sasunaru será siempre eso ya lo sabes :P

Bueno Fati, espero que te guste el capi, me comentes todo pero todo como si fueras Jack el destripador, por partes XDDD (a ver si también aprendo a dejar reviews como las tuyas, me encantan tus reviews ¿ya lo he dicho? Lo repito XD) y pues eso, espero que te guste y saludos y besos guapa .

**Naruko-chan:** Naruko-musaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Guapa:D

Me alegro que te gustara el lemon y sobre todo de que te haya gustado la primera vez y te rieras con Naruto y su "experiencia" XDD. Puede que al cortar, el rollo de leerlo seguido y tal se perdiera pero era necesario (excusa XD) aunque si quedó bien y me lo dice mi musa prometo que el siguiente será mejor y seguido :P

Dios Naruko, me has matado con tu estudio xD la verdad que si, no hay nada como un uke en esa postura, yo como fan también, te apoyo XDD

Jeje Naruko ya verás donde Sai meterá lo suyo xD o al revé, abrirá hueco pa dejarse meter, nunca se sabe XDDD y vamos el pobre ha sufrido en el capi anterior y en éste no, pero Gaara está celoso y eso puede ser peor que todas las diarreas juntas XD

Como ves Kashichan se muestra ante todos sin vergüenza y sin tapujos (normal con lo wenorro que está, babas XD), y como ves Itachi venderá las fotos e incluso montará una página por Internet y todo así que aprovecha XDDD, por cierto, me apunto a eso de los polvos, total Naruko, uno más pa la fiesta no molesta ¿no? XDD

Ahora como hacíamos en antaño te responderé a tus preguntas, no puedo dejar a mi musa con ese sin vivir XDD

Sakura sufrirá, ya ha recibido el puñetazo que la ha dejado KO de parte Sasu y con amor del bueno xD, aún le queda más, sólo diré que vendrá de la mano de Itachi y mira que en éste capítulo me dio miedo hasta mí XD

El violador de ojos negros (y se me olvidaba comentar que al final no le puse nombre quería llamarlo Takito como cierto violador de cierta serie, es que de Naruto pensé alguien que no hubiera salido ya y tuviera esas características pero chica, nada, ni pun ni punes, no se me ocurrió nadie, así que se quedo sin name XD, por cierto al igual que en el manga Ten-Ten sale poco y pa nada XD). Y como presupones el violador ni viola a nadie y mucho menos a Sakura, esa ya sufrirá otras cosas XD

Sai y Gaara ya he revelado que se liarán ¿cuándo? no sé y vamos que ahora la incógnita es ¿con quién acabará Itachi? (musiquita de misterio) seguid leyendo XD

Comiendo atún, pues puede y no puede, hay mas posibilidades que no a que si, o al revés ¿soy malo y no pienso contestar claramente a esta pregunta XD? Pues si xD

Uff Iruka no se echa kilos, mas bien toneladas y Kakashi no esta rozado, la tiene en pellejo puro XDD

Naruko-musa, espero que te guste el capi y me comentes como tu sabes que me encanta. Saludos y besos guapa :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Recupérate pronto

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai/yaoi**_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, todo lo que vais a leer es producto de vuestra…enferma, calenturienta, degradante y maniaca imaginación, si ya os decía vuestra madre que no mezclarais coca-cola con aspirinas que es mu malo para la salud xDD (la mía me amenazaba con echármelo en la comida, que cruel Xd). _**

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han leído y me han dado su apoyo y geniales comentarios, espero que lo sigáis haciendo. Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Deidara colgó el móvil, para luego mirar a Sasori y Tobi.

_El señor estará aquí en poco tiempo_ –Deidara habló y el resto asintió, el rubio miró a Naruto, luego al que lo había intentado violar y al final a los compañeros de éste-

_Sasori, hoy te has lucido_ –Deidara se estremeció-

_No ha sido nada_ –Sasori miró sin inmutarse su obra, había partido dedos, arrancado uñas y golpeado como para estar saciado durante….una semana-

_Yo esta noche no podré dormir, esos gritos no se van de mi cabeza_ –Tobi hizo una mueca graciosa de repelús-

_¡Agggg!_ –a lo lejos un inmenso grito se escuchó-

_¿Veis? aún los oigo_ –Tobi se tapó los oídos y zarandeó su cabeza- _salid de mi cabeza, marcharos…_

_Deja de hacer el tonto, empanado_ –Deidara golpeó a Tobi en la cabeza para que se estuviera quieto, aquel grito, aquella voz…-

_Sasuke Uchiha_…-Sasori sonrió levemente-

A lo lejos el Uchiha corría como un loco, hacia escasos minutos que había conseguido salir del lugar donde Sakura lo encerró, de sus manos escurría abundante sangre.

_Sasuke….ya está aquí_ –Sasori sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro hizo una leve reverencia al igual que Deidara y Tobi cuando éste sin mirarlos pasó por su lado y entró en el cuarto-

Un inmenso golpe sordo se escuchó en el lugar.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Recupérate pronto**_

…..-Iruka miró la escena entre aliviado y sorprendido-

En aquella lujosa pero pequeña habitación del mejor hospital de toda Konoha se encontró a un Naruto durmiendo profundamente con "algunos" de sus allegados en el mismo estado.

La imagen era digna de fotografiar para la posteridad, al lado de Naruto se encontraba Sasuke agarrando fuertemente una de las manos del rubio, a Iruka le extrañó que el Uchiha menor tuviera todos los dedos vendados de manera copiosa, parecía que se hubiera hecho daño.

Iruka siguió vislumbrando la "tierna" escena, al otro lado de Naruto, Kakashi estaba abrazado con fuerza sobrehumana al pobre brazo del rubio, sonrió tiernamente, el peligrís había cambiado de color cuando se enteró de lo acontecido con su hijo, Iruka miró tristemente al rubio, Kakashi hubiera muerto de pena si de verdad le hubiera pasado algo serio a Naruto, sólo el recordar aquella cara….le entraban escalofríos.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ne Iru-chan ¿te gusta entonces el lujoso restaurante al que te he traído?_ –Kakashi sonrió sin disimular su gozo-

…..-Iruka lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, aquello, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado-

_No me digas que no te gusta ¡es fabuloso! tardé algunos días en encontrar de nuevo este lugar tan perfecto_, _hacía tiempo que no venía_ –el peligrís volvió a sonreír y agarró emocionado con sus manos la cintura de su novio-

_McKonoha a su servicio, le atiende Izumi ¿qué desean para comer?_ –una agradable chica les atendía con una gran sonrisa-

_Kakashi….un….un….¡restaurante de comida rápida¿es esto tu idea de una cena lujosa y romántica!_ –Iruka golpeó fuertemente el mostrador provocando un sobresalto en la agradable chica que los atendía, Iruka, mientras golpeó de manera continuada el mostrador con furia, no podía dejar de pensar que el nivel de insensibilidad de su novio estaba en sus máximos-

_Pero…¿no te gusta?_ –Kakashi miró incrédulo a Iruka, estaba consternado, nunca se había encontrado con alguien a quien no le gustara ese sitio…..¡Naruto adoraba que lo llevara allí cuando salían algunos días festivos hace muchos años, su adorable hijo siempre le comentaba que era la mejor cita que había tenido en su vida, para el peligrís lo mejor era ver lo ilusionado que jugaba Naruto con el juguete que regalaban con el menú infantil, ésto hacia a Kakashi emocionarse tanto que podría llorar durante días de felciidad-

_Se…señores…¿qué…desean?_ –la chica preguntó temerosa y se volvió a sobresaltar al recibir por parte de Iruka una mirada asesina en respuesta a su amable pregunta-

_Para mí un menú Mckonoha de pollo tamaño extra-gigante y para él un Mckonohita de pollo infantil_ –el peligrís sonrió a la chica encantadoramente-

_¡Pero que dices!..._…-Iruka se sonrojó mientras miró el menú infantil que la chica soltó con temor sobre el mostrador, con rabia y vergüenza apuntó acusadoramente al menú- _¡para colmo me has pedido sin consultar un menú infantil¿tengo a caso diez añitos Kakashi?_ –Iruka agarró molesto el juguete que había dentro de la caja del menú y se lo tiró a la cara al peligrís-

La chica comenzó a sollozar al ver como todo el restaurante de comida rápida murmuraba y la impotencia le embargaba al notar que sus súplicas para que ambos adultos pararan, eran ignoradas.

_Yo_….-el peligrís agachó la vista con tristeza- _yo pensé…..que lo que importaría de esta noche era estar juntos….tu y yo, como novios_…-el peligrís mostrando decepción por sus actos deslizó su dedo índice en círculos por la superficie del mostrador-

_Ka…Kakashi_…-Iruka sin poder evitarlo se había emocionado, era verdad, aunque la cena era un desastre y estar en ese lugar vestido de traje y corbata era humillante, lo importante era que se amaban-

_Perdóname Kakashi_ –Iruka sonrió y agarró tiernamente las manos del peligrís-

La chica que los atendía y una parte del restaurante miraron emocionados la escena, aquello había pasado de aterrador a extremadamente tierno.

_Je…jejeje…jejejejeje_ –Kakashi comenzó a reírse tontamente-

_¿Qué te pasa Kakashi?_ –Iruka lo miró extrañado-

_Nada…es que_...-se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada- _siempre…siempre que te enfadas te digo cualquier cosa ñoña y tu te la crees y me perdonas_ –el peligrís sonrió ampliamente-

Iruka abrió la boca completamente dolido y sorprendido.

_Kakashi…eres_…. –Iruka verdaderamente molesto soltó las manos de su pareja y apretó con rabia sus puños, la chica y mitad del restaurante sudaron la gota gorda al notar una gran rabia en el ambiente que emanaba del cuerpo de Iruka-

_Iruka….por como eres….cada día me enamoro más de ti_ –el peligrís sonrió de nuevo y se sonrojó levemente, aquello lo sentía de corazón-

_Bueno, vámonos a un lugar mejor, tal vez me haya pasado_ _al traerte aquí_ –el peligrís sonrió a su pareja y salieron fuera del Mckonoha, en el restaurante muchas mujeres se limpiaban las lágrimas después de tan emocionante y emotivo momento-

Iruka con asombro y con una enorme calidez en su corazón después de aquellas palabras agarró fuertemente la mano del peligrís y lo siguió hacia el exterior del recinto-

_¡Ahhh siiii…sigue, sigue, SIGUEEEEE!_ –la voz de un jovencito gimiendo comenzó a sonar desde el bolsillo del pantalón del peligrís una vez fuera del restaurante-

_¡Kakashi por kami-sama¿aún no has cambiado ese tono de tu móvil?_ –Iruka avergonzado agachó la cabeza, daba gracias a que allí no había nadie-

_¡Pero si es genial¿cómo quieres que lo cambie?_ –el peligrís sonrió con tranquilidad-

_Dígame, habla con el maravilloso Kakashi-sensei_ –el peligrís sonrió e Iruka negó con la cabeza, amar a ese hombre….siempre se preguntaba por qué lo hacía y cada día más-

...-el peligrís borró su sonrisa tonta de la cara y su piel se tornó extremadamente pálida a cada murmullo que Iruka oía de la persona que había llamado a su novio, tanto, que Iruka se alarmó enormemente, sobre todo por la expresión de su rostro, nunca, nunca…..había visto ese gesto de angustia, desesperación y extremo disgusto en la cara del peligrís, y ya hacía unos años que lo conocía-

_Kakashi ¿pasa algo, qué ocurre?_ –el moreno zarandeó al peligrís preocupado-

Sin mediar palabra Kakashi corrió como un rayo y salió disparado del lugar montándose en el primer taxi que encontró en una parada cercana, había dejado su móvil botado sobre el suelo y a Iruka extremadamente preocupado preguntándose que cojones había sucedido-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Iruka suspiró, más tarde se enteró por un abatido Kakashi que lo llamó desde una cabina del hospital, que Naruto había sido agredido físicamente y casi violado, que estaba aún inconsciente pero felizmente sin daños graves, nunca olvidaría como escuchó los sollozos de Kakashi al contarle que Naruto se encontraba bien, estaba llorando de felicidad y alivio.

_Hmmm_ –un quejido entre sueños salió de la boca de Ino-

_Hay que ver_ –Iruka negó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente al seguir vislumbrando con sus ojos la escena-

Ino y Kiba se encontraban al pie de la cama durmiendo con sus cabezas sobre la pierna de Naruto, en una silla de la habitación Shikamaru roncó levemente y a su lado en otras sillas se encontraban Chouji y Shino del mismo modo.

El hombre siguió mirando la habitación y en unos silloncitos de ésta se encontró a Neji y Hinata durmiendo abrazados y a unas personas que le llamaron la atención, no porque estuvieran ahí en la habitación, eso era normal siendo quienes eran, lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención era la "situación" en la que se encontraban.

Gaara dormía plácidamente con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sai, éste dormía a pierna suelta como si nada fuera con él, nunca se hubiera imaginado que esos dos estuvieran tan unidos.

De todas formas, Iruka se preguntó como había sido posible que hubieran terminado de esa manera todos, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, así que se imaginó que había habido "jaleo".

El hombre de la cicatriz y novio del peligrís había acertado de pleno, unas horas antes aquella habitación…..era un completo caos.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_¡Narutooooooo!_ –Ino y Kiba abrían la puerta de la habitación de una patada, visiblemente preocupados y con síntomas de haber derramado alguna lágrima, sobre todo Ino, con ansias se abalanzaron sobre el rubio, no sin antes empujar y quitar de en medio al "estorbo" que en esos momentos resultaba ser el Uchiha al no despegarse ni un segundo del cuerpo de su amigo-

_Chicos_…-Naruto sonrió alegremente al ver a todos sus amigos allí, todos lo miraban visiblemente preocupados, desde una asustada Hinata hasta una histérica Ino-

_¡Naruto, no te mueras! ahora que tú y Sasuke comenzabais a vivir libremente y os podrías amar al aire libre, desnudos y sudorosos donde yo pudiera sacaros fotos….vas….¡y te pasa ésto!_ –Ino apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos a un adolorido Naruto-

_Ino….duele_…-Naruto se quejó con voz débil, no porque estuviera muy mal, sino por culpa del fuerte sedante que le habían aplicado hace un rato para aliviar el terrible dolor que le provocaba su herida de la cabeza-

_Aunque te hayan intentado violar ¡no debes rechazar a Sasuke!_ –Ino miró con lujuria al Uchiha- _ese cuerpo bien formado, esa espalda ancha, esas suaves, grandes y poderosas manos, ese culo y sobre todo su tremendo paquet_….-Ino se cayó de golpe al notar como todos la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos-

_¡Naruto no te mueras, no podría vivir si eso ocurre!_ –la rubia para cambiar de tema volvió a zarandear a Naruto con descontrol-

_Ino……déjalo_ –Sasuke se acomodó de nuevo al lado del rubio y miró asesinamente a la rubia que se soltó del cuerpo de Naruto al momento, aquella mirada daba miedo-

_¿Es…estás bien…Naruto-kun?_ –Hinata sollozó levemente y se acercó hasta la cama sin soltar la mano de su primo y novio Neji-

_Nos enteramos por un joven que nos llamó, Hinata se desmayó unos minutos al oír la noticia, por eso hemos tardado en venir_ –Neji sonrió levemente y miró fijamente los ojos azules de su amigo rubio-

_Nosotros nos enteramos igual_ –el resto de los presentes contestó al unísono-

_Estoy bien, gracias por venir….a todos_ –Naruto sonrió otra vez, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, aunque una enorme felicidad le embargó al ver allí a todos sus compañeros-

_Naruto_….-Shikamaru en un acto que asombró a todos los presentes abrazó a Naruto fuertemente como nunca lo habían visto hacerlo con otra persona-

_Nunca vuelvas a preocupar a tu mejor amigo de esta forma, no soportaría el pensar que no podría escuchar tu escandalosa voz de nuevo_ –el chico de la coleta alta se separó y le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza a su amigo-

_¡Auch Shika, eso….duele!_ –Naruto se quejó débilmente-

_Pero tienen razón Naruto_ -una voz grave y varonil se oyó desde la puerta de entrada a la habitación, allí apoyados en el marco se encontraban Gaara y Sai, el pelirojo bufó como si estuviera molesto después de su frase-

_Hemos venido lo más rápido posible, he cancelado todas las pruebas y entrenamientos del equipo de natación, no podemos hacerlas sin ti_ –Sai sonrió con chulería-

_De verdad, estoy bien _–el rubio volvió a sonreír y buscó la mano de Sasuke para agarrarla fuertemente, desde que había recuperado la conciencia hace poquitas horas y le habían comentado lo sucedido, aclarándole que no había sido violado, no había dejado que Sasuke se separara de él ni un instante, se sentía muy indefenso sin el Uchiha menor a su lado, la sensación que tuvo antes de desmayarse fue tan horrible al pensar que lo iban a violar sin poder defenderse, que se sentía ansioso si no tenía a Sasuke a su lado -

_Pero Naruto….¿quién…t-te h-ha hecho esto?_ –Hinata tartamudeó la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de todos los nuevos visitantes-

…..-Sasuke frunció su ceño extremadamente molesto, Sakura lo pagaría muy caro-

_La verdad, no lo sé, fueron tres chicos y una chica que no había visto en mi vida, supongo que pensaban hacerlo con el primero que encontraron y me tocó la mala suerte_ –Naruto arqueó una pequeña sonrisa de resignación-

……-el Uchiha asintió con molestia corroborando la "versión" de Naruto, aunque Naruto dijera la "verdad" que el suponía que había pasado, si supiera que todo aquello había sido planeado por Sakura, se sentiría peor, así que optó por callarse-

_Seguro que te agachaste a recoger algo del suelo y tu maravilloso trasero se marcó a la perfección¡nadie se puede resistir a eso!_ –Ino soltó una gran carcajada después de su comentario-

_¡Ino cállate! eso es vergonzoso, yo no tengo la culpa_…-Naruto se sonrojó-

_Sólo es una broma tonto_ –Ino le sonrió- _aunque Sasuke seguro que está de acuerdo_ _con mi teoría_ –la rubia volvió a soltar otra gran carcajada-

_Ino será mejor que te calles si no quieres morir a manos del Uchiha, hoy lo estás sacando de quicio_ –Shikamaru le murmuró nerviosamente a su novia al ver como los ojos de Sasuke la miraron con rabia-

_Fuera todos de aquí….ahora_ –Sasuke habló seria y calmadamente, se levantó y señaló con desdén la puerta de salida de la habitación dejando a todos pálidos y sin saber que hacer-

_Sasuke sólo están animándome, deja que se queden, onegai_ –Naruto sonrió alegremente cosa que calmó un poco a Sasuke-

_Tsk….¿quién demonios los habrá llamado?_ –Sasuke haciendo caso a la petición de su rubio se volvió a sentar a su lado, por ahora dejaría que esos pesados se quedaran allí, aunque no lo reconociera en el fondo se alegraba con aquella "macro-visita", Naruto parecía recuperar su vivacidad-

_He sido yo_ –una voz grave y seca se oyó mientras la puerta del cuarto se abrió de nuevo, Itachi era el que habló y detrás de él venía Kakashi, ambos entraban al lugar con paso lento-

_Bueno, bueno, no tengo suficiente con aguantaros en el instituto sino que venís aquí también a molestar a mi hijo NO virgen y convaleciente_ –Kakashi sonrió tontamente al decir el comentario y sonrió con malicia hacia Ino-

_¿No virgen?_ –Sai preguntó en alto extrañado y se sonrojó violentamente al caer en la cuenta-

_¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ –Ino al caer en el "dato", comenzó a sentir el triple infarto inminente que su cuerpo iba a sufrir al ir procesando esa información repentina- _los rumores….eran….¿eran verdad? _–una inmensa sonrisa de lujuria y un brillo cegador aparecieron en su boca y ojos respectivamente- _eso quiere decir_…-Ino clavó sus ojos viciosos sobre el cuerpo del rubio y luego en el Uchiha, aquella mirada hizo estremecer a ambos muchachos-

_Ino, respira y quita esa mirada de loca_ –Shikamaru que ya conocía a la rubia de sobra, la agarró y la zarandeó con sus manos rápidamente-

_¡Kakashi estúpido….no seas bocazas!_ –Naruto gritó fuertemente a su padre cuando lo tuvo más cerca, todavía no se creía que hubiera contado esa intimidad-

….-el Uchiha miró a todos los presentes con orgullo, sí, Naruto no era virgen y él era el causante, ahora podía decírselo a todos los presentes sin miramientos, aunque eso ahora no era importante-

_Y parecías más modosito Naruto_ –Kiba comentó y el resto rieron al ver los morros de enfado que el rubio ponía por meterse con él, al ver que Naruto seguía comportándose como siempre se sintieron más aliviados, eso significaba que en verdad no estaba tan mal como aparentaba con esa gran venda en su cabeza y otras en algunas partes de su cuerpo-

_Bueno, es una pena pero…..iros todos a vuestras casas, solo los Uchihas dormiremos esta noche con el adorable y tierno Naru-chan para cuidarlo_ –Itachi sonrió y se pegó por un lado a Naruto-

_¡Hermano deja de sobar a Naruto!_ –Sasuke soltó chispas por los ojos al ver como Itachi abrazó posesivamente al rubio-

_¿Hermano?_ –Shikamaru, Ino y el resto preguntaron al unísono al oír aquello, aunque bien mirado aquel joven, antes desconocido y el cual les había dado la terrible noticia sobre la agresión a Naruto, se parecía un montón al Uchiha menor, así que era lógico que fueran hermanos-

_¡Ni de coña! yo soy su padre y aquí el único que se queda a su cuidado y/o se ACUESTA con él…..¡soy yo!_ –Kakashi empujó a Itachi del lado de Naruto y se agarró de la mano libre del rubio con ferocidad, nadie le quitaría su derecho a estar cerca de su hijo "indefenso"-

_Sólo eres su padre adoptivo, yo soy su novio _-Sasuke comentó mordazmente siendo mirado mal por Kakashi- _así que tengo más derecho_ –el Uchiha volvió a sonreír y aferró con superior fuerza la mano que llevaba toda la tarde sosteniendo-

_¡Nosotros también nos quedamos!_ –Kiba e Ino gritaron al unísono y se agarraron de una pierna de su amigo- _somos amigos de la infancia y una parte de él nos pertenece también –_como hienas se apretaron contra la pierna de Naruto sin intenciones de soltarla-

_Chicos_…-Naruto comenzó a sonreír forzadamente, aquella situación lo estaba sofocando, por no decir que lo apretaban tan fuerte que le estaba doliendo-

_Nosotros nos quedaremos por aquí_ –Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino se sentaron en unas sillas-

_Na…Naruto-kun, Neji-kun y yo nos quedaremos en este silloncito_ –Hinata sonrió tiernamente y se sentó junto a Neji en un pequeño y lujoso sillón que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, en él cabían como mucho y a reventar cinco personas-

_Pues yo….aquí_ –Gaara se sentó en lo que sobraba del sillón-

Sai miró por toda la habitación intentando encontrar un hueco donde acomodarse, más no encontró lo que buscaba

_Sai, tú, te sentarás ahí_ –Kakashi sonrió con malicia y empujó al moreno hasta donde estaba Gaara, Sai cayó con medio cuerpo sobre él-

…..-el pelirojo lo miró con ojos asesinos, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ferozmente-

_Yo….no quería…_ –Sai tartamudeó nerviosamente, no sabía porqué tocar a Gaara lo ponía así, bueno, tal vez fuera porque últimamente "soñaba" y mucho con el pelirojo-

_Da…igual_ –Gaara giró su cabeza y dejó hueco en el poco espacio que quedaba a Sai, el estómago le dolía por los nervios-

_Chicos…yo….gracias otra vez_ –Naruto, aunque sentía un calor y agobio inmenso por haber tanta gente en aquella pequeña habitación, le daba igual, ver como todos se quedaban ahí con él para cuidarlo……le hacía enormemente feliz-

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Iruka volvió a mirar el lugar, le hacia muy feliz ver como Naruto estaba rodeado de todas las personas que lo querían y apreciaban, aunque aún le preocupaba lo que había pasado ¿quién y por qué le había hecho eso?

_Hmmm….Kakashi ya me comentó que podrías venir ¿eres Umino Iruka, verdad?_ –un chico alto, con un hermoso pelo azabache, unos ojos negros profundos como la noche y ciertos rasgos parecidos a Sasuke Uchiha entró a la habitación y habló, cosa que sobresaltó a Iruka-

_¿Quié…quién eres?_ –Iruka miró sin moverse del sitio al chico-

_Soy el hermano de Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha a su servicio_ –el chico hizo una reverencia pero su cara no expresaba emoción alguna, sólo mostraba cansancio-

_Ah…encantado_ –Iruka hizo una reverencia- _yo…vine porque…_

Itachi interrumpió a Iruka

_Vienes a lo que venimos todos, es normal, pero seria mejor que lo hicieras en horas normales, si has podido entrar a estas horas es porque yo lo he permitido_ –Itachi entró y se sentó en una silla- _seguro que el guardia de seguridad te ha dejado entrar después de preguntarte el nombre_ –Itachi sonrió levemente, al ver el sobresalto de Iruka al sorprenderse, había acertado-

_Lo siento…mucho_ –Iruka se sonrojó-

_No te disculpes, ya te he dicho que Kakashi me comentó que vendrías, te conoce bien, ya me avisó que harías una cosa así, mira que venir a ver a Naruto a las siete de la mañana, supongo que tu también aprecias mucho a ese rubio_ –Itachi sonrió levemente-

_Lo…¡lo siento mucho! pero yo…estaba muy preocupado ¿quién podría haber hecho esto a Naruto?_ –Iruka apretó sus puños mientras miró al chico, tenía la impresión de que el lo sabia-

_Quien lo ha hecho….ya no importa, sólo importa su castigo_ –Itachi miró fijamente a Iruka y mostró una mueca de felicidad en su rostro-

…….-Iruka se quedó paralizado, aquella mueca, aquel muchacho….eran muy extraños-

* * *

_Repite…..eso_ –Sakura estaba blanca y pálida como una perla, aquella noticia la había dejado impactada, llegó a esas horas de la mañana a su casa, después de haberse estado toda la noche, curando y maquillando en casa de una amiga, el inmenso morado que Sasuke Uchiha le había hecho en su rostro- 

_Estamos….¡arruinadas! no tenemos dinero, hemos perdido la casa, no tenemos donde vivir ni para comer…¡se han llevado todo, todo, TODO, mis joyas, mis vestidos, se han apoderado de todas las cuentas de tu padre¡de todo el dinero! _-la madre de Sakura comenzó a llorar histéricamente, sin dinero…..¡no podría vivir!-

_Todo es culpa de tu padre Sakura¡todo! ese viejo desgraciado y gordo, le di mi belleza y juventud a cambio de su dinero ¡y ahora le pillan malversando fondos de la empresa de un socio¡ROBANDO dinero!_ –la mujer agarró a su hija por los hombros-

_Esto no…no…no puede….ser_ –Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo, todo le salía mal, Sasuke la había golpeado, su plan había fracasado, todo el mundo la odiaría después de enterarse de lo que había hecho y para colmo y sobre todo….estaba arruinada-

_Unos hombres se lo han llevado todo hija, todo, incluso a tu padre, a ese desgraciado….¡ojalá se pudra en la cárcel! _ –la madre de Sakura temblaba nerviosamente, con dificultad volvió a hablar- _uno de los hombres me entregó esta carta para ti antes de irse con todas nuestras cosas, dijo que era la recompensa por todos tus logros de ayer, no he tenido ni ganas ni fuerzas para abrirla, sólo sé que¡tu padre es un estúpido que no sabe hacer nada!_ –la mujer sollozó y le dio la carta a su hija-

Sakura la abrió con nerviosismo, sus manos temblaban, todo parecía ir a cámara lenta, cuando sacó la hoja y leyó su contenido el corazón se le paró

"_Las pertenencias de los Uchihas, no se tocan"_ –esa simple frase estaba escrita elegantemente en la hoja, Sakura histérica rompió la hoja en pedazos y comenzó a llorar desquiciadamente, todo, todo, había acabo como él quería…la culpa….la culpa ¡era de Naruto!-

_Tenemos que mudarnos con los abuelos Sakura, nos marchamos lejos de aquí_ –su madre se levantó temblorosamente y con dificultad- _mañana mismo_

_Uhh…uhh….ahhhh_ –Sakura sollozó más fuerte, el imaginarse tener que trabajar en la pequeña tienda de sus estúpidos y sencillos abuelos, la ponía enferma-

_No…mamá…¡no puedo irme! no, si lo hago...él……!él ganará¡_ –Sakura extremadamente angustiada ante aquella revelación se arrastró hasta los pies de su madre de forma suplicante- _¡Naruto ganará!_

_Sakura, no hay más que hablar, nos vamos mañana_ –la mujer con dificultad caminó hacia un armario y sacó una gran botella de vodca, con el pulso tembloroso se sirvió una gran copa y se la bebió de un trago-

Sakura miró a su madre mientras sentía su mundo derrumbarse, todo aquello ¿había sido idea de Sasuke¿todo lo había planeado él en tan poco tiempo¿tan rápido había llevado a cabo su venganza¿qué tipo de monstruo era Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

_¿Su….castigo?_ –Iruka preguntó extrañado, aquel chico era muy raro- 

_Todo pez gordo tiene sus oscuros secretos ¿no lo sabía Iruka-sensei?_ –Itachi sonrió animadamente- _al rey cerdo lo que más le duele es perder su trono, no su vida_ –el Uchiha mayor volvió a sonreír- _y sus crias sufrirán por perder sus "privilegios"_ -la sonrisa de Itachi se amplió-

_Sí, supongo_ –Iruka determinó seguirle el juego a aquel joven, en el fondo, parecía buena persona, aunque ahora no supiera ni de que hablaba- _pero ¿quién ha podido….?_ –Iruka volvió a preguntar, pero volvió a ser interrumpido-

_Eso ya no importa Iruka-sensei_ –Itachi dejó de sonreír y su cara volvió a su estado de no expresar emoción alguna- _ya no….le importa a nadie_….-el Uchiha mayor volvió a susurrar levemente-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke Uchiha_…-Sasori sonrió levemente-

A lo lejos el Uchiha corría como un loco, hacia escasos minutos que había conseguido salir del lugar donde Sakura lo encerró, de sus manos escurría abundante sangre.

_Sasuke….ya está aquí_ –Sasori sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro hizo una leve reverencia al igual que Deidara y Tobi cuando éste sin mirarlos pasó por su lado y entró en el cuarto-

Un inmenso golpe sordo se escuchó en el lugar. Sasuke había golpeado con su puño una estantería de madera que había cerca, cuando separó su mano la estantería estaba algo agrietada donde Sasuke había golpeado.

_Cálmese pequeño Uchiha_ –Deidara se acercó temerosamente a Sasuke- _su amigo….está bien_ –Deidara tragó saliva-

……-Sasuke ignoró todo a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo inconsciente de su rubio, con sutileza y cuidado besó suavemente sus labios-

_Siento no haber estado a tu lado, siempre pasa lo mismo, nunca puedo defenderte _–Sasuke se mordió el labio con rabia-

_Pequeño…Uchiha_ –Deidara miró a Sasuke con tristeza, era verdad que Sasuke quería con toda su alma a aquel niño rubio, desde pequeño hablaba de él, nunca se creyó aquella historia de la persona destinada y de los sueños conectados, pero ver aquello…-

_¡Señor Itachi!_ –la voz de Tobi sobresaltó a Deidara, Itachi había llegado antes de lo previsto-

_Señor_ –Sasori hizo una leve reverencia con sumo respeto-

….-Itachi ignoró a sus guardaespaldas, seguido por Kisame llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto donde fue interceptado por Deidara-

_Será mejor que espere fuera unos momentos, la ambulancia ya está_…-Deidara recibió una mirada fría y vacía por parte de su jefe, con la sangre helada dejó paso para que Itachi y Kisame entraran al interior-

_Naruto_…-Sasuke limpió con su camisa, la sangre del hermoso rostro del rubio, mientras era observado por los nuevos "visitantes"-

Kisame entendió perfectamente el inmenso cabreo que su jefe llevaba desde aquella llamada del grupo de Sasori, todo era debido a Naruto y lo sucedido, pero lo que Kisame se preguntó muchas veces en pocos segundos, siguió martilleándole la cabeza un buen rato ¿por qué le importaba al señor Itachi tanto ese niño rubio?-

…..-los ojos de Itachi al ver la escena se achicaron y una mueca de gran disgusto se visualizó en la cara del Uchiha mayor-

_¿Quién ha sido?_ –Itachi preguntó a Deidara-

_Bueno, ya nos hemos encargado de ellos, ahora sólo_…-Deidara cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Itachi sobre sus hombros apretándolo con mucha fuerza, el dolor era insoportable-

_No me vale con haberles dado su merecido, si os pedí extrema precaución y vigilancia ¿cómo ha llegado Naruto a ese estado?_ –Itachi apretó más fuerte los hombros de Deidara-

_Sakura Haruno_ –Sasuke musitó vagamente pero lo suficiente para que Itachi lo escuchara-

_Sois unos inútiles, es….vuestra culpa_ –Itachi siguió apretando los hombros de Deidara-

_No, fue por la mía, no estuve cuando me necesitó_ –Sasuke se levantó y miró a su hermano que se giró hacia él con el rostro sereno-

_Le has fallado ¿lo sabes?_ –Itachi lo miró fijamente-

_Lo sé_ –Sasuke sostuvo la mirada-

_Vámonos Kisame, hay algo que hacer_ –Itachi miró a su hermano y éste comprendió, su lugar era estar con Naruto, ahora no podía pensar en ir a por Sakura-

_Uff_…-Deidara suspiró aliviado y se masajeó los hombros, afuera Sasori hacía una reverencia seguida de las frenéticas de Tobi cuando Itachi y Kisame pasaron a su lado-

* * *

El Uchiha y su secretario, salieron del instituto montados en la limusina mientras la ambulancia entró al recinto. 

_Kisame, búscame toda la información posible sobre la familia Haruno _–Itachi miró por la ventana el exterior cambiante debido al avance del coche-

_Si, señor_ –Kisame asintió-

_Cuando la tengas, yo me encargo de todo _–Itachi siguió mirando fijamente el exterior-

_Si, señor_ –Kisame asintió con más fuerza-

_Y haz todo lo posible porque este hecho no trascienda más de los presentes en el lugar, dile a Sasori que se encargue de "limpiar la zona" y de deshacerse de esos imbéciles que osaron rozar a Naruto_ –Itachi se masajeó una sien-

_Entendido señor, pero su hermano no se quedará con los brazos_…-Kisame fue interrumpido-

_Yo me encargaré luego de persuadirle para que deje todo en mis manos, él no debe mancharse, debe seguir puro como Naruto_ –Itachi sonrió levemente al recordar lo bien que se veía su hermano pequeño al lado del rubio-

_Él debe seguir siendo el pequeño Sasuke, siempre_ –Itachi suspiró y Kisame apretó el acelerador, en pocas horas los culpables del incidente serían castigados, Itachi era implacable cuando se vengaba-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

…..-Iruka miró con angustia a Itachi, aquello no podía quedarse así-

_Tranquilo sensei, no se preocupe, lo importante es que Naruto esta bien ¿no?_ –Itachi sonrió al dejar de pensar en aquellos instantes donde la ira clamaba venganza en su interior-

_Si, supongo_ –Iruka se destensó, aquellas palabras eran ciertas, lo importante era que Naruto estaba bien-

_Na…ru…to_ –Iruka giró su cabeza hacia donde venía aquella conocida voz-

_Kakashi_ –el hombre sonrió al ver como el peligrís restregaba su cabeza entre sueños contra el brazo de Naruto, lo mejor era ver la babilla que escurría por su boca, se maldijo el no tener una cámara de fotos en aquél preciso instante, ese tierno momento era para recordar-

_Se despertarán pronto, esto volverá a ser un caos ¿bajamos a tomar algo hasta ese momento sensei?_ –Itachi miró fijamente a Iruka y éste último asintió, hoy pasaría todo el día al lado de sus personas más queridas-

* * *

Los días pasaron y Naruto aún seguía en el hospital, acompañado constantemente por Kakashi y Sasuke, la situación era aún más sofocante, estar las veinticuatro horas del día con aquellas dos lapas vivientes, estaba desesperando al rubio. 

_¡Por qué tienes que acompañarlo al baño siempre que va a orinar?_ –Sasuke encaró a Kakashi y lo miró ferozmente-

_¡Porque soy su padre y si hace falta que se la agarre y sacuda cuando termine, no sentiré ningún "impulso" obsceno como el que sentirías tú!_ –el peligrís respondió al Uchiha en el mismo tono de voz-

_Venga Naruto, entremos al baño de una vez_ –Kakashi sonrió al rubio y colocó una de sus manos en el atractivo trasero del muchacho-

_¡Quita esa mano de ahí!_ –Sasuke señaló con el dedo el lugar prohibido que Kakashi estaba sobajeando-

_¡No lo hago por gusto!_ –un chorrito de sangre escurrió por la nariz del peligrís- _sólo lo hago para ayudarlo a caminar mejor ¿no ves que le cuesta?_ –Kakashi y Sasuke comenzaron a discutir, Naruto suspiró y siguió su camino-

A los pocos segundos la cisterna del baño interrumpió los improperios que se lanzaban suegro y yerno, ambos, miraron hacia donde estaba Naruto, éste salía del baño cerrándose la bata-

_Ahh que a gustito me he quedado_ –el rubio sonrió zorrunamente-

_Mierda, por tu culpa no he visto nada, ha meado mientras discutíamos_ –Kakashi se cruzó de brazos molesto-

_Kami-sama dame fuerzas_ –Sasuke suspiró hastiado-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y con elegancia Itachi entró en ella y saludó a Naruto ignorando al resto.

_Hola Naru-chan_ –Itachi se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio y lo abrazó cariñosamente-

_Mira el regalito que te ha traído tu cuñado_ –Itachi sonrió y sacó un bote de ramen instantáneo-

_Ita-chan_ –Naruto se emocionó visiblemente, dos grandes cascadas de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, aquello era lo más bonito que le habían regalado en la vida-

_Se que lo peor que llevas del hospital es que no te dejan comer ramen, así que lo he colado sin que se dieran cuenta_ –Itachi sonrió-

Sasuke apretó tanto sus dientes ante la escena que chirriaban, odiaba que Itachi se colgara méritos de esa forma, la absoluta verdad es que su influencia sobre aquel hospital era casi absoluta y ¡le dejaban hacer lo que le daba la gana, las enfermeras se volvían locas por un guiño o piropo de sus labios!

_En un momento te lo preparo_ –Itachi sonrió- _pero antes_ –el Uchiha mayor pegó su cara tan cerca de la de Naruto que éste sintió la tibia respiración del Uchiha mayor hasta en el mínimo poro de su piel- _dame un besito como recompensa _–Itachi lo miró seriamente-

_¡Suéltalo pervertido!_ –Sasuke y Kakashi se lanzaron sobre Itachi y comenzaron un tira y afloja-

Naruto miró fijamente la pelea, esto era así casi todos los días, llevaba allí ya una semana y no veía las horas de salir de una vez por todas, maldecía a cada minuto la "obligación" por parte del médico a que se quedara reposando y a que la psicóloga del hospital lo tratara para prevenir un trauma¡a buenas horas! su peor trauma ya lo había superado hace días gracias a….

_¡Sasuke, no me tires de mi hermoso pelo!_ –Itachi se quejó-

_Estúpido y andrógino Uchiha mayor, no claves tu rodilla en mi entrepierna_ –Kakashi gritó a Itachi-

_¡Pero si te está gustando¡_ -el Uchiha mayor devolvió la respuesta-

_¡Por eso mismo, yo soy sólo de Iru-chan!_ –Kakashi empujó a los Uchihas-

La puerta del cuarto se volvió abrir pero esta vez con agresividad, los implicados en la pelea giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar y abrieron los ojos espantados.

_La enfermeitor_ –Itachi balbuceó, aquella mujer era la única persona de todo el personal del hospital, que no caía rendida ante sus encantos-

_¡Ya estáis otra vez molestando y haciendo escándalo en la habitación del lindo Naru-chan?_ –una mujer cuarentona, con cara de malas pulgas, enorme de tamaño y constitución y con unas manos como sartenes, señaló acusadoramente al grupo de ruidosos, su apodo de Enfermeitor se lo había ganado a pulso, con todos era dura y fría como un robot, menos con Naruto-

_No…señora…..nosotros no_…-Kakashi se disculpó frenéticamente ya había probado hace días los puños de aquella mujer cuando intentó colarse en la cama de Naruto….y no quería volver a probarlos-

_Para colmo….¡le traéis ramen? este es el quinto bote que os confisco en la semana…Naru-chan odia el ramen ¿verdad mi niño lindo?_ –la mujer acarició con sus manos rasposas la cara de Naruto, haciendo que éste sintiera una desagradable sensación en su rostro, a continuación le arrebató cruelmente el ramen de las manos a un desesperado Naruto-

_Como vuelva a oír un solo murmullo….¡os mato!_ –la mujer se giró- _mira que comportaros así incluso en el último día de hospital del lindo Naru-chan_ –la mujer abrió la puerta y antes de irse añadió-

_Volveré_ –con estrépito cerró la puerta de la habitación haciendo que Kakashi, Sasuke e Itachi dieran un sobresalto-

_Yo_…-Naruto miró fijamente a su padre, su novio y su cuñado, lo que dijo a continuación partió el corazón de esas personas-

…_.os odio_ –el rubio se giró hacia el lado contrario dándoles la espalda-

_¡Naru-chan no me digas eso, lo siento¡siento que por la culpa de tu padre estúpido y tu novio sin huevos para plantarle cara a esa mole y horrible mujer, te hayas quedado sin tu preciado ramen!_ –Itachi se abalanzó hacia la cama de Naruto-

Kakashi y Sasuke se miraron entre sí, como siempre, todo terminaba igual, Naruto enfadado, Itachi pidiendo perdón y ellos dos culpados por el Uchiha mayor cuando todo había comenzado por él.

* * *

_Shika ¿ya has inflado los globos?_ –Ino miró hacia el fondo de la habitación-

_Si, que problemática eres, me preguntas cada treinta segundos_ –Shikamaru suspiró cansado-

_Lo hace porque te conoce y si no te tuviera vigilado ya hace mucho que estuvieras afuera mirando las nubes en ves de cooperar_ –Gaara habló serio sin quitar sus ojos de los de Shikamaru-

El Nara tragó saliva al ver la cara tan seria de su compañero y siguió inflando globos.

_Yo ya he colgado el cartel_ –Sai se bajó de la escalera y miró orgulloso su obra-

_Sai, yo nunca pondré en duda que eres muy buen nadador y estás muy bueno_ –Ino se acercó al moreno y le sonrió-

….-Sai la miró temeroso-

_Pero ¿eres tonto verdad? esa palabra va sin h, zoquete_ –Ino rió y siguió preparando la tarta-

_Jeje, Sai eres un gárrulo_ –Gaara soltó una gran carcajada-

_Y me lo dice el repetidor_ –Sai farfulló molesto, con desgana se subió a la escalera y descolgó la pancarta-

_La…cambiaré_ –Sai desapareció por uno de los cuartos dispuesto a hacer una pancarta cien veces mejor que esa-

_Y esta vez escribe bien, utiliza un diccionario_ –Kiba comentó indiferente aunque con sorna-

_¡Callaos!_ –Sai cerró la puerta-

_Hay que ver que genio tiene_….-Ino rió-

_Tampoco es para que os metáis tanto con él, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera_ –Gaara preparó unos cuantos refrescos mientras comentó su punto de vista-

_Je, últimamente lo defiendes mucho ¿no Gaara? a parte, tú también te metiste con él_ –Chouji apareció desde la cocina comiéndose un paquete de patatas fritas-

_Sí, parece que te hubieras enamorado de él y sólo tu tuvieras el derecho de molestarle _ –Ino rió-

…..-el corazón de Gaara latió rápidamente y se sonrojó-

_Imbéciles, no es….eso_ –Gaara frunció el ceño y dio la espalda a sus compañeros para que no notaran su sonrojo-

_Jeje no te enfades son bromas, ya sabemos que el gran Gaara no se enamora de nadie_ –Ino le sacó la lengua-

* * *

La tarde llegó a Konoha y Naruto salía corriendo del hospital, hacia un parque solitario.

_¡Por fin! ya era hora, ahí te quedas hospitalucho_ –el rubio saltó y brincó por toda la zona-

_Naruto tómatelo con calma, puedes recaer_ –Sasuke se acercó a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura-

_Ramen_ –el rubio, como si Sasuke le hubiera preguntado que quería comer, respondió apresuradamente y miró con los ojos iluminados al Uchiha-

_Yo…estaba pensando en otra cosa_ –Sasuke acarició el vientre del rubio-

_Ramen_ –Naruto insistió otra vez-

_Pero ¿no te parece mejor dejar el ramen para la noche y ahora estar tu y yo….solos?_ –Sasuke no iba a darse por vencido, llevaba más de siete días sin mojar y después de haberlo probado deseaba hacerlo a cada minuto-

_Ramen_ –Naruto puso un gesto zorruno y de capricho en su cara-

_Naruto_….-Sasuke lo agarró por los hombros, lo besó con toda la pasión guardada durante esa semana y con ganas apretó una de las nalgas del rubio-

El kitsune se sonrojó y sintió una parte de su cuerpo erguirse, aunque aún una idea prevalecía en su cabeza.

_Eso no, ramen_ –el rubio clavó sus ojos azules en los negros-

El Uchiha volvió a besarlo y esta vez acarició con sus suaves manos la espalda y cuello de Naruto.

_Ra…..men_ –Naruto balbuceó como si esa palabra se fuera diluyendo-

El Uchiha posó sus labios en el cuello del rubio y lo delineó con su cálida lengua.

_Sex….¡no, ramen!_ –el rubio jadeó, no se dejaría vencer-

Sasuke se maldijo mentalmente ¿tanto quería al ramen?

_Naruto…yo_…-Sasuke acercó sus labios al oído izquierdo del rubio, con sensualidad le susurró- _Naruto, estoy muy cachondo, te deseo…con locura_ –Sasuke se separó del rubio y lo miró a la cara, el Uchiha tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas pero Naruto parecía un tomate maduro-

_Sexo_….-el rubio balbuceó la nueva idea que por fin entraba en su cabeza-

Sasuke sonrió de felicidad y éxtasis, con cariño agarró a Naruto por una nalga y lo pegó a su lado mientras comenzó a caminar.

_Sa…suke…no me toques…tanto_ –Naruto sonrojado lo miró suplicante- _llevo demasiados días sin…_.-Naruto se señaló la entrepierna-

Sasuke sonrió con sensualidad al rubio.

_Ahora que hemos pensado en la misma idea, eso lo podemos arreglar_ –el moreno besó a Naruto suavemente-

_Jeje ¿de verdad?_ –Naruto deslizó sus dedos en círculos por encima de la camisa del Uchiha mientras seguían caminando y salían del parquecito-

_Si_ –Sasuke asintió sin dejar de sonreír, su cara no lo expresaba, pero estaba ya como una moto-

_Sasuke¿ya estas duro?_ –Naruto sorprendido se rió al haber rozado sin querer la entrepierna del Uchiha-

_Es que me tienes descuidado_ –Sasuke lo volvió a besar-

_Pues vamos a tu casa que tu hermano me dijo que hoy no estaría y no habrá nadie_ –Naruto agarró la mano de Sasuke- _tenemos tiempo suficiente_ –el rubio sonrió zorrunamente-

_No podemos_ –Sasuke negó y Naruto lo miró incrédulo- _Kisame iba a aprovechar para limpiar la casa _–Sasuke se encogió de hombros-

_¿A estas horas casi de la noche!_ –el rubio preguntó escandalosamente-

_Son órdenes de su jefe, no veas como se desvive Kisame por mi hermano_ –Sasuke suspiró-

_Pues ahora quiero follar ¡es culpa tuya, así que apechuga y busca un lugar donde montarnoslo a solas!_ –Naruto miró mal a Sasuke-

_Naruto…tenemos tu casa_ –Sasuke le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza al rubio-

_Es verdad_ –Naruto se rascó el golpe y Sasuke sonrió_- Kakashi se ha ido a casa de Iruka-sensei_ –el rubio miró a Sasuke con lujuria-

_¡Venga rápido! quiero hacerlo dos o tres veces_ –Naruto tiró de un maravillado Sasuke, aquellas palabras era lo mejor que el rubio le podía haber dicho-

El Uchiha se dejó llevar mientras comenzó a pensar en todas las posturas que llevaba soñando en sus noches "húmedas".

* * *

_¡Venga, venga! Sasuke y Naruto vendrán de un momento a otro_ –Kakashi apuró a sus alumnos, sobre todo a Sai que aún estaba colocando la pancarta y no dejaba que nadie viera su "obra"- _que sorpresa se van a llevar, sobre todo Naruto al ver esta gran fiesta de bienvenida_, _y Sasuke que no le hemos dicho nada seguro que se enfada _–Kakashi rió y miró la pancarta que había hecho Sai cuando éste se bajó y la dejó al descubierto, el peligrís esperó ver un genial "Bienvenido Naruto, nos alegramos de que te hayas recuperado pronto" escrito en ella, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro-

……-Kakashi se quedó serio y sus ojos se posaron alternativamente entre la pancarta y Sai-

El moreno agachó la vista cohibido.

_Sai ¿por qué?_ –Kakashi señaló la pancarta seriamente esperando una explicación-

….-el moreno giró la cara y no respondió-

_Sai_…"_Bihenbenido Naruto, nos álegramos de que te allas recuperao pronto"__¿acaso Iru-chan no te enseña Lengua y Literatura con fundamento!_ –el peligrís encaró a Sai-

_Kakashi, esa asignatura se la das tú a ambos cursos, yo doy física_ –Iruka salió de una habitación con algunos globos y se puso a colocarlos-

_Sai….¡te ha quedado genial, ya se porque siempre te pongo un diez!_ –Kakashi sonrió y siguió supervisando todo mientras el resto suspiraron incrédulos-

Un golpe sordo se oyó contra la puerta de la entrada.

_Son ellos, apagad las luces_ –Kakashi hizo gestos e Ino asintió llevando a cabo lo que le pidió y colocándose junto a todos-

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, todos estaban expectantes a que uno de los chicos encendiera la luz, pasaron algunos segundos y sólo se oía como si uno se quitara la ropa y la botara al suelo con fuerza, al momento, la luz se encendió.

_¡SORPRESA!_ –Sasuke había encendido la luz, pero no porque el quisiera, Naruto lo había empujado contra la pared y el Uchiha había golpeado los interruptores con su espalda, al oír el grito se sobresaltaron y Naruto se pegó contra Sasuke-

_¡Ya han llegado? os dije que me avisarais_ –Itachi salía corriendo del baño recriminando al grupo, atusándose la ropa un poco más y con una cámara en mano que soltaba un potente flash cada vez que sacaba una foto, llevaba ya unos diez flashes, detrás de él, iban Kisame, Sasori, Tobi y Deidara-

Desde Kakashi, siguiendo por Iruka, pasando por Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Hinata y los demás hasta llegar a Itachi, Kisame y los guardaespaldas, todos, absolutamente todos, estaban con la boca abierta.

_Sorpresa….la vuestra ¿ne?_ –Naruto rió nerviosamente y dejó de comerle el morro a Sasuke-

Delante de todos el rubio estaba con camisa pero sin pantalón y con la ropa interior por los muslos, en cambio Sasuke estaba sin camisa pero con los pantalones y la ropa interior bajados lo "suficiente".

_Pick……pick…….pickpickpickpickpick_ –el ruido del clic con cada foto que sacó Itachi era lo único que resonó por la habitación durante un minuto-

* * *

_Jajaja Sasuke, ésto ha sido lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida_ –Kiba se partía de la risa cuando todos sentados y vestidos en el salón recordaban por enésima vez la "pillada infraganti" a la que habían sido sometidos la pareja sin querer-

_¡Cállate cara perro!_ –Sasuke miró ferozmente al Inuzuka que no podía dejar de reírse mientras Naruto agachó la cabeza totalmente avergonzado-

_Sasuke, te dije que el ramen era lo mejor_ –el rubio se tapó la cara con las manos-

_La verdad que el exhibicionismo viene de familia_ –Gaara habló calmadamente- _el otro día Kakashi-sensei nos abrió la puerta en pelotas con todo colgándole_ –el pelirojo sonrió levemente-

…..-todos lo miraron estupefactos-

_Sai, quítale el vaso de alcohol a Gaara, que la bebida le está haciendo ser gracioso y da miedo_ –Ino sintió un leve escalofrío y todos menos Gaara se rieron-

….-el pelirojo les echó una mirada asesina a todos, como si él nunca fuera lo suficientemente gracioso-

* * *

La fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, todos menos Naruto, al cual no habían dejado beber porque aún estaba convaleciente, terminaron borrachos.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron despidiendo del rubio, Kakashi, Iruka y Sasuke, quedando en verse en el instituto, cuando ya sólo quedaba la "familia" en la casa, Kakashi habló.

_Bueno hijo mío, yo….me voy con mi potrito a su casa_ –Kakashi rió tontamente y baboseó media mejilla de un sonrojado por el alcohol Iruka al darle un supuesto beso- _quiero tirármelo _–ambos adultos se rieron como si hubiera dicho una gran ocurrencia-

Sasuke se rió tontamente también mientras Naruto los miró indiferente, llevaban así toda la noche, lo peor fue ver como Kakashi proponía el concurso "Quien la tiene más grande del grupo" y todos alcoholizados perdidos aceptaban felices contar esas intimidades.

El resultado del juego fue adivinar que Kakashi, Itachi y Sasuke "calzaban" casi los mismos centímetros mientras que al pobre de Chouji fue al que menos le medía.

Naruto se abstuvo de contestar y los guardaespaldas poco acostumbrados a beber a esas horas ya estaban durmiendo la mona en una esquina.

_Bueno, nos vamos_ –Kakashi besó cariñosamente la mejilla de Naruto y le despeinó la cabeza mientras sonreía feliz, agarrado de Iruka salieron de la casa entre tropiezos y risas-

El rubio suspiró y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, todo estaba hecho un desastre y como siempre le tocaría a él limpiar.

_Naruto_…-Sasuke se arrastró hasta donde estaba el rubio y acostó su cabeza en el regazo de éste-

El rubio al ver a Sasuke en aquel estado rió para sí mismo, se veía tan tierno.

_Naruto….sabes que te quiero con todo mi ser ¿verdad?_ –Sasuke sonrió parecía incluso hasta emocionado-

_Sí, lo sé, yo siento lo mismo, dobe_ –el rubio le acarició los mechones del fleco-

_Y sabes que casi me muero al verte en aquel estado ¿verdad?_ –Sasuke puso gesto serio, lo más serio que un borracho puede ponerse-

_Me lo…imagino_ –Naruto siguió acariciando las finas hebras azabaches de su novio-

_Siento…no haberte protegido_ –el Uchiha balbuceó esta última frase y Naruto sorprendido le secó la pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos-

_Mira que eres estúpido, me protegiste aunque no estuvieras imbécil, sólo pensar en ti, me dio fuerzas para resistir un poco más_–el rubio sollozó un poco, aquellas palabras de Sasuke lo llenaban completamente de una felicidad indescriptible-

Sólo el simple hecho de ver aquellas manos aún cicatrizando le recordaba que Sasuke había arrancado una puerta sólo por él, que había dado todo por él. Sasuke no quiso explicarle como quedó encerrado en aquel cuarto, ni como se enteró que estaba en peligro, ni mucho menos como lo salvó. En el fondo el rubio suponía que todo tenía que ver con Sakura, pero siempre se haría el tonto, sabía que sólo haría sufrir a Sasuke si demostraba que se había enterado de todo, que había unido cabos y que las piezas cuadraban, por Sasuke se olvidaría de todo, se centraría sólo en su Uchiha, ahora lo que más le importaba era saber todo del moreno y estar para siempre con él-

_Naruto…yo, quiero contarte todo, tu ya me has contado mucho y yo…quiero abrirme a ti, se que lo quieres y lo haré…porque te quiero_ –el Uchiha volvió a sonreír-

Naruto sin poder evitarlo le besó cariñosamente y le acarició el pelo, le encantaba ese pelo, le encantaba todo de Sasuke y estaba seguro que le seguiría gustando y aún más después de saber todo sobre él.

_Mañana podemos saltarnos el instituto, por un día más_ –el rubio sonrió- _cuéntame desde el principio, lo primero que recuerdas de tu vida, quiero saberlo todo Sasuke_ –Naruto sonrió y Sasuke asintió-

El Uchiha comenzó a hablar, se sentía increíblemente cómodo hablando con Naruto, se sentía increíblemente bien que le acariciara el pelo mientras hablaban tranquilamente.

_Pues digamos que todo comenzó cuando era un bebé…_

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke estaba a punto de contarle todo su pasado, aquel que llevaba ansiando saber y deseando conocer, aquel que haría dar otro paso más en su relación, un paso, que aunque él no lo intuyera aún, revelaría hechos pasados de los cuales nunca se había percatado.

* * *

_**Rincón del Autor**_

Capítulo 10 finalizado (el autor se arranca la camisa y deja su pecho al descubierto) apuñaladme que me lo merezco xDD. Os prometo que nunca más…..volveré a prometer nada xD

Ya se que os dije que volvería a actualizar pronto, pero se han juntado muchas cosas, fanfiction aún a día de hoy no me deja actualizar (espero que algún día me deje, se que me odia, lo noto xD) he mandado tickets de esos para que me resuelvan el problema pero creo que nadie existe tras fanfiction, eso, o he sido ignorado xDDD

Nada que vamos, dejando la guasa de lado, me ha surgido ese problema, sumado al poquísimo tiempo que he tenido y a fallos de Internet, todo esto ha hecho un cóctel mortal y aquí estoy un mes después del último capítulo redactando lo poco que me falta para colgar el capi.

Dejando de lado los problemas técnicos (falta de tiempo del autor y vagancia extrema si había algo de tiempo disponible raras veces XD) el capítulo 10 ha sido uno de los que más me ha costado y la verdad no se porqué, lo releo y no le veo nada especial, es auténtico capítulo de relleno para comenzar el mega flashback de Sasu-chan muajaja (o eso tengo pensando), ha tenido ciertas cosas puntuales, la salida del hospital de Naru-chan, la venganza de los Uchihas sobre Sakura (me ha parecido que más que golpearla lo más que le dolería sería dejarla en la ruina jojojo, Itachi es muy cruel xD), se han librado del grupo de Ten-Ten y pinta que no de forma "legal" XDDD

Y vamos poca cosa más, espero de verdad que os guste, a mi me ha gustado aunque admito que no ha pasado nada muy trascendental pero ya llegará ;-)

Sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el futuro capítulo 11, que no prometeré nada sobre su publicación, pero no tardará como éste .

Por cierto de aquí y aprovechando (esperando a parte que leáis hasta aquí aunque sea xD) y sabiendo que no viene al caso, invito a leer "Los chicos de alquiler no lloran" de mi adorada Fati-sensei, que bien escribe la jodia ., es una versión adaptada del libro con los personajes de Naruto (sólo decir que Naru hace de chapero jojojo) y vamos que está genial, estoy buscando el libro y todo para tenerlo .

Pues eso, después de la publicidad paso a las reviews que como siempre han sido un montón, os lo agradezco de todo corazón.

**Anexo última edición:** A día de hoy voy a colgarlo¡genial! ya era hora que me dejara.

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Zahia-vlc:** Hola Zahia, guapísima muchas gracias por dejarme review sobre todo a esas horas de la mañana, yo a esas horas estoy muerto aún así que mucho menos me dejaría review xD. De verdad gracias .

Sobre Sakura, si he hecho que la odies, ha cumplido su cometido jojojo. Jo Zahia como sigas hablándome de la cartera de Itachi….¡tendré que robártela! XD quiero una igual, seguro que está genial y más si sale la cara de Ita-chan (babas XD)

Jo, todo el mundo me dice que le gusta el GaaSai pero que es una pareja rara T.T, pero si al final van a hacer lo mismo que Naru y Sasu, jincarse el uno al otro xDD eso es lo bonito xDD

Me alegro de que te guste el fic, me da muchos ánimos, espero que este capítulo te guste también y me comentes como siempre que te ha parecido. Saludos y besos :D

**Yukime Souma-chan:** Hola Yukime, jaja tranquila da igual que em trataras como chica te perdono porque no lo sabias :P jeje. Bueno paso a lo importante que es responderte adecuadamente .

Pues sí Gaara está molesto con Sai, aunque en este capítulo no han tenido nada de importancia, he querido centrarlo todo alrededor de Naru que pa algo fue cuasi violado xDD y bueno, tengo pensado basar el siguiente capi en el pasado de Sasuke, si no ocurre nada extraño tampoco saldrán mucho en el siguiente :P

Itachi se ha vengado y de quien debía jeje, me ha parecido una buena venganza, una venganza sutil, de las que haría Ita-chan, no sé, o eso creo yo.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos y besos :D

**Chyneiko-chan:** Hola chyneiko! Gracias por la review!

Me alegro de verdad que te haya gustado y como dices lo importante es que mi mente no ha sido mala y Naruto ha salido indemne xDD. La actitud posesiva made in Uchiha es…(babasss) XD

Espero que este capítulo también te encante y quie me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos y besos :D

**Kennich:** Hola Kennich! Ais lo siento de verdad, si la otra vez que tardé menos pensaste que la dejaba, a estas alturas fijo que ya ni te acuerdas del fic xD normal, la culpa es mía, lo siento de verdad.

Pues como ves Sakura ha pagado por meter las manos en posesión Uchiha (no sé porqué pero me encanta eso de posesión Uchiha XD), Sasuke la verdad que si se siente algo mal por fallarle a Naruto, aunque yo no diría que le falló, pero él lo ve así (que mono es XD)

Bueno Naruto ha pasado tres kilos de la cuasi violación, ha estado algo ansioso los primeros días, pero al saber que no ocurrió nada y unas sutiles palabras del Uchiha a su oído (si sobre todo sutiles XD) han hecho que deje hasta el ramen de lado para entregarse al placer carnal, lástima que los pillaran xD

Itachi por cierto ha sido listo, sólo ha trascendido a muy pocos la verdad del asunto, prefiere vengarse el sólo en solitario, Ita-chan e algo egoísta XD a parte, así Naruto sufre menos ;-)

Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, coméntame lo que quieras sobre él y espero que te siga gustando el fic. Saludos y besos :D

**PadfootPotterBlack:** Hola Pad! Tío me alegro que te haya encantado enserio y me gusta eso de dejarte con las ganas de más XD (soy malvado jojojo)

La forma de preocupación de Itachi por Naru es maravillosa (babas) a mi también me lo parece, es tan mono xD

Pad, no digas eso, para nada eres un autor poco dotado, tu mismo eres genial para describir combates, peleas y momentos de tensión, ya te lo he dicho y lo sabes ;-)

Jojo otro que ha odiado a Sakura, quiero aclarar que a mi el personaje me encanta (y más en la nueva temporada) pero decidí ponerla de mala y si la odiáis creo que he cumplido mi misión jeje, espero que os haya gustado como mala y la hayáis odiado hasta que os saliera una úlcera XDD

Pad gracias por las cosas que me dices, me animan mucho pero te vuelvo a repetir que para nada eres un autor chiquitito, yo mismo me falta mejorar un montón, a parte que todos escribimos porque nos gusta, yo por lo menos escribo para mostrar mi idea de una historia sobre estos personajes, mi deseo de cómo se verían juntos, no sé, es algo que lo hago para mi y para que la gente disfrute, si les gusta me alegraré un montón y si algo falla lo mejoraré y así podré aún disfrutar más escribiendo y hacer por consiguiente que la gente disfrute más leyendo, creo que si uno disfruta escribiendo eso se refleja en el texto y la gente sentirá lo mismo leyéndolo (viva el rollo patatero XD)

Pad gracias de verdad, me alegro que te gustara y que te hiciera gracia Ita-chan pisoteando a Kashi-chan jeje, es que a Itachi le gustan los felpudos de calidad XDD. Saludos y besos guapo, espero que me comentes lo que quieras del capi y que te guste :D

**Maca-chan15:** Hola Maca! Guapa lo siento si has estado esperando el capi, soy lo peor, de verdad lo siento.

Me alegro que te haya gustado y a mi me encantó escribir el momento piscina, no tenía pensado meterlo peor se me ocurrió y no pude evitar la tentación de redactarlo xD es que me imagino a Sasuke todo salido desvistiéndose ala velocidad de la luz y me parto jeje

Como ves yo también disfruté con el golpe de Sasuke, creo que Sakura ha cumplido decentemente su papel de malvada . y bueno….¡naruto no podía ser violado! xD Maca eres cruel pobre Naru-chan (créeme que lo pensé pero no estaba planeado desde un principio así que para otra vez será :P)

Bueno Maca espero que te haya gustado este capi y me comentes que te parece, enserio me animan muchos tus reviews, gracias. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Nekoi:** Hola Nekoi! Guapa espero que no me mates por tardar en actualizar T.T, perdóname.

Juju me alegro que le cogieras asco a Sakura, ha cumplido como mala más de lo que esperaba, la verdad que ya lo he dicho otras veces pero a mi me gusta su personaje, sólo que le tocó ser la mala (supongo que opté por el camino fácil xD) y vamos, que ha sido ruin, porque mira que como dices tener la sangre fría de mandar aquellos a chuscarse a Naru mientras ella se encierra con Sasu en un cuarto oscuro de limpieza Xd y saca ese sujeta tetas hortera para provocarlo xD, que momento, creo que ha sido otro de los momentos en los que disfruté escribiendo ya que tenía la escena muy pensada jojo. Y vamos el momento donde le restriega que todo es su culpa (ahí pincha en la llaga de la culpabilidad zorra XDDD) vamos que disfrute con la escena ¿se nota? xD

Me alegro que te hiciera gracia lo de Deidi y Tobi, tenía pensado que tuvieran algo de protagonismo en este capi, pero supongo que dejaré y adaptaré esa parte para más adelante, las 20 páginas estaban a punto (aunque he de contarte un secreto, este capítulo no se porqué pero ha llegado a 19 páginas hmmm, encima de que tardo, recorto 1 página menos XD)

Gracias por decirme que te gusta Kashi perver al cuadrado XD a mi me encanta y creo que en su vida privada que no vemos en el manga/anime es así xDDD (ilusiones por si algún día me lo encuentro y acepta proposiciones indecentes XD). Como ves Ino ha demostrado aún más que si Kakashi es un obseso ella es su versión femenina XDD

Sobre las parejas bueno no eres la única que me dice que el GaaSai es algo raro (yo es que vi una imagen y me dije ¿raro? lo que es…….es una pasada XDD aún recuerdo la imagen y sudo xDD) y bueno Itachi digamos que aún no hay pareja definida para él, puede que se quede sin pareja, no cerrado al amor, pero libre como le viento que caerá en mis manos xD ejem, vamos, que con Kisame tendrá momentos graciosos y éste lo acosará pero creo que nada más, aunque todo puede cambiar jeje)

Nekoi, espero que de verdad te guste el capi, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y palabras me dan mucha fuerza . y espero que me comentes con tus maravillosas reviews que te parecen los futuros capis. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Kandy91:** Hola Kandy! Siento el haber tardado, espero que me perdones, no podré vivir si es lo contrario (cara de tristeza absoluta T.T)

Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi y todo esos momentos, espero que este capi también te guste, aunque creo que es algo más desenfadado y gracioso aunque he metido algunos momentos sensibles (espero haberlo conseguido ;-))

Como ya habrás leído Sakura sufre, ya ampliaré en detalles más adelante (ya veré como XD) e Itachi ha actuado, como ves tiene su lado oscuro aunque cuando nadie lo molesta predomina su lado digamos "sensible y raro", es que creo que Itachi si se le conociera más sería así, fíjate tu las ideas raras mías XD)

De verdad espero que este capi te haya gustado y me comente lo que quieras. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Himemi:** Hola Himemi! Me alegro que te hayas reído con el capi guapa, espero que con este también, creo que es algo más cómico que el anterior, o eso espero :P

Bueno como ves Sakura ha sido mu mala pero ha recibido su castigo y Ten-Ten digamos que si que no sale muy bien parada :-$, aunque no me he ensañado mucho con ella XD

Como ves Tobi en este capi no ha salido, pero saldrá, veo que los guardaespaldas han gustado jeje me alegro por ello porque así puedo meterlos algo más xD y sí, a mi también me gustó ese momento "Shino abrázame" y el otro le ignora XDD

No sabes la alegría que me das diciéndome que quedan lindos juntos ¡yo también pienso igual! A la gente le gusta la pareja pero creo que es más por el pique amor/odio que se tienen xD pero es que yo creo que pegan de verdad ¿he comentado ya la foto que vi de ellos? (babas) lástima que no la guarde porque subiría la temperatura de muchos/as XDD sólo diré que es un regalo para los ojos XD

Jaja me he reído mucho con lo que comentas de la foto y lo de Itachi, como ves el que ha sacado fotos esta vez es Itachi y más adelante haré algo para que recuperen esas fotos y todas las demás (es que tengo pensado dos historias a parte para cuando termine el hilo principal, vamos, como unas ovas, estoy entre Naruto y Sasuke recuperando todo el material que le han sacado a lo largo del fic en situaciones poco decentes XD o hacer un "seguimiento" por parte de Sasuke e Iruka porque empiezan a sospechar que entre Naruto y Kakashi hay algo más que amor fraternal xDDD también podría hacer algo con Itachi, bueno no digo más porque nunca se sabe si saldrán a la luz XD

Himemi, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capi también te guste y me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Utena Puchiko nyu:** Hola Utena! Me alegro de que te gustara le capi. Como ves Sakura ha sufrido (aunque no sé si de la manera que esperabas aunque creo que el castigo recibido es peor jeje, para una chica de esa clase quedarse sin nada, es peor que la muerte más dolorosa, y así sufre más jeje)

Me alegro de que te guste la pareja GaaSai y el Sasunaru se irá consolidando cada vez más, pronto Sasuke se abrirá de corazón a Naruto y saldrán varios secretitos que reforzarán la relación (o puede ocurrir lo contrario jeje, es que no puedo revelar nada xD)

Espero que te guste el capi y que me comente lo que quieras. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Aoi Hikawa:** Hola Aoi! Me alegro que te gustara el capi y las torturas XDD no tengo nada en contra de los dedos, sólo que imaginé que si te hacen esas cosas dolería mucho y vamos que quería que les doliera a esos violadores malvados XDD

Pues aunque Sasu no participó mucho yo creo que una de las mejore escenas es él intentando arrancar la puerta con sus dedos (babas, es que me lo imagino todo cuadrado tirando la puerta abajo y corriendo a por mi……esto a por Naruto XDD ais XDDD)

Dejando bromas a parte, como ves Sakura ha sufrido, aunque he decidido que Itachi se encargue de todo y borre lo ocurrido sutilmente, como dicen, la ignorancia es felicidad y aunque Naru lo sabe Itachi piensa que todo será mejor si no sale a la luz de forma "pública" ;-)

Espero que te hayas podido leer ese libro y fuera entretenido (no hay nada peor que leer cosas aburridas, espero que mi fic nunca resulte aburrido, si lo es, decídmelo T.T)

Espero que te guste el capi y me comentes lo que quieras de él. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Naitsirc:** Hola Nait! tío me alegro de que te guste el fic, tu no te cansas de decirlo y a mi me da mucha fuerza cada vez que lo dices :P, gracias T.T

A mi también me molan los Akatsukis como guardaespaldas jeje y más de cuero (babas XD). Como has leído Itachi se ha vengado pero creo que no lo he hecho de la forma esperada, la gente quiere más sangre ¿tan sádico he sido que esperabais algo peor para Sakura? xDD

Gracias por la felicitación y de verdad espero que el capi te haya gustado y me comente que tal. Saludos y besos Nait!

**Amazona Verde:** Hola Amazona! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Y sí, yo también viví ese momento de desesperación de Sasu T.T pobrecito, al final todo acabó "bien" más o menos, no hubieron daños irreparables aunque sea (el grupo de Ten-Ten si que tiene daños irreparables XDD)

Espero que te guste este capi y me comentes de él lo que quieras. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Kya:** Hola Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado y que haya conseguido que te mordieras las uñas leyendo, gracias por ello, aunque a tus uñas no le haré gracia y me odiarán XD

Pues sí, yo también creo que cuando alguien que aprecias corre peligro uno puede hacer cosas que de una manera normal no podría (misterios de la vida xD). Sakura como ves ha recibido su castigo, aunque creo que os esperabais más, pero yo pienso que lo más cruel es hacerle lo que Itachi le ha hecho, a parte que queda muy cool (ese Itachi todo calculador babasx1000) jejeje

Me alegro de que te guste el GaaSai (aunque ponga casi siempre GaaSai es manía, aún no he decidido quien dará y quién recibirá XDD, mentira si lo he hecho, pero os dejaré con la duda, puede ser Sai el seme, puede ser Gaara, pueden cambiarse….pueden no hacer nada XDD)

Espero que este capi también te guste, yo también amo a Kakashi Xd y si quieres comentarme de este capi lo que quieras me alegrará mucho que me dejes una review. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Tifa Uzumaki:** Hola Tifa! Lo primero pedazo review O.O, me encanta XD

Iré resumiendo porque me duelen ya los dedos de escribir xDD pero sígueme dejando reviews así de largas o más (digo que escribiré menos pero ya me conoces me alargo y te contestaré en tres páginas XD)

Muchas gracias por dejarme review guapa! Y me alegro que te haya gustado el capi ., viniendo de ti me anima mucho siempre te lo digo pero es la verdad.

Me alegro que Tobi te gustara jeje y espero que como Sakura ha salido poco no te resulte su parte irritante (aunque da asco como se comporta, sólo piensa en dinero, zorra XDD)

Como ves Kakashi merece un apartado separado, es pisoteado, lanza a los cuatro vientos la no virginidad de su hijo, si es que el jodio le gusta provocar suicidios en masa XD

Sobre Sasu y su momento xD pues bueno veo que no disgustó que arrancara una puerta con las manos, yo creo que si hay alguien es capaz de ello, es él (es que se vería tan sexy jojojo). Me he partido de la risa con Sasu momento Kill Bill XDD es buenísimo jeje

De lo siguiente haré un resumen XD dios mira que pasarte eso en tus vacaciones, eres única XDD y sobre Fati, resumiendo, la pervertiste tú, si me lo imaginaba ya XDD :P. Sobre el msn, joé tengo mono de él, hace siglos que no me conecto, jodio tiempo que no da para nada.

Los guardaespaldas es un servicio que prestan en exclusiva para mi jojojo, aunque puede que te preste a Deidara que me es más prescindible no me gustan los tipos de aspecto andrógino :P jeje

Bueno Tifa, la verdad, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, ere un encanto. Espero que te guste este capi, me comentes lo que quieras y te lo pases bien leyéndolo. Prometo ir mejorando a cada capi y haceros disfrutar tanto como disfruto yo escribiendo. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Naruko-chan:** Waa Naruko-musa! Guapa ¿Cómo estás, tranquila que no eres la última y tampoco tardaste tanto, ais tus reviews las adoro, paso a comentártela

Muajaja has sufrido con el capi, genial jojojo. Po si Naru-chan casi es violado, pobrecito xD dios, me he reído a más no poder con la contestación a tu inner, pero me entra la curiosidad ¿con que les abrirás semejante agujero? Ya te veo comprando juguetes extraños para tu propósito XDDDDDDD

Sobre el golpe en la cabeza y que se olvidara de él, estuve a punto de poner la típica gracia de…"Naruto se despierta, Sasuke lo mira impaciente y angustiado aunque feliz, Naruto se extraña al ver a ese chico y le dice ¿Quién eres tú? Sasuke se tira de los pelos dejándose calvo y al momento Naru le dice muajaja dobe has caído, mira que eres tonto" pero me pareció tan típica que dije, bueno en otro momento será XDD

Sobre el momento Sakura tía del saco xDDD dios pero que ocurrencias tienes XD y sí yo también me apunto, secuestramos a Sasu y a Kakashi, mientras vosotras atacáis al Uchiha yo me encargo de "retener" a Kashi-chan . jejeje

Sobre los guardaespaldas ¿verdad que molan? (babas) y vamos la furia Uchiha no ha estallado a lo bomba atómica y hecatombe mundial, ha sido como un peillo de estos que no los notas hasta que los hueles y ya es demasiado tarde xDDD, pues los Uchihas han sido igual, cuando han destruido a Sakura y esta se ha dado cuenta ya es demasiado tarde, vuelvo a decir que es muy cruel a mi parecer lo que le ha hecho Itachi, más que si la mata o le mete una paliza o manda que la violen a ella….aunque pensándolo bien si hubiera hecho que la violara Rock Lee muajajaja

Pues sí, Kakashi se enteró de que Naruto ya tenía ventilación trasera como él XDD (secreto del pasado de Kashi, en sus tiempos mozos el no daba, le daban muajaja XDD) y dios, otra de tus rimas impresionantes xDDD me encanta ese 42 jaja

Sobre GaaSai, puede que presientas bien, pero todavía queda y queda bastante xD aunque puedo ser malo y dejarte sin lemon muajaja

Bueno guapa espero que el capi te haya gustado y me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos y besos musa mía :D

**Aidiki-chan:** Hola Aidiki! Me alegro que me dejes review, no importa que no hayas dejado antes con saber que me leías y que te gustaba soy feliz (ese momento castigo con el látigo me ha matado de la risa XD)

Espero que en este capi también te haya gustado Ino ha estado como pez en su agua XD

Gracias por decirme que te gustó el lemon, al verdad que tuve temor de que no gustara como era el primero que hacia para publicar no sabía si gustaría pero veo que gustó y bastante, no veas como me anima eso .

Sobre GaaSai jeje seguid leyendo seguid leyendo muajaja

Hmmm tomaré en cuenta tu opinión sobre Kashi siendo agujereado XD puede ser que resulte viable :P

Bueno guapa, si quieres agregarme al msn creo que mi dirección está por ahí sino pídemela en un pm en el foro y te la doy encantado que a mi también me gustaría conocerte .

Espero que este capi te guste y me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Fati-chan: **Hola Fati guapísima! Gracias por otra de tus maravillosas reviews (haber si empiezo a leer todo lo tuyo que tengo atrasado, lo tengo marcado en el correo para que no se me pase que me muero de ganas por leer todo lo que has sacado ¿Dónde sacas el tiempo? dímelo XD

Hmmm como ya dije Tifa te pervirtió que malvada XDD y bueno vas encaminada con lo de Itachi pero pueden haber sorpresas como tu bien dices "nunca digas de esta agua no beberé" o algo así XD

Sobre SaiGaa la cosa se va poniendo calentita aunque en este capi no ha habido mucho avance, en los próximos si jojojo, hay una sorpresa que traerá la fiesta jijiji, sobre lo de Sasuke, pues sí, has dado con la idea, era esa ., por cierto que guay tener un padre carpintero seguro que es un manitas .

Como ves Kakashi sigue haciendo de las suyas, lo pisan, sigue preguntando cosas que no debe y más que hará, nunca cambiará y porque el lo vale XD

Sobre la paliza y cuasi violación , me alegro de que te gustara y la vivieras, eso pretendía y me siento feliz de que lo sintieras como quería. Ahora me viene el trauma Tobi es castaño? Mierda y yo que tenía metido en la cabeza que era moreno como buen Uchiha XDDD eso me pasa por no mirar, mira que me percaté de Sasori (tenía metido en la cabeza que su pelo era blanco XDD doy gracias a que busqué información y vi que era anaranjado y eso que sigo el manga al día y habré visto coloreados oficiales, si es que XDD) no se repetirá lo de tobi moreno XD

Ahora vamos con Sakura XD Anda di la verdad te ha molado ese sujetador XDDDD lo puse de ese tipo adrede no hay sujetador que odie mas que el de encajes XDD me parece de vieja (al que le guste no es mi intención ofender es mi gusto me parece mas bonito uno del chino de la esquina pa que veáis XD)

Bueno creo que nadie pilló porque Sai miraba a Naruto tanto en vez de a Gaara XD podré arreglarlo en el futuro así que seguid leyendo XDDD digamos que tenia que ver con las pruebas de natación pero veo que me expliqué mal T.T y vamos el momento Gaara sado me ha encantado jaja que desfase genial XD

Sobre parejas para poner celoso creo que ya las tengo mas o menos espero que te gusten jeje y puede que haya kankugaa pero del tipo ItaSasu de mi fic mujajaja vamos amor fraternal puro y duro :P (que malo soy quitándote la ilusión XD)

Fati de verdad gracias por esos ánimos, y tranquila ni has tardado, ni ha sido corta la review, como siempre y viniendo de ti ha sido todo perfecto ;-)

Saludos y besazos guapa, cuídate :D

* * *


	11. El pasado no es el presente

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai/yaoi**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, y para no repetirme siempre con lo mismo os dejó con una autograbación , pero vuelvo a repetir, desgraciadamente no son míos, aunque hago con ellos lo que me da la gana jojo (risa de autosuficiencia xD)**_

**_Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han leído y me han dado su apoyo y geniales comentarios, espero que lo sigáis haciendo, pero en especial va dedicado a Aidiki-chan, Fati-chan, Zahia-chan y Naruko-chan, sois unas locas y os había prometido la dedicatoria, ale, ahí tenéis :P. Muchas gracias a todos/as._**

****

* * *

****

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Naruto…yo, quiero contarte todo, tu ya me has contado mucho y yo…quiero abrirme a ti, se que lo quieres y lo haré…porque te quiero_ –el Uchiha volvió a sonreír-

Naruto sin poder evitarlo le besó cariñosamente y le acarició el pelo, le encantaba ese pelo, le encantaba todo de Sasuke y estaba seguro que le seguiría gustando y aún más después de saber todo sobre él.

_Mañana podemos saltarnos el instituto, por un día más_ –el rubio sonrió- _cuéntame desde el principio, lo primero que recuerdas de tu vida, quiero saberlo todo Sasuke_ –Naruto sonrió y Sasuke asintió-

El Uchiha comenzó a hablar, se sentía increíblemente cómodo hablando con Naruto, se sentía increíblemente bien que le acariciara el pelo mientras hablaban tranquilamente.

_Pues digamos que todo comenzó cuando era un bebé…_

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke estaba a punto de contarle todo su pasado, aquel que llevaba ansiando saber y deseando conocer, aquel que haría dar otro paso más en su relación, un paso, que aunque él no lo intuyera aún, revelaría hechos pasados de los cuales nunca se había percatado.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: El pasado no es el presente.  
**

Todo estaba oscuro, todo estaba tan oscuro, no había ni un atisbo de luz en aquel lugar, encerrado de todos y de todo, rodeado de inmensos lujos y de cualquier cosa que quisiera salvo lo que más anhelaba, su libertad, ese pequeño e indefenso niño de ojos oscuros como la noche se pasaba los días susurrando un simple nombre.

…_.Naruto_ –una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la cara de aquel pequeño niño que se sumía cada vez más en la oscuridad, una oscuridad que lo estaba asfixiando y de la cual escapaba gracias al aire que le insuflaba la persona poseedora de ese nombre, el cual, no paraba de repetir-

* * *

_¡Ah, ah, ah…ag¡_ –Itachi jadeó costosamente a la vez que se incorporó con dificultad y visible abatimiento en sus ojos sobre la cama, había vuelto a tener ese sueño que hacía años no se repetía-

_Kuso ¿por qué me vuelvo a sentir culpable después de tanto tiempo? Sasuke ya ha superado todo ese infierno….tsk_ –Itachi se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño de la casa que ahora compartía con Sasuke-

Entró al baño y con delicadeza se enjuagó la cara con agua fría como queriendo limpiar los rastros de culpabilidad que aún quedaban sobre su ser, aún por su cabeza la pregunta de porqué demonios le volvían a invadir esos sentimientos no dejó de taladrarle el subconsciente.

Hacia unas horas que había vuelto de la fiesta "sorpresa" de Naruto, aunque la sorpresa se la habían llevado ellos al pillarlos….en sus "menesteres". Itachi sonrió levemente al rememorar la imagen, la verdad era que Naruto tenía un trasero muy bonito, por su último pensamiento Itachi se sonrojó y rió de si mismo, el despertarse de esa forma y haber tenido ese estúpido sueño lo estaba afectando demasiado, lo mejor, según decidió, sería volver a la cama a descansar un poco más.

Con paso lento se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto y se echó sobre la cama, seriamente fijó sus ojos oscuros como la noche en el blanco techo y sin quererlo, recuerdos melancólicos lo invadieron por completo.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ne Ita-chan, mira que guapo es tu hermanito_ –una mujer de profundos ojos negros, pelo del mismo color, blanca tez de inmaculada perfección y una belleza inusual, sonrió a un niño, el cual poseía un asombroso parecido con aquella bella mujer-

El pequeño niño de larga melena sedosa y de cabello color azabache oscuro como la noche dirigió sus ojitos al bebé, éste movió las manos frenéticamente.

_Hmmm_ –Itachi bufó molesto- _es feo, lo odio_ –aquel niño recién llegado a la familia, poseía los rasgos característicos de ella, en los pocos momentos que abrió los párpados sus enormes y preciosos ojos negros resplandecieron, maravillando a todos los presentes, al igual que sus facciones y su perfecta piel, tan suave y blanca-

No hacía falta decir, que de los niños nacidos aquella semana en el hospital, el nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha llamó poderosamente la atención entre todos los empleados del lugar.

_No digas eso Ita-chan, debes querer mucho a este niño, eres su hermano mayor_ –la mujer sonrió, aunque Itachi dijera que no le agradaba tener un hermanito, su madre estaba tranquila, sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario-

_¿Dónde está papá?_ –el niño desvió la vista, la verdad era que sintió celos, celos de que aquel pequeño niño llamara tanto la atención, a parte de los celos también sintió confusión, confusión de que aquel pequeño ser le atrajera tanto, siendo tan pequeño le obligaba como a protegerlo, a que nadie lo tocara, a que sólo él tuviera derecho a mirar esos profundos y bellos ojitos que se abrían de vez en cuando-

_Papá está en un viaje de negocios, no ha podido asistir al parto_ –la mujer intentó sonreír pero no pudo, que su marido no estuviera en un momento tan importante como ese, la entristecía-

_Siempre igual_ –Itachi se cruzó de brazos molesto, ya hacía seis meses desde que no veía a su padre, incluso no asistió a su cumpleaños, odiaba a su padre por ello, pero lo odiaba aún más por hacer infeliz a su madre y por no estar con su pequeño hermano-

_No te enfades Ita-chan_ –la mujer volvió a sonreír y con una mano atrajo la atención de su hijo mayor para que se sentara a su lado junto al bebé y ella-

Itachi al principio dudó pero finalmente caminó despacio hacia la cama y se subió a ella, graciosamente se sentó junto a su madre y su hermanito y miró fijamente al pequeño.

_¿Te apetece tenerlo entre tus brazos Ita-chan?_ –la mujer sonrió-

_¿Nani? yo….no sé_ –Itachi palideció y se confundió aún más al decirle aquello su madre, al momento, sintió arder su interior y más aún cuando sin esperar respuesta su progenitora colocó al pequeño ser sobre sus temblorosos brazos-

_Agárrale así la cabecita, tienes que ir aprendiendo ya que tú también deberás cuidarlo_ –la mujer sonrió dulcemente a un sonrojado Itachi-

_Hai_ –el pequeño Uchiha asintió, ahora se había convertido en el Uchiha mayor, ya no sería nunca más el niño pequeño y consentido de la casa, pero si esas cosas tan banales tenía que darlas para poder agarrar entre sus brazos a aquel cuerpecito tan cálido y vivo, las daría sin pensarlo-

_Hola Sasu-chan, soy tu hermano mayor_ –el niño sonrió al ver como el pequeño bebé se removió entre sus brazos, parecía que no le gustaba que lo llamara de esa forma-

_Mira mamá, se mueve mucho_ –Itachi volvió a reír y con suavidad besó la pequeña frente del bebé calmándolo en el acto-

La madre de ambos muchachos sonrió ante la escena.

_Veo que Sasuke-kun y tú os vais a llevar muy bien_ –la mujer acaricio los suaves y sedosos cabellos de su hijo mayor-

Itachi volvió a sonreír, en ese momento deseó con todas sus ganas que aquella felicidad que sentía en ese momento y la cual llevaba tiempo anhelando, durara para siempre.

* * *

_¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ –el pequeño Sasuke, echado en su cuna, no paraba de patalear furiosamente y llorar con fuerzas inhumanas como si deseara algo y estuviera haciendo aquello para que se lo concedieran-

_Sasu-chan ea, ea, no llores más_ –la madre del pequeño agarró al bebé y lo acunó entre sus brazos-

La mujer no entendía porque el bebé lloraba todas las noches de aquella manera, ya tenía dos meses, durante el día no había problema alguno, el niño comía, dormía y hacia sus cositas sin problemas y sin derramar lágrima alguna, pero era llegar la noche y su tranquilidad se convertía en una tempestad.

_Mamá_ –el pequeño Itachi entreabrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza por ella- _¿por qué llora tanto Sasuke? _–Itachi abrió la puerta del todo y caminó hasta estar al lado del bebé y su madre, sus manos frotaron sus ojos en un intento de desperezarse completamente-

_Ita-chan ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? vete a la cama o mañana te quedarás dormido en el colegio_ –la madre sonrió al pequeño, seguro que el llanto de su hermano lo había despertado, se preocupaba tanto por él-

_No tengo sueño_ –Itachi sonrió levemente- _ne ¿está malo, por eso llora?_ –el niño volvió a preguntar con más preocupación que curiosidad, aún no entendía porqué todas las noches su pequeño hermano no paraba de llorar, por el día nunca lo hacia-

_No, no está malo, no te preocupes_ –la madre sonrió a su hijo mayor- _tal vez tenga hambre_…._de nuevo_ –en la cara de la mujer apareció un gesto pensativo-

_Itachi, cógelo un ratito en brazos mientras voy a prepararle el biberón_ –la mujer extendió a su hijo pequeño sobre los brazos de su hijo mayor- _acúnalo así ¿vale?_ –la mujer le enseñó a Itachi como acunarlo y salió por la puerta-

_Bu-bu-buuaaa_ –el niño lloró con menos intensidad al sentir otros brazos rodeándolo, parecía que esos brazos eran los que el pequeño Sasuke buscaba-

_Ne Sasu-chan, no llores tanto_ –el pequeño Itachi acunó al niño y besó suavemente su frente-

El bebé se calló de golpe y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo como si buscara algo, al momento los volvió a cerrar-

_¿Ya no lloras?_ –Itachi volvió a acunarlo y con cuidado se sentó en una silla con su hermanito aún en brazos-

_Ahora vamos a dormirnos_ –Itachi sonrió y apoyó la cabeza del pequeño Sasuke sobre su pecho, con tranquilidad cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella calidez y aquellos pequeños latiditos que sentía al estar el cuerpo de su hermanito pegado al de él-

Itachi no lo pudo ver, pero en la cara del pequeño Sasuke una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios.

* * *

La madre de ambos muchachos comprobó que el biberón no estuviera muy caliente y salió de la cocina con dirección al cuarto del pequeño Sasuke.

_He tardado un poco más, espero que Itachi lo esté llevando bien_ –la mujer sonrió para sí, aunque Itachi aún fuera un niño, desde siempre había sido muy maduro para su edad y aunque al principio temió por la reacción de su hijo mayor al verse desplazado en su puesto de hijo pequeño, nada más ver aquellos ojos brillando al tener al nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha entre sus brazos, comprendió que sus temores, eran infundados-

_Ya estoy aquí Ita-chan, siento haber tardado tanto_ –la mujer habló bajito mientras abrió la puerta-

_Déjame a Sasuk_…-la mujer se paró en seco al ver la imagen-

Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro, la imagen era demasiado linda para quedarse indiferente, Itachi apretaba suavemente contra su cuerpo al pequeño Sasuke y los dos respiraban plácidamente, en claro síntoma de que un sueño profundo los invadía.

_Creo que a partir de hoy mudaré el cuarto de Itachi al de Sasuke_ –la mujer rió bajo para sí, había tenido mucha suerte teniendo dos hijos tan maravillosos, lástima que su marido no pudiera disfrutar de ellos como ella lo hacía-

* * *

_¡Sasuke, Sasuke!_ –la puerta de la inmensa mansión Uchiha se abrió con estrépito-

Itachi, con unos centímetros más de altura sobre su ser corrió con rapidez hasta el cuarto de su hermano pequeño, el cual compartían, abriendo puertas sin parar para llegar cuanto antes hasta su destino.

Los meses habían pasado y ambos niños habían crecido sensiblemente, Itachi no hacía mucho que había cumplido un año más, mientras a Sasuke, le faltaban una semana y pocos días para cumplir su primer año de vida-

_¡Waaa!_ -un sonido de felicidad salió de los labios del pequeño Sasuke al oír una voz conocida para él a lo lejos-

_¡Sasuke, Sasuke, ya estoy en casa!_ –Itachi abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano jadeando de cansancio-

_¡Ga waaa! _–el pequeño Sasuke rió feliz y golpeó el suelo enérgicamente con sus legos de juguete para demostrar su estado de ánimo-

_Hola Ita-chan_ –su madre se levantó del suelo donde había estado jugando con Sasuke y besó a su hijo en la suave mejilla-

_Hola mamá_ –el niño correspondió el gesto y rápidamente se acercó hasta Sasuke-

_¡Ga waaa ga!...Ta-chan_ –el pequeño Sasuke estiró sus bracitos todo lo que pudo esperando lo que llevó toda la mañana ansiando-

Itachi sonrió y agarró entre sus brazos al pequeño, para luego apretarlo contra su cuerpo y rodearlo completamente.

_Yo también te he echado de menos Sasu-chan_ –Itachi besó la frente de Sasuke suavemente y el pequeño Uchiha se removió furioso entre los brazos de su hermano-

_Aún sigue sin gustarle que tú le llames Sasu-chan_ –su madre se rió, aquellos dos niños estaban cada día más unidos-

_Mamá, podemos llevarlo este fin de semana al parque ¿verdad?, papá también podrá venir_ –Itachi dejó un momento de jugar con Sasuke y miró esperanzado a su madre, le apetecía mucho ir al parque por primera vez con Sasuke, su madre siempre se había negado otras veces cuando se lo había pedido, alegando que Sasuke, aún era demasiado pequeño para jugar con muchos niños de mayor edad que la suya-

La mujer pensó durante unos segundos.

_Vale, será divertido, como papá ha vuelto hace poco de viaje seguro que le apetece y Sasuke ya es lo suficientemente mayor para no hacerse daño, además, será como un regalo si se porta bien en la ceremonia_ –la mujer sonrió levemente y acarició con sus suaves manos las cabezas de sus hijos-

Itachi, sin poder evitarlo, frunció su ceño al oír la palabra "ceremonia".

El Uchiha mayor odiaba que nombraran esa estúpida ceremonia, él de pequeño, pasó por lo mismo y sólo era un gasto de tiempo y una manera estúpida de ponerse enfermo durante varios días, a parte de ser la chispa que causaba todos los problemas internos de la gran familia Uchiha.

Según le contó su madre muchas veces, cuando él se lo pidió, la historia de la familia Uchiha comenzó hace muchos siglos atrás, el primer Uchiha fue un simple soldado que llegó a convertirse en señor feudal de una amplia extensión de tierras y los primeros registros sobre la ceremonia proceden de esa época, parece que la madre de ese Uchiha había sido una gran curandera y mística que tanto proliferaban por aquella época y según rezaban los escritos, Kami-sama se le había aparecido y le había trasmitido esa ceremonia de prosperidad que utilizó en su hijo, dando el resultado profetizado, de simple soldado, pasó a gobernar un territorio de tierras tan amplio, que los ojos no pudieron abarcarlo jamás.

Adoptando una fe casi ciega en esa ceremonia, comenzó a trasmitirse de generación en generación hasta el momento actual, sin variar apenas un ápice.

Durante la celebración de la ceremonia, le hacían comerse al pequeño que la padecía un mejunje "secreto", el cual según profetizaban los ancestros de la familia Uchiha durante generaciones, daría prosperidad a éste y su futura progenie, encontrando a la pareja perfecta para ello, el motivo principal de la ceremonia era interconectarse con la persona predestinada, con la cual, el Uchiha encontraría a la persona perfecta de la cual quedarse embarazada, o en la que "sembrar" la semilla, según fuera el género de ese Uchiha.

Lo peor de la ceremonia, era lo que llevaba implícita en ella, la rama familiar que consiguiera una descendencia bendecida por ese "don", es decir, conseguir interconectarse, gobernaría sobre el resto de las ramas de la extensa familia Uchiha, toda la ceremonia era un simple acto de supremacía por la cual, la rama familiar ganadora doblegaría al resto, ni más, ni menos.

Él no se acordaba de su ceremonia, algo normal, ya que la "sufrió" a la misma edad que la que ahora tenía Sasuke, es decir, la ceremonia según marcaba la tradición habría que celebrarla una semana antes del primer aniversario del nacimiento del Uchiha proveniente de la rama principal.

Los Uchihas elegidos entre los de la rama principal eran aquellos que poseían sangre Uchiha por parte de alguno de sus progenitores, y el cuál, había pasado con éxito la ceremonia, interconectándose con ello a su pareja predestinada y manteniendo así el gran nombre de la familia Uchiha, por ello, los "afortunados" elegidos como objeto para la ceremonia, eran Sasuke e Itachi, ya que eran los descendientes del anterior Uchiha interconectado, su padre.

Lo más gracioso de aquel folklore tradicional de su familia, que se liaba aún más con cada nueva generación, y lo que aún más gracia le provocó a Itachi, fue descubrir por boca de sus propios padres, una vez que sin querer los espió, que en toda la centenaria historia familiar que poseían a sus espaldas, nadie, pero nadie que perteneciera a la familia Uchiha había conseguido interconectarse a su pareja predestinada desde aquel lejano soldado con el que comenzó todo, es decir, las parejas interconectadas que se habían formado supuestamente por el destino y la bendición de Kami-sama, habían sido parejas "prefabricadas" como se le decía vulgarmente entre los círculos internos de la rama principal, por la propia rama familiar que llevaba desde el principio gobernando sobre el resto de ramas de la extensa familia Uchiha.

Por ello, sus padres se lamentaron que él, aún a su edad, no consiguiera lo que casi ningún Uchiha había conseguido antes, habían tenido esperanzas ya que Itachi era extremadamente inteligente y maduro y parecía diferente a progenies anteriores, pero pasaba el tiempo e Itachi no soñaba con su ser anhelado.

El resultado de ello fue un "entrenamiento", como habían hecho con los anteriores niños "elegidos", sobre Itachi, para que siempre que le preguntaran los miembros ajenos a su rama, hablara sobre la persona predestinada que le habían "prefabricado", nadie podría enterarse que todo aquello era una farsa y muchos menos descubrir que esa rama familiar llevaba siglos mintiendo sobre ello, por eso dirían al resto de la familia que sí lo había hecho, que Itachi se había interconectado, el mentir de esa forma era algo sistemático con cada nueva generación de la estirpe Uchiha, la rama familiar de la que descendían Sasuke e Itachi se había hecho con el poder hace mucho y a cada nueva generación se le inculcaba el "creer" que estaban conectados aunque fuera mentira, llevándose incluso ese secreto a la tumba.

Aún siendo un niño, Itachi aborrecía esa hipocresía de su familia, tener esas responsabilidades, poseer la familia diferentes ramas como si fueran extraños los uno de los otros, como si hubieran estatus sociales incluso dentro de los de su propia sangre, a Itachi todo eso le daba asco, lo único que le importaba era que su padre, su madre, Sasuke y él estuvieran siempre juntos, como una familia feliz, siempre deseó ser como los niños normales que se reunían con sus padres y hermanos, en el parque por ejemplo, y disfrutaban sólo por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Él lo tenía claro, él no podía tener eso y Sasuke tampoco, en la familia Uchiha todo eran celos y envidias, tramas, intentos de arrebatarse el poder unos a otros, por eso su padre estaba siempre fuera llevando todos los negocios personalmente y su madre nunca se despegaba de ellos, para protegerlos de cualquier otro miembro de la familia, e incluso de gente "externa" contratados por éstos, ninguna rama nunca había llegado a tal extremo, pero la desconfianza y el abismo entre las diferentes ramas familiares se había hecho tan grande con el paso del tiempo, que ningún Uchiha confiaba en ningún otro Uchiha, aunque nunca se atrevieran a derramar su propia sangre.

Con el paso del tiempo, había que recalcar, que la familia Uchiha pasó de regentar las enormes extensiones de Tierras de sus antepasados a especializarse en invertir millones en obras de arte que luego amortizaban en museos y exposiciones que les reportaban cientos de millones más, millones que no hacían sino que pudrir aún más a la que una vez fue una familia orgullosa y honrada, ahora sus padres vivían temerosos y abducidos por el trabajo sin poder disfrutar de la vida, al igual que los pequeños Uchihas.

_Ita-chan ¿en qué piensas?_ –su madre llamó la atención del Uchiha mayor-

Itachi algo sobresaltado, salió de sus pensamientos, y al momento sonrió levemente declarando el asunto sin importancia con ese gesto, no quería preocupar a su madre con sus pensamientos.

_Nada, sólo pensaba lo bien que se lo va a pasar Sasu-chan en el parque_ –Itachi se giró y su falsa sonrisa cambió a un gesto serio-

* * *

El día de la ansiada salida familiar había llegado, Sasuke pasó sin problemas la ceremonia, hicieron el protocolo y los más "informados" de la rama "principal" estaban ansiosos por ver si el segundo vástago era capaz de romper la mala suerte, algunos ya comenzaban a pensar después de tantos años, que toda la tradición no eran más que cuentos de viejas, y que nunca ningún Uchiha volvería a interconectarse como anunciaba la tradición.

Itachi, con el pequeño Sasuke en brazos, entró en el despacho de su padre seriamente, su progenitor al verlos, sonrió y agarró al pequeño Sasuke.

Itachi estaba increíblemente furioso aunque su rostro no demostrara sentimiento alguno, las sirvientas le habían dado hace escasos minutos una noticia que no le había sentado muy bien, al principio Itachi se tomaba los desplantes de su padre muy a pecho, solía alterarse demasiado, aunque aún seguía siendo un niño y lo normal sería que se lo tomara igual, ya le era indiferente, con el paso del tiempo, se estaba acostumbrando a tratar a su padre con un tono de crueldad y frialdad en su voz.

_¿Es verdad que te vuelves a ir de viaje?_ –Itachi preguntó secamente- _nos prometiste en ir al parque todos juntos…..eres un mentiroso _–el Uchiha mayor sintió la furia arder en su interior a un ritmo frenético, pero su cara siguió sin expresar ningún sentimiento-

_Sí, es verdad, me es imposible, salgo de viaje en dos horas_ –un hombre de mediana edad, aspecto sumamente atractivo, con un pelo lacio algo largo de color negro, piel blanca y suave sin ninguna imperfección a parte de un porte elegante y unos ojos que demostraban autosuficiencia y seriedad, acarició la cabeza de Itachi mientras comenzaba a jugar con Sasuke en su regazo-

_Ita-kun, no te enfades_ –su madre, que entró en ese momento al despacho del cabeza de familia, lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda- _así son los negocios, papá sufre al no estar tanto tiempo como el quisiera con nosotros, pero lo hace por vuestro bien_ –la mujer besó la mejilla de su hijo mayor-

_Lo que dice tu madre es verdad_ –el hombre suspiró y se acercó a Itachi y Sasuke, con suavidad acarició la cabeza de Itachi-

Éste se retiró suavemente, dando a entender que no quería ningún consuelo banal.

_Nunca estás con nosotros……te pierdes todo, Sasuke ya dice "mamá" y a mi me dice "Ta-chan", pero a ti….¿acaso te nombra o se alegra al verte¿no ves que para él eres un extraño?_ –Itachi suspiró agitado-

El padre de los niños miró a Sasuke consternado al percatarse de algo, más su cara no demostró sentimiento alguno como buen Uchiha que era, notó como el pequeño en vez de jugar alegremente con él, que era su supuesto padre, ponía morros de enfadado e intentaba zafarse, como si su propio padre fuera un extraño, suspiró, en verdad "era" un extraño para el niño.

_¿Lo ves?_ -con tranquilidad, y sabiéndose victorioso, Itachi se alejó del lugar, no sin antes arrebatarle al pequeño Sasuke de las manos a su progenitor, lo cargó entre sus brazos y salió del despacho sin despedirse-

Su madre suspiró apesadumbrada, su hijo tenía razón, su marido se pasaba los meses fuera de casa perdiéndose todo lo concerniente a su familia, pero era necesario, su rama familiar no podía perder su posición y liderazgo, todo eso requería sacrificios, algún día sus hijos lo comprenderían, aunque Sasuke e Itachi tuvieran que crecer sin padre o se vieran obligados a madurar demasiado pronto, algún día entenderían esos sacrificios que tenían que hacer, ya que ellos deberían hacerlos en un futuro también.

La madre de ambos muchachos miró con tristeza a su marido, éste se había quedado unos segundos analizando las palabras que su hijo mayor le había dicho, la verdad le había impactado, la sabía, pero la llevaba negando muchos meses. Como si nada hubiera pasado y con la misma cara seria de siempre, agarró sus cosas y dándole un suave beso en los labios a su mujer, desapareció por la puerta.

_Aunque no quieras demostrarlo, se que te duele_ –la mujer sollozó levemente- _te duele estar alejados de ellos, del mismo modo que a ellos les duele alejarse de ti_ –pequeñas lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro a la vez que susurró aquellas palabras-_ pero así son las cosas mi amor¿verdad?_ –la mujer gimoteó nuevamente- así es la gran y poderosa familia Uchiha –un deje de ironía y rencor se escapó entre sus labios al decir la última frase ya casi para sí misma-

* * *

_Ta-chan, Ta-chan ¡waaaaa!_ –Sasuke rió feliz y balanceó sus brazos de un lado a otro intentando agarrar el sonajero que Itachi agitó sobre su cabeza, el pequeño Uchiha se veía increíblemente adorable-

A la ya edad de un año Sasuke lucía increíblemente precioso, su pelo perfectamente cortado caía lacio sobre su cuello, siendo el resto de la cabeza de la misma forma pero cortado todo a mechones en punta, le daba el aspecto de una cacatúa, haciéndolo aún más lindo y tierno. el pequeño Sasuke, llevaba a parte, un pantaloncito corto blanco y unos pequeños tenis azules, conjuntado todo con una camisa y chaquetita de igual color, para que hicieran juego con su bufanda con algunas manchas blancas, la bufanda la tenía enrollada a su cuello para evitar el frío.

La verdad, con semejante visión, todo el mundo que pasó a su lado se quedó embobado, primero viendo a Itachi y luego a él, lucían como si fueran ángeles o seres de otro mundo.

_Tomad _–la madre de los Uchihas se acercó rápidamente sonriendo y les entregó a cada uno un suave y cremoso helado. Itachi lo miró con recelo, hacia un tiempo que las cosas dulces no le agradaban en exceso, su madre ni se había dado cuenta, Itachi suspiró, era normal, estaba más preocupada vigilando la "seguridad" de sus hijos que preocupándose de esos pequeños detalles como los llamó una vez-

_¡Lado, lado…..waaa!_ –Sasuke agarró el cucurucho y se lo empurró rápidamente hacia la boca, cuando despegó sus labios del helado estaba completamente rebosado, Itachi y su madre no pudieron contener la risa, al igual que el pequeño Sasuke que se rió con ganas como si supiera que había hecho una gracia-

A lo lejos, y mientras los Uchihas comenzaron a disfrutar de su tranquilo día en el parque, un hombre con gabardina alta, sombrero y gafas de sol sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número rápidamente, lucia extremadamente nervioso.

_Hola, soy yo_ –el hombre comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus pies a la vez que habló-

_Sí, lo he localizado…pero…¿de verdad dejareis que ese pobre bebé caiga en manos de esas organizaciones o de esos terroristas que sólo buscan vuestro dinero? si hacéis tratos con ellos una vez, luego querrán más y tened por seguro que volverán a por alguien de vosotros_ –el hombre sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de tabaco y prendió un cigarro con evidente estado de ansiedad-

Una fuerte voz se oyó al otro lado del teléfono.

_No, no estoy replicando sus órdenes, se que su rama familiar es la que me paga, lo sé…pero_…-el hombre volvió a titubear-

La voz volvió a oírse aún con más estrépito que antes.

_Si, si, lo siento, haré lo que diga, comprendo que dos niños interconectados sería demasiado poder para la rama principal, me pondré en contacto con ellos_ –el hombre colgó y suspiró abatido, aunque esos pobres niños inocentes no tuvieran la culpa, todo se había puesto en marcha, sólo faltaba proceder con el plan, secuestrar al pequeño de los Uchihas y realizar el intercambio con la mafia extranjera en el punto preestablecido-

_Lado, lado_ –el pequeño Sasuke zarandeó su helado fuertemente con diversión, con tan mala suerte que una de las bolas se le cayó por toda la ropa-

_Cariño, ten cuidado, ya te has manchado_ –la madre de los pequeños sonrió tiernamente, al fin y al cabo era sólo niños, con rapidez se dirigió hacia una fuente de agua cercana dejando a Sasuke al cuidado de Itachi-

_Ne Sasu-chan, eres un hermanito tonto, te has puesto todo perdido_ –Itachi rió e intentó limpiar a su pequeño hermano, el cual había puesto un gracioso y tierno gesto de angustia al ver su helado en el suelo-

_..Lo…siento_…-una voz grave aunque temerosa y con un marcado sentido de la culpabilidad se escuchó a las espaldas de Itachi-

Antes de que el Uchiha mayor supiera lo que estaba pasando, un fuerte golpe en su nuca lo dejó atontado en el suelo, su primer instinto en aquel estado fue dirigir su cabeza hacia donde estaba su hermano, estiró sus brazos con pesadez hacia él, debía protegerlo, no sabía porqué, pero algo le decía que ese golpe era para quitarle de en medio y tener vía libre hacia Sasuke, seguro que tenían intención de hacerle daño¡debía impedirlo!.

_¡Buaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Ta-chan, Ta-chan!_ -el pequeño Sasuke comenzó a llorar fuertemente, y lloró con más ganas aún cuando sintió las manos del extraño agarrarlo y echar a correr con él-

Como de la nada, unos niños, tal vez un poco mayores que Itachi, salieron de repente y detuvieron al secuestrador en un momento, inmovilizándolo con una llave mientras otro ponía a buen recaudo al pequeño Sasuke. Uno de los niños, el que ponía a salvo a Sasuke, era rubio con una melena sedosa, el otro poseía una mirada seria y un cabello castaño, a su espalda llevaba una mochilita con una marioneta dentro.

La madre de Sasuke e Itachi corrió hacia su hijo mayor, comprobó que estaba bien y con mayor rapidez aún, se dirigió hacia Sasuke, con las manos temblorosas sacó su móvil y marcó un número, lo que más temían, había comenzado.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

_¡Kyaaaa Sasuke¡esos hijos de puta te intentaron secuestrar! _ –Naruto había chillado tan fuerte que Sasuke se tuvo que tapar los oídos con sus manos, el rubio estaba muy furioso o eso parecía, no podía creerse que su propia familia hubiera urdido un plan contra él o eso le pareció entender con los hechos que había relatado su Sasuke-

_Deja de chillar como una histérica dobe, y cálmate, fueron cosas del pasado, y como ves, estoy bien_ –el Uchiha se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, al momento Naruto se calmó aunque su excitación seguía palpable-

_¡No me lo puedo creer!, sabía que eras rico y alguien "algo" importante, bueno lo presuponía_ –Naruto se levanto excitado, era novio de alguien importante y lo que era mejor¡la vida de Sasuke había sido muy excitante!, el rubio frunció el entrecejo contrariado¿cómo era posible que con semejante vida casi nada más nacer, Sasuke fuera tan tranquilo y taciturno?, lo que más le gustaba al Uchiha era pasar toda una tarde bajo una manta, abrazado a él y viendo alguna película cutre del videoclub, vamos, un tipo muy casero y "normal"-

_Era alguien "algo" importante_ –Sasuke corrigió a Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

_¿Eras?_ –el rubio corrió a sentarse a su lado, aquello estaba claro que sólo había hecho que empezar, Sasuke llevaba dos horas relatándole su vida, sólo un año de su vida, así que aún quedaba mucho más-

_Cuenta lo que falta baka, esto es mejor que el cine_ –el rubio miró a su novio expectante, aunque era triste todo lo que le había pasado, no se podía negar que todo lo que rodeaba a Sasuke era extremadamente misterioso e interesante, incluso ahora le parecía aún más sexy y guapo-

_Bueno sigamos, aunque lo que sigue…yo_…-el Uchiha suspiró como frustrado, había superado su pasado, eso lo tenía claro, ya ni le importaba, sólo estaba preocupado de ver como reaccionaria Naruto al enterarse de su "don", estaba claro que su historia no podía continuar si no le explicaba todo lo que conllevaba ser un Uchiha-

_¡Ahh Sasuke!, hablaste de una ¿ceremonia? Y también de un ¿don?_ –Naruto como leyéndole el pensamiento volvió a recordar algo que había contado Sasuke, no quiso interrumpir, pero era muy intrigante-

_Como dije, iba a seguir, así que calla y atiende, cuando termine_….-Sasuke se cayó de pronto y se masajeó las sienes-…_cuando termine tendrás dudas, te las responderé, así que no interrumpas –_el Uchiha suspiró, y decidido, continuó con su relato-

* * *

Itachi se revolvió entre las sábanas cuando dejó de mirar aquel techo blanco, no podía evitar que aquellos hechos del pasado volvieran a su mente, aquellos dolorosos hechos, aquello por lo que se había maldecido siempre, ya que le demostró, que a la hora de la verdad, nunca pudo cuidar de su hermano, sólo pudo hacerlo Naruto.

_Afff_ –Itachi bufó desesperado, más recuerdos pasaban por su mente, más recuerdos y aún más oscuros que los anteriores-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Si cariño, los niños están bien_ –la madre de Sasuke e Itachi habló por el teléfono con angustia en su voz, se notaba cansada, muy cansada, su aspecto era sumamente demacrado, la tensión soportada durante esos años estaba acabando con ella-

_Sí amor, Sasori-sama y Deidara-sama no se despegan de ellos_ –la mujer se giró y sonrió nerviosamente a sus dos hijos, detrás de ellos y firmes se encontraban unos jovencitos Sasori y Deidara, desde que salvaron al pequeño Sasuke se habían convertido en los nuevos guardaespaldas personales de los niños Uchiha, su madre siempre agradeció en el alma que su marido fuera precavido y hubiera puesto en secreto guardaespaldas a sus hijos, al principio dudaba de ellos por ser tan jóvenes, pero habían demostrado que su trabajo lo desempeñaban a la perfección-

Sasuke e Itachi estaban de pie frente a su madre, los años habían pasado y Sasuke ya contaba con la edad de cinco años, con el consiguiente avance de edad en su hermano mayor.

_Ita-chan ¿qué le pasa a mamá?_ –Sasuke jaló débilmente de la manga del suéter de su hermano, su madre se veía extremadamente preocupada, seria por lo ocurrido hace un rato, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sucedido un acontecimiento similar en los últimos años, y eso que tenía recuerdos de no muchos años atrás como era normal-

…..-Itachi no respondió, estaba demasiado preocupado analizando todo lo sucedido-

Con el pasar de los años, la situación de la rama principal, a la cual pertenecían Sasuke e Itachi, se había vuelto inestable, todo había comenzado en aquel parque, para más tarde empeorar cuando Sasuke fue el primer Uchiha de la rama principal que desarrolló su "don" de verdad.

Ese día nunca lo olvidaría Itachi, el pequeño Sasuke lo había despertado emocionado y con noticias impactantes, estuvo una hora contándole todo lo sucedido en su primer sueño interconectado, en su primera vez con su persona predestinada¡había conseguido conectarse!.

El Uchiha mayor no le había comentado nada a su hermano pero que se hubiera interconectado a esa persona en particular no era bueno, sobre todo porque…era un chico.

Durante días la rama principal se lamentaba y felicitaba a la par, estaban increíblemente dichosos porque el primer Uchiha con el don hubiera aparecido "de verdad", pero se sentían terriblemente desgraciados por la mala jugada del destino¿por qué de entre todas las personas del mundo un Uchiha tenía que conectarse a una persona del mismo sexo?, estaba claro que a Sasuke no le importaba y mucho menos le importaría a aquel chico del que ahora el pequeño Uchiha no dejaba de hablar, en definitiva, estaban unidos por un lazo irrompible, estaban bendecidos por la unión de Kami-sama, aquella unión de las que hablaban los escritos y muchos ya dudaban de ella.

Con el paso de las semanas la rama principal aceptó a regañadientes lo impuesto por el destino, pensando que tal vez, aunque Sasuke no pudiera traer descendencia encontrarían la manera de perpetuar su don en la rama familiar, pasarían años hasta que tuvieran que preocuparse por ese asunto, lo importante era que la tradición volvía a aflorar, pero todo no iba bien.

Itachi suspiró, ahora mismo la situación era insostenible, ya no por el simple hecho de que ciertas voces importantes de la rama principal criticaran abiertamente que la culpa de una conexión tan inmoral y paupérrima era culpa de los cabezas de familia, es decir del padre y la madre de Itachi y Sasuke, sino que hace pocas horas, casi consiguen secuestrar a Sasuke de nuevo, Itachi ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían intentado raptar a su hermano pequeño, aún no comprendía porqué sólo se fijaban para los secuestros en el pequeño Sasuke, algo raro sucedía, aunque tenía la certeza de que nunca averiguarían los motivos, todo se complicaba por momentos y la situación era insostenible, ese último intento de secuestro era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Analizando concienzudamente la situación, Itachi llegó a la conclusión, de que aquello, era un completo caos y revolución, la seguridad se había extremado hasta límites insospechados, el padre de ambos Uchihas volvía en un avión privado y estaría ahí en un par de horas para tratar el asunto cara a cara, alguien había querido secuestrar nuevamente a la joya de la familia Uchiha, al único que había desarrollado el don, y casi lo consiguen, sino llega a ser por los jóvenes guardaespaldas, Sasuke estaría ahora secuestrado por algún grupo terrorista u organización similar, y lo peor, entregado a estas organizaciones por manos Uchihas, ese dato averiguado hace escasas horas, era la chispa que había hecho estallar todo, un propio Uchiha había intentado derramar la sangre de otro Uchiha, la desconfianza siempre había existido pero en el fondo de sus corazones siempre habían esperado que las cosas no pasaran más allá de celos, de tramas y reproches verbales para hacerse con el poder, todo se había desmadrado, habían pasado a las manos, a la guerra en sí, que dos Uchihas poseyeran el "don", aunque uno no lo tuviera en verdad, había desatado toda la envidia y rabia contenida como si de una bomba nuclear se tratara.

_Si cariño, te esperaremos y reuniré a todo el concejo familiar, tomaremos una decisión por su seguridad_ –la mujer asintió enérgicamente y colgó el teléfono-

_Mamá_ –Sasuke se acercó a su madre y se abrazó a sus piernas- _¿qué pasa?, tengo miedo mamá _–Sasuke se apretó aún más fuerte-

Itachi miró lo ocurrido sin poder evitar una gran expresión de asombro en su interior, la frase de su madre¿qué significaría eso de "por su seguridad"?, Itachi no estaba seguro de que hablaba su madre por teléfono, pero un mal presentimiento le había invadido.

_Amor, mi niño….perdóname_ –la madre de Itachi y Sasuke se agachó ante el menor de los Uchihas y lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo-

* * *

Las horas pasaron, el padre de Sasuke e Itachi había llegado, junto a su mujer y el concejo de la rama principal se encerró en un gran despacho, al final habían tomado una decisión, una decisión que si Itachi la hubiera averiguado antes, hubiera escapado con Sasuke hacia el fin del mundo como mínimo.

_¡Mamá…papá…no me encerréis aquí!_ –el pequeño Sasuke golpeó la puerta fuertemente, estaba muy asustado y aquel lugar era muy oscuro-

……. –la madre de los pequeños Uchihas miró seriamente la puerta que golpeaba Sasuke insistentemente desde su interior, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña lágrima escurrió por su rostro-

_Cariño….¿estará seguro ahí, mantendremos de esta forma todo lo que nos ha costado ganar con los años?_ –la mujer miró seriamente a su marido, aquel sitio aún no estaba acondicionado del todo pero en unas horas más todo estaría listo y aquel lugar tendría las mejores comodidades del mundo-

_Sí, aquí lo tendremos vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, aquí es donde más seguro estará, será sólo por poco tiempo_ –el hombre miró con seriedad la puerta, casi con indiferencia, exteriormente parecía que ni le importaba encerrar a su propio hijo ahí-

Después de horas de charla y de buscar una solución, la rama familiar llegó a aquella conclusión, aunque al principio sus padres se habían negado e incluso tuvieron que sedar a Itachi para que dejara de golpear y maldecir a toda persona que intentaba arrebatarle a Sasuke para llevarlo a su oscuro destino, al final lo inevitable ocurrió. Tanto sus padres como los concejeros de la rama decidieron que la manera de perpetuar la supremacía de ellos sobre el resto de la familia y de evitar que a Sasuke lo raptaran o peor aún…..mataran, era encerrarlo en aquel sitio, no le faltaría de nada y tendría todo lo que quisiera, a parte que sólo sería hasta que la situación se normalizase.

_¡Mamáaaaaa!_ –Sasuke siguió golpeando la puerta fuertemente, sus sollozos y gritos de desesperación eran audibles desde cualquier rincón de la mansión, no comprendía porqué lo encerraban, a parte, todo estaba….muy silencioso-

* * *

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron, por más que intentaron normalizar la situación no pudieron conseguirlo, las otras ramas de la familia estaban dispuestas a tomar el control y se habían volcado todas en contra de la rama principal y de Sasuke sobre todo. La conexión con una persona del mismo sexo había sentado extremadamente mal a casi toda la totalidad del "clan" y sus padres aún más atemorizados que al principio mantuvieron encerrado a Sasuke y extremaron aún más la seguridad sobre el lugar, ya ni se le permitían las visitas a Sasuke, ni siquiera Itachi podía ir a verlo.

El Uchiha mayor se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo peleándose y gritando a todo ser viviente en la casa, maldecía a toda la familia y temblaba de ira cada vez que su padre o madre se le acercaban para intentarle hacerle comprender, para Itachi lo que le estaban haciendo a Sasuke era inhumano, sólo tenía que recordar la última vez que lo vio hace un mes en su última visita, su hermanito lo miró con aquellos ojos opacos sin vida mientras no dejaba de repetir el nombre de aquel niño rubio, el cuarto donde se encontraba Sasuke encerrado estaba lleno de dibujos de aquel niño y Sasuke aún mantenía la cordura gracias a él, el pequeño Uchiha le contó las últimas veces en las que pudieron hablar que se pasaba la mayoría de las horas del día durmiendo para poder encontrarse con Naruto y jugar o hablar con él en sus sueños, para sentir así un poco de libertad, para sentirse vivo y aquel niño rubio siempre le sonreía y le daba todo lo que pedía, era su único motivo de existencia o eso repetía Sasuke sin parar.

_Sasuke….sasuke_ –Itachi golpeó suavemente la puerta, si alguien lo pillaba ahí, se armaría una buena, había conseguido burlar la vigilancia gracias a Sasori y Deidara que lo acompañaban sin pestañear ni respirar casi-

…..-unos ojos oscuros como la noche se mostraron a través de la rejilla-

_¡Sasuke¿estás bien?_ –Itachi sin poder evitarlo tembló angustiosamente, un inmenso nudo se le había formado en la garganta, tenía unas ganas enrome de llorar, hacia mucho que no veía a su pequeño hermano, parecía tan débil y estaba tan flaco-

_Naruto me ha dicho que soy guapo_ –el pequeño Uchiha habló calmadamente a su hermano sin contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho-

…_Pero, Sasuke ¿estas….bien?_ –Itachi volvió a repetir la pregunta, lo más que le preocupaba era que su hermano perdiera la cordura, aunque si eso sucedía no le extrañaría para nada-

_Si_…-Sasuke asintió- _si Naruto me quiere, estaré bien, aunque nadie más me quiera, con que sólo me quiera él_ –el pequeño Uchiha hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a los ojos de su hermano mayor- _estaré bien_ –sonrió levemente, sus terribles ojeras se marcaron aún más en el pálido y flaco rostro-

_Yo….Sasuke….siento no poder ayudarte, soy un asco como hermano, perdóname, te juro que haré lo que sea para sacarte de aquí de una vez, te echo de….menos_ –Itachi apretó fuertemente sus puños por la impotencia, odiaba toda esa situación, deseaba con toda su alma estrechar a Sasuke contra su cuerpo como hacia cuando era un bebé, odiaba su apellido, pero sobretodo, odiaba a sus padres por el daño que le habían causado a su hermano, los odiaba con toda su alma, habían antepuesto el alma y la libertad de su hijo pequeño por mantener el liderazgo y el buen nombre del apellido Uchiha, deseaba matarlos……con sus propias manos-

La débil voz de Sasuke sacó de sus pensamientos a Itachi.

_No importa, tú no tienes la culpa_ –la voz de Sasuke se sentía terriblemente carente de sentimientos- _cuando salga de aquí….iré con Naruto a comer ramen, me lo ha prometido_ –una sonrisa surcó sus labios y pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Sasuke, deseaba con toda su alma salir de ese lugar, deseaba con todo su ser estar con Naruto, la única persona que lo quería de verdad-

Itachi palideció aún más, aquel gesto, aquella expresión de sentimientos, Sasuke intentaba mantener la compostura, estaba en su límite y esas pequeñas lágrimas lo demostraban, la inmensa pena se vislumbraba en sus ojos.

A lo lejos pasos acelerados se oyeron, se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se encontraban ahora mismo.

_Señor Itachi, debemos irnos_ –Deidara habló hacia el Uchiha mayor-

_¡No, no puedo dejarlo aquí otra vez, me prometisteis que lo sacaríamos, lo prometisteis!_ –Itachi enfureció de repente, su hermano parecía que no sintiera nada, incluso por él, debía sacarlo de allí y demostrarle que él si lo quería, qué el sí se preocupaba por él, juntos buscarían a Naruto, juntos empezarían una nueva vida-

Con rabia empujó a Deidara, habían acordado aquello, habían acordado sacarlo de allí, sus guardaespaldas eran como sus mejores amigos, aquella estrecha unión se había forjado con los meses y años que habían pasados juntos, e Itachi sabía que tanto a Sasori como a Deidara, el pequeño Sasuke les importaba casi del mismo modo que a él-

_¡Sois unos traidores, lo prometisteis!_ –Itachi empujó de nuevo a Deidara, este sólo atinó a agachar su cabeza en sumo arrepentimiento por su incapacidad para ayudar-

Los pasos se oyeron aún más cercanos y fuertes.

_Lo siento señor_ –Sasori con un rápido movimiento noqueó a Itachi y se lo cargó al hombro- _es por su seguridad y la de su hermano_ –Sasori miró a los ojos de Sasuke que lo observaban a través de la rejilla, con sumo respeto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se escabulleron del lugar de la misma forma silenciosa de la que habían llegado-

A los pocos segundos los pasos se transformaron en un grupo de guardias frente a la "prisión" de Sasuke, miraron para todos lados y se encogieron de hombros, les pareció ver por las cámaras que allí habían tres personas que ahora no estaban y era imposible escapar sin cruzarse con ellos a la vuelta-

_Naruto_….-el pequeño Sasuke miró seriamente a aquellos guardias y volvió al interior de aquel lugar oscuro, dispuesto a dormir otra vez, con la ilusión de encontrarse con su rubio-

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

…_..Sa…su…ke_ –Naruto tenía agarrado al Uchiha por las mangas de la camisa, las apretaba tan fuerte y las retorcía de tal manera, que le estaba haciendo daño en la piel-

_¿Qué pasa ahora? te dije…que no me interrumpie_…-Sasuke se cayó y dejó hacer-

Naruto lo besaba tiernamente, demostrándole amor y sobretodo comprensión, tanta que se estremeció del todo, se hubiera hasta dejado orinar de tan sumamente relajado que lo había dejado aquella muestra de afecto por parte del rubio, si éste no hubiera vuelto a hablar.

_No…puedo creer…que tus padres_ –el rubio sorbió sus mocos, sentía un nudo en la garganta, aquello, el pasado de Sasuke, lo que le habían hecho….era…horrible, tanto, que estaba dudando de querer seguir oyéndolo-

_Sasuke_….-los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar de una manera acuosa, no comprendía como el Uchiha no guardaba traumas sobre aquello, no comprendía como podría contar aquello sin casi inmutarse-

El Uchiha sonrió levemente, con suma delicadeza acarició una mejilla del rubio, se preocupaba tanto por él, desde pequeño lo había hecho, no hacía falta preguntarle que pasaba por su cabeza, con mirarle alos ojos, lo sabía.

Es gracias a ti, gracias a ti, superé todo -el Uhciha clavó fijamente sus ojos en Naruto-

_Naruto, escucha, quiero seguir con la historia…lo necesito, pero para ello..._ –Sasuke besó suavemente al rubio y éste asintió, dispuesto a seguir escuchando, sin saber, que nuevas preguntas acudirían a él incesantemente- _debo explicarte algo..._

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_¡Ohayô Sasu-chan!_ –un pequeño Naruto, de unos cinco años de edad, saltó hacia Sasuke botándole por ello al piso-

_Ohayô dobe_ –el pequeño moreno sonrió levemente, estar con Naruto, lo relajaba sumamente, con cuidado y con pocas ganas de romper el agradable contacto entre sus cuerpos, ambos niños se sentaron bien en el piso-

_Hoy he dormido todo el día para poder verte, me encanta soñar contigo_ –Naruto rió ajeno a la cara de tristeza del Uchiha, él deseaba con toda su alma estar con su rubio "de verdad", si le contaba su secreto ¿lo odiaría o miraría mal?-

_Sasuke ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga¿te pasa algo¿estás enfermo?_ –el rubio lo miró preocupado y tocó su frente comprobando su temperatura-

_Estoy bien usuratonkachi, me prometiste que hoy me hablarías más del ramen_ –Sasuke sonrió levemente al ver los ojos de ilusión que se le habían puesto a Naruto-

_¡Es verdad! pues verás Sasuke, el mejor ramen y el que más nos gusta a mí, a Kashi-chan y a mi padre es el ramen de miso_ –el rubio comenzó a hablar de ramen compulsivamente mientras la boca se le hacía agua, Sasuke se acomodó mejor, daría lo que fuera por pasarse la vida oyendo a Naruto hablar, sólo con eso, con oír su revoltosa voz, ver su gestos, sus expresiones tan puras y naturales, ver lo transparente que era, no como su familia, verlo a él lo hacía feliz-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

…….-el rubio miró a Sasuke con extrañeza-

_¿Pasa algo….dobe?_ –Sasuke tragó saliva, si Naruto no preguntaba algo después de lo contado….significaría que no estaba poniendo asunto alguno o le faltaba un agua-

_Je, te reirás Sasuke, pero ese Naruto del que hablas, tiene mi mismo nombre, cosa normal, hay muchos Narutos en el mundo, aunque no me explico porqué soñabas con él_ –el rubio puntualizó graciosamente, parecía incluso que estuviera celoso de "ese" Naruto- _diría, si no fuera algo de toda lógica e imposible, que es…..soy…yo…..mismo_ –el rubio tragó saliva inconscientemente al decir su razonamiento-

_Es que eres tu Naruto_ –Sasuke lo miró fijamente-

_Deja de bromear baka ¿cómo puede ser que haya…? es más, hasta ahora no me acordaba de esos sueños…casi_ –el rubio se frotó la cabeza contrariado, muchos sueños parecidos le volvían a la cabeza, muchos sueños donde llamaba a Sasuke, muchos sueños donde lloraba con Sasuke la muerte de sus padres, donde Sasuke le contaba sus penas, donde él le hablaba del ramen y de Kakashi-

_Ne Naruto, mírame_…-Sasuke agarró el mentón del rubio, casi obligándole a que lo mirara ya que éste intentaba zafarse a la vez que temblaba- _el de los "sueños" eres tú, tus sueños y mis sueños ¿no te has dado cuenta nunca, incluso cuando nos conocimos en persona¿no caes en la cuenta? el mismo día que nos conocimos, soñaste que te intentabas tirar del precipicio, del precipicio donde nos conocimos, como hacías cada año que se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de tus padres_ –Sasuke esperó expectante la reacción de Naruto-

_¿Por qué…cómo…tú sabias….que me intentas hacer Sasuke? Esto es…demasiado confuso_ –el rubio titubeó y su temblor le era imposible de ocultar-

Sasuke lo abrazó fuertemente para tranquilizarlo, debía explicarle todo con suma calma, estaba tranquilo, pasara lo que pasara Naruto nunca se separaría de él, total, el propio destino los había unido.

* * *

Itachi bostezó pesadamente, Naruto¿como reaccionará cuando se entere del "don" que poseen los Uchihas?, bueno, el don que posee Sasuke, el es Uchiha sólo de apellido, a veces sentía celos por no tener ese don que le dijera que esa persona con la que sueña es suya y él de ella, la verdad que se sentía muy sólo, no sabía si es que últimamente le daba muchas vueltas a la cabeza o tenía celos de su hermano, Sasuke había encontrado a alguien, pero él, a su edad, aún no tenía a nadie a su lado ¿se quedaría sólo para siempre?.

_¡Aggg! Soy estúpido_…-con rabia golpeó la almohada y se cambió de posición- _¡quiero dormirme de una jodida vez, que asco de noche por dios_! –Itachi blasfemó unos segundos más hasta que se calmó, pensar esas estupideces, sentirse tan vulnerable, le daba asco-

_Bueno, como medida desesperada, puedo entregarme a Kisame_ –Itachi se escalofrió de cuerpo entero al imaginarse abrazando a su secretario, era un buen tipo, incluso un muy buen amigo, pero sólo eso, él intuía que Kisame podía sentir algo más, pero nunca sentiría por el besugo, como él lo llamaba, lo mismo que sentían Sasuke y Naruto, nunca.

Sasuke y Naruto, nunca olvidaría l día que Sasuke...volvió a ser libre.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_No puede ser ¿de verdad ya es oficial?_ –Itachi se acomodó mejor en su asiento-

Los años habían pasado, dos años y medio más concretamente, dos años y medio más desde que Sasuke había sido encerrado contra su voluntad e Itachi había intentado de todas las maneras posibles liberarlo de ese cautiverio inhumano.

_Si señor, la herencia de sus padres_ –Sasori, sumamente desarrollado al igual que Itachi, aunque aún en edad adolescente, habló calmadamente como si lo que dijera no tuviera importancia- _ya es operativa, desde su muerte esa aciaga mañana, en un accidente de avión, la primera vez que salían los dos juntos, el poder que ostentaban sus padres_ –el castaño miró fijamente a Itachi- _es suyo_

_Así que ahora, todo es mío ¿no? todas las decisiones las tomo yo ¿verdad?_ –Itachi se levantó con tranquilidad, su atuendo no eran ni por asomo los adecuados para una persona que debería estar llevando el luto por la trágica muerte de sus progenitores, es más, cuando se enteró, ni se inmutó-

_Si señor, como estaba redactado en el testamento familiar, el primogénito hereda todo, una mitad se guarda hasta que Sasuke sea mayor de edad_ –Sasori caminó al lado de Itachi- _pero las decisiones importantes, las toma usted, el destino del apellido, recae sobre usted _–el joven guardaespaldas siguió hablando con calma inusitada-

_Bien, ya es hora de mi primera orden_ –Itachi apretó sus puños intentando controlar sus emociones- _ya es hora, de liberar a mi pequeño hermano _–una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Itachi-

_Sasori, luego, "agradeceremos" al resto de la familia y sus consiguientes ramas, lo que ha sufrido mi hermano, les daremos las gracias por su trato hacia Sasuke, sin que éste se entere, no quiero preocuparlo más ¿no estas de acuerdo?_ –el Uchiha mayor salió de su cuarto seguido de Sasori, éste nunca dejaba de sentirse impresionado por aquel joven muchacho de cabellos oscuros como la noche, siempre, fuera como fuera, lo terminaba sorprendiendo, su señor, era el mejor-

* * *

_Naruto, tú y yo somos iguales, estamos hechos el uno para el otro_ –el pequeño Sasuke, con ya siete años de edad, ponía morritos entre sueños como si estuviera besando a alguien- t_us padres, mis padres, los dos somos huérfanos, debemos estar jun_…-Sasuke despertó de pronto al sentir un suave zarandeo-

_Je, Sasu-chan hay que ver lo mono que estas poniendo morritos entre sueños y lo mejor, hablas en ellos_ –Itachi se rió con ganas-

_Deja de reírte de mi, estúpido hermano mayor, a parte_ –Sasuke lo miró fríamente a la par que bostezaba y se desperezaba con fuerza- _no me llames Sasu-chan, sólo una persona_…-el moreno se cayó de pronto-

_¿Qué haces aquí hermano¿cómo has entrado?_ –los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, si Itachi estaba ahí, eso significaba que el día tan ansiado había llegado-

_Si, es lo que piensas Sasuke, las maletas te esperan, tienes el dinero suficiente en la cuenta y como te prometí estaremos en contacto_ –Itachi sonrió con orgullo y autosuficiencia, había conseguido lo que le prometió hace unos meses a su hermano en otra de sus visitas furtivas, sacarlo de allí de una vez por todas sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, y mucho menos, sin importar a quién se tuviera que llevar por delante-

_Entonces, los trámites sobre la herencia de padre y madre_…-Sasuke agachó la cabeza triste, aunque se hubieran portado con él como se portaron, no podía evitar el llorar, o algo parecido, aunque la verdad, lo que más deseaba era empezar a buscar a Naruto, siempre que le preguntaba al rubio donde vivía, éste sólo hablaba de la muerte de sus padres, Sasuke se maldecía internamente por no poder ayudar del todo a su rubio y sobretodo por no haberle preguntado antes donde vivía-

_No te preocupes Sasu-chan, cuando tengas algo más de edad, subas algo más de peso y te fortalezcas un poco más, podrás comenzar a buscar a Naruto_ –Itachi sonrió a su hermano- _tu dedícate a mejorar tu estado de salud, yo me encargo del resto _–el Uchiha mayor revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos de su hermano, sus nueva vidas, habían comenzado-

* * *

Los días, las semanas, los meses y algunos años más pasaron, Sasuke recuperado desde hace mucho ya, no cejó en su empeño de encontrar al rubio, y entre sueños, lo reconfortaba en su doloroso pesar, el perder a tus padres, estando tu mismo en el mismo lugar del accidente, debe ser horrible, por eso Sasuke sólo se limitaba a abrazarlo, no quería preguntarle nada más, no quería incomodarlo.

Poco a poco, Naruto se fue separando de Sasuke, su conexión era cada vez más débil y el pequeño Uchiha temía que se pudiera romper o algo parecido dejando de soñar con aquel niño que había sido su sustento durante tanto tiempo, con aquel ser que era el objeto que más amaba de toda su existencia.

Si alguna vez las sombras habían cubierto a Sasuke, en aquel momento, las penumbras habían engullido a Naruto totalmente, cuando Sasuke soñaba con el rubio a duras penas conseguía hablar con él algunas palabras, es más, éste ni le respondía, parecía incluso ni conocerlo, sólo se dedicaba a llorar y sentarse sobre aquel precipicio, últimamente había decidido incluso intentar botarse por él, Sasuke sabía que aunque estuvieran conectados aquello no dejaban de ser sueños y que aunque se botara, no le pasaría mucho, tal vez algún morado y poco más. Pero si lo dejaba hacer, nada le impediría a su rubio el llevar a cabo la misma acción en la realidad, con todas sus consecuencias, y eso nunca lo consentiría Sasuke.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

_¿Ves Naruto? desde siempre, hemos estado….juntos_ –Sasuke agarró las manos del rubio que aún temblaban, llevaban minutos temblando sin parar, aunque no negaban el contacto- _hemos cuidado, el uno del otro, nos hemos amado...el uno al otro..._

….-el rubio no hablaba, sólo temblaba casi sin control-

_Di algo Naruto, he esperado mucho para contarte esto, para contarte mi pasado, para hacerte comprender….cuando te quiero_ –Sasuke se sonrojó levemente-

_Yo_….-Naruto hipó de los nervios- _yo, no puedo creerme esa historia, es algo incoherente, algo imposible, algo que sólo existe en las series de la tele, Sasuke ¿sabes lo que significa si acepto esto como la verdad?_ –Naruto apretó fuertemente las manos que lo agarraban-

El Uchiha asintió con determinación.

_Significará que me amas sobre todas las cosas, del mismo modo que yo te amo a ti, sin importar que, ni como, ni cuando, compréndelo Naruto_ –la voz de Sasuke cambió a un tono conciliador- _ni yo mismo, ni mi familia misma sabe a ciencia cierta porque tú y yo, estamos "Unidos por los Sueños"_ –Sasuke habló sin quitar sus orbes oscuras de las azules y temblorosas de Naruto-

_Vaya forma más cutre de llamar a este "fenómeno" tan extraño_ –Naruto sonrió levemente y suspiró- _entonces, cuando sueño contigo quiere decir_…-Naruto miró a Sasuke-

_Que yo estoy ahí, que hablas conmigo_ –Sasuke asintió y sonrió levemente, Naruto no había reaccionado tan mal-

_Somos monstruos ¿lo sabes no?_ –Naruto lo miró- _somos extraños, muy extraños y raros_ –el rubio suspiró-

_Pero nos amamos ¿ne?_ –Sasuke abrazó al rubio y lo pegó contra sí mismo- _eso es lo que importa Naruto, nos amamos, tanto, que estamos conectados hasta ese nivel, no somos ni monstruos, ni nada extraños, somos dos seres humanos que nos amamos más allá de los límites físicos_ –Sasuke cerró los ojos y besó tiernamente a Naruto-

_Que cursilada más grande has dicho_ –el rubio rió levemente, aún no estaba recuperado del todo, ni podía asimilar y creer todo, pero correspondió al beso, porque tenía algo claro, amaba a Sasuke sobre todas las cosas- _tendré que acostumbrarme ¿no?_ –Naruto besó nuevamente a Sasuke-

_Así es, acostúmbrate a tenerme fijo en tus sueños, porque los míos siempre estarán abiertos para ti _–Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Naruto-

_Baka_ –Naruto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro- _aún no me lo creo del todo Sasuke-baka, aún no me lo creo del todo_….-Naruto suspiró-

Sasuke abrazó al rubio más fuerte contra su cuerpo, ya habría tiempo de explicar todo con más detalles, ya habría tiempo para todo, el Uchiha miró el reloj, estaba casi amaneciendo, de pronto sintió sueño, cerró sus ojos y en la misma posición en la que estaban, es decir, Naruto a horcajadas sobre su regazo y el sentado, se dejó llevar por el sueño, con la ilusión tal vez, de encontrarse libremente en ellos con Naruto, su Naruto, ya sin ningún secreto de por medio, ya que "el pasado no es el presente".

* * *

Itachi se miró en el espejo fijamente¿por qué demonios no podía dormir esa jodida noche?, odiaba el insomnio, ya sufrió muchas noches iguales cuando Sasuke estaba encerrado y el se sentía culpable por no poder sacarlo, del mismo modo, que se sintió algo culpable cuando ante la familia renunció a su cargo como cabeza visible después de liberar a Sasuke y entre las sombras urdió la forma de que cayera en la ruina, salvándose únicamente la herencia directa que tanto Itachi como Sasuke habían recibido de sus padres. Con ella abrió los centros de enseñanza y templos que tan ricos lo habían hecho en la actualidad, manejando posteriormente los hilos convenientes para que tanto él, como todo lo concerniente a su hermano vivieran en un silencioso anonimato, aunque fueran una de las familias más ricas del planeta.

Con la caída del imperio Uchiha, de la forma en la que había sido durante siglos, le siguieron las extrañas "desapariciones" múltiples del resto de las ramas familiares en extrañas circunstancias, algunos habían aparecidos muertos en los rincones más insólitos a lo largo de todo el planeta, las noticias, periódicos y fuentes de infromación a lo largo del todo el globo se habían hecho eco de ello. Itachi siempre se había preguntado sí de verdad se merecían aquel destino, luego se acordaba de su hermano encerrado, y cualquier duda se le disipaba de la mente, lo más extraño es que ya nadie hablaba de ellos ¿por qué seria? el Uchiha mayor sonrió para sí con orgullo.

La familia Uchiha se merecía aquello y más, era un cáncer al cuál había que eliminar, el único puro y la única cosa decente que había salido de aquella familia podrida, era Sasuke, el pequeño y puro Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió, no le cabía la menor duda, de que ambos muchachos, tanto el rubio, como su pequeño hermano, estarían juntos para siempre, pasara lo que pasara y se entrometiera la persona que se entrometiera entre medio de ellos, el destino los había unido con su hilo rojo y nada ni nadie cortaría ese hilo.

_Es hora de dormir_…-con agilidad Itachi sacó la pastilla de su envoltorio y se la tragó, aquellos somníferos no eran muy potentes pero hacía efectos casi inmediatos si no estabas acostumbrado y él no lo estaba, así que a los pocos minutos y ya acostado en su cama comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados, por fin dormiría tranquilamente-

* * *

Unos ojos oscuros como la noche veían borroso aquel lugar, hacía muchos años que soñaba con él, siempre a lo lejos, veía aquellos cabellos dorados, no sabía porqué pero nunca se atrevía a acercarse más, era como si algo internamente se lo impidiera.

_Ne, no te asustes, te dije que siempre abriría mis sueños a ti_ –una voz, como conocida, se escuchaba lejana, unos pelos de color azabache se veían a lo lejos acercarse entre aquella bruma que siempre tapaba aquel lugar a sus ojos, parecía que para aquellas dos cabezas esa bruma, y mucho menos él, existieran, pero estaban allí, siempre estaban allí-

El portador de los ojos oscuros, intentó, más bien deseó, acercarse a aquella cabellera rubia que tanto le llamaba la atención, maravillado vio como poseía unas manos y con fuerza comenzó a zarandear la bruma que le tapaba la visión, debía ver a esa persona rubia, no sabía porque, pero desde siempre, había sentido que estaba unido a él.

Con dedicación pasaron unos minutos donde la bruma se fue despejando poco a poco, mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de oir las voces de aquellas dos cabelleras, no sabía porqué, pero las conocía, conocía esas voces.

_Es extraño, que estemos aquí, como si estuviéramos en el mundo….real_ –la voz de los cabellos rubios se oía un poco más cerca que antes-

_Pero ¿no es maravilloso? podemos estar las veinticuatro horas del día juntos_ –la otra voz se escuchó melosa, sin saber porqué, el ser que espantaba la bruma sintió arder en celos, sentía envidia hacia esa persona de cabellos azabache ¿porqué?-

_Al final te cansarás de mi_ –la voz del ser rubio calmó la furia de la persona ajena a la charla nada más oirla, se sentía tan bien escucharla-

_Eso nunca, siempre serás mío, y nunca, nunca, me cansaré de ti, te quiero_ –el ser de cabellos azabache habló con sumo entusiasmo en su voz- _Naruto…._

Como si hubiera recibido una fuerte puñalada en su corazón, el ser, aquel que espantaba la bruma y aquel que poseía unos ojos oscuros, bajó sus brazos fuertemente, aquel lugar, aquello que veía, esas dos cabezas, él…

La bruma se disipó completamente y como si una venda cayera de sus ojos, el lugar quedó ampliamente despejado.

_¿Sasuke¿qué….qué pasa¿por qué?_ –Naruto se alarmó al ver como Sasuke se diluía entre sus brazos como si desapareciera-

_Cálmate dobe, es sólo un sueño, nos vemos en el mundo "real"_ –Sasuke rió al ver el gesto de enfado tan gracioso que Naruto ponía en su cara, el rubio odiaba sentirse tan perdido y pensar que había tenido miles de sueños así, donde Sasuke desaparecía igual ¿por qué los había olvidado hasta ahora?-

Sin más el Uchiha menor desapareció completamente.

Naruto suspiró, nunca se acostumbraría a eso, a soñar "conectados", era muy raro, demasiado.

Con calma se giró hacia un lado y su visión se volvió borrosa, se miró las manos y vio como se diluía al igual que Sasuke, antes de desaparecer del todo, percibió un poco a lo lejos, una silueta que le resultó familiar, un pelo largo en coleta ondeaba al viento y unos ojos oscuros lo miraban fijamente con algo de….¿sorpresa?, el rubio no pudo ver más, todo era negro, lo único que divisó de aquella silueta era su intención como de ¿hablarle¿quién era?, al momento se despertó.

* * *

_¡Naruto!_ –Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe- _Na…ruto…tú…yo…_..-el Uchiha mayor se miró las manos y miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche-

_Mediodía_ –sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse, una enorme felicidad lo embargaba-

Con rapidez, Itachi se levantó de la cama, estaba en ropa interior, se asomó al balcón de atrás de la mansión, para respirar el aire del lugar profundamente, y con todas sus ganas gritó a los cuatro vientos.

_¡Por fin me he interconectado! jajajaja_ –la risa estridente y de felicidad del Uchiha mayor se oyó por todo el vecindario-

_¡Por finnnnnnn!_ –Itachi jadeó cansado y la imagen de Naruto acudió a su mente, se sentía confuso, era el novio de su hermano, su persona predestinada, pero también la suya ¿no?. Sin poder evitarlo un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, nunca, ni en sus más extraños sueños, había esperado aquel giro tan inesperado que el destino le tenía preparado, nunca-

* * *

_**Rincón del Autor**_

Bueno he aquí el capítulo once, ante todo quiero pedir disculpa por la tardanza, algunos saben el motivo de ella, la inmensa mayoría no, no pondré excusas, no diré nada, lo único es que me quedé sin inspiración, me trabé. Simple y llanamente se fueron mis musas (Naruko-chan mantiene la teoría de que su musa y la mía están de macherío ¿verdad Naruko-chan XD) y vamos, siento en el alma de verdad el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me he esforzado mucho y entre que he tenido muchas cosas encima, he aquí como se me ha juntado todo.

Como siempre, ahora pasaré, a comentar lo más importante para mí a la hora de escribir el capítulo.

1º Tengo que pedir perdón….nuevamente, tanto que dije que el pasado de Sasuke y la explicación sobre la conexión entre Naruto y éste iba a ser sencilla….y ala, si lo enreveso más, no me entero ni yo xD. A mi me ha gustado como ha quedado una parte del capítulo, la otra sinceramente no (la parte donde Sasuke le explica a Naruto la conexión, me parece pobre, pero tengo que dejarlo así para continuar, prometo profundizar, esto aún no ha acabado, le queda mucho :P)

2º Aclarar que la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Itachi, que por edad, es el que más sabe, y digamos que Sasuke le cuenta retazos a Naruto que él ha escuchado de boca de Itachi¿un lío no¿o tal vez no?, bueno que ahí teneis el pasado y todavía faltan cositas que aclarar, muy pocas pero la gran primera etapa del fic está cerrada...¡weeeeeee! .

3º Al fin puedo sacar lo que tenía pensado desde que os dije, en este mismo espacio, unos capis más atrás, que Itachi había cogido más importancia de la esperada jeje. Si a Naruto le costaba aceptar como algo "normal" el conectarse a una persona ¿qué pasara cuando se entere y percate que está conectado a…dos? Y para colmo los hermanos Uchihas, toma, no hay personas en el mundo no xDD

4º El capítulo no es nada divertido, lo he hecho adrede, me parecía mejor mantener un tono serio y como melancólico a lo largo de todo su conjunto para dar algo más de impacto al punto de inflexión que es para la historia, se podía decir que con éste capi se cierra toda una etapa y se abre otra. En ella Itachi aparecerá más, Kakashi también y sobretodo Gaara y Sai tomarán el control sobre ciertas cosas suyas que se habían quedado en el tintero jeje

5º Para terminar sólo decir que Itachi me da miedo, dios, de joven era algo sumamente "maduro" y "desarrollado" psicológicamente para su edad, aunque bueno, está claro que la familia Uchiha no es especialmente "normal", así que su progenie menos aún jaja, lo que mas me escama es que ni lloró por sus padres, que insensible el chico ¿no:P (que original soy xD)

Sin más, espero de verdad que os guste el capítulo, os habréis olvidado del fic, pero aún así espero que disfrutéis, sólo decir para terminar que el anterior capítulo fue uno de los más leídos unas 900 personas entraron a él después de publicarlo, aunque no lo creáis eso me ha dado ánimos para continuar, a parte de las reviews que es lo que más insuflan ánimos .. Muchas gracias de verdad, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

_**Reviews**_

_Antes de responderlas he de decir que es tarde tarde, las 5 la mñn y yo aquí aún (pero he terminado el capi coño xD que os lo debía) eso sí, a partir de aquí van a ver tantas faltas que ni lo revisare porque odio las faltas y al escribir como una moto me como letras y mas sin parar, pa no sufrir, no mirare ni lo que escribo, asi que avisaos estais, espero que al menos se entienda lo que escribo en lascontestaciones a las reviews xDD_

**Maca-chan:** Hola Maca!, siento la tardanza, seguro que ya ni te acuerdas del fic, de verdad que lo siento. Como ves no ha habido lemon, más adelante habrá, aún no xD. Y Sakura etá borrada del mapa, el problema ahora es Itachi jaja. Espero que te guste y me sigas leyendo aunque haya pasado tiempo. Besos guapa :D

**Kya:** Hola Kya! Aquí está el nuevo capi, si no me mires así, siento la tardanza, Kya no, noooo, suelta ese cuchillo ¡kyaaaa! xDDD. Bueno después de que me hayan cosido media tripa y los dedos que me cortaste xD te comento :P

Pues sí, Gaa-chan durmió sobre el hombro fuerte y musculoso de Sai-kun xD (s notan por donde van los tiros entre estos dos ¿ne? Jeje), Naruto salió del Hosp. Y Kakashi es el amo de las cenas románticas XD. Como ves Sai aprueba por manga y por físico muajaja, este Kashi-chan, si es que es un perver xD a saber que les enseña en clases xD

Sasu y Naru fueron pillados por lo atnto no hubo chuscamiento y sobretodo Naruto sacrificó su ramen en vano ¿no es la vida injusta Kya? xD

Espero que la historia de Sasu baby te haya gustado, podría estar mejor pero bueno, espero que te guste y me comentes lo que quieras. Besos guapa :D

**Hitomi Miwa:** Hola Htomi! No escribo como dices, sino mir este capi, es horrible xD

Veo que la pillada infraganti gustó a todo el mundo, me alegro, a mi me encantó escribirla jaja, me la imagino y me meo solo xD. Espero que te guste el cap y nos vemos guapa. Besos :D

**Nekoi:** Nekoi guapetona, dios no me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo. Me laegro que te gustara y que me comentaras lo de la pillada, para mi el mejor momento del capi anterior es Itachi haciendo fotos sin parar xDDD es que me lo iamgino incluso ahora, depue de tanto tiempo, y me rio como el rpimer dia xD ejem ya está, ya dejo de reirme xD

Nekoi epero que este capi te haya parecido mas largo :P, tiene 20 páginas exactas, me han costado sudor, sangre y hasta media lama xDDD. Me alegro que te gustara la parte del McKonoha xD aiss ese Kashi y sus cena romanticas jaja (por cierto ¿Cómo que el KakaSaku? Noooo or dios xD jaja es broma :P). Como ve si el capi anterior fue más humorístico éste es más oscuro y melancólico, con alguna parte tristona ., me encanta altenarlos, imagina como será el próximo y sobretodo con el nuevo descubrimiento al final jojo

Bueno decirte que como te habrás dado cuenta, he dejado claro que no habrá ni ItaSasu, ni mucho menos Itakisa, en todo caso ItaNaru, nosé si te gustará menos aún jaja, pero tranquila, la pareja siempre será SasuNaru, los adoro juntos y nunca los separaré….espero xD

Sakura a mi ni pena ni nada, indiferencia xD aunque me ha gustado que la gente le cogiera asco, he hecho que cumpla su papelde mala malosa xDDD y sí Ino, es la mjor, y me encantan las tías que son así, saldrá aún más por cierto, ya verás jeje

Bueno, espero que te guste el capi y me comentes lo que quieras. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Kennich:** Hola kennich, siento la tardanza, de esta vez me dabas ya por muerto xD

Como ves Sai nos abe escribir, epro es tan mono, s le perdona, Gaara fio que lo hace xD. Como ves la historia de Sasuke ha sido contada pero ni ellos mismos saben poque se da esa conexión ¿ lo averiguarán en un futuro? Jojo ya veremos xD

Espero que te guste el capi, saludos y besos :D

**Yukime-souma-chan:** Hola yukime! Siii la cachada a naru y sasu e sgenial jaja y lo del armen ramen y el otro sexo sexo mejor aún xD son únicos XDD. Espero quee ste capítulo te guste también y no es relleno, pero no es cómico, espero que te guste igual. Saludos y besos :D

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori:** Hola Lyry, no importa que no hayas dejado review, mientras lo leas yo seré feliz. Me alegro que te gustara y espeo que ste también te guste, no es cómico este chap pero creo que tiene sus cosillas buenas ¿no? jeje. Pues eso espero que te guste. Saludos y besos ;D

**Chyneiko-chan:** Hola chy! (espero que no te importe que te llame así :P). Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic, espero que te siga gustando después de este tardio y desastrso episodio xD. El anterior fue gracioso y tenía sus cosillas, este no e gracioso peor también tiene las suyas. Espero d everdad que te guste y me comente lo que quieras. Saludos y besos guapa :D

**Fati-chan:** LO Pietro, dios a estas horas y tengo que contetar tu peazo review….jodiaaa! xDD, en verdad m encantan, tan grandes y tan perfectas comot us fics, ya sabes que te adoro .

Fati, siento llevarte la contraria, como ves, Itachi si pretende algo con Naru xDD (toma ahí dándote por todo el morro mujajaja) bueno o eso se intuye, ya veré que pasará ojo. Sobre Sai y Gaara habrán cositas en los próximos capis y del mismo modo que Itachi ha cogido tanto protagonismo Gaara y Sai también jeje.

Como ves la pillada ha causado furor, no es para menos, eos dos ahí en pleno apogeo y zas! No los dejan chuscar xDD sublime xD

Sobre el cabello de Sasori, joer primero fallo con Oito que t es castaño y ahora Sasori, putos xDDD bueno como ves Sasori ha salido en su juventud con su cabello castaño, en próximos capis expicaré porque tanto Oito como él lo tenían de esos colores antes (sí Fati, e lo que piensas, pondre "Sasori Obito que os ha pasado en el pelo?" y ellos dirán "es nuestro color natural, el anaranjado y negro es porque teníamos un baño de color" xDD). Gracias por tus puntualizciones, las adoro, me encanta, así ya no cometo el mismo fallo, eres mi ángel .

Fati con Kankuro puede haber sorpresa ya veré jojo y nada tu escribeme todo lo largo que quieras que si tu tienes sentieintos d madre, yo de ti tengo sentimientos de hijo y obsenos tb xD que te adoro y me encanta todo lo que escribes guapa .

Bueno sin más, espero qu te guste el chap, comentame todo cualier fallo lo que quieras todo todo todo. Besos guapa .D

**Aidiki-chan:** Nas guapa! Aki tu esclavo reportandose ante su ama XD saca el la´tigo y pégame duro xDD

Como ves este capi han sido no flashbacks, sino megaflashbacks muajaja, haré un potaje y mucho más con ellos jaja

Como ves los pelmazos dejaron en paz a Naru y lo peor como dices fue la pillada, si es que…cuando iban jincar y lo paran xD ahora encima Itachi s emete en medio y no creo que los deje chuscar en paz, así que…sequia total jaja

Espero que el capi te guste, Aidki, beso guapa :D

**Naruko-chan:** Kyaaa mi adorada y guapa, a parte de sexy y angelical musa Naruko-chan :D, he aki la actualización que te prometí guaap! Por fin oeoeoeeoeoeeeeeeee (se me ha ido ,la olla sip xD)

Comosiempe tu review e la más tronchate, dios eres única jaja, me meo contigo. Sip, Naruto es adictivo y tu estabas debajo d la cama pero yo en el armario esprando a que e acercara a él meterlo pa dentro y hacerle de todo sin dejarlo salir por unos buenos meses xDD (hacerlo en un armario amplio es lo mejro que hay XD)

Y sí, como ves los pillaron en pleno acto de warrerias, lástima xD y nada con leer tu ultimo capi del legado me he llenado d rimas tuyas por unos dias hasta que actualices al mnos, eres genial jaja

Y nada, como ves tu musa y la mia se ahn ido de macherío, a ver si vuelven. Espero que el capi te guste. Beso guapa :D

**Esther Kyubi:** Hola esther! Creo que te di el msn no? sino dimelo y te lo doy k soy un despitao xD Me alegro que te guste el fic, me hace muy feliz, espero que te siga gustando.

Y buenoa Sakura no la oido, sino que alguien le tocaba ser la mala y opte por el camino facil jojo. Jaja me ha necantado tu venada de cortar nabos pa los perros xD seguro k les gustan las salchichas fijo xD

Yo tb te adoro esther . espero qu este capi te guste, me comentes lo que quieras y nos vemos en el próximo. Besos

**Zahia:** Zahiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-channn! He aki lo que tb te prometi, la actu mujajaja. Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad, espeor que te guste, meha costadop mucho ucho y pa colmo no me gusta XD

La pillada le ha gustado a todo el mundo weeee a mi tb xD, como ves Kashi-ch no ha salido, pero Itachi jojo la k ha montado y la k montra jajaja. Espeor que te siga gustando el fic guapa, coméntame lo que quieras. Besos

**Yukinita:** Hola Yukinita! Me laegro d que te guste espeor que ete también, procuraré seguir mejorando, lo prometo.

Jeje en dos días las mas de 100 mil palabras? Te adoro! - , espero de verdad qu te siga gustando y si, Naru en bañador es babas x1000 jajajaa

Como ves ya actualice, la historia jamas se quedara colgada, la terminare como mis otros fics :D eso tenedlo por seguro :P. espeor que te guste y me comentes. Besos guapa

* * *


End file.
